los 9 sacrificios humanos
by toaneo07
Summary: Yagura logra liberarse del control de madara y descubre cuales son sus objetivos:los jinchuriki ,yagura enviara una señal para reunirlo y asi enfrentarse a la peligrosa organizacion de Akatsuki.BLOQUEADO HASTA NUEVO AVISO.
1. comienzo

Un joven se encontraba en la oficina más alta de Kiri, de cabellera color crema, ojos morados con una peculiar cicatriz vertical en el izquierdo, se encontraba admirando como la niebla engullía la aldea que se supone debe proteger. Era común en Kirigakure no sato el cubrirse con una densa niebla, que la salvaguarda y protege, de un color escarlata, no era extraño el escuchar gritos de dolor y sufrimiento en la lejanía, toda la aldea estaba acostumbrada, Yagura observaba su vida pasar, en su aldea natal el Mizukage se preguntaba que había ocurrido para dejar pasar tales acciones deshonrosas.

En la niñez, cuando se enteró sobre su condición de Jinchuriki, no le dio importancia, _una duda menos _era todo lo que dijo, comprendió el temor y odio de los habitantes, lo acepto como algo normal, sin embargo se esforzó para ser reconocido, aun si era negada su existencia, pasando a ser un fantasma para los demás, no se iba a permitir morir sin haber dejado una huella en su país. Tanta era su motivación que avanzó a convertirse en jonin a una edad muy joven, _no es suficiente_, los aldeanos lo miraban con más temor, aunque la facción shinobi, lo admiraban por su fuerza y dedicación. La siguiente meta autoimpuesta era el ser reconocido como habitante de Kiri, fue entonces que dedico más tiempo entrenado en solitario. Pasaron 2 meses, no era demasiado tiempo aunque si para un shinobi, el Mizukage actual, desesperado por haber perdido un elemento indispensable y valioso, por el sanbi, manda a llamar un equipo AMBU para su pronto reingreso, _no es necesario, _Yagura se asomaba en la única puerta de la oficina del Kage. Se encontraba bien, ignorando la extraña cicatriz vertical en el ojo izquierdo que antes no estaba, aparte del desastre y descuido de su persona, incluso de las constantes gotas de sangre cayendo a pique en el suelo, se encontraba bien, tanto que incluso dio un paso y directo al suelo dio a dar, para dormir tranquilamente.

Pasaron los años y el joven jinchuriki fue reconocido por toda la aldea de la niebla, había demostrado su valía como shinobi, al completar su entrenamiento y formación sin igual siendo según un niño, el domar su biju interior, tanto como para poder transformarse sin perder su conciencia, era ejemplar para cualquier Ninja, ahora alzaba su frente en alto para que el pueblo reconociera al nuevo Mizukage, aquel que gobernaría con sabiduría y poder. Yagura estaba contento, ignorando la extraña muerte de su antecesor, por una enfermedad no antes vista, así como algunos infectados que misteriosamente eran selectos del consejo que no aprobaban su nombramiento como sucesor a Kage, seguía feliz y lo hacía notar con una sonrisa en su rostro, _nada podrá salir mal, _– "¿En que te basas para dar tal afirmación?"– fue lo único que escucho en su oficina antes de caer en la obscuridad.

Pasaron los segundos, que inmediatamente se convirtieron en años, Yagura observaba como su aldea era consumida por la sangre de los inocentes, algunos excelentes shinobis, destacados por tener kekkei genkai, exterminados, clanes en extinción, todo el respeto, todo su trabajo, _no sirvió para nada_, furioso, exaltado, eran palabras suaves, una ira que de nada ayuda a contener, _tengo que hacer algo_ se repetía innumerables veces, más no cedía su control sobre su propio cuerpo, no lograba ningún avance, su pueblo le volvía a temer, los compañeros, amigos que lo reconocieron como tal, se alejaron de el, si eran shinobis, lo obedecían por temor, los habitantes rehuían de el. No tenía a nadie a su lado y el no sabía ni el nombre ni el rostro del personaje que lo controlaba, estaba confundido en primer lugar, paso a ira terminando a miedo, su futuro ya estaba decidido.

En el interior de Yagura, una disputa se estaba dando, no era con gritos ni peleas, sino una conversación con el más tenso ambiente capaz de cortarse con un kunai. En un espacio aguamarina, con un océano interminable, se halla un joven Yagura sentado en el agua y debajo de el, una gigantesca sombra descansa en las profundidades de tan verdusco azuladas aguas.

– **¿Te rindes fácilmente?** – una voz ahogada, proveniente de las profundidades, y elevado tono demostraba lo ancestral de su edad – **No recuerdo haber sido derrotado por alguien débil de corazón.**

– No eh perdido las esperanzas, – la templanza de su voz da a entender lo paciente que es, aunque en el fondo su ira no hace más que colmar su poco autocontrol que le queda – solamente eh desistido que tratar recuperar mi cuerpo, – el tono de lo susodicho comprendía lo cansado de gritar y forcejar que estaba –solamente trato de pensar otra manera de librarme del control mental.

– **Hemos intentado todo, si creí que era un genjutsu, no estoy equivocado del todo, aunque es demasiado complicado para ser muy simple,** – mientras hablaba Sanbi no Kyodaigame, Yagura analizaba todo lo que intentaron, – **así como suprimir el chakra al mínimo, explotarlo de golpe, y demás derivados, nada funciono.**

– Necesitamos ayuda – una vez terminado de hablar, todo el lugar se inundo de un estruendoso sonido, como si de un huracán se tratase, era el Sanbi que estaba riendo.

– **Nadie nos ayudara, además tal sujeto no deja de vigilarnos,** – _un punto a favor, aun sin embargo no pierdo las esperanzas _– **estas tenso, tienes una idea.**

– Cada 3 meses, cede un poco su control por 23 horas, lo eh verificado, cuando pude mover mi mano libremente, en 5 semanas tal día se cumplirá.

– **Recuerda, siempre tiene un ojo sobre nosotros, no lograremos nada teniendo el control de un solo miembro, además ¿Qué podremos hacer?,** – Yagura estaba parado sobre la superficie del infinito océano, observando al Biju de su interior, con unos ojos llenos de determinación, además de transmitirle un mensaje que el aun no captaba.

– Cuando fui nombrado Yondaime Mizukage, note las coincidencias de mi nombramiento antes de la muerte de mi antecesor, por lo que coloque sellos explosivos en toda la habitación, oculto aun para el ojo experto, y aun no han sido removidos, además tengo algunos sellos en mis manos, donde resguardo dos bou shuriken. – La tortuga de tres colas intuía lo que trataba de explicar.

– **La velocidad necesaria para lanzar las dos shuriken para que esta se rocen y crear una chispa capas de hacer reaccionar las notas explosivas, no la tenemos,** – Yagura seguía esperando su continuación con paciencia – **por eso mismo has estado en modo pasivo todo este tiempo reuniendo las fuerzas necesarias, intentaremos de nuevo la explosión de chakra aprovechando el desconcierto del sujeto, ¿o me equivoco?**

– No, es lo que tenía pensado hacer, todo este tiempo eh estado analizando y observando todo a mí alrededor para este día, necesitamos paciencia, además … de suerte, – lo único que se dispusieron hacer era descansa mentalmente para tal evento, que como todo, solo tenían que esperar unos segundos, el tiempo en la inconciencia no existía.

Era 1 de enero, año nuevo toda la aldea estaba expectante, rezaban por un cambio, así era desde el mandato de Yondaime, Mei Terumi, una kunoichi de rango jounin con 23 años, un logro en estos tiempos, cabe destacar que fue una de los aprendices del Mizukage, escondió su potencial desde el brusco cambio que tuvo su sensei así como su gobernante, siempre buscaba un porque de tal cambio, no encontraba una respuesta en especifica. La joven de cabellera castaña lisa, ojos verde claro, se encontraba entregando el informe de su misión a Yagura, siempre su atención estaba centrada en el única persona, viva, que sabía sobre su kekkei genkai, entonces ¿Por qué no la había matado, al igual que sus familiares, amigos y compañeros?, sabía que nada tenía que ver el haber sido su aprendiz, por mato, el mismo y sin piedad, a los demás que tenía a su mando, no era amor, nunca mostró interés en el sexo opuesto y, a Kami-sama se lo agradecía, tampoco del mismo sexo. Su cambio de actitud era la única variable, esa debía ser la clave, llevaba años buscando una pista, y lo encontró. Como todo buen Ninja, la observación y el engaño son herramientas indispensables para sobrevivir en este mundo tormentoso y salvaje, hace 6 meses observo una peculiaridad en la mano derecha de su Mizukage, esta reaccionaba abriendo y cerrando el puño, y ella sabia que el jinchuriki no tenía que ver, más aparento no saber nada. Era un indicio, uno que no sabía interpretar, y no volvió a repetirse.

– Yondaime-sama, vengo a entregar el reporte de la misión, – con voz monocorde, respetuosa y libre de sentimientos, se dio a presentar tan hermosa kunoichi. Se supone que era tradición de año nuevo el que cada shinobi hacia su propia Nagashi-bina y le transmitía sus pecados, para sí el río llevárselos, tradición sin sentido aunque quita algo de culpa que cargan en sus espaldas. Tales tradiciones, fueron eliminadas bruscamente.

Yagura se encontraba revisando los informes, escritos y demás papelería con una mirada vacía y carente de vida, lo que siempre preocupo a Mei, aunque nuca pudo decirlo, no perdería su vida por un comentario – Déjalo en el escritorio, – no levanto su mirada ni para de leer en ningún momento, por lo que Mei accedió, para lo siguiente retirarse.

Antes de retirarse, noto una presión en el aire, un sonido sordo, todo en menos que milisegundos, cubrió su rostro por instinto y se dejo caer pecho tierra, sin saber el porque, entonces lo escucho, toda la aldea lo escucho y contemplo, una explosión en la torre del Mizukage. – ¡Mizukage-sama! – el grito de Mei alerto a la unidad AMBU que se encontraba custodiando la seguridad del Jinchuriki del Sanbi, trataron de buscar al enemigo por medio de los sentidos, … nada. Al disiparse el humo, fue cuando se dieron cuenta que el Yondaime no se encontraba en la oficina, inmediatamente un grupo de dos escuadrones jounin fueron tras el rastro de ceniza que daban lugar al lago adjunto a la torre del Kage de Kiri, el equipo AMBU se movilizaron alrededor de Mei Terumi para buscar respuestas. Mei se encontraba sentada, al lado de lo que antes sería la puerta de la oficina de su señor, siendo atendida por unos medí-nin, mientras recordaba lo antes visto. En estos últimos, los ojos de su antiguo sensei y ahora líder eran vacíos como el de un muñeco, ahora después de la explosión y su pronta huida, se podía apreciar, incluso para un civil, furia, ira y locura, no sabia exactamente lo que ocurría, más algo en su interior le dijo, o mejor dicho le grito, que lo siguiera.

– Mei Terumi, – Mei no tuvo más elección que levantar su mirada al capitán AMBU, su tono de voz era mandatario sin lugar represalias, quien se arrodillo a su altura – dinos ¿qué sucedió a qui? – señalo golpeando con su puño derecho el suelo donde antes sería la oficina del líder de Kiri.

Mei no pudo más que sonreír, tenía quemaduras de primer y segundo grado tal acción le mataba lentamente de dolor más aun podía moverse. Ella sabia que, aun su ex sensei fomento la tortura y el desprecio hasta en la academia, seguía teniendo leales shinobis a su alrededor, como el caso de ella misma. – No lo se, – lo dijo con un deje de tristeza e impotencia visibles, el capitán AMBU, de nombre Harusame, no tuvo más remedio que esperar el informe de los equipos jounin que fueron a investigar. Harusame tendría que poner en custodia a Mei para su pronta interrogación, de pronto, cuando trato de levantarse, un temblor se sintió en todo el país del agua, solamente hubo una ocasión que sucedió algo parecido, – El Sanbi a despertado,– Mei comentó lo que muchos estaban pensando. – Y al parecer esta enojado –, nadie entendió el ultimo comentario de Mei antes de desmayarse.

Yagura estaba frenético, todo paso sorprendentemente rápido y sin contratiempos, en el momento que sintió como desistía un poco el control sobre su cuerpo el junto con el Sanbi reunieron todo el chakra en su mano derecha, se dirigieron al sello que tenían en el hombro izquierdo, sacaron los bou shuriken, lanzándolos en el dintel de la puerta de su oficina, sin fijarse si alguien estaba en la misma o no, ya vería como soluciona ese pequeño problema, lo primordial era ser libres. El sonido sordo, era el eco de su brazo derecho dislocarse en conjunción del corte de viento que provocaron los shuriken al ser lanzados en tan alta velocidad. No espero demasiado para que la explosión diera lugar, al parecer el plan funciono, recobro el sentido de su cuerpo, su primera acción fue el expulsar todo el chakra suyo y del Sanbi de golpe, lo siguiente que diviso fue a una persona frente suyo, era Mei, estaba dolida aunque viva, era todo lo que necesitaba saber, que unos de sus antiguos alumnos estaba bien, aunque se uno solo. _No hay tiempo_, se dirigió al lago, cerca de la torre, sabia que hay se encontraba aquel que lo manejaba como si títere se tratara, lo vio parado en el lago sin esperar respuesta de el, libero las tres colas inmediatamente y se dirigió a la pronta confrontación.

– Vaya me sorprende el hecho que te hayas liberado – tal misterioso sujeto, detuvo el golpe del Jinchuriki sin el menor esfuerzo, vestía una capa de color negro y decorado con nubes rojas, una mascara cubría su rostro y el ojo izquierdo, era anaranjado con patrones negros, aludiendo al viento. Yagura estaba impresionado, había perdido toda su fuerza, se dejo caer, ya no tenía chakra, cuando creyó que se iba ahogar al no tener fuerzas, toco suelo fangoso, el lago había desaparecido, – créeme, estoy impresionado, sino detengo el golpe, capaz y no lo cuento, – el Mizukage se dio cuenta que el chakra que acumulo en el puño izquierdo salio teledirigido al lago, sin chakra ni miembro disponible más que sus piernas, ni energía para levantarse, _estoy perdido, _ya ni escuchaba a su interlocutor – era broma, jeje, – su risa fue haciéndose más estruendosa, convirtiéndose en una carcajada. Yagura estaba cansado, su respiración agitada, solamente miraba como el personaje se quitaba la mascara y revelaba su identidad. – Veo que no necesito presentaciones, tú me perteneces, ya arreglaremos cuentas en un momento.

Estaba enojado, asustado, confundido, desesperanzado, y otras emociones y sentimientos interconectados, más lo único que podía hacer era ganar tiempo, aunque sea unos segundos de vida – ¿Qué… pretendes… Madara?, – fue todo lo que se le ocurrió, el estar agotado no ayudaba a concentrarse – "_cuanto falta_" – le preguntaba internamente a su biju, su respuesta no hacia más que incrementar su desesperación – "_**cinco días para poder comenzar nuestra recuperación y tres meses, para ser completada**_", – tal era el daño que no contaba con el tiempo, primero preferiría morir, antes a ser un títere.

Estoico, era la actitud que mostraba su enemigo, tardo en responder, con una voz como comentando que cenara esta noche. – Una herramienta no necesita saber para que lo utilizan, así como un muñeco quien lo maneja –, lo comento, mientras lo miraba analíticamente con su único ojo visible, mientras de este aparecía un remolino que absorbió su cuerpo, dejándolo solo, esto dejo confundido y temeroso a Yagura, en espera de su muerte o posterior control mental, que nunca llego.

En unos momentos llegaron los equipos jounin al escenario nunca antes imaginado y visto, el lago que estaba en el centro de la aldea, junto a la torre del Mizukage, había desaparecido, como si el agua misma se habría evaporado al instante, debió ser el tremendo poder del Sanbi, más no vieron rastro de el, al llegar a la orilla del lago, en el fondo del mismo, se encontraba su líder, débil, temblando de miedo. Al principio creyeron haber entrado en un genjutsu, entonces trataron de disiparlo. Al no poder deshacer la supuesta ilusión, uno fue por ayuda, mientras el restante resguardaba el lugar, en busca del causante de tal evento, ya que sabían por lógica que el jinchuriki no temblaría como gelatina solo por destruir un hermoso lago, así como haber explotado su oficina.

Yagura no sabía si alegrarse o asustarse aun más, observo como llegaban shinobis en la orilla de lo que antes era el lago, en estos momentos se encontraba sin fuerzas para luchar y debía afrontar las consecuencias de sus acciones, aun si eran inconcientes, por lo que opto a cerrar sus ojos, _estoy acabado, _– **aun no te rindas, lo peor ha pasado, si tenemos suerte, nos mataran en un segundo – **al abrirlos se encontró adentro se si mismo, escucho las palabras de la gran tortuga, dentro de si se alegro por terminar su sufrimiento, más no quería morir aun, deseaba recuperar el respeto que se gano, – **ya te habías rendido en el momento que Madara detuvo tu golpe, así que ¿Qué lamentas?** – _esa pregunta ya tiene respuesta. _Dejándose llevar por el cansancio, comenzó a dormitar, cuando un grito lo altera y de inmediato, se despierte.

– ¡MIZUKAGE-SAMA!, – esa voz era de Mei Terumi, _¿viene a terminar el trabajo de Shinigami-sama?, entonces, que así sea_. Observaba como Mei bajaba de un salto y corría hasta llegar frente de el, se arrodillaba, Yagura ya esperaba su final con los ojos cerrado, cuando empezó a sentir gotas caer en sus mejillas, al abrir los ojos vio a una mujer desvastada, viendo a su maestro sufrir, – ¿se encuentra bien, verdad? – estaba llorando, preocupado, por el, un asesino sin control ni remordimientos, _soy un demonio_.

– Nunca cambias, ¿verdad Mei?, – fue lo único que dijo antes de caer a los brazos de Morfeo, con una sonrisa en los labios, ya no le importaba morir, había luchado por conseguir la aceptación y respeto por su persona, aun si fuera de una sola. La kunoichi no sabía como reaccionar, sin embargo se sentía ¿aliviada?, a última vez que vio a su líder sonreír era en su nombramiento como Kage, al día siguiente comenzó la pesadilla de Kiri, aun así nunca tuvo rencor de el.

– ¿Qué sucedió? – la kunoichi preguntó con una voz afligida, casi un susurro, al jounin que estaba junto a ella, – Eras de los que salieron a verificar la seguridad de nuestro venerado Mizukage – siguió comentando, aun así no conseguido respuesta, por lo que opto a la lógica.

Ao, nunca entendió como algunos aun le eran fieles a Yagura, tantas muertes inocentes, aun había vestigios de sus horrendas acciones, la historia con cambiaría con un "perdón por todo, en estos momento haré un mejor trabajo", Kirigakure estaba marcada, todas las naciones los conocían como Chigiri no sato, la aldea de la neblina sangrienta. En esos momentos se encontraba frente a Mei, su compañera de equipo, abrazando con delicadeza al autor de sus pesadilla, no escuchaba lo que decía su compañera, solamente esta centrado en acabar con su vida, creyó en el, estuvo presente en su nombramiento, contemplo la felicidad en su rostro, entonces ¿eran mentiras?, tomo un kunai, sin que nadie lo viera, cuando iba a sacarlo y acabar con la vida de su líder, todo se volvió oscuro, pensó que se había enterado y ahora estaba muerto, entonces ¿Por qué tenía en su boca el sabor del lodo?

– Vuelve a intentarlo, y te mato, – Ao se levanto adolorido del suelo, limpiándose el rostro, observaba a su amiga, se había levantado en un momento, aun cargando a Yagura, sonriéndole, en esos momentos se empezó a empapar de sudor frío. Cuando pensaba una excusa para salvar su vida, aparece Harusame, en medio de ellos, ignorando a Ao, se centra en Mei, sin su mascara, se apreciaba su ceño fruncido, señal que deseaba una explicación – no se lo que paso – ya empezaba a cansarse de divagaciones, cuando se dio cuenta que la kunoichi miraba intensamente al jounin tirado en el suelo.

– Yo tampoco se que ha ocurrido, cuando llegamos lo encontramos tirado, templando, el lago ya no existía, mi equipo fue a investigar el posible causante de tales hecho, – había recuperado su voz, así como su valentía, aunque no duro mucho, – ¿no sería mejor deshacernos de…? – no termino ni de hablar ni de levantarse, cuando sintió, como la presión del lugar se hacia tan pesada como para asfixiarse, sin más se desmayo al no recibir el oxigeno demandado por su cuerpo.

– Necesitamos que atiendan sus heridas, – Mei fue la primera en hablar, no fue afectada por tan poderoso Ki, sea coincidencia o no iba dirigida a ella, no importaba – tiene los brazos fracturados, y los niveles de chakra están peligrosamente bajos, no se si aguante esta noche, – lo último no quería ni mencionarlo sin embargo era la verdad.

– Nuestro querido líder ha luchado y aguantado toda clase de peligros, no creo que por un poco de cansancio vaya a morir, – las palabras de Harusame, animaron un poco a Mei, aunque el también tenía sus dudas, no lo demostraría, estaba entrenado para controlar toda acción indebida. – Tengo en mi cargo shinobis leales que cuidaran de el con su vida, descansa, debemos encontrar al responsable de tal atrocidad. – "_Vienen tiempos de cambio,… lo presiento_".

En el hospital de Kiri, Yagura se encontraba tendido en una cama, toda la habitación de un color blanco, recorrió con la mirada todo el lugar, no había ni regalos ni presentes, nada, que lo motivara a mejorarse, aunque volteo a la mesa auxiliar que mantenía visible una maseta con una flor de loto incluida, _no preguntare, como es posible tal hecho._ Escucho la puerta abrirse, no se puso tenso, si lo mantuvieron con vida, es porque no lo van ejecutar, _**tan solo si nos quisieran torturar**_, ignoro tales comentarios negativos, lo menos que necesitaba era desmoronarse. Observo a la última alumna viva que tenía en frente, – Buenos días, Mizukage-sama, – sonreía, hacia tiempo que no veía Mei con una sonrisa en su rostro, sin embargo el seguía receloso, – no confía en su leal subordinada.

– Tantas cosas eh hecho, yo ni confió plenamente en mi juicio.

Voz pausada, templado y con unos ojos llenos de vigor y, ¿libertad?, era su antiguo sensei, alegría por haber recuperado a aquel que siempre admiro y se tentó a superar, – hace mucho que no lo veía y escuchaba Yagura-sama, – en esos momentos, varios shinobis entraron en la habitación, interrumpiendo la conversación entre maestro-alumno, más no importaba, algunos tenían una sonrisa, por el hecho de que Mei se quitara su mascara de indiferencia, sin embargo, igual que el jinchuriki, estaban expectante.

– Mizukage-sama, ¿se encuentra bien?, – Harusame, era el único de los AMBUS que sabe controlarse, además de no guardar sentimientos desleales a su actual Kage, – aun no encontramos el o los responsables de tal atentado contra su vida.

– Ni lo harán, porque el atentado, comenzó desde mi nombramiento a Kage, incluso creo que desde antes, – todos se sorprendieron con sus palabras aunque estas cayeron en oídos sordos _ya sabía yo que nada conseguiría en explicarles la verdad._

– Continúe por favor Yondaime-sama, – Harusame, siéndole siempre leal, le dio el beneficio de la duda. Yagura no podía más que sonreír, aun tenía algunos de su lado, sus acciones impresionaban a los shinobis de Kirigakure, su actitud no era propia a la que estaban acostumbrados.

– Fue Madara Uchiha, – el actual Mizukage, comenzó a relatar todo su mandato desde su punto de vista, gano puntos de confianza de algunos shinobis, incluso más cuando se dio a conocer a todos lo efectivos militares, desde chunin a AMBU, necesitaba a compañeros que lo ayudaran en la averiguación de las intenciones de Madara, hablar de el era hablar de mal presagio, de lo imposible siendo posible, no se podía creer muerto a un personaje ilustre, aquel que estuvo en la creación de las primeras aldeas Ninja, además de poder controlar al Kyubi, ¿Por qué no controlar a un jinchuriki y de un biju de menor rango?, la pregunta era ¿Por qué Kirigakure?, – Madara desea el poder de los bijus, – su declaración se escuchó en todo la explanada, donde se encontraba la fuerza militar del país del Agua, – es una hipótesis que tengo en mente y no voy a negarla, el único jinchuriki que actualmente le dieron el privilegio de ser reconocido, de saber que existe, de tratarlo como un igual, ¡SOY YO! y a nadie mas, – sus palabras ya no eran calmadas ni pausadas, tienen el sentimiento perseverante, de sus años de antaño, – aun si fui controlado por el enemigo, me avergüenzo por haber tardado tanto en reaccionar, – no había pasado ni un mes en estar inconciente en el hospital, además de solo permanecer conciente una semana en la misma, para salir e informar sus nuevas acciones – estos son las primeras palabras que digo como su Mizukage, aun si ahora no tengo a nadie que confíe en mi, porque lo comprendo, – _no me arrepentiré de nada _– nombrare a mi sucesor en estos momentos, y ¡Nadie! Revocara mi decisión, – ningún sonido se pudo escuchar en todo el lugar, los aldeanos estaban esperando, con temor, lo acontecido lejos de la aldea, adentro de la seguridad de su hogar, – Mei Terumi, shinobi leal y confiable de Mizugakure no sato.

**7 años después**

– Yagura-sama, ¿esta usted seguro que desea hacer lo inimaginable?, – Mei con ahora 30 años de edad, se encontraba en la oficina del Kage de Mizu, con su ahora cabello tan largo, que llegan a los tobillos, con un moño atado con una banda azul encima de su cabeza, vestida de manga larga azulado, cubriendo la parte superior de sus brazos, así como la inferior de sus pechos, – incluso me dejo a cargo la villa, que usted tanto ama – debajo, lleva una camisa de malla que cubre más de su cuerpo superior, solo un poco, de su vestido, al igual que lleva pantalones cortos del mismo color que el vestido – tengo en cuanta su gran fuerza y determinación, aun así, ¿no fue todo inútil? – y debajo de ellas leotardos de malla, que baja sobre sus rodillas, alrededor de su cintura, lleva un cinturón con una bolsa – se da cuenta que aun tiene leales servidores, incluyéndome, que podemos arriesgar nuestras vidas por la de usted – además, lleva sandalias de tacón alto y espinilleras que alcanzan a los largo de sus rodillas, _toda una mujer, lastima que sea soltera._

– Mizukage-sama, – a Mei nunca le gusto que su sensei lo llamara tal formalmente, la ponía incomoda, – debe saber que el motivo por el cual no me lance a una guerra sin sentido hace ya siete años, era por lo débil que me encontraba, y porque incluiría, aun sin querer desear, a todo el país del Agua, – su voz característica, templada y pausada, daba a entender que nada cambiaria su decisión, aquella que tomo hace mucho tiempo – si de por sí nuestra relación con el feudal del Agua es delicada en estos tiempos, la aldea se esta reponiendo por el gasto que Madara le ha hecho, a mi tierra natal, – Mei miraba preocupada a sus sensei, era la misma que le dirigía desde esta mañana, – no es venganza, es preocupación, es cierto que aun teniendo el poder del Sanbi, soy débil ante un oponente que incluso venció a la muerte, por lo mismo necesito ayuda, – La Gondaime Mizukage iba hablar, pero Yagura no le dejo interrumpir, – necesito compañeros, de mi misma condición, – era la parte que más odia la actual Kage del Kiri, escuchar, – se que será difícil, sin embargo, ya he pasado dificultades mayor, el descubrir lo que siente un biju encerrado sin poder hacer nada, – tal broma no le gusto a Mei, frunciendo el ceño, alertando de una posible reprimenda.

– ¿Cual será su primer movimiento Yagura-sensei?, – si le gustaba molestar, ella atacaría en donde más le dolía, – tenga en cuenta que usted no sabe nada de Madara Uchiha.

– Se sobre una organización, llamada Akatsuki, tal organización era independiente al gobierno de Amegakure no sato, mas sin embargo, gano gran poder últimamente, me he enterado de un posible rapto, por parte de la misma organización, al jinchuriki del Gobi, – la Mizukage estaba sorprendida, no tenía conciencia de tal información – fue fallido, mas me dio a entender que mi hipótesis ya es ley, necesitan de los Jinchurikis, más bien a los nueve Bijus, no permitiré que la semilla del mal germine, – Mei no tenía palabras para detener a su antiguo sensei, lo unico que podía hacer para velar por su seguridad es el apoyarlo, se encargaría que toda la aldea tenga confianza en el, nuevamente.

– ¿Qué desea que haga yo por uste,… Mizukage-sama? – a Yagura no le gustaba que lo llamaran así, no desde su fracaso como gobernante, sin embargo se alegro de tener una aliada más para su causa.

– Necesito que envíes un mensaje, que estipulen la urgencia de mi comunicado, a cada aldea shinobi, que mantenga, por lo menos, un Jinchuriki, Konoha, Taki, Iwa, Kumo, Suna – la seriedad de su voz, el tono mandatario, ponían a Mei nerviosa, era como volver a los viejos, y hermosos, tiempo, – ¡Utakata!, – en ese momento pareció el ya retirado shinobi Harusame, junto con su aprendiz, Utakata, jinchuriki del Rokubi, quienes iban vestido por el uniforme y la chaqueta de color gris, así como el distintivo antibalas gris, reglamentario para los jounin. Mei se sorprendió en el momento de su aparición, como Kage de una aldea, no podía permitirse el mostrar sus "armas" al mundo entero, aunque se prometió el ayudar como sea a un amigo que lo necesite, – nos vamos, – la Mizukage seguía reticente a dejar que Yagura luche solo, que al parecer pudo leer sus pensamientos – no estaré solo, solamente estaré fuera del país por tiempo indefinido, – ella sabía que ni el se lo creía.

– Si los objetivos son los Jinchurikis, ¿Por qué reunirlos en un solo lugar?, estarás sirviendo a Madara con bandeja de plata, – aun por su comentario sarcástico, su ex sensei no se inmuto para nada, – por favor cuídese.

– Lo haré, – en ese mismo momento se marcho de la aldea, "_talvez para siempre_", fue el pensamiento de Mei, cuando los sacrificios humanos salieron de su oficina, cuando volteo hacia su escritorio, se encontró con dos protectores con el símbolo que Kiri.

– Mizukage-sama, no se preocupe, estarán bien, – Harusame lucía indistinto, aunque en su interior estaba nervioso, desde el comienzo del mandato de Mei Terumi, se enfoco a entrenar su pupilo, al punto de poder superar cualquier obstáculo, su control sobre su biju era cuestionable, ya que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de saber si lo podía acceder al chakra del Rokubi sin dificultades, más no tenía duda que lo lograría. Mei observaba por la gran ventana de su oficina, ella también tenía sus demonios, y como su sensei no se iba a rendir.

– El papeleo que tendré que revisar y leer, estaré muerta antes que el vuelva a la aldea – la broma calmo el ambiente tenso del lugar, – _a veces pienso que me dejo como Kage, porque sabía que no podría con esto _– con ese mismo pensamiento, mando los mensajes a sus correspondientes destinatarios.

**Sunagakure no Sato**

En el extenso desierto del país del Viento, se encuentra un gran cráter, mismo que protege a una de las grandes aldeas shinobis, Suna, sus fronteras están protegidas por grandes rocas y acantilados, que poseen sectores de vigía especializados. Una de las más altas torres del lugar, con la insignia de la aldea, aludiendo a un reloj de arena, así como el kanji de viento, se encontraba el poderoso Gondaime Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara. El Kazekage, leía con atención el mensaje traído por una águila mensajera, frente su escritorio, se encontraban, expectantes sus hermanos y antiguo sensei, una vez terminada de leer, quemo la nota, para así nadie se enterara sobre lo que concernían a nueve personas especiales.

– Gaara-sama, ¿sucede algún problema?, – era Baki su antiguo mentor, ahora fiel shinobi de Suna. Ya antes había leído con anterioridad el mensaje, más aun no entendía su contenido, por lo mientras se arriesgaría por el futuro de su aldea.

– Baki, quedas cargo, – con esas palabras estoicas, se levanto de su escritorio, dejando su protector que lo identifica como shinobi de Suna, su indumentaria como Kazekage, además de dejar su sombrero, – dejo la aldea a tu cuidado, protégela con tu vida, – sus hermanos estaban en shock, cuando empezó a dar dos pasos, directo a la salida, sus hermanos le bloquearon el camino.

– ¡Gaara ¿Qué sucede contigo? – En su voz se lograba notar la preocupación y desesperación por una respuesta clara, – ¡¿era una amenaza, un enfrentamiento?, ¿Qué..?,! – no pudo terminar, por la risa de su hermano menor, aun si era discreta, no era natural ver al jinchuriki del Ichibi reír. – ¿Gaara, por qué nos abandonas?, – una vez calmada, Temari era dócil, como doncella debe ser.

El antiguo Kazekage, reitera su forma de ser, serio y calmo, – no abandono mi tierra natal, solamente trato de protegerla en la sombra, – sus hermanos no entendían sus palabras, por lo que opto lo más sencillo, – vendrán conmigo, si así lo desean.

Tales palabras no tenían lugar a "intento de razonamiento", aunque sus hermanos lo quisieran detener, nada lograría parar su determinación, algo que aprendió muy bien de Naruto, – Entonces, ¡En marcha! – Kankuro, salio sonriendo y gritando a los cuatro vientos su caminata, hasta que se detuvo al abrir la puerta, – ¿A dónde nos dirigimos, eh?, – si no fuera por la delicada situación, Temari mandaría a volar a su hermano Kankuro, más nadie la detendría de golpearlo en la cabeza, capaz y se le acomoda su cerebro.

Mientras los hermanos mayores peleaban, el menor se dirigió al actual Kazekage, – Rokudaime-sama, – Baki nunca imagino que algún día llegaría a ser Kage, por lo que el titulo lo ponía nervioso, – ¿podría hacerme un favor?

– Lo que usted desee Kazekage-sama – aun seguía impactado, aunque ahora era el nuevo líder de una de las grandes naciones, tenía que actuar como tal.

En su momento, el ex Kazekage, saco de su pantalón, un rollo de forro negro, – en este pergamino, – dijo, mientras se lo entrega, – contiene mi opinión de mi auto-destitución como shinobi, y por lógica de Kazekage, solamente puede ser abierto una vez, pasados 10 minutos, se autodestruirá, nadie debe de saber que ya no soy Kage, no hasta que llegue a Konoha, – al mencionar el lugar del arribo de su viaje, los hermano de Gaara, detuvieron su pelea y ponían más atención en su hermano, – cuento con usted, Kazekage-sama.

Baki enderezo su espalda, y se despidió de su antigua pupilo, recordando su pasado hasta el momento de hoy, aun no entendía los sucesos que en estos momentos estaba presenciando, más los tendría que aceptar, "_no hay de otra_", cuando volteó, a ver lo que sería su escritorio, se encontró con una pila de papeles que archivar, "_Gaara-sama no sería capaz de abandonar solo por simples papeles, ¿verdad?_", ese día, Baki conocería lo que significaba ser Kage, humillarse ante un enemigo que nunca caería, papeleo.

Más adelante se encontraban los hermanos Sabaku, dos de ellos estaban emocionados por volver a Konoha, aunque intrigados del descenso como shibobi de Gaara, mientras el estaba igualmente emocionado, aunque no lo aparentaba, estaba nervioso, – _Conoceré a los restantes 7, me pregunto ¿Cómo serán?, _– mientras repasaba mentalmente la nota, su nerviosismo se acrecentó, era verdad que la situación es delicada y de urgencia, mas sería una oportunidad para así conocer, a todos los jinchurikis, – ¿serán igual que Naruto? – sin darse cuenta, la pregunta lo dijo con suficiente volumen, para ser escuchado por sus hermanos, que se preguntaban, de que estaba hablando.

**Iwagakure no Sato**

En el país de la Tierra, en un hermoso anillo de rocas, formada por cadenas de montañas, se encuentra la aldea oculta de las rocas, uno de las más temidas aldeas shinobi, participe de la Tercera Guerra Ninja, en la torre del Tsuchikage, se encontraba Onoki no Ryoutenbi, el Sandaime Tsuchikage, uno de los ancestrales que pudo pelear contra Madara Uchiha y sobrevivir para contarlo, – ¡esto tiene que ser una broma! – no entendía el mensaje en sí, tenías sus dudas e iba a dejar que unas cuantas especulaciones sin sentido. En la misma habitación se encontraban los dos Jinchurikis del Yonbi y Gobi, además de ser su hijo y nieto, respectivamente. – ¡¿Me dan a entender que creeré esta basura, solo por que el nombre de Madara se encuentra escrito? –comento mientras tiraba al aire dicho mensaje y utilizaba su Kekkei Genkai, Jinton, para hacer convertirlo en polvo.

Roushi analizaba la carta con sumo cuidado, lo encontraba todo sumamente difuso y complicado, más no encontraba engaño alguno, además que tenía algo de veracidad, tenía que ver con su hijo, – iremos, – tal comentario fue la gota que colmo el vaso de la paciencia del Tsuchikage, más este no le dejo hablar, – sabrás del intento de secuestro de mi hijo, ¿verdad Ouki-sama?, – cuando su hijo le hablaba con respeto, era por que la situación ameritaba una urgencia por ser atendida inmediatamente, – ¡Han!, – su hijo lo observaba atentamente, el también ponía especial atención al contenido del mensaje, sin embargo no lo tomaba seriamente.

– Es verdad que me atacaron una pareja extraña, con el mismo uniforme descrito, sin embargo, al final pude remediarlo, no negare que casi ni la cuento, si no fuera por que su compañero se salio de la pelea, un tal Orochimaru, – en ese momento el Sandaime recapacito sus palabras, era verdad que habían utilizado a Akatsuki en varía tareas que sus propios shinobis no podían manejar, sin embargo, tratar de robar a las mas poderosas armas del país de la Tierra, era algo que no podía perdonar, aunque el nombre de Madara, recordaba ese nombre, todo el mundo Ninja lo conoce, no le gustaba la dirección de los eventos.

De pronto en el escritorio de Ouki, dieron a aparecer los protectores correspondientes de los dos Jinchurikis, – ¡¿QUIÉN LES DIO EL PERMISO DE RENUNCIAR A LA VIDA SHINOBI? – estaba estresado, y su familia lo empeoraba todo, estaba a punto de matarlos, antes de entregarlos al enemigo, cuando las palabras de su hijo, lo detuvieron.

– No quería hacer esto, aunque, ¿desea que le diga a madre sobre la situación? – Lo que menos quería era que otra vez le gritara y culpara por la muerte de otro de sus hijos, por casi 2 años, primero suicidio – puede que sea una trampa de Konoha, puede que no, sin embargo, ellos no pueden hacer movimiento hostil contra nosotros, son los que menos quieren una guerra se desate en tiempos de paz – buen punto, sin embargo, su nerviosismo no cedía, y estaba ganando terreno, se sentía igual de indefenso que un niño, en mitad del campo de Guerra.

– Bien, ¿Por qué, tienes que mencionar a tu madre?, – _tal vez hasta me deje en paz_ – irán, si sobreviven, volverán a ser activos shinobis de Tsuchi.

– ¿Por qué ya estas matándonos padre?, – preguntó su hijo, de 45 años de edad y ni una sola cana en su cabellera y barba de color rojo, con su distintivo cabezal en forma de corona y su armadura negra, corriendo por sus mejillas y el puente de su nariz es el jinchuriki del Yonbi – si Han pudo sobrevivir, – en ese momento sintió el instinto asesino salir de su hijo, más no le dio el gusto, – no debe ser tan difícil.

– Estúpido humano, ¡te mataría si no fueras mi padre!, – su hijo que apenas y tenía 22 primaveras contadas, era uno de los shinobis más fuerte que la aldea oculta de las rocas pudo haber producido, vestía un blindaje rojo, que cubría todo su cuerpo, así como su cabeza por medio de una kasa, al parecer, del mismo metal escarlata, en su espalda se ubicaba el horno de vapor, la indumentaria era la famosa jouki no yoroi, "blindaje de vapor", – ¡¿Por qué debería ir contigo en primer lugar?, – la única parte de su cuerpo que se podía observar era sus ojos marrones, marcados con el odio que siente por todo ser humano existente, además de los muerto.

– Por que eres mi hijo, por eso y nada mas, – su voz sería y sin dudas de su padre, sentenciaron la decisión de reunirse con los demás sacrificios humanos, – no se preocupe Tsuchikage-sama, regresaremos con bien, aun si somos los únicos que queden vivos - Ouki estaba orgulloso de los dos, aun si eran sus armas predilectas, seguían siendo su familia, más no demostraría afecto alguno, no cuando su madre no estaba presente junto con ellos.

En el momento que se fueron a directos a Konoha, se enlazo con su amante, aquella que hacía su corazón templar y lograba quitarle las penas de la vida, el papeleo. El no entendía que prejuicios tenían los antiguos y ahora kages, por lo menos era una excusa para no ver a esa vieja horrenda gritarle solo por existir, siempre se tomaba su tiempo en leer cada reporte.

**Kumogakure no Sato**

En el país del rayo, la aldea oculta de las nubes, formada por montañas, siendo la cima de las mismas el hogar del pueblo y la facción shinobi, aun teniendo escasa población, su poder económico y militar, supera a grandes rasgos a las demás naciones elementales. En la parte más alta se encuentra un gran edificio color marrón con contornos amarillos en donde reside el Yondaime Raikage, **A**. El Yondaime trataba de averiguar lo que en realidad sucedía aunque, por más que leía el susodicho mensaje, no comprendía las intenciones de Yagura, además de tener que ceder de sus Jinchurikis, su hermano y un elemento valioso como lo es Yugito. Al parecer lo estaban infravalorando, si creían que dejaría salir a esos dos de la aldea, mejor era declararles la guerra a Kiri.

- Oí hermano, tas loco como el toro del rebaño ou, que sucedió que te han atacado-dijo o trato de decir Killer Bee preguntando el porque del enojo de su hermano, además de tener a Yugito junto a el, esperaban la última palabra del gran gobernante de Kumo.

– ¿Cuál es su orden Raikage-sama? – Nii estaba preocupada por su líder, en verdad la situación era delicada, para ellos, ya que la oficina del Raikage estaba hecha un desastre, si no estuviera en el momento cuando vio a su líder destrozar el lugar, creería que la guerra ya había comenzado.

Lo peor de todos, es que la reunión de los sacrificios humanos será en el lugar más inoportuno de todos, Konoha. Conociendo los jinchurikis de Iwa, iba a ser una guerra de monstruos más que una presentación. – Eh decidido que irán, como las demás naciones, dejaran su insignia de Kumo en la aldea, no significa que dejaran de ser "nuestros" Ninjas – a pesar de no estar de acuerdo, debía de hacerlos, conocía la leyenda de lo que es Madara, además que los reportes mencionados son perturbadores. En lo que era su escritorio, se encontraron con los protectores correspondientes de Yugito y Bee – además pueden aprovechar para que conocer el poder de los demás Jinchurikis y, si tienen suerte, averiguar información de las ratas de Konoha, su poder militar se a debilitado, así que no habrá problemas.

– ¡HAI! –Nii, siempre será una leal kunoichi, y no le preocupaba enviarla a ella, su preocupación era…

– Yeah, al fin escapare, con un buen sake lo acompañare, divertido estaré, por lo lado de la montañas me iré – dijo rapeando Killer Bee, el Raikage se enojo que una vena se le asomo por la frente, Yugito con miedo se refugio en una de las equina de la habitación.

– ¡NO TE ESCAPARAS! – Sabía que su hermano sería el problema, ya podía ver el papeleo que haría por los destrozos del hogar, no sabía si Konoha estaba involucrada, ya que ellos no gustan de conflictos, – ASÍ QUE PARTIRAN HOY MISMO –, la jinchuriki del Nibi, se llevo a rastras a su compañero Bee, el Raikage en estos momentos se compadecía de Konoha – _solo un poco._

**Takigakure no Sato**

En una aldea desprovista de un Kage, se encuentra quien sería el líder de la aldea oculta de la cascada, Shibuki, quien acompañaba a Fuu, jinchuriki de Nanabi, los dos estaba afuera de su tierra natal, el esperando una respuesta de su compañera en armas y amiga.

– Ya veo, – una vez terminado de leer los reportes, analizaba cuidadosamente sus opciones – bueno, me dará un poco de tiempo en alejarme de esta aldea pútrida sobresaturada de asquerosos humanos, – tiene el velo verde y ojos de color rosado, sus peculiaridades son las que más problemas le ha dado en toda su infancia, y el ser jinchuriki no ayudaba en nada. Su traje de Ninja consistía en una camisa blanca, brazaletes blancos y un cinturón de red, sin más arrojo su protector al suelo, cerca de los pies de Shibuki.

– No digas eso, – Shibuki, no podía detenerla, era su decisión, por lo que deseaba su bienestar, ya demasiado a sufrido – muchos te extrañaran, además conocerás a Konoha, me han comentado que… – no pudo terminar la oración, por el ruido de un árbol caer, siendo específicos, en donde es recargaba Fuu.

– Ya callate, – no era un grito, aunque venía cargada con odio y rencor, – en esta maldita aldea, nadie me extrañara, además ni notaron que ya han tratado de secuestrarme – recordaba como una planta humanoide estaba apunto de llevársela, luego de haberla derrotado, era suerte que tenía "cosas que hacer", hace ya 7 años.

Shibuki sabía que ella tenía miedo, de estar sola, y peor aun, de morir sola, no se podía hacer nada, no dejaba que nadie se le acercara, no después del incidente, que el si estaba enterado. Si no podía subirle los ánimos, por lo menos, se despediría de su amiga, ellos sabían que tal vez no se encontraran de nuevo. – Salúdame a Naruto, – fue todo lo que dijo, mientras se dirigía a su aldea. Fuu, no dijo más, solamente observaba aquel quien siempre la apoyaba. Agarro sus cosas y se encamino a Konoha. Tenía sus dudas, aunque no dejaría que nadie volviera hacerle mal alguno "_mejor los mato antes que ellos a mi_".

**Konohagakure no Sato**

En la oficina de la Godaime Hokage se asemejaba a un campo de guerra, todo el lugar estaba destruido, su escritorio deshecho además de tener los papeles regados en toda la habitación. – Mierda, se acabo el sake, – lo único que se divisaba en la derruido oficina era un sofá, donde se encontraba recostada la Sanin que lideraba lo que sería la aldea más poderosa, sobre poblada, de las grandes grande naciones elementales.

– Tsunade-sama, no sería mejor darle más prioridad a la llegada de los Jinchurikis – en realidad Tsunade estaba nerviosa, "_más Narutos_", aunque la realidad era otra, por un descuido, Konoha ardería en llamas, si por el Kyubi no la cuentan, por los nueve juntos, era una pesadilla.

– Apenas recibí el mensaje, acepte por lo referente a Madara Uchiha, – cuando su voz se tornaba sería, era signo de estar conciente de todas sus acciones, – el consejo esta extasiado, me puede costar mi titulo de Kage, incluso mi vida, aunque también Naruto esta en todo esto, no podemos dejar que el idiota número uno de Konoha pelee solo.

El atentado contra Kiri, es cuasi secuestro del jinchuriki del Gobi y nieto de Ouki, además del rumor que Fuu, una de las kunoichis que está dejando su huella en el mundo Ninja, fuera derrotada como principiante se tratara, "_necesito más sake_", – Tsunade-sama, ¿se encuentra bien?

– Si Shizune, no te preocupes, – levantándose del sofá y sin nada más que hacer, se recostó en el suelo, aun si su pupila y amiga la mirara con extrema preocupación, empezando sobándose la sien – manda a llamar a Naruto, debe de enterarse, más será su decisión el participar y dejar sus sueño a un lado – ya vendría los gritos y criticas sobre su edad, más le valía estar sobria antes de eso.

– Hai, Hokage-sama, – una vez Shizune saliera de la habitación, Tsunade recogió la botella de sake que tenía bajo el mueble, "_tu si me entiendes ¿verdad?_"

Los reportes de Akatsuki, su poder, he influencia en las guerrillas, era un hecho, el que Orochimaru estuviera en tan peligrosa organización, ya ir con cuidado, demás de poder vencer a cuando quisieran un jinchuriki, eso era un nivel nuevo de desesperación, – solamente espero que Naruto lo tome para bien.

En algún lugar cerca de los límites de Konoha, se acercaban a paso apresurado, dos de los nueve personajes que cambiarían el curso de la historia. – Esta usted seguro de esto Yagura-sama, no sabemos si colaboraran con nosotros o solamente nos utilizaran como armas, – Utakata, estaba serio, como siempre lo ha estado, un caballero que no muestra sus emociones cuando no es necesario.

– Se cuales son los riesgos de mis actos, he estado planeando cuidadosamente nuestro encuentro, con los posibles desenlaces, – Yagura iba enfrente, pensado, elaborando estrategias, para poder manejar a siete posibles dolores de cabeza, no conocía a ninguno, más se imaginaban su vida, – _**es la misma, solamente de un ángulo diferente.**_

Sin más que hablar apresuraron el paso, a cada segundo, se acercaba el encuentro de las nueve más poderosos shinobis del mundo. _El poder de los sacrificios humanos._

_**Hola mi nombre es toaneo y vengo a decirle que reedite el cap., y espero que le haya gustado**_

_**Además tengo una ayuda muy importante, es mas el me ayudo casi en todo y le estoy muy agradecido Froz Min End y bueno el es genial**_

_**Dejen su review porf**_

_**bye**_


	2. la llegada parte 1

**Capitulo 1: Cuenta regresiva 9**** – 6 – 3 – 1**

En Konoha, Naruto estaba dando vueltas sin rumbo alguno, apetito no tenía así que desistió a ir a Ichiraku Ramen. No hace mucho que había llegado a Konoha, unos días tarde, solamente porque Jiraiya se había escapado para investigar, "_maldito Ero-sennin, se fue a espiar en el balneario publico_", aunque no tenía importancia ya que estaba en su tierra natal, la primera persona que se encontró fue a Sakura, "_No había cambiado nada, además de golpear más fuerte, dattebayo_", pensaba mientras se sobaba la cabeza, en memoria de la poca masa cerebral dañada. Estaba preocupado por el nuevo compañero que reemplazaría a Sasuke, "_ni que fueran iguales, Sasuke tiene más estilo_", aparte de tener a un nuevo mentor, "_solamente porque Kakashi-sensei dice tener una misión en Kirigakure_", recordaba el reencuentro con sus amigos, todos y cada uno de ellos habían crecido, "_es lógico ¿no?, además no han cambiado casi nada, Hinata sigue siendo rara_", no aguantaba la emoción de salir en la búsqueda de su hermano, rival y amigo, "_solo espéranos un poco más_". Si no fuera porque, en el último momento de salir, unos ANBUS rodearon a Naruto.

_/__Flash back_

_Una vez de haber llegado el__ "nuevo y mejorado" equipo Kakashi estaba reunido en la puerta principal de Konoha, cuando se disponían a salir para cumplir una misión de rango C, aparecen tres personas encapuchadas, con máscaras de animales en sus rostro, Naruto estaba tenso, sentía la intensa mirada de cada uno de ellos._

– _Naruto Uzumaki, la Godaime Hokage solicita su presencia urgentemente, – Naruto estaba pasmado, hace unos momentos lo había enviado a una misión regular junto con Sakura-chan y el par de fenómenos, y ahora lo quería de vuelta en su oficina._

_Suerte que Yamato también se fijo en ese pequeño detalle, – iré con el, – sus palabras calmaron la tensión del ambiente, Sakura no confiaba en las supuestas escoltas personales del Hokage, ni ella ni Naruto – "puede ser una trampa" – ese era el pensamiento de todos, excluyendo a Sai._

_Sin nada que decir, sin nada que comentar, __dos de los tres ANBUS sujetaron al Jinchuriki del Kyubi, uno en cada hombro, y se lo llevaron a la torre Hokage, mientras que el único ANBU que quedaba estaba listo para una posible confrontación._

– _¿Qué es lo que planean?, – Yamato estaba listo para el ataque cuando el personaje que tenía en frente se quita la mascara, mostrando ser en realidad Ibiki Morino. El sorprendido capitán ANBU no tenía oportunidad con uno de los mejores y leales shinobis de Konoha._

– _Esto no le concierne a nadie, nada más que a la Hokage y Naruto, así que le recomiendo seguir con la misión encomendada. Para el horror de Sakura, su nuevo sensei asiente tranquilamente, mientras se dispone a marcharse junto con Sai._

– _Yamato-taicho, __¿Qué se…? – La copia de Hashimara no le dejo terminar, colocando su mano en el hombro de Sakura._

– _No te preocupes, estará bien, ellos son los leales servidores de Konoha… sigamos – no muy convencida, siguió a su nuevo equipo "espero que estés bien baka" y con ese pensamiento fue a cumplir con su deber._

_/Fin de Flash back_

En la oficina de la Hokage, más concretamente, en la puerta de la misma, se encontraba Naruto, junto con su escolta, a pesar de la sorpresa inicial, estaba aliviado, "_por lo menos no era una trampa_". – Hokage-sama, hemos traído a Naruto Uzumaki – menciono uno de los ANBUS.

– Que pase, solo el, – Su voz era rara, como si cansada estuviera de tanto desvelo "_seguro estuvo bebiendo_". Sin más, Naruto fue abriendo la puerta con sumo cuidado, ya sabía como se ponía obaa-chan estando ebria. Estando adentro, noto a su escolta retirarse inmediatamente, como ratas al saber que el barco se hunde, eso lo puso más nervioso, cerrando la puerta contemplo la escena.

– Que demonios, ¿obaa-can, que…? – No terminó de gritar, cuando una botella fue a dar en su boca, quebrándola al instante, si no fuera por el Kyubi, tendría que ir rápidamente a urgencias. Una vez terminado de sangrar, observo a una devastada Tsunade sentada en el suelo, siempre había criticado su edad, siempre salía golpeado, tal vez la botella no fuera gran cosa, aunque – _nunca antes se había extralimitado a hacerme algún daño_.

– Naruto ven, siéntate a mi lado, – seguía con la voz cansada, no era propio de ella, no queriendo salir mal parado, obedeció, – escúchame atentamente, no quiero que entiendas todo lo que te voy a decir, solamente lo más importante, decide tu futuro pensando en ti y los demás. Un buen líder vela por la seguridad de su gente, a costa de su vida. – con la introducción ya terminada, el jinchuriki estaba más confundido y asustado que antes, lo que entendía era lo serio del asunto. – Me llego un comunicado de suma importancia para todo el mundo, sin exagerar.

Yagura y Utakata se encontraban frente a la gran muralla que protege Konoha, como guardias se encontraban con dos chunin y un jounin, uno muy conocido en la vida shinobi. – Es un honor ser escoltado por Morino Ibiki, – los extranjeros dieron una reverencia a aquel que sería su escolta en todo el recorrido a la oficina del Hokage.

– No se preocupen por formalidades, – a pesar de su naturaleza calculadora, sabía lo peligroso que podrían ser ellos dos. – Vallamos al grano, les indicaré el camino a seguir, y ciertas precauciones que se deben seguir, solo si están de acuerdo.

– Para nosotros no hay problema, todas las especificaciones las mencione a la Hokage, además no somos shinobis en estos momentos solamente, simple civiles.

Una vez terminada la presentación de los jinchurikis, comenzaron abrir las grandes puertas, sin prisa Ibiki iba a la cabeza, no imaginaba el poder de los demás. A pesar de las dificultades que una vez presento con Kirigakure, no podía permitirse el incumplir con una orden directa de la Hokage. – Sigamos entonces, y sean bienvenidos a Konoha, disfruten su estadía.

Naruto se encontraba en el Ichiraku Ramen, tenía en sus manos su fuente de vida, Ramen, el primer plato y aun no lo devoraba, Ayame y Teuchi miraba desconsolados al pobre Naruto, seguía sosteniendo en su mano derecha los palillos para comer, ya tenía la media hora cuando llego al local y pidió una orden de cerdo. Lo más extraño es que no tenía su insignia que lo ameritaba como shinobis de Konoha, no quisieron preguntar por miedo a que sea tema delicado. "_Lo primordial era esperar que el chico se desahogue_" era el pensamiento del dueño del lugar.

– Naruto ¿ocurre algo? – Ayame no podía soportar verlo así, siempre tan enérgico, lleno de vida, gritando a los cuatro vientos quien sería el siguiente Hokage. Naruto no escuchaba a nadie, solamente observaba al ramen como si de el salieran todas sus respuestas.

_/Flash back_

– _Me has entendido Naruto, –__ una vez que escucho todo lo escrito en el mensaje, no sabía en que pensar, abandonar sus sueños por el bienestar de la aldea que lo vio nacer, en su interior escucho una voz que decía "al demonio con todos ellos". – Puede ser difícil de aceptar, una petición imposible, por eso mismo te pido que escojas con cuidado, se que la paciencia no es lo tuyo pero, por una vez en tu vida, mantén la calma y responde ¿aceptas, si o no?_

_Iba gritar, hacer lo suyo, revolcarse hasta que se termine el día, ¿qué sucederá con Sasuke?, ¿abandonar el ser Hokage?, ¿sacrificarse por aquellos que no conoce además de los que siempre lo d__espreciaron? En el momento que giró su cabeza para ver a Tsunade y reprocharle todo lo sucedido, vio con horror que la única que sufría era ella, estaba desbastada, – "¿Por qué deseo ser Hokage?" – En ese momento se acordó, – "para proteger aquellos que confiaron en mi y que la aldea me reconozca por quien soy" – Si, acepto la responsabilidad._

_En ese momento la última Senju esperaba que le gritara, nunca se imagino una actitud madura de parte del rubio, cuando volteo a verlo para volver a preguntarle, ya estaba saliendo de su oficina, además su Hita-ite estaba en su lugar. Al no aguantar, la __Godaime se puso a llorar, era demasiado pedirle a Naruto su cooperación, más era por su bien, estaría más seguro en un equipo conformado por personas de la misma dolencia o era lo que trataba de pensar, ella sabía que aunque compartieran la misma infancia, sus propias decisiones lo harían diferentes, Gaara era un ejemplo._

_/Fin de Flash back_

Su preocupación ahora no era el ya no ser shinobi, estaba cabreado si, pero ya no importaba. Pensó en olvidar su frustración comiendo ramen, la cantidad exacta, 30 platos de cerdo y uno del especial, cargado a la cuenta de obaa-chan, sin embargo no tenía ganas de comer. – _¿Como serán los restantes 7?_ – conocía a Gaara, y admitía que antes le temía, ahora como uno de sus amigos, le confiaría su vida sin dudas, él era más fuerte que Naruto, y solamente era el jinchuriki del Ichibi, los demás sería aun más fuertes que el, y posiblemente más despiadados, entendía que su nuevo "jefe", era un jinchuriki, sin embargo no le tenía confianza.

– Na… Naruto-kun ¿te encuentras… bien?, – esa voz tímida, como de una niña se tratara, era Hinata, en verdad parecía con fiebre, siempre con la cara roja, aunque podía contar con ella, no quería saber que tan fuerte era, porque confiaba que había superado a Neji, era una de las personas que deseaba superarse y podía lograr lo que sea con proponérselo.

– Si no te preocupes Hinata-chan, – _mierda, la costumbre con Sakura, –_ ¿sucede algo? – Estaba sudando, creía que la golpearía por llamarla como si fueran cercanos, no se espero que el rostro de ojos-perlas se tornara peligrosamente rojo, – ¡tienes fiebre Hinata-chan! – por la rapidez en que lo dijo, ya ni se fijo que volvió a repetir su "error" y al momento de tocar su frente se desmayo.

Teuchi y Ayame, solamente suspiraron cansadamente, les alegraba que Naruto ya no estaba deprimido, sin embargo, creían que debía quitarse esa inocencia o quedaría soltero por el resto de su vida, – esta bien Naruto, solamente déjala descansar, ¿quieres que vuelva a servirte otra orden?, – Ayame siempre se preguntaba si Naruto se daría cuenta de los sentimientos de Hinata – tu plato ya se puso frío y no creo que te gusto.

Mientra Naruto acomodaba a su amiga en un asiento en la esquina del taburete, miraba su plato frío de ramen, preguntándose que hacer, – si no es mucha molestia – ahora si, ese no era Naruto, formal y maduro, ya estaban preocupados y atentos, por si fuera un impostor – ¿qué ocurre? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?, – sabían que era algo temporal.

Una vez que Ayame recogió su plato, para volver a traerle otro, Teuchi aprovecho para solventar sus dudas, ya que estaban solos – Naruto ¿Qué ocurrió con tu Hita-ite?, ¿misión de infiltración? – fue directa aunque cargada con inocencia, no quería presionar al muchacho, aunque su reacción y respuesta, lo alteraron.

– ¡Ya no soy un Ninja!, – con una sonrisa en la cara además de gritarlo, algo serio estaba ocurriendo – no te preocupes viejo, solamente he cambiado de parecer, – _que escusa más idiota, soy un idiota –_ esto del peligro no es lo mío.

– Naruto, no soy idiota, – estaba enojado porque le mentía descaradamente, – ¿qué ocurrió con lo de ser Hokage?, se que no lo has olvidado, sino querías decirme, nada tenías que comentar. – era verdad, ahora Naruto estaba otra vez desanimado, se dio un golpe mental por la metida de pata.

– No he olvidado mis sueños, – esa voz triste, esos ojos vacíos, la cara de desilusión, eran los mismos cuando lo conoció de niño, – solamente tengo que cumplir con mi deber, ya después me encargare de lo demás, – Ayame había llegado un poco antes, y escuchaba con atención lo dicho del hiperactivo rubio, estaba preocupado por el, – no se preocupen, es algo pasajero, es una misión que debo cumplir, además estaré más cerca de traer de vuelta a Sasuke-teme, – los dueños del lugar estaban felices, había recuperado su sonrisa, el problema era por su amigo, por eso de la cara larga, que equivocados estaban – _soy un monstruo, _– estaba enojado consigo mismo, el tener siempre una mascara de felicidad, era agotador pero necesario.

Naruto nunca se dio cuenta que Hinata estaba escuchando toda la conversación, se sentía horrible, no podía consolar a la persona que más admiraba en toda su vida, no podía moverse, ella sabía que esas palabras estaban vacías, la misma sonrisa era una fachada, lo sabía porque ella misma alguna vez utilizó para sobrevivir a la lastima que le tenían cuando era una niña, solo porque era una fracasada, hasta que conoció a Naruto.

En la oficina de la Hokage, se encontraba Yagura alarmado, creyó haber llegado tarde, el caos reinaba, todos los muebles estaban tirados, destrozados. Utakata estaba listo por si alguien se atrevía a atacarlos, cuando se dieron cuenta del único mueble que se encontraba ileso, estaba la figura más poderosa del país del Fuego, Tsunade Senju, abrazando una botella de sake, mostrando su ombligo y apunto de mostrar su bien proporcionados pechos cuando de la nada aparece Shizune con una almohada y la bata del Hokage.

– ¡TSUNADE-SAMA! DESPIERTE POR FAVOR, – histérica era la descripción acertada para la nueva habitante de la oficina. Los pobres jinchurikis, que a pesar de ser caballerosos y reservados, eran inocentes en el terreno del sexo opuesto, – ¿podrían de ser tan amables de ¡DESPEJAR EL LUGAR! – No termino de decir, cuando no había nadie más que ellas dos.

Yagura, lo ultimo que vio fue a esa nueva mujer ahogar con la almohada a la Hokage, con quien el iba hablar. – Pase por favor, – era la voz de Tsunade, recta y templada, al parecer todo era parte de un genjutsu, porque al entrar todo el lugar estaba ordenado, – perdón por lo de hace un momento.

No queriendo ser inoportunos, decidieron olvidar lo de hace unos momentos, – No se preocupe, gracias por aceptarnos en su grandiosa aldea, – siempre estoico, necesitaba serlo para soportar la carga que tendría en pocos momentos sus hombros.

– Dejemos las etiquetas aun lado, he recibido cartas de amenaza y otras de aceptación, al parecer todos los jinchurikis llegaran pronto, – estaba nerviosa y preocupada, y lo hacia notar, – ¿sabe usted lo que significa?, esta usted entregando a los Bijus a Akatsuki en bandeja de plata.

– Ya me lo habían comentado con anterioridad sin embargo es necesario, necesito ayuda y los demás no pueden quedarse con los brazos cruzados, cuando saben que serán su turno, apariencias, honor, no tengo tiempo para tales antigüedades, las grandes naciones saben que los peligrosos que son los Bijus, que una organización los este cazando, no es para beneficio de la humanidad, – el sarcasmo no era propio de personas que se toman en serio toda su vida, menos en aquel que no muestra pizca de emociones.

– Deseo hablar con usted, a solas, – mirando a Utakata, el comprendió lo que trataba de decir, era un estorbo, sin embargo no se inmuto, su mayor podría estar en peligro y de necesitar ayuda no estaría cerca.

– No te preocupes Utakata, puedes salir a conocer la aldea ¿no es así Hokage-sama?, –al ver el consentimiento de Tsunade y de Yagura-sama, no había más que obedecer, – además consigue algo de ropa, recuerda que ya no somos shinobis, no deseo atraer controversias con los demás Jinchurikis.

Una vez que Utakata abandonó la sala, los poderosos líderes se acomodaron en respectivos lugares, la última Senju en su escritorio y el ex Mizukage frente de ella. – Es sobre Naruto, – Yagura alzó una ceja para dar a entender que no entendía, – el jinchuriki del Kyubi.

– ¿Qué sucede con el? – estaba preocupado, ¿era un problema?, entendía que no todos serían dóciles y fácil de manejar, estaba preparado, pero si era un shinobis experimentado además de ser el portador del Zorro de nueve colas, ya no estaba seguro.

– Apenas es un niño, – esas palabras descolocaron al joven, eso facilitaba las cosas, sino fuera porque no conocía su carácter – Naruto Uzumaki, joven de 16 años, las descripciones físicas no importan, podrás conocerlos dentro de muy poco, será el primero que oigas gritar en medio de la calle – hiperactivo, será difícil de educar, aunque "_debe de haber más_" – relatarle los aspectos más importantes de su vida será tardío y posiblemente estresante de comprender.

– No se preocupe, tengo tiempo, – necesitaba conocer a todos y cada unos, 3 de los cuatro niveles de conocimiento personal, – _desearía un poco de sake caliente – _y con un suspiro ahogado, escucharía la vida del ex Ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente.

Utakata estaba recorriendo la pacifica aldea, muy diferente a Kiri, más no la cambiaría por nada, el estar orgulloso de su hogar era una característica propia, no le importaba su pasado, siempre andaba en el presente, atento a todo y sin dudas en lo desconocido, justo como aprendió de su sensei. En su estadía comprendió que llamaba mucho la atención, más cuando usaba su uniforme jounin, por lo que utilizó su propio kimono, de color azul, largo como para llevarlo arrastrando, con un cinturón faja anaranjado, con el pecho descubierto se hallaba su jarra de bambú que contenía la solución de jabón, para la elaboración de sus ninjutsu de Shabondama.

A pesar que en esos momentos no se hacía notar para la población shinobi, era acosado constantemente por la población femenina, el sin notarlo seguía caminando, cuando sintió una especie de chakra atrayente, con si le estuviera hablando, era poderoso y asquerosamente lleno de odio, aunque seguía el rastro sin duda, era el jinchuriki de Konoha, y por lo que respecta, cada nación elemental tiene en su poder al menos un jinchūriki, repartidos por el mismo Hashirama Senju para mantener la balanza de poder. Mientras analizaba las probabilidades, se acercaba a paso lento al restaurante Ichiraku Ramen, el sabía cuales Bijus se quedaron cada uno, Iwa con Yonbi y Gobi, Suna con Ichibi, Kumo Niibi y Hachibi además Rokubi y Sanbi, los que quedaban era Kyubi y Nanabi, quien fue entregado a Taki. Estaba nervioso, el jinchuriki del Kyubi debía ser el shinobi más experimentado de todos, posiblemente el más poderoso, si controla a su Biju interior, no desearía enojarlo nunca, el sabía como de dura era la vida de un sacrificio humano, su vida y la de Yagura-sama era de cierta forma la misma.

Ya despejado de sus cavilaciones, se preparo mentalmente para conocer a tal misterioso personaje, con temor y admiración se adentro en el puesto, para luego pensarse el salir de ahí. Frente suyo había 15 platos de ramen vacíos o mejor dicho limpios, el sujeto que seguía comiendo, a pesar de la interrupción del lugar, devoraba sin descanso alguno el dieciseisavo plato, – ¿Dónde me encuentro? – la pregunta venía cargada de temor, atrayendo la atención del personaje que vestía con un exorbitante mono naranja.

– En el mejor restaurante de todos, – esa sonrisa falsa, cualquier shinobi de Kiri se daría cuenta, los dueños parecían avergonzarse con sus palabra, "_civiles, ¿y ella?_"

– Naruto, aprecio tus halagos, como recompensa, – dijo Teuchi mientras traía un gran plato, que más bien parecía olla, enfrente de Naruto, – la casa invita, es el especial, Ramen mixto.

A Naruto le brillaron los ojos de la "emoción", aunque Utakata estaba seguro que lo utilizaba como excusa para olvidarse de sus penas, como un sustituto de alcohol. – ¿Se encuentra bien señorita? – Preguntó acercándose en donde se encontraba Hinata.

– Esta bien solamente se desmayo, – fueron las únicas palabras que pudo entender del barullo que tenía al comer.

– Le pregunto a ella por que sé que esta conciente, – con la declaración ya hecha, Hinata se sobresalto de su asiento para así levantarse de inmediato. Utakata lo vio de manera hostil, por lo que con unos palillos que habían en el taburete la detuvo en una esquina, como si se protegiera con un kunai – ¿Quién eres tu?, ¿eres el noveno?, – la única con un emblema shinobi era ella, el ignoraba que todos los jinchurikis habían abandonado su estatus como Ninja.

Antes que la Hyuga respondiera, por la rapidez de los hecho, Utakata dio a dar en el otro lado de la barra, no comprendía que sucedía, cuando se encontró con el chico demasiado cerca de su cara, en esos momentos noto las extrañas marcas en forma de bigotes, resaltaban enormemente con sus caninos sobre desarrollados, además de sus ojos, antes azules, ahora rojos, estaban rasgados, le daban una apariencia de "_el Kyubi_". – Escúchame bien, estoy muy encabronado – su voz pausada y melodiosa, asustaba aun más al poseedor del Rokubi, – puedo usarte como saco de entrenamiento, para aliviar mi frustración o – en ese momento se acerco lo suficiente para que solamente su rehén escuchara lo último, – puedo matarte en este momento, – pero fallo, Hinata tenía el Byakugan activado por el susto inicial, y pudo leer los labios de Naruto, no entendía el cambio de actitud de su querido amigo rubio.

– Yo… es… ha – no articulaba nada entendible, antes de poder librarse del agarre, Naruto alzo su brazo derecho, no podía ver que tenía sosteniendo, por eso mismo se alarmo, sin más bajo el "arma" rápidamente, hasta situarlo cerca de su mejilla izquierda.

– Solo bromeaba, jeje – volvió a la normalidad, nadie se había enterado del cambio de imagen de Naruto ni escuchado sus palabra, excepto Hinata, y Utakata – no deberías decir nada referente a la misión, – esa sonrisa falsa, esa aptitud despreocupada, "_es un ser temible_"

– ¡NARUTO!, vas a tener que pagar por los destrozos del lugar, – mientras Teuchi, Ayeme y Naruto discutían que la culpa lo tenía Utakata, el mismo se recuperaba del susto, sobo su mejilla, se encontró con una cortada profunda aunque fina, apenas visible, el único motivo por el cual no sangraba era por su condición de Jinchuriki, se dio cuenta que el "arma" con que fue atacado era los palillos con los que estaba comiendo Naruto.

Hinata quería llorar, no entendía los cambios que se daban lugar frente suyo, primero Naruto renuncia su sueño de ser Hokage, luego se torna violento con un desconocido, estaba feliz por que la defendió de un posible atacante aunque su manera de actuar no le agrado, además de mostrar esa apariencia salvaje, posiblemente una línea de sangre, entonces "_¿Por qué nunca lo mostró en la academia?_", un nuevo jutsu no podía ser "_no observe ni note el moldeamiento de chakra_", la única constante era el fuerte descontrol de chakra en el interior de Naruto, además de cambiar de color, más fue un instante, "_Naruto-kun_", quería saber la verdad, y no se atrevía a preguntar por si lo molestaba, en su interior ya sabía la respuesta "_le tengo miedo_". Al no aguantar las ganas de llorar, se fue corriendo en dirección a cualquier parte. Nadie noto su ausencia más que un siempre atento ex shinobi de Kiri.

– ¡ARGGR!, esta bien, pagare, – dicho y hecho, se dirigió a la salida del local, no sin antes de despedirse de los dueños del lugar – ¿vienes?, "compañero", – aun si sonriera y engañara a todos, Utakata no iba a despegar ojo alguno a la persona que respondía al nombre de Naruto.

Una vez fuera del local, el semblante de Naruto se tenso, no había sonrisa ni ápice de emoción – _un verdadero shinobi _– Utakata no conocía completamente la villa, aunque sabía que solamente estaban dando una caminata, posiblemente para que el portador del Kyubi despejara un poco las ideas. Se estuvo maldiciendo por sus erróneas conclusiones, el mismo se dijo que deseaba evitar enojar al noveno y es lo primero que hace, no le sorprendería que en un momento empiece la confrontación y estaba listo.

– No lo intentes, como dije antes estoy muy encabronado, – "¿se dio cuenta?", cada vez le sorprendía su astucia, – soy Naruto Uzumaki – fue todo, para después reinar el silencio, entonces entendió.

– Utakata, soy el sexto, – como no iba a comentar, decidió continuar, – siento mucho el deshonroso comportamiento, no me es propio el cometer un error tan obvio. – Cuando terminó de hablar, Naruto se puso a reír, hasta convertirse en una carcajada, molestando a todos en la calle, aunque el sexto, se dio cuenta de algo, no era molestia, sino desprecio – _ya me lo imaginaba, – _una sonrisa triste y nostálgica se asomo en su rostro, sin embargo sus cavilaciones fueron paradas por su rubio compañero.

– ¿Por qué tanto respeto?, sigo siendo un Genin, – ahora si, Utakata estaba más avergonzado que antes, incluso se equivoco en el rango, creyendo que era un ANBU, – la única razón por la cual pude vencerte era por la ayuda de, tu-ya-sabes-quien – cuando el galante compañero, que en sus 23 años de vida nunca estuvo tan humillado, escucho la declaración, no entendió el porque ocultarlo, al menos que, – no se puede hablar de ellos, nadie me conoce realmente, estuvo bien que me llamaras noveno, que siga así, – si no se hablaba de ellos, más todos sabían de su condición, "_¿Qué significaba todo este misterio?_", – si quieres, podemos charlar tranquilamente, – comento estoicamente, como si hablara del clima, sin nada que perder Utakata siguió a su ahora compañero a un parque desolado.

– Bien, tendré sumo cuidado en tratarlo, – Tsunade estaba complacida por la amabilidad y el fácil desembrollo con aquel que antes fuera el títere de Madara, – ¿puedo hacer una pregunta?, – al ver como el Hokage asentía, continuo con sus sospechas que gano luego de conocer la historia de Naruto Uzumaki, – ¿el en realidad a sobrellevado su nueva responsabilidad sin problemas? – era el turno de la última Senju el estar cuestionándose, aunque es verdad, no pudo ver la cara de Naruto al salir, – me cuesta creer que no este alterado, cuando una persona, que ha estado en la oscuridad, solamente tendrá pensamientos oscuros, difícilmente puedes desacostumbrar a alguien así para vivir en la luz, más la realidad es otra, no hay buenos o malos, una persona bondadosa puede convertirse en el ser más terrible del mundo, yo soy un ejemplo…

– ¡Usted había sido controlado, así que no puede atribuirse a tal explicación!, – decir que estaba alterada, era quedarse corto, ella sabía la dirección de todo esto, – Naruto siempre ha sido gentil, incluso desde la infancia, no puede venir y decir que ya lo conoce si ni siquiera haberlo visto.

– Lo conozco por usted, por lo tanto estoy conciente de la falta de información personal, – contra-ataco, con iba a dejarle quedarse con la duda, el le haría ver en realidad como es la vida realmente, – cuando se convirtió en gennin, no sabía el porque era odiado por todos los aldeanos, al darse cuenta, una carga se vino encima, su salvación para salvaguardar su cordura era su maestro y el anterior Hokage, pasando el tiempo, sus compañeros fueron siendo un soporte más, ya no estaba solo. – Aquel que tenía en frente le relataba la vida del jinchuriki del Kyubi como si en verdad había estado a su lado todo el tiempo, – una vez que uno de sus amigos abandono su vida, un pilar fue desmoronándose, aumentando el estrés y presión, por eso su insistencia por encontrarlo, para no sentirse solo otra vez, – era lógico, no podía comparar a Naruto como otro joven de su edad, no todos crecen con un demonio en su interior, – cuando se dio cuenta que su amiga Sakura no le correspondería su amor, desistió, otro pilar desmoronándose, su única salvación era encontrar a su amigo, para así su vida continuar como antes, el sabe que eso es imposible y su negación contrarresta su odio ante todo el mundo.

– Entonces ¿debí cerciorarme que estuviera de acuerdo?, yo… – Estaba al borde de no poder controlar su sollozo, comenzaría a llorar como antes de que viniera Yagura.

– Usted no pudo ni podrá hacer nada, Naruto esta en peligro, todos nosotros lo estamos, no estoy reprochándole nada, usted no decidió su destino ni su futuro, solamente deseo

que usted entienda la verdad tras la mascara de lo que usted conoce como Uzumaki Naruto, – Yagura estaba sosteniendo sus manos, para darle fortaleza, el no deseaba el sufrir de nadie, más no imagino que la Hokage fuera tan cercana a Naruto – _tal como si se tratara de su madre_ – esperando que la respiración de la gobernante de la poderosa Konoha se normalizara, continuo, – una vez que Naruto decidió abandonar sus sueños por el bienestar del pueblo, todo el peso que antes podía cargar, se le vino encima, no se si esta inestable en estos momentos o falta poco para estallar en ira, igualmente pase por tal etapa, cuando fui controlado.

Tsunade trataba de analizar la situación, con toda su fuerza de voluntad, hizo aun lado sus emociones mientras se disponía a analizar las posibilidades, – ¿qué tan seguro esta Yagura-sama?, – no le gustaba ese titulo aunque lo paso, por no haber malicia alguna "_ella no lo sabe_", con un suspiro ahogado, se dispuso a sentarse de nuevo, para continuar.

– Si toda la información es verídica, mis observaciones son acertadas, en el punto de vista general, aun falta conocer su "verdadero" carácter, además deseo que todos nosotros, los sacrificios humanos, solventemos nuestra penas y dolor, sabiendo que no estamos solos, – la cara de incredulidad de Tsunade, era parecida a la del Sanbi, – nunca mencione que fuera fácil.

Con una sonrisa en su cara, la Godaime Hokage se disponía a despedirlo, – Les deseo suerte y mucho cuidado a todos ustedes, pueden contar con la ayuda de Konoha.

– Muchas gracias por su amabilidad y comprensión, – Yagura estaba conforme con que lo aceptaran en la aldea, era una lucha que los 9 sacrificios debían encargarse – **Tengo el presentimiento de un mal presagio **– en unos momentos Yagura se encontraba en el interior de su subconsciente – ¿a que te refieres?, – no llego respuesta alguna, solamente una mirada preocupada desde el fondo del interminable océano, – **algo referente con el Kyubi, sentí, por unos segundos, su chakra,** – con lo dicho, volvió en sí, Tsunade no se había dado cuenta de nada, – me retiro, nuevamente gracias. – Una vez que salió de la torre del Kage del fuego, salio corriendo en las calles, poniendo atención a sus sentidos por si sentía algo de youki de cualquier Biju, sea el Kyubi o no, – _hombre precavido vale por dos_.

Una vez que Yagura salió por la puerta, – Shizune, ya se fue, – el ambiente tenso desapareció, Shizune apareció al lado de su mentora y la ilusión se acabo, – lo bueno de este genjutsu es que engaña a tu oponente, sin que se de cuenta, – por que no va dirigido a el sino el espacio en sí, en esta ocasión el genjutsu se utilizó para e engañar a los invitados, Tsunade se observo, todo un asco, más no tanto como la habitación.

– ¿De qué estuvieron hablando Hokage-sama? – El punto malo, o mejor dicho, oportuno del genjutsu es que, el que debe realizarlo debe de estar sumiso en una condición de alta concentración, por lo que no se da cuenta de su alrededor, "_mejor, estuve en una situación comprometedora_".

– No te preocupes por eso, – en su amiga y mayor se preciaba confianza y rectitud, o eso veía en ella, ya que Tsunade estaba preocupada por Naruto, su futuro y lo más importante, como se encargaría de decirle al consejo que el jinchuriki era libre de salir y entrar a la aldea por ser en estos momentos un civil. – _Como deseo otra botella de sake,_ – se disponía a descansar de tanto estrés, cuando la mano de Shizune la detuvo de su andar al sofá., al voltear su rostro se encontró de cerca una escoba y un recogedor, además de una sonrisa en la cara de su pupila.

– Tsunade-sama, – esa melodiosa voz, solamente significaba problemas, – ¿verdad que me ayudara a limpiar?, además del papeleo que debe ser entregado hoy. "_Kami-sama, si escuchas mi llamado, conviérteme en una babosa, para escapar de este infierno_", tomando las herramientas necesarias para la limpieza, se resigno con su destino.

Desde la tierra de la arena, un grupo conformado por dos jóvenes y una mujer, se acercaban a paso acrecentados en dirección a Konoha, Gaara no les había comentado el contenido del mensaje a sus hermanos, no cuando sabía que tratarían de detenerlo o en el peor de los casos lo acompañarían, – _no cuando todo el grupo esta conformado con Jinchurikis _– el tenía a conciencia que ocurre cuando no se tiene el control del Biju, el mismo aun no controla a Shukaku, y se imagina a los demás como el. Su nerviosismo se incrementa cunado logra divisar la gran muralla que una vez tuvo la misión de reducir a polvo – hemos llegado.

Sus hermanos estaban ocupados con sus propios temores ¿qué haría que Gaara renunciara como Kazekage?, cuando el deseaba un cambio para la nación del Viento, – Matsuri no va estar contenta – esas palabras fueron como un susurro pero Gaara si las escucho.

– ¿Qué dijiste Temari? – si no fuera por su hermano Kankuro no se habría dado cuenta de su error.

– Nada, no he dicho nada, – cuando su hermano le iba contradecir, lo golpeo en la cabeza, – así tal vez se te acomoda el cerebro, no he dicho nada, ¿me entendiste?, – al ver como asentía se calmo, – _solo espero que Gaara no lo escuchara._

Tuvieron que esperar en frente de la aldea a su escolta, un protocolo para asegurarse que ningún intruso o espía entre a Konoha en tiempos de guerra, una guerra silenciosa contra Akatsuki. En unos momentos apareció, un shinobi, con la vestimenta prioritaria ANBU, aunque sin su mascara – buenos días, estábamos esperando su llegada Gaara-sama, – se trataba de Yugao Uzuki, – antigua subordinada de Kakashi, en sus tiempos como capitán ANBU, – ¿no sabía que vendrían sus hermanos? – Gaara sabía que había activado una alarma en la mente de Yugao, el protocolo era sencillo, solamente los jinchurikis esperaban en la entrada de la aldea.

– No iban a dejarme marchar si no los podía traer, además ellos viene por cuenta propia, no son acompañantes míos. – Debía tener cuidado, entendía el por que tanta precaución, el nerviosismo por si se desataba una Cuarta Guerra Shinobi, en los países elementales, – además traigo mi invitación, – el protocolo de emergencia, en el mismo mensaje, venía dos hojas, cada hoja es especial.

Yugao con cuidado tomo una de las dos hojas, en el mismo instante que estuvo en sus manos, esta se desintegro y de momento, en la palma de su mano izquierda apareció el número 1, – puede pasar, solamente usted. – sus hermanos, no decían nada, ya sabían lo delicado del asunto, más no imaginaban cuanto, sin nada que decir se encamino con su escolta frente suyo directo a la aldea, dejando a la suerte a sus hermanos, "_es por el bien de ellos._" Ya dentro de la aldea, se detuvieron frente a la torre Hokage, no necesitaban entrar, la misión del ANBU era escoltar al jinchūriki en el interior de Konoha, y defenderlo de cualquier amenaza posible. – Puede estar tranquilo Gaara-sama, en estos momentos se encuentran el sexto y el tercero, – de inmediato entendió lo que deseaba transmitirle, – usted, el primero, puede recorrer libremente toda la aldea, si así usted lo desea, debo entrar a dar mi informe, ¿desea algo más? – al ver la negativa de su escoltado, se despidió – bien, que tenga buen día, – y sin más desapareció.

El pelirrojo deseaba encontrarse con su amigo rubio, antes de poder conocer a los nuevos, aun si no lo mostrara estaba nervioso – _el conoce el mismo dolor que yo, y me enseño que se puede cambiar la forma en que uno vive_ – mientras sonreía, fue directo al único lugar que podría estar su amigo, – _el ya debe estar enterado de la situación,_ – Gaara deseaba estar junto a el, sabía sus sueños y aspiraciones y reconocía la tristeza de quitártelos, – _uno vive por los sueños y cumplirlos son nuestras metas._

Utakata estaba anonado, no creía todo lo que escuchaba, el no tenía conocimiento de su condición sino hasta los 12 años, saber que tu vida era un engaño tras otro, además de convertir una mascara en una personalidad, gastaba las ganas de querer vivir, pronto entendió el motivo de esconder el conocimiento de ser un jinchuriki de sus amigos, tenía miedo de perderlos, más aun, de que ellos lo miraran con objeto de abominación. El sexto no tenía derecho a decir que era mentira, que lo aceptarían tal y cual es, el conoce la realidad tal y cual es, no existe demasiados a quien decir amigo, sin miedo a que te traiciones, apenas podía contar con los dedos de las manos y le sobraban la mayoría. No iba a decir, "seré tu amigo, aun si nadie lo es", el no es tan abierto, además sería un compromiso de ahora y para siempre, no lo conocía lo suficiente, esperaría hasta conocer a los demás – _mientras tanto seguiré observando._ – En esos momentos, Naruto estaba sentado en una de las bancas del lugar, mirando el cielo, era tarde, el cielo se tornaba rojo y anaranjado, deseaba descansar, estaba estresado y casi mata a un "compañero" por una rabieta sin sentido.

Cuando se disponía a marcharse, un aura de maldad los alerto a ambos jinchurikis, – ¿Qué es…? – No podía completar la frase, el aire se torno pesado, era peor que cuando se enfrento a Orochimaru en persona, aquella vez en los exámenes chunnin.

Utakata, tampoco entendía el motivo de tan asqueroso sentir, pero sabía que únicamente Naruto y el lo sentían, – debe ser otro jinchuriki – uno con un rencor tan grande como para disimularlo, deseos de sangre – **Nanabi no Kabutomuchi** – era lo único que escucho en el momento que se desmallo. Naruto, como era de "mayor" rango, solamente sentía presión en su pecho, aunque era soportable si no se alteraba, por lo que opto en sentarse y de pronto ve a Utakata perder la conciencia, "_este no es mi maldito buen día de siempre_".

Cerca del parque en donde se encontraban, estaba la puerta principal, los hermanos del desierto llenaron todos los formatos necesarios para poder acompañar a Gaara dentro de la aldea, cuando "sintieron" el silencio apropiarse del lugar, volteando atrás de ellos se encontraba una figura andrógina de cabellera verde, con sus ojos rosados les mostraba a todos en el lugar la muerte que tendrían si se cruzaban en su camino.

– Hey, par de atarantados, – era una mujer por lo que se podía escuchar, – ¿este es la aldea de Konoha?, – los chunnin no sabían si les hablaba a ellos o a los shinobis de Suna, igualmente la duda era de ambos bandos, por lo que para salvar sus vidas, los cuatro asintieron, – bien, avisen que la séptima ha llegado. – Y con esas palabras Fuu se presentó, sin nombres ni apellidos. A cada segundo iban apareciendo los despojos del mundo shinobi.

_**Hola dejen review si le parece, jejeje a mi me gusto y mucho**_

_**Me despido y gracias de parte de mi co-productor**_

_**Bye**_


	3. la llegada parte 2

**Capitulo 2: Punto de ebullición**

Yagura, pudo sentir el instinto asesino que se desprendía en dirección a la puerta principal de Konoha, por lo que se encamino a averiguar de quien era el youki de uno de los más horrendos que en sus 27 años de vida tenía el "privilegio" de conocer, aunque no dudaba que Madara le ganara sin esforzarse. Gaara estaba por llegar al bar favorito de su amigo, cuando presiente en su interior un revoltijo, por instinto tenía el mensaje claro, escapar del país del Fuego, una presencia que no lo abrumaba del todo, más bien le alertaba de la pronta masacre, – _alguien parecido a mi Yo pasado_ – era una peculiar forma de referirse en que tenía razón, algunos portadores de un biju no se quedarían de dóciles a esperar una orden. Gaara corría a donde se encontraba la presencia maligna, y es que era donde había dejado a sus hermanos, sin más liberó su arena por si un duelo se diera lugar.

…**...**

Una vez terminada la misión con éxito, el equipo 7 se encaminó con destino a Konoha con un humor indescriptible, Sakura estaba harta de la sonrisa de Sai, Yamato exasperado por el comportamiento de los dos, Sai no le interesaba en absoluto la relación que tendría que tener con ellos, su misión era clara observar a Naruto y la pronta eliminación de Sasuke, lo demás carecía de importancia. Las continuas peleas que observó Tenzo en sus ahora protegidos eran referentes al amor platónico de la Haruno, no le quería dar importancia, sin embargo era el colmo que a cada minuto se enfrentaran por el hecho de que Sai tenía la delicadeza de describir al Uchiha como el traidor que era – _estoy de acuerdo, más ¿Qué gana con decirlo en cada momento?... a no ser que sea masoquista _– y era porque los golpes tiernos de Sakura eran capaces de matar a alguien si no se tenía el entrenamiento y cuidado apropiado.

Aliviándose porque divisaba la aldea a unos cuantos metros, sentimiento compartido por la joven de cabellera rosada. No tardaron en acercarse cuando el ambiente se silenció en menos de un segundo, Sakura creyó que era un genjutsu, Sai estaba preparado por si una emboscada sucedía, Yamato se encontraba alerta a todo en su alrededor, el silencio no ayudaba en nada, mientras más se acercaban a Konoha, la presión en el aire era tal como si se encontrara en el fondo del abismo marítimo, los nervios del equipo 7 estaban al limite que creyeron volverse locos si de un sonido se escuchara de repente, incluso Sai tenía ¿miedo?, el no entendía los hechos, las emociones antes encerradas estaban a flor de piel.

– Hey, par de atarantados, – el grito los alerto, sudaban a mares y se dieron cuenta que no era un grito, era un tono moderado, la dueña de la voz era – ¿este es la aldea de Konoha? – Fuu se encontraba delante de ellos, dándoles la espalda, – bien, avisen que la Séptima ha llegado – al terminar su presentación giró su cuerpo, para dar a entender que sabía de su arribo. Sakura al observar sus ojos rememoro los acontecimientos del examen chunin, cuando se encontró por primera vez con Orochimaru, no pudo soportar volver apreciar su muerte y se desmayó, Sai se encontraba en un torbellino de emociones, muchas de las vidas que cegó estaban despojándole del pellejo que tenía como piel, sufrió al igual que Sakura un colapso nervioso. Yamato, no se inmutaba, aunque en su interior deseaba irse del lugar, abandonando al equipo que se supone debe proteger, más no lo hizo, en cambio flaqueó sus defensas, cayendo al suelo rendido a los pies del destino.

…**...**

Los chunin estaban asombrados, los de Suna iban corriendo directos a la torre Hokage para dar el comunicado de Fuu, aun si no eran su deber. Los guardianes del gran portón observaron como el equipo 7 llegaba después de escuchar a la misteriosa mujer hablar mientras volteaba para encarar a los nuevos espectadores y caían a sus pies como moscas al insecticida, dejando solamente al ANBU conciente aunque arrodillado y resignándose a su muerte.

– Patético – la jinchuriki del nanabi se acercaba con paso silente a los ahora vulnerables shinobis, – debería darles vergüenza, ¿por un poco de instinto asesino y están desarmados? – Arrodillándose para quedar a la altura de un devastado Yamato – no conocen el verdadero temor – sus sentidos le indicaron peligro, por lo que con una velocidad endiablada se separo del equipo 7, – ¿deseas morir niño?, – y es que frente de Tenzo se encontraba un rubio, con ojos rojos rasgados, con un kunai en cada mano.

– Eso mismo te iba a decir, marimacho, – con tal comentario desato la furia de Fuu, – ¿se enojo la delicada señorita?, – mientras probaba con distraer a lo que sería su enemiga, unos kage bunshin formaban una esfera completamente hecha de chakra lista para lanzarla por la espalda de la jinchuriki.

– ¡Eso no servirá conmigo!, – de pronto salio una cola verde atravesando a los bunshin e inutilizando el rasengan, – ¡me has subestimado!, – sacando de su espalda lo que parece ser un gran pergamino y se disponía abrirlo cuando su entorno se inunda de agua, – ¿Suirou no jutsu? – su cabeza era el único miembro libre de la prisión de agua.

Naruto sin desaprovechar una oportunidad, se disponía a cegar la vida de su rival, no le importo el insistente nerviosismo que mostraba Fuu, ni las lagrimas de impotencia, sino la sangre que derramaría al clavarle el kunai en la yugular. A dos pasos de completar su cometido, se ve rodeado de arena hasta el punto de inmovilizarlo – ¡GAARA, DEJAME EN PAZ! – El Primero se sorprendió del rotundo cambio de su amigo, más lo tenía ya previsto, – ¡TE MATARE, LOS MATARE A TODOS, SUELTAME DE UNA VEZ! – Insistía en recuperar la movilidad a base de frenéticos espasmos.

Yagura observaba la escena, un poco más tarde y tendría que despedirse de su plan, los demás jinchurikis no verían la muerte de unos de sus compañeros estoicamente, sino una provocación para la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi. Agradeció silenciosamente a su "hermano" con la mirada, que el comprendió de inmediato. Pasaron las horas, Fuu fue liberada al minuto, estaba callada y asustada, lo comprendía, el instinto asesino era para alejar a todo ser que osara acercarse, más era un foco para revelar su posición, –_ más tarde debería hablar con ella _– Naruto era un caso predicho, su estrés no pudo más que el odio, uno que guardaba en su interior y el dejar de ser Ninja, fue la gota que derramó el vaso. El equipo de Yamato fue atendido por medi-nin tan pronto como fue Utakata a buscarlos.

– Naruto, ¿ya estas mejor?, – la voz seria de Gaara lo saco de sus cavilaciones, al observar su conducta y manera de sobrellevar los hechos tan rápidos, además de que era el Kage de su aldea, "_tenemos mucho en común_".

– Si… ya me calme, – estaba cansado, no se notaba el chakra del Kyubi en ninguna parte, – siento mucho mi atrevimiento, – era educado, una persona madura talvez, por lo que su rabieta se debía al Biju, sin embargo Gaara estaba sorprendido por las palabras del rubio, – ¿puedes soltarme ahora? – era una pregunta inocente y sin maldad, aun así el akagami dudó antes de liberar a su amigo.

Una vez reunidos la mayoría de los jinchurikis, Yagura se disponía de organizarlos, mientras los 4 restantes llegaran a Konoha, – me largo, – no tuvo tiempo de pararse cuando Fuu se encaminaba en dirección a su aldea nativa – si así es como me reciben, estoy mejor con una banda de inútiles humanos, – podía sentir el miedo correr por cada uno de sus poros lo comprendía, antes en el intento de captura y ahora a punto de morir.

– No puedo permitir que mi descontrol destruya una oportunidad para sobrevivir, – sorprendentemente era Naruto el que hablo, posesionándose frente al portador del nanabi, – me humillare si es necesario para solventar mi error.

Fuu era una chica tímida, moldeada para el arte de matar aun con su carácter jovial y alegre, que perduraron con ella hasta la infancia, todos le temían, en su juventud ya era una reconocida kunoichi se creía invencible, hasta ese fatídico día, ahora tenía miedo, su único amigo que líder de su aldea es, le recomendó ir a la reunión para asegurar su supervivencia. Sin el menor deseo de ser tocada ni mirada, desprendía constantemente instinto asesino, insegura y desconfiada de toda relación social, no volvería a ser herida otra ves, o ese era su deseo, – ¿Por qué me pides que me quede si antes ibas a matarme?

– Mi objetivo no era matarte, sino asegurar el bienestar de lo que antes serían mis amigos. – estoico y sin emoción, aunque tenía la habilidad de que las personas confiaran en el, – conozco el dolor de estar solo, – Fuu se sorprendió de su declaración, no se lo esperaba, – no deseo estar nunca más solo, me resigne de traer de vuelta a mi hermano, renuncié a mis amigos, abandone mis sueños, en estos momentos estoy solo, – Naruto comenzó a llorar, lagrimas que indicaban cuan profundo era su dolor, ella lo sabía porque siempre lloraba cuando estaba sola y sin nadie quien la consolara, – no permitiré que por mis demonios me quede de nuevo en la oscuridad, por eso la detengo, para que ninguno de nosotros estemos nuevamente solos.

El pelo-crema sabía del inmenso potencial que tenía el rubio para convertir a las personas en sus amigos, veía cumplir uno de sus objetivos "_no estamos solos"_ una vez que Fuu decidió quedarse con ellos, y Naruto haberse calmado, además de asegurarse que Utakata se encontrara bien, se dirigieron a entrar nuevamente a la aldea, con Shizune esperándolos, – Muchas gracias por permitirnos robarnos algo de su tiempo –, Utakata siempre tan formal aun si su carácter le traía problemas. Shizune solamente sonreía mientras se aseguraba que nadie faltaba.

…**...**

Jiraiya y Kakashi estaban pendientes de Naruto, su abrupto carácter además de su repentina maduración, eran de preocuparse, aun si eran para bien. Los dos shinobis se dirigían a la torre Hokage cuando sucedió la confrontación frente a Konoha, observaron como el Kyubi trataba de controlar a Naruto, o eso creían, no había chakra maligno dentro de el, solamente fue manifestado en sus ojos y nada más. Era él mismo el violento ser, asemejándose a un animal. – Debemos entregar el reporte a la Hokage, luego veremos que hacemos, – Jiraiya trataba de tomarse el asunto seriamente, Kakashi no estaba del todo convencido.

Una vez dentro de la aldea, Yagura dispuso en situarse en un área de entrenamiento, para evitar desperfectos en la organización, Naruto le siguió sin pestañar al igual que Gaara y Utakata, Fuu tardó en reponerse del susto inicial, hacía tiempo que nadie le plantaba cara. Naruto reconoció el lugar como el bosque de la muerte, no sabía si tenían el permiso o no más ya no le importaba.

– Comencemos con las presentaciones, – Utakata estaba nervioso del lúgubre silenció al momento de instalarse en medio del bosque, – _tengo suficiente con Yagura-sama y su seriedad, para que todos estén igual_ – nadie de los presentes se animo a hablar, seguían en su propio mundo, – Yagura-sama, le presento a Uzumaki Naruto, el Noveno.

Para Naruto era la primera vez que alguien le presentaba, – mu… mucho gusto, – estaba nervioso y no lo disimulaba.

– Soy Fuu, – sin despegar un ojo de su anterior atacante, continuo hablando, – la Séptima, así que eres el Kyubi ¿o me equivoco?, – observando su semblante se podía apreciar una silueta de tristeza – no me sorprende que seas fuerte, ¿serás acaso jounin?

– ¡fuJAJA!, – la risa estrambótica de Naruto descoloco a Fuu y a Yagura, aunque el caso del jinchuriki del Sanbi se refería a que Utakata, inimaginablemente Gaara, le acompañaran, – ¿tan fuerte aparento? Solamente llegue a Genin, ni siquiera puedo lucirme con un chunin.

La única mujer del grupo estaba sorprendida, – ¿es que acaso Konoha son más estrictos que los demás países? – Ella se creía una de las mejores, sin embargo su renombre se debía que destacaba en una aldea sin Kage – _un gran pez en un lago pequeño, más en el océano soy otra del montón_ – estaba a punto de dejar que la depresión la dominara.

– Yo ni siquiera pude tocarte, en cambió derrotaste mi mejor jutsu sin esfuerzo alguno, además de – no pudo seguir, no sabía si era un tema delicado, Fuu se dio cuenta de la duda de Naruto.

– Dilo, o es que ¿crees que puedo controlar fácilmente a mi Biju?, – viendo como asentía el rubio, continuó, – pues te equivocas, el materializar una cola ya es mucho de por si, ¿eso va para ti también, verdad?

– No puedo materializar ninguna extremidad del, Zorro, – la última palabra estaba cargada con odio, era entendible, – no soy capaz de controlarlo, como mucho 3 colas y teniendo problemas en saber quien soy.

– Aunque no hay que perder las esperanzas, – esta vez fue el turno del jinchuriki del Sanbi en hablar, – soy Yagura el Tercero, el poder domar al Biju de tu interior es una tarea que requiere fuerza de voluntad, además de un extremo control sobre tus emociones y sentimientos, algo que en estos momentos carecen ustedes dos, – señalando a Fuu y Naruto, ellos seguían esperando su continuación – Naruto, he escuchado mucho de ti y deseó saber aun más, en estos momentos estas pasando una etapa de desequilibrio emocional, sino arreglamos el problema puede que nuevamente te enfrentes a algunos de tus hermanos – en ese momento la peli-verde estuvo a punto de protestar, Naruto no entendía lo que trataba de decir – ya les diré lo que planeo hacer cuando estemos reunidos todos y cada uno, saben el peligro que conlleva el ser un Sacrifico Humano, no solamente vamos y enfrentemos el enemigo juntos, debemos ser más que un grupo luchando por los mismos intereses, deseo convertirnos en una hermandad.

– Estas loco, – la jinchuriki de Kabutomushi estaba a punto de reírse a más no poder, – los cuatro faltantes son una de las naciones más poderosas, los de Kumo son estratégicos, ellos vendrán por información y búsqueda de debilidades, los de Iwa una oportunidad de ataque, no lograras reunirlos y esperar que acepten tu propuesta.

– Estas aquí o ¿me equivoco?, – Utakata no iba a dejar que humillaran a su superior, aun si concordara con ella, – todos y cada uno de nosotros conocemos a profundidad los conceptos de dolor, mentira y soledad, por eso el requisito de dejar el Hitai-ate, para demostrar que vienen por voluntad propia y no por intereses de su aldea. – No había más interrupciones, por lo tanto el tercero continuó donde se quedo.

– Lo reitero, se que no será fácil, la vida nunca lo es, sin embargo si no podemos convivir juntos, lo único que nos espera es la muerte, a Akatsuki ya lo conocen, – Fuu y Naruto mostraron diferentes reacciones, la primera de desconcierto y el último de odio, – si logramos sobrellevar el asunto de la caza de Bijus y vivir para contarlo, aun si sea una persona, es suficiente para mi, – todos estaban sorprendidos por sus palabras menos Utakata que sabía con exactitud lo que planeaba el exMizukage – es por eso el otro requisito de dejar atrás su aldea, Konoha es el punto de reunión por su fuerte seguridad y confiabilidad, luego tendremos que seguir nosotros mismos, mi deseo de convertirnos en hermanos es para aumentar nuestras posibilidades de sobrevivencia, es lo mínimo que pido.

Un silenció se apropio del lugar, todos sabían el riesgo y su posible muerte, más Yagura aseguraba que saldrían vivos además de victoriosos si de hermanos se trataran, Naruto aun tenía grabada la promesa de Sakura, ya no podía hacer nada, el solo estaba donde estaba por Tsunade, no le importaba morir, cosa que observó el Tercero, Fuu se encontraba pensativa, ya tenía en mente el desfallecer en la batalla, más no se rendiría por nada.

– Estoy de acuerdo con usted, – todos voltearon a mirar el lugar donde provenía la voz – Soy Sabaku no Gaara el Primero, antes de conocer a Naruto, estaba sumiso ante la oscuridad de mi corazón no tenía razón de existencia, las personas en quienes confíe me traicionaron, – en ese punto Fuu era la que más atención daba, – buscaba un motivo para vivir y esa era el matar oponentes más fuertes que yo, sin embargo me di cuenta que a la larga quedaría aun más sólo de lo que estaba. Confío que lograremos alcanzar nuestras metas, juntos.

– Bien, solamente faltas tu, – señalando la pelo castaño, – deseo saber a quien abrume con mi youki tan fácilmente – Utakata estaba impresionado, nadie le había comentado el suceso, la séptima previendo su pensamiento, complemento, – no era necesario, tengo un buen manejo con respecto al chakra, soy una kunoichi de tipo sensorial, por eso note la llegada del "equipo 7". – No lo dijo con sorna, auque Naruto no le gusto su forma de hablar.

– Mi nombre es Utakata, perdón por no presentarme antes, – una risa nerviosa se apodero de el, – soy el Sexto, eh de decir que es impresionante tu habilidad de rastreo.

– No lo es, apenas y un radio de 3 metros, lo que ayudo fue que tu también desprendiste youki, y al parecer sin notarlo.

– Bien, – se notaba su vergüenza, – _acabando el día con demasiados errores,_ – todos comenzaron a acomodarse cerca de la fogata instalada en las improvisadas campañas, era de noche ya entrada la madrugada – Yagura-sama, ya es demasiado tarde y no hemos probado alimento alguno.

– Siempre tienes que ser tan formal, – era la voz del rubio, hastiado por lo despreocupado de su persona.

– Por lo menos no aparento una madures que no concuerda con mi personalidad.

– Si querías pelear, solo haberlo dicho.

– Basta los dos, Naruto contrólate y Utakata, encárgate de buscar provisiones, – tenía que tomar el rol de líder antes que comenzara los pleitos nuevamente, por lo que observaba, Fuu estaba ansiosa de algo y no entendía que era, cuando iba a preguntar, el rubio le interrumpió.

– Vamos a pelear, – al parecer era lo que Fuu esperaba, ya que sonrió al escuchar la declaración del chico zorro, – escuche de la abuela que eras Kage de tu aldea, ya conozco las habilidades de Gaara, deseo probarme con las de otro Kage además de jinchuriki.

– Aquel que formo la famosa aldea de la neblina sangrienta, con un mocoso que no sabe controlarse, – una carcajada que invoca al silencio se escucho en todo el bosque, – será grandioso observar como te matan niño.

– Se todo lo que debería saber de el, más no se que tan fuerte es, – comentó el Noveno mientras no despegaba ojo alguno de Yagura, Gaara también deseaba conocerlo a profundidad, más no en un combate.

Yagura estaba confundido, no deseaba pelear ni le gustaba presumir que tan hábil es, aunque no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para negar la confrontación, cuando escucho, "_**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_" y todo el claro se lleno de clones de Naruto.

– ¡Ah por él!, – el grito de guerra del "ejercito Naruto" alerto a Utakata, que llevaba consigo mismo unos tigres del tamaño de una casa. Los clones se dirigieron a Yagura como objetivo, él sonrió de lado, sin más que hacer, de su espalda se asomo una barra de metal con un garfio en un extremo, que enterró frente suyo. Naruto se había dado cuenta de la extraña arma, por lo que se dispuso a contra-atacar con kunais, que todos los clones imitaron, en el momento que iban a impactar al Tercero, mientras realizaba sellos a gran velocidad.

– ¡Suiton: Bakusui Shouha! – expulsa una inmensa cantidad de agua, produciendo poderosas olas en dirección a los rubios haciéndolos desaparecer de inmediato.

– Eres bueno, – era la voz del rubio aunque venía de su espalda, – pero yo igual, – Naruto se dirigía a toda velocidad, poseyendo una esfera de color azul en su mano derecha – ¡RASENGAN!

Sin que Naruto se diera cuenta, Yagura formulo nuevamente sellos, sin poder ser apreciados por el ojo común, – Suiton: Ja no Kuchi, – formando un remolino de agua en forma de serpiente, que se tragó a Naruto, cancelando las técnicas al instante.

– Increíble, aunque no me explico… – dijo la kunoichi, estaba estoica, más no tanto en su interior, estaba pasmada y ¿ansiosa? Utakata, que había llegado al claro hace poco, la interrumpió al saber la dirección de sus pensamientos.

– Ven el arma que antes Yagura-sama enterró en el suelo, – al ver como los jinchurikis asentían y ponían especial atención, decidió continuar, – tiene la habilidad de absorber la humedad, tanto del suelo como del aire a su alrededor, además ayuda el hecho que el Sanbi es la deidad del agua, así como el Ichibi del viento, sin el mayor gasto del chakra puede realizar un sin fin de jutsus Suiton fácilmente.

– Para obtener beneficio del Sanbi, significa que… – Gaara deseaba terminar con la duda que tenía desde el comienzo y era…

– Así es, Yagura-sama tiene control total de Sanbi no Kyodaigame, – el Primero y la Séptima ya se lo imaginaban, aunque la admiración no fue menor, saber que existe alguien que pueda controlar a su Biju era impensable, Fuu seguía mirando a Utakata para que continuara, el sabiendo a lo que se refería decidió dar la noticia, – yo, aun no controlo al Rokubi, no tanto como Yagura-sama, sin embargo puedo utilizar todo su potencial sin perder mi identidad. – Golpe bajo para los jinchurikis. – No deberían preocuparse por tales detalles, ya nos ocuparemos de poner en orden a los Bijus, – finalizó mientras seguían observando el desafío de Naruto – _aunque creo que el Kyubi será un problema._

Yagura estaba manteniendo a raya al jinchuriki del Kyubi, con su Suijinheki. Varias estrategias había pensado y realizado Naruto, más la experiencia del Tercero no le dejaba ganar. De pronto varios clones rodearon el muro de agua, el pelo-crema esperaba atento algún moviendo, preparándose para todo, cuando todos se lanzaron al ataque, por lo que el lanzó el suyo propio, – Suiton: Mizurappa, – y nuevamente arrasó con todos los clones del claro, una vez finalizada la técnica se percató de los reflejos en el cielo, como si miles de estrellas desearan chocar contra el, eran kunais que tenían atados cientos de kibaku fuda, – muy inteligente, Ninpou: Kaimen ekou – tomando una gran bocanada de aire contuvo la respiración por un momento hasta que soltó un grito agudo, causando que los kunais regresaran al estrellado cielo, explotando en medio de el.

…**...**

Toda la aldea pudo escuchar la explosión aparte de poder verla, dos personas singulares iba en dirección del estallido, una rubia de ojos negros y piel clara, se notaba cansada además de hartada, acompañaba a un hombre alto, robusto y de piel oscura, con lentes para el sol además, igualmente rubio aunque más claro, – Podemos ir nosotros mismo, gracias, – su enojo era notable, soportar al hermano del Raikage era suficiente como para tener que ser vigilados por ANBUS a cada hora, lo bueno es que ya habían llegado a Konoha, nunca creyó estar más feliz de estar en tierra enemiga.

– Yeah al parecer peleare, jeje, que divertido estaré, eh… rayos – Killer Bee revisaba sus anotaciones, Yugito se masajeaba las sien para aliviar el estrés, respetaba a Bee por su dedicación, sin embargo le dio problemas para traerlo a Konoha y es que si deseaba escaparse a la mera oportunidad que se daba, gracias a Kami-sama que logro convencerlo.

Nii, tenía la misión de observar las habilidades de los demás jinchurikis y obtener información u otro recurso aprovechable para Kumo, aunque con Bee escapándose y provocando caos, no le era posible, – _esta debe ser una misión de rango S, y esperó que me paguen de igual forma. _

"El señor Hachibi" estaba más interesado en la vegetación que en recolectar información, no gustaba de conocer a los demás compañeros y es que deseaba descansar del estresante entrenamiento constante autoimpuesta además de lo pedido por su hermano, y el quedarse encerrado en la aldea no hacía más que incrementar su ansiedad por salir de ella, quería conocer a Sabu, el famoso shinobi cantante de Enka. Cierto que su curiosidad era nula con respecto a la reunión con los jinchurikis, más aumentó cuando llegaron al claro donde se suponía debían estar los demás, no aguantaba la risa y tuvo que sostenerse el estomago porque creyó que se le saldría.

Yugito tenía una mano sosteniendo su frente, y es que frente de ella, los clones de Naruto realizaban el Oiroke no jutsu, Yagura estaba imperturbable, aunque la mano que sostenía su arma especial temblaba como conteniéndose de matar a su hermano, Gaara para no sentir la mencionada vergüenza ajena cerro los ojos, más lo que causo la reacción de los exNinjas de Kumo era el simple hecho de apreciar al joven Utakata estar sentado mirando al vacío mientras se desangraba peligrosamente por la nariz.

– ¡MALDITO MOCOSO, COMO TE ATREVES A UTILIZAR ESA MIERDA DE JUTSU FRENTE A UNA MUJER! – Fuu estaba gritando a los cuatro vientos las mil y unas formar de morir a Naruto si no disipaba el Harem no Jutsu, – ¡MIERDA DE PERVERTIDO, Y TU MALDITO IDIOTA! – decía mientras sacudía al inconciente Sexto.

– Vamos, ¿es todo lo que puedes hacer?, – su autocontrol estaba decayendo, Naruto canceló la técnica al ver que no surtía efecto.

– JAJAJAJA, – la estrafalaria risa de Naruto se escuchaba en todo el lugar, como si sus clones aun estuvieran escondidos y riendo con el, – no se, me pareció divertido intentarlo y por lo que veo, cayó uno, – dijo señalando a Utakata, que era utilizado como si fuera un saco de boxeo se tratara, por una Fuu encabronada por su aparente perversión.

– _Sabia que sería un dolor de cabeza, más no imagine cuanto _– eran los pensamientos de Yagura, dejando sus frustraciones alejados de su mente y con un suspiro inaudible, se dispuso a recibir a sus nuevos invitados. Un conciente y maltrecho Utakata fue a recibirlos, causando una desconfianza en la jinchuriki de Kumo.

– Muy buenas noches, – su voz sonaba rara, su cara asustaba, estaba alerta, – no se asusten, soy Utakata, el Sexto, ¿ustedes son…?

– Yugito Nii, la Segunda, y mi compañero Killer Bee, el Octavo, gusto en conocerlos.

– O estupendo, o conocerlo, vamos todos y peleemos y pasémoslo al extremo, – la maraña de palabras que Bee entendía como rap, descoloco a todos los presentes, mientras el hacedor de obras musicales observaba detenidamente a todos lo jinchurikis del lugar, – Primero, Tercero, Noveno y Séptima, – terminó de canta-retar, mientras señalaba a los correspondientes sacrificios humanos, y sorprendiendo aun más a los presentes menos a uno.

– Veo que alguien más puede controlar a su Biju, ¿o me equivoco? – Utakata tenía el presentimiento, más no dijo nada, al igual que su mayor podía sentir el youki más no saber quien era, Yagura deseaba que ellos mismos averiguaran las habilidades que uno ganaba al domar a la bestia inmersa en el interior de cada uno.

Las presentaciones nuevamente dieron lugar, rodeaban la fogata mientras se cocinaba la carne de tigre que antes Utakata había cazado. Todos y cada inmersos en sus propias conversaciones, Naruto burlándose de Utakata por pervertido, Yagura tratando de descifrar lo que decía Bee y así conocer otra manera de domar a un Biju. Gaara estaba un poco alejado del barullo, no tenía la misma facilidad de Naruto para entablar una conversación, Yugito notando el distanciamiento del pelirrojo, se acerco a el, era más la curiosidad de conocerlo que de recabar información.

– ¿Por qué estas solo?, – la pronta cercanía de la rubia lo ponía nervioso – según entendí yo de nuestro nuevo jefe, la reunión es para que conocernos mejor y saber que no andamos de solitarios, – Gaara seguía sin contestar y es que aun siendo Kage de su aldea, no se disponía a hablar más que con sus hermanos y algunos consejeros, – Veo que no eres muy conversador, – a pesar de no hablar tenía completa curiosidad a todo lo que decía y ella se daba cuenta, – como dije antes, Yugito Nii ¿puedo tener el privilegio de conocer su nombre?, – le gustaba jugar, como un gato con el ratón antes de comérselo.

– Sabaku no Gaara, – y al parecer funcionaba, como le encantaban los tímidos, veía con claridad el nerviosismo del joven por su cercanía.

– He escuchado rumores sobre usted Gaara-sama, – el visible sonrojo de sus mejillas, le indicaba que botones presionar, – convertirse en Kage a tan pronta edad, ser reconocido como tal, a pesar de ser un jinchuriki, – lo último no lo deseaba mencionar y es que a ella le costo sacrificar su infancia para estar en el lugar donde estaba. Gaara notaba el vacío de sus ojos, además de la tristeza de sus palabras, no sabía que hacer, lo bueno es que Nii se recompuso tan rápido como decayó. – he hablado con el "famoso" Naruto, me lo creía un poco más maduro, como es el jinchuriki de Konoha y conteniendo al Kyubi.

– No todo lo que brilla es oro, – Yugito esbozó una sonrisa, primeras palabras que escuchaba de tan seria boca, – a pesar de caer siempre en la torpeza y no ser tan listo como se requiere para convertirse un shinobi, nunca se rinde y se esfuerza para mejorar, es lo que yo admiro de el, me enseño a que las personas pueden cambiar su forma de vivir y nunca es demasiado tarde para encontrar a un amigo.

Conmovida era la palabra correcta, tenía el conocimiento que Suna trató de invadir Konoha y Gaara era el arma definitiva para lograr el cometido, fallando estrepitosamente, no entendía porque el país del Fuego seguía respetando el acuerdo de paz con el país del Viento. No se imaginaba a Gaara de otra forma que un aficionado a la sangre, y es que había reportes de el, que al parecer estaban desactualizado, – _ya me lo imaginaba, con lo tímido que es._ – Yugito sonreía sin darse cuenta mostrando sus dientes, unos afilados como queriendo morderlo en ese momento, – estuve escuchando a la Séptima, un poco enojona además de afirmar odiar a la humanidad, siendo ella humana, auque en el fondo sea más tímida que usted.

Gaara decidió ignorar lo último, – nadie la culpa, su pasado debió ser lo suficientemente traumatizante como para no querer ser lastimada de nuevo, al igual que todos nosotros, – volteó a ver el rostro de su acompañante, encontrándola sumisa en sus pensamiento con un deje de melancolía y dolor, – lo siento, no era mi intención.

– Ya lo creo, – reponiéndose de sus recuerdos que en ese momento afloraban como si fueran de hoy mismo en la mañana, – es natural en nosotros, dejemos de hablar sobre la vida que conlleva a ser jinchuriki, deseó conocerlo a usted.

– Igualmente, – Mientras el pelirrojo y la rubia hablaban, armoniosamente, así como los dúos que rodeaban la fogata, Fuu observaba como se llevaba a cabo la pequeña reunión, podía unírseles, ninguno conversaba con un ser conocido, más no deseaba una relación estrecha con nadie, aun no.

Pasaron las horas, y el cielo mostraba los primeros rayos del sol, cada uno conocía la vida del otro excluyendo a Fuu, que solamente estaba escuchando a los demás, de pronto siente la presencia de dos personas sumamente imponentes, una residía una fuerte ambición y experiencia, y la otra una total desconfianza y odio a todo lo que existía, más bien parecía su propio reflejo. En la lejanía se podía observar a un hombre de cabello y barba rojo brillante, comenzando los cuarenta, cargaba la vestimenta de un viajero, todo el conjunto de un color café, a su lado estaba un uniformado, que consistía de una armadura que cubría todo su cuerpo menos los ojos, se trataba de problemas.

– Al fin llegamos a la mazmorra de los fenómenos – una voz despreocupada y llena de rencor, todos se pusieron alerta, la presión producida por un poderoso youki, comparable, y no sería atrevimiento decir superior, al de Nanabi, – al parecer también podemos encontrar a mocosos jugando a ser Ninja, ¿o me equivoco damisela?, – iba directo a Fuu, no había sorna, aunque era una treta para provocar una disputa, era clara y entendible, incluso para Naruto.

– ¿Quieres averiguar la forma más horrible de morir?, – la Séptima no se iba a dejar intimidar ante nadie, menos de un presuntuoso shinobi de Iwa.

– Palabras solamente oigo, no tengo intenciones de jugar, porque no te regresas a tu asquerosa aldea, miserables intentos de Ninja, – su padre lo reprochaba con la mirada, iba a decir algo, cuando una cola verde salio de la espalda de quien su hijo insultaba.

Fuu no peleaba porque había insultado a su aldea, ella misma la aborrecía, sino por haberla menospreciado, infravalorado y subestimado, – **Jubaku Mandara** – su voz había cambiado drásticamente, su "enemigo" se quedo encerrado en una prisión de chakra con forma de pirámide, – me mandas saludos a Kirie Fuma, – y sin previó aviso aplasto a Han. Al observar al padre del ahora muerto jinchuriki, observaba odio, lo más sorprendente era que no iba dirigido a ella.

– ¿Por qué no se los mandas tu?, – de la nada apareció Han, cargando un kunai directo a su yugular, si no fuera por su rápida reacción.

– **Kagerou Ninpou: Utakata,** – unas alas de chakra aparecieron a la espalda de la Séptima, siendo lanzadas directamente a Han, nuevamente dio con su objetivo y provocando una tremenda explosión, ya todos los jinchurikis estaban alejados de ella, estaba segura que ahora si lo había matado, cuando sintió una presencia en su espalda, había sido sujetada por el cuello, comenzando a asfixiarse por la abrumadora fuerza del shinobi de Iwa.

– Te falta mil años para poder superarme, inútil humano, – bien no acabo de decir lo último, cuando fue golpeado en el pecho, dejando una marca en su armadura, – _y es de acero_.

– Pues mil años nos pondremos a luchar, hasta por fin poder ganar, – ella tenía más chakra y técnicas a utilizar, el tendría más experiencia y todas las afinidades elementales por medio de su Biju, era verdad, si tardarían algo de tiempo antes de saber quien ganaría. Yagura estaba seguro que tendría que intervenir para poder detener la lucha, aunque Han se le adelanto.

– Me caes bien, – Roushi que se mantuvo en silencio, casi le da un paro cardiaco, nunca en su vida había escuchado a Han decir que alguien le agradara, – mmm, Soy Han, el Quinto y el abuelo es Roushi el Cuarto, dime tu nombre.

Fuu observaba sus ojos, superficialmente veía intensa rabia y odio auque en el fondo se hallaba una soledad infinita, aun si era un mandato de su enemigo, sonrió – soy Fuu, la Séptima.

Al quinto le agrado ver la sonrisa de su contrincante, era de alegría, todos a su alrededor lo miraban con desprecio. Opto con quitarse la coraza de su pecho, había perdido su función de protegerlo, dejando ver una playera blanca ajustada y mostrando sus generosos músculos, alegando días de incontable entrenamiento y trabajo, cosa que Fuu le avergonzaba mirar, por lo que volteo la cara, toda sonrojada.

El Cuarto estaba sentado en un tronco cerca de ellos, – ¿me voy a morir, o ya estoy muerto? – diciéndolo en voz alta, sin querer llamó la atención de todos, Yagura ya más calmado decidió pasar por alto tal escena comprometedora.

– Reúnanse con nosotros, – les hablo a los dispersados Sacrificios Humanos, – ya estamos todos nosotros, planee esta cita hace ya 7 años, y deseo el total y completo respeto entre nosotros. – Era la introducción de la reunión, mientras los demás se sentaban alrededor del fuego, noto algo inusual, – _mera coincidencia, nada que temer _– y era que todos se alinearon conforme su Biju, del 1 al 9, y cuando se disponía a continuar.

– **Vaya, mira que tenemos aquí,** – era una voz gutural con tono melodioso de mujer, – **¡a una panda de mocosos!,** – la voz antes tranquila, se torno endemoniada como salida del mismo inframundo, y no era del todo equivocado.

El espacio había cambiado, se tornó todo oscuro, lo único visible era el fuego frente de los jinchurikis, todos estaban alerta, por si el enemigo se mostraba.

– **Tranquilos,** – esa voz ahogada, era Sanbi, y volteando detrás de el lo pudo ver, todos pudieron ver a la Bestia que yacían encerrados en cada uno de ellos, los causantes que sus vidas sean un infierno – **que esta reunión no les concierne solamente a ustedes.**

– **¿Estas asustado, Han?** – una tenebrosa voz grabe, como si de miles de personas hablaran al mismo tiempo, lleno de maldad y rencor.

– Gobi, – dijo con odio y resentimiento, todos tenían el mismo sentimiento, exceptuando a unos.

– **Veo que todos estos mocosos nos odian ¿no lo creen?,** – era la primera voz que se escucho, Utakata lo reconoció, era el Rokubi.

– **Así parece,** – su entonación era parecido a un dúo de un hombre y una mujer intercalándose para hablar – **son unos malagradecidos, que se le puede hacer, – **era el escarabajo de 7 colas detrás de Fuu –** nada más trastornar aun más, lo podrido de sus almas.**

– **¡Mph!,** – la silueta del Zorro de 9 colas se mostraba enojado, mirando a su carcelero a y sus hermanos, no le gustaba dirigirse a ellos ni estar junto con ellos – **malditos sean todos, si estuviera libre los aniquilaría.**

– **Pero no lo estas zorrito,** – dijo una voz en constante ronroneo, se trataba de gato de 2 colas – **así que ¡Cállate mugriento ser del averno!** – arrastraba odio en cada palabra.

– **¡SILENCIO!, **– el Sanbi estaba harto, más todo iba como lo planeado, – **dejemos el asunto de los rencores hasta aquí.**

– **Al parecer la tortuga fue domada,** – decía alcoholizado el tanuki de una cola, a la vez que observaba a Gaara con diversión mientras el con odio.

– **¿Por qué debería obedecer a una mascota de los humanos?, **– era el mono de cuatro colas, a pesar de ser salvaje, se notaba cierta sabiduría, en el arte de la locura, en su voz.

– **No hay tiempo de juegos,** – era el conciente y reservado Hachibi, imponente como siempre – **debemos hablarle sobre nuestro secreto, – **el sabía a donde quería llegar su hermano tres colas.

– ¿De qué hablas Hachi?, – una pregunta entendible, por primera vez en toda su vida, salió de los labios de Killer Bee.

– **Como dije antes, es una reunión que nos concierne a todos, tanto a nosotros como a nuestros carceleros,** – y así el Sanbi sello el destino de las nueve bestias como de nueve humanos, todos atentos a lo que marcarían su vida para siempre.

Continuara….

Espero que le guste

Me despido

bye


	4. bijuus y jinchurikis

**Capitulo 3: ****10 problemas, 6 caminos, 9 personas**

Todos los jinchurikis observaban sorprendidos y furiosos a su respectivo Biju sellado, exceptuando a Yagura y Killer Bee ya que al dominarlo a la perfección no tenía caso guardarle rencor además que la bestia básicamente le daban todo su poder.

– ¿De que se trata Sanbi? – Estaba preocupado ya que técnicamente no tenía pensado la reunión con todos los demonios con cola, – _algo definitivamente va mal. _

– **De Rikudou Sennin **– Yagura, Bee, Roushi y Han estaban sorprendidos, mientras que los demás lo veían desconcertados, creían que era un mito al haber tantas historias fantásticas e inimaginables sobre el, solo un mito mas de los tiempos antiguos.

– **JAJASKH, al parecer estos tontos no conocen a alguien tan legendario y digno de respeto por todos nosotros,** – la babosa de 6 colas reía junto con el resto de sus hermanos, ganándose cada quien la mirada airada de su carcelero.

– **¡CALLAOS!,** – Estaba harto, a pesar que todo estaba en las directrices auto establecido, el Sanbi no se caracteriza por su paciencia.

La ultima vez el Hachibi organizo una pelea para ver quien de los Bijus era el más fuerte, cabe decir que fue pésima idea, cada quien era arrogante a su manera y cada quien deseaban matar a cierto hermano. Aún si todos desearían no estar reunidos, y no gustaban de la compañía de nadie, los hechos revelan que el caso es serio, y tenían que poner suma atención al "bastardo" de su pariente. – Explícanos por favor Sanbi, – Yagura era el único que prestaba atención a todo de su alrededor.

– **Hace millardo de eras, cuando aun no existían los shinobis, solamente humanos tratando de sobrevivir a una vida hostil, toda la historia de la humanidad se puede resumir en una palabra, GUERRA,** – los jinchurikis lo sabían, en este mundo maldito reina el más fuerte, la aldea con más jutsus, el país con más territorio, – **antes las batallas se libraban a mano y espadas, un obrero se convertía en soldado o doctor, la necesidad de la guerra transformaba al más puro y casto en un ser despiadado y cruel** – para conseguirlo todo hay que pelear, obtener el poder de lograrlo todo, incluso si tenían que hacer un pacto con Akuma, y de cierta forma lo hicieron, –** no había 9 Bijus que sustentaran el poder, más eso no impedía que los humanos se mataran entre sí como los demonios en piel de oveja que son **– sacrificaron la vida de un inconciente, maldijeron su nacimiento y le colocaron un collar, sellando su vida junto con el Biju, con ese propósito nacieron los "Sacrificios Humanos" – **aunque en cierto momento las batallas cesaron, los hombres dejaron de actuar como depredadores y se ocultaron de todo ser vivo, **– en ese momento, se había ganado la atención de los afligidos – **un ser guiado por el instinto y la locura, temido por toda la creación, el Dios Demonio, el Juubi…**

– ¡Espera un momento, solo hay nueve Bijus! – Naruto estaba angustiado, si un décimo bestia con cola aparecía, no creía si podían combatirla, ni siquiera el Kyubi se deja aporrear, todos compartían la misma opinión, incluso Yagura temía que sea verdad.

– **Verán, en sí nosotros 9… somos en realidad parte del chakra del m****ás poderoso ser, somos el Juubi, en cierta forma, **– se notaba la frustración y odio del Kyubi en cada palabra, estar conciente que es solo una parte de un ser superior a el, lo fastidiaba y escolarizaba. Todos estaban abrumados, tenían varias preguntas aunque esperarían a que terminara de hablar la tortuga de tres colas.

– **En esa época de guerra y masacre, apareció un monje que predicaba ****ninshuu su religión, fue el primero en entender la esencia del chakra e intentó guiar al mundo hacía la paz. En esos tiempos caóticos, conoció al demonio de diez colas, con su poder logro vencerlo más sabía que regresaría a tormentar la humanidad una vez más, entonces creó un jutsu único de su clase, y que actualmente es conocido, el cual es capaz de sellar al Biju en su interior.** – No podían cree lo que escuchaban, –** el fue, el primer Jinchuriki de la historia. Con el inmensurable poder que ganó al tener sellado en su interior al Juubi, además de salvar a todos de las desgracias del demonio, fue conocido como un Dios Celestial.**

– Ve al grano, – Han no deseaba escuchar más, conocía perfectamente las historias de Rikudou Sennin, más tener que conocer a otro Biju y en especial la fusión de los nueve, no quería declararlo aunque tenía miedo.

– **Antes de morir, sabía que el Juubi era demasiado poderoso como para romper el sello si el carcelero moría, por lo que divido su chakra en 9 partes y su cuerpo lo mando a un lugar tan lejos para que no alcanzara su propio poder, es lo que se conoce como la Luna.**

No hacía falta decir que estaban sorprendidos, se preguntaban de cómo era posible que el tormento de sus vidas con una cantidad de chakra casi infinita, sea solamente parte de un ser mucho peor.

– ¿Por qué nunca escuchamos sobre él? – El tercero fue el primero en reponerse del enorme impacto que sobrellevo la revelación. Necesitaba ser fuerte si quería lidiar ahora con un nuevo y gran problema.

– **No necesitaban saberlo, su****s hazañas se convirtieron en leyendas, luego mitos, para pasar al olvido como cuentos infantiles, nadie lo recuerda como era en verdad, **– el Nibi estaba calmado, cosa que Yugito noto, en realidad todos los Bijus estaban tranquilizados.

– **En sí Rikudou Sennin fue demasiado poderoso, es y será el único que tendrá nuestro respeto, además el es así como nuestro Padre.** – Antes de que alguien más preguntara sobre la declaración de Gobi otro Biju respondió.

– **El separar el Chakra en 9 partes, no da garantía en que se convierta en un ser vivo, sino que influenciará a los humanos, envenenándolos con la Locura,** – El Nanabi que estaba detrás de Fuu, estaba explicando con tono tranquilo, todo lo que entre ellos compartían – **no sabemos como, Rikudou Sennin convirtió la ilusión en realidad, y la realidad en una ilusión, construyó nueve contenedores y les dio vida, nueve bestias el creó para las nueve partes del Juubi, así jamás intentarían juntarse una vez más.**

– **Pero el asunto no es él, sino el mismo… ¡JUUBI! – **El siempre presente ronroneo había sido cambiado con una voz chillona, típico sonido de un grito ahogado.

– **Cierto… con nosotros como objetivos, el Juubi debe de estar en medio, – **el alcohólico Biju se dirigía sobrio a todos los que atención ponían, para después dirigirse a su contenedor, – **así que carceleros es su responsabilidad proteger el mundo, el cual nosotros disfrutamos destruir, – **Gaara sabía que lo estaba retando, el siempre gustaba de incomodarlo.

– **Solamente deseaba advertirles, ustedes mismo deben de reconocer que antes animales que no conocían nada más que el instinto de destruir, ahora poseemos conciencia, sino fuera por los humanos… –** el Sanbi iba a continuar siendo interrumpido por Yonbi.

– **Si no fuera por los humanos, el Juubi no había nacido, ****fue creado por el odio y deseos oscuros de los mismos, deben de reconocer sus errores, que mueran como las ratas que con.** – Todos excepto la tortuga, el buey y, extrañamente, el zorro, apoyaron la idea de abandonarlos a su suerte.

– **Deben saber que si el Juubi revive, nosotros moriremos, solamente necesita el chakra que antes era suyo, no necesita la conciencia que hemos creado. Idiotas.** – Naruto se extraño de que el Kyubi los defendiera, más él previniendo su pensamiento, viro su rostro en dirección del rubio, – **No te equivoques mocoso, si pudiera te mataría en este mismo instante, junto con mis traidores y despreciables hermanos.**

– **Debemos dar ****crédito a los humanos, sí es verdad lo que el Yonbi dijo, vivos estamos por ellos si no, agradecer por la conciencia de muchos carceleros que devoramos sus almas además de su cuerpo. –** El hachibi entendía el punto del tres colas, por lo que continuaría hablando ya que capto la atención de sus revoltosos compañeros – **debemos otorgarles nuestro chakra, además de habilidades. **

– **¡JAJAJA, POR QUIEN IDIOTA NOS TOMAS!**, – todos los Bijus se burlaban de tan extraña petición, aunque los jinchurikis no veían con buenos ojos el rumbo de la conversación, estaban irascibles y enojados.

– **¡No tenemos opción! Si el jinchuriki es débil, fácilmente asesinado será, por lógica morirán junto con ellos, **– la tortuga trataba por todos lo medios el hacer razonar a las bestias frente de el, – **ya ni hablamos de la resurrección del Juubi, yo por mi parte no deseo morir.**

– **Siendo yo el más fuerte, acepto tu lógica, asquerosa tortuga,… pero no me resignare en mi posición, **– dijo el Kyubi mientras miraba a Naruto con ojos desafiantes e intimidantes, – **el estúpido niño,… si desea mi poder tendrá que pasar una… prueba,… si no, prefiero morir antes de ayudar a inútiles presencias.**

– ¿¡Prueba! – Pregunto alarmado el rubio, Yagura en sí no se esperaba el desafío, además los demás aprovecharían la oportunidad para arremeterse contra su carcelero y justificar su orgullo.

– **Es una buena idea… hermano – **aun si el Gobi estuviera de acuerdo, no estaba de más molestar al zorro, – **si no poseen confianza en su carcelero, propongo realizar tales pruebas, ya que la mayoría ya están cediendo su control a los humanos** – comento mientras miraba al Sanbi, Hachibi y de reojo al Rokubi, – **los más razonable es que deben de demostrar que valen lo suficiente para soportar tal responsabilidad, ¿o no Han?, ¿Verdad que no deseamos llorones en nuestras filas de combate?**

Han y los demás entendieron el mensaje, todos sufrieron y todos aun tienen una herida abierta que posiblemente nunca sane.

El Sanbi no Kyodaigame tenía algo parecido en mente, aprovecharía la ocasión para ponerlo en practica, – **que así sea,… No me falles Yagura, **– observaba a su ahora maestro, y dirigía su mirada a todos los demás Bijus, estaban de acuerdo a muy mala manera auque de acuerdos. La tensión se sentía por lo que decidió romper la ilusión, – **la segunda reunión después de 3000 años, queda finalizada.**

– **Maldito idiota,** – dijeron cada uno de las bestias antes de desaparecer, la primera fue un fiasco y la segunda daba terminada, además de haber una tercera.

Así los jinchurikis observaron que la realidad volvía a la normalidad, nuevamente se encontraban en medio del bosque y al parecer era medio día, todos empezaron a levantarse del círculo que habían formado, cada uno apartándose del grupo y sin esperar acción alguna, las mujeres del grupo empezaron a llorar amargamente, destruyendo a su paso cualquier árbol que se entrometiera en su camino, igual que los otros, los hombre si bien se sentían igual, no iban a darles el gusto a su encarcelado, suprimiendo sus emociones. La mera presencia de sus bestias, volvieron a abrir pequeñas heridas que creyeron haber cerrado, la vista de los hombres se oscureció en un vano intento de calmar el ímpetu de su furia. La excepción fueron claramente Yagura, Killer Bee y Roushi, este último porque tenía más años de vida lo cual aprovecho para superar su situación, el más joven de todos ellos era el que más sufría, un rubio encismado pensando en sus posibilidades.

Gaara ya se había acostumbrado de ver al Shukaku cuando no podía aguantar mas el sueño, pudo superar la tristeza, el enojo y otros sentimientos negativos. Observaba a la antes extrovertida jounin tratar inútilmente de parar las lágrimas y evitar que el dolor se acrecentara tanto como para colapsar. No sabía que acción tomar, por lo que prefirió posar con delicadeza su mano en el hombro de la rubia para así transmitirle palabras inexistentes de apoyo.

Yugito no aguantaba el dolor de recordar su infancia maldecida, cuando sintió la calida mano de su ahora hermano, dificultosamente esbozo una sonrisa – nunca olvides que ya no estas sola, – las palabras del akagami lograron dar con una reacción de la rubia, logrando la calma que deseaba. Yagura sonreía en sus adentros, su misión fructífera si dos jinchurikis lograban apoyarse mutuamente, logrando lazos entre ellos.

Fuu era un caso aparte, además de soportar múltiples maltratos a lo largo de su vida, desde psicológicos además de traición, todo por culpa del demonio de su interior, su frustración aumentaba debido a una nueva carga, estaba metida en una futura guerra que arrasaría gran parte de la historia. Todos estaban en su mundo cuando observan a la Séptima colapsar, el creciente estrés no ayudaba a soportar sus heridas emocionales, por eso todos se sorprendieron.

Antes de que alguien deseara auxiliarla, Han se encontraba de pie cargándola en sus brazos, – ya me había imaginado que se podía desmayar, – el Quinto no se explicaba la preocupación por la mujer que en esos momentos cargaba, más podía asegurar que el se habría desmayado si tuviera su edad, antes era presuntuoso por ser demasiado débil y desconfiado, por lo que no la culpaba – la llevare al hospital,… – dijo en tono amable/severo características de el, su padre estaba orgulloso, antes no se preocupaba por nadie que no era el, tal vez su corazón lograba abrirse a los demás – y pobre de ellos si logran lastimarla, porque la aldea arderá en llamas – "_se vale soñar_" ese fue el pensamiento de Roushi.

Yagura no sabía si estaba preocupado o… ¿feliz?, dos de los más introvertidos del grupo, al parecer se llevan bien,… o podrían llevarse bien. – Yagura-sama, déjeme ir con ellos, además Han-san no conoce la aldea como yo – Utakata tenía un punto a su favor, por lo que el Quinto no se quejó además deseaba tener un ojo vigilando a los de Iwa y especialmente a el.

– Adelante, además así podrías avisar a la Hokage que no ha sucedido nada de que preocuparse, – sabía que la situación era delicada más no deseaba alarmar a nadie, menos movilizar una aldea completa, las demás lo verían como una declaración de guerra y todo se complicaría. Al parecer Utakata entendió el mensaje encriptada que le mando su mayor a través de la mirada y sin más los dos jinchurikis y una desmayada Fuu partieron al hospital más cercano.

Los restantes 6 se encontraban en pleno silencio incomodo, de repente Naruto se levanta bruscamente, alertando a Yagura y Gaara, aunque el rubio solamente les sonrió declarando no tener intenciones de una acción hostil.

– Yagura-san, deseo hablar con usted,… – una vez más el tono de su voz pasivo y una actitud más madura de lo común salían a flote, – en privado – lo último sorprendió a los presentes, aunque no tenían ánimos de entrometerse mientras tanto el Tercero analizaba la situación no creía que se tratara de una pelea, no con su estado emocional, aunque ese era el problema no sabía que podría pasar.

No tenía opción, por lo que decidió acompañarlo, estaba seguro de sus habilidades y preparado para todo, por lo que se dirigieron a un lugar más asolado. Sin embargo, Roushi estuvo al tanto de todo y observo la tensión en el ambiente alrededor del rubio y dirigido a quien sería su líder, además de la preocupación del exKazekage, necesitaba información por si algo preocupante sucediera de improvisto.

– Gaara-san, ¿se podría saber que esta sucediendo entre ustedes tres?, – podría aparentar un viajero despreocupado, y ya no estar en servicio activo, aunque la experiencia nadie se la quitaba – me refiero al rubio, el Tercero y usted. – complementó al ver la cara de desconcierto el pelirrojo.

– Es un asunto delicado, además de tener que enterarse del pasado de Naruto, – no deseaba revelar algo descortés sobre su amigo, aunque se mostraba el interés de todos a su alrededor, incluso de quien trataba de consolar.

– Tenemos el tiempo suficiente, no te preocupes por algo trivial, a no ser que sea reservado, – no iba a dejar que se escapara tan fácilmente. Gaara no deseaba una disputa interna, por lo tanto estaba obligado a revelar la situación, solamente deseaba que no lo tomaran para mal y comprendieran la actitud del rubio estaba justificado.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Naruto se encontró con el mismo árbol hueco en donde, en los exámenes chunin, Sasuke sucumbió por primera vez a las ansias de poder, maldecía a Orochimaru por corromperlo, maldecía a Itachi por utilizarlo, se maldecía el mismo por no poder hacer nada, ya nada importaba, necesitaba dejar todo atrás y continuar con su camino, con su vida. – _Olvídate de Sasuke_, – no sabía si era un pensamiento o un recuerdo.

– Dime Naruto, – Yagura tomo asiento cerca del lugar, no deseaba apurar las cosas aunque ahora no era el momento.

– No creo que pueda dominar al Kyubi, – estaba encismado y aun así estaba atento a todo, le confeso su preocupación y el pelo-crema ya lo veía venir. – Ese maldito demonio propuso la prueba porque sabe que no soy capaz, el mismo lo dijo, prefiere morir a ayudarme.

– Entonces yo te ayudaré, no puedo someter al Kyubi yo mismo, más tu si, confió en ti, como la Hokage confía en ti. – Naruto estaba extrañado, nadie le tenía demasiada confianza, no tanto como para darle la responsabilidad de dominar un demonio, – Naruto si dejas que tus emociones te controlen, el Kyubi lo aprovechara, no te desanimes, ten en mente tus sueños, tus metas y a tus amigos, por todo lo que deseas luchar, con eso en mente lograras dominar al Kyubi, – el rubio comenzaba a guardar respeto al exMizukage, – aunque deberías de seguir conforme lo que tu deseas, sigue tu camino y ambiciones, no te desvíes.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – lo último no lo entendió, más inconcientemente sabia la respuesta.

– Se lo de Sasuke, incluso sobre el árbol de este lugar, Sasuke eligió su camino, tu elige tu camino. Antes de arriesgar la viva por los demás ten en consideración tu propia vida, si nunca te han amado o si nunca te has amado, no podrás ayudar a nadie – su mundo se desmoronaba otra ves, primero le decía que no olvidara sus sueños y luego que olvide en recuperar a Sasuke, – debe ser difícil, lo entiendo, lo que tu no comprendes es que en esta vida muchas decisiones cada uno tomamos y tienen sus consecuencias, debes madurar y afrontar el futuro. Lo diré claramente, aquel que no desea ser salvado no podrá ser salvado.

– ¿¡POR QUÉ TODOS DESEAN QUE YO RENUNCIE A UN HERMANO! – estaba llorando, no soportaba la tensión como para estresarlo aun más.

– Porque el así él lo desea, el ahora debe ser considerado una amenaza al estar con Orochimaru, es un Nukenin y debe ser tratado como tal, – no creía lo que escuchaba, estaba apunto de reprocharlo aunque no le dejo, – si amas a tu aldea, a pesar de todo lo que te hicieron pasar, si amas a Konoha sin importarte la soledad de tu infancia, si de verdad deseas ser reconocido, debes mirar siempre delante de ti, nunca voltear atrás.

– Ah, mmh hic…e una promesa, – no iba a dejar que se burlara de su amigo, si ni siquiera lo conoce.

– La vida te demuestra los sacrificios que uno debe hacer para poder salvar lo que se ama, aun sí es dejar de amar. Yo prometí salvaguardar mi aldea, y… – aun si no se notaba en su rostro estaba apunto de llorar, Naruto se dio cuenta de algo, las palabras de Fuu "_Aquel que formo la famosa aldea de la neblina sangrienta_", no las había tomado en serio, además de ignorar su historia contada por Tsunade – fracase, el primer día, cuando me nombraron Kage estaba muy feliz, de repente soy controlado sin ningún aviso, cuando se es shinobi se da uno cuenta de algo, no hay muerte honorable ni digna, puedes morir por un compañero, un kunai perdido, una nota explosiva o cualquier idea que se te ocurra, sin pena ni gloria, – Jiraiya le había contado casi lo mismo, más escucharlo de una persona que vivió el mismo infierno, cambia las cosas, – se vive dignamente, al limite de nuestras capacidades, he asesinado amigos, compañeros, al… alumnos, más sigo aquí, vivo y eso es lo que cuenta siempre mirando adelante y no dejar que Madara disfrute que pudo hacer mella en mi alma.

Estaba entendiendo, el ser un shinobi sabio, no podía ser para siempre un tonto, debía plantar raíces en la tierra y lograr hacer conciencia. Yagura observaba las diferentes reacciones de Naruto, además de poner atención en el flujo de chakra que lo rodeaba, no era del Kyubi, más eso no evitaba que lo pusiera nervioso. Al ver que se calmaba, decidió continuar, a pesar que fue el quien quería hablar, aprovecharía para sacarlo de esa nube llamado inocencia.

– No dejes que el pasado te atormente, tienes amigos, verdaderos amigos que se preocupan por ti, no amerites al poder del Zorro para ocultar quien eres en realidad, a nadie le gusta que le mientan.

– ¿Por qué Sasuke cambió tanto? Si tanto conoces a mi hermano, entonces sabrás la respuesta, – no lo estaba retando, implícitamente decía que el mismo no lo conocía para saber las intenciones de su compañero azabache.

– Por el odio, – eso no se lo esperaba, – tal sentimiento impuro cambia drásticamente a las personas. Cuando uno ama, corre el riesgo de odiar, en vez de madurar conforme al dolor, lo convierten en odio. "No tenía más que dos opciones. No cinco. No tres: dos. Sin embargo una fue alguna vez válida"

– ¿Qué significa eso?

– El camino que uno escoge, ¿sabes cual crees que el hombre a estado escogiendo a lo largo de su vida?, – al ver la negativa de Naruto, comprendió que no sabía, – el vengador. El dolor atrae a una cadena de odio, aunque también puede permitir que la gente ser amable, te hace crecer. En estos momentos tal vez no me entiendas, mas recuerda mis palabras, en un futuro lo entenderás. Aun si logras ser Hokage, no todos tendrán demasiada estima, aun así ¿deseas ser Hokage?

– ¡Así es!, ser Hokage es mi sueño, ganaremos esta batalla y seré el mejor shinobi de todos los tiempos, todos conocerán mi nombre. – Yagura debía hacerse aun lado para no quedar sordo y cuando iba a moverse, el volumen de su voz se redujo por si mismo. – Aun si antes fuera mi sueño para que nadie me odiara, ahora lo es para que nadie sufra lo mismo que yo, o ¿no es lo mismo con usted?

– Es verdad, – estaba sonriendo, el le recordaba de cuando niño se trataba – reitero no te desanimes, sigue tus convicciones y lucha hasta el final, – Naruto recupero su carácter grito e Hiperactivo, además de tener una sonrisa bien marcada sin signos de ser falsa – te voy a dar un consejo, muy importante, y quiero que lo sigas.

– Dime, – estaba serio, por lo que escuchaba atentamente.

– Deja la inocencia y la ingenuidad a un lado o te quedaras soltero el resto de tu vida.

– ¿Eh?, no… entiendo.

– Lo entenderás después, además debo platicarte algo de suma importancia, durante nuestro combate, – el rubio estaba nervioso por si le amonestaba sobre su Harem no jutsu, aunque ignoraba que Yagura deseaba olvidarse esa parte de la lucha, – note el rápido desarrollo en lo referible a estrategias, aun si peleas antes de pensar logras aprovechar cualquier oportunidad que observas de tu enemigo, tu maestría con el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, puede ayudarte a progresar, en resumen eres un excelente shinobi, – en ese punto Naruto no pudo reprimir su sonrojo por el halago, – más te falta algo.

– ¿Eh?, ¿Qué cosa?

– El rasengan y el Kage Bunshin son las únicas técnicas que conoces, te falta diversidad, además no he visto que los complementaras con tu afinidad elemental.

– ¿Afinidad elemental?

– Un ejemplo sería el rasengan, hay dos técnicas de control de chakra, simplificando su Naturaleza y su Forma, la primera sería transformar tu chakra en un elemento vivo, hay cinco Agua, Fuego, Viento, Tierra, Rayo, en la segunda técnica es la forma que tendrá el jutsu, ¿me estas entendiendo?

– mmm, más o menos, ¿Qué tiene que ver el rasengan?

– Solamente se basa en la forma, gira y comprime tu chakra que en si no necesita agregar un elemento, más si deseas superarlo, conocer tu afinidad elemental te ayudaría. – Con solo decir que tendría un nuevo y poderoso jutsu se emociono y concentró las pocas neuronas que antes no utilizaba, – más me extraña, lógicamente al ser Konoha del país del fuego, casi todos los shinobis posee afinidad en ese elemento y no hablar que el Kyubi es conocido por ser la deidad del Fuego, deberías ser un maestro controlándolo.

– En si nunca me eh concentrado en un elemento, ni se como se hace, el Kage Bunshin lo aprendí, por que un maestro me instruyo que así podría graduarme a Genin – lo último lo dijo casi susurrando y con deje de tristeza, Yagura conocía los aspectos básicos de su vida y no se le escapaba el incidente con Mizuki.

– Ten, – dijo mientras le entregaba un trozo de papel, el sabía que lo utilizaría, por lo que trajo 9 por si las dudas.

– ¿Qué es esto? – Miraba el papel enfrente y atrás sin encontrar algo anormal.

– Es una hoja especial, creado con un árbol alimento con chakra por toda su vida reacción al más mínimo estimulo del mismo, en resume, agrégale algo de chakra y sabré que naturaleza perteneces. – Naruto obedeció agregando constantemente chakra hasta que la hoja se cortó. – Viento, es interesante, débil contra el fuego, en tu caso sería una ventaja haría tus justus más fuertes y resistente en el combate, tanto que no necesitarías al Kyubi.

– ¿En serio?, ¡eso es genial!

– Le pediré a Gaara que te ayude en tu entrenamiento, además necesito que obtengas un repertorio de jutsus, Fuu podría ayudarte, – en ese momento Naruto palideció, aun se sentía mal por casi matarla, – entonces le pediré ayuda a Han, – Yagura previniendo su pensamientos decidió cambiar de maestro, aunque para el rubio era igual, le tenía más miedo al shinobi de Iwa.

– Según el mensaje que nos enviaste, no estaríamos mucho tiempo en la aldea, ¿Cuánto más permaneceremos en Konoha? – No deseaba irse otra vez aunque era necesario, sino todos estarían en peligro, se supone que estaría mejor los nueve juntos.

– Una semana, – con todo lo sucedido, esperaba asentar primero el estrés antes de poder tomar una decisión – con la ayuda de Killer Bee, guiaré a los demás en lo que se refiere al dominio del Biju, será difícil si aun no controlan sus emociones, deben evitar que sean dominados por los mismo.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – Estaba confundido.

– El acceder al chakra del Biju y no tener un control emocional, le estas dejando que intervengan en tu ser, Roushi y los demás hasta cierto punto pueden lograrlo, sino se presentan una que otra emoción negativa, los que me preocupa son tu, Gaara y Fuu. – el rubio entendió todo lo que deseaba hacer Yagura, era lógico, más para Naruto era una hazaña el darse cuenta, los estaba preparando para la guerra, aunque no comprendía lo de estar solamente los nueve juntos.

– Yagura-san, puedo hacer una pregunta, – al ver su aprobación, continuó, – ¿Sabes que estas entregando a los Bijus en bandeja de plata? – su pregunta era inocente, por otro lado Yagura lo vio de otro modo. Naruto se sorprendió al ver astillas en vez del tronco donde estaba sentado el Tercero, además de encontrarse con un cráter en donde debería estar el árbol de sus pesadillas.

– ¿Por qué todos dice eso? – Era apenas un susurro casi imperceptible, – Naruto el plan es simple atraer al enemigo en una emboscada, una de las razones de dejar la banda que nos identifica como pertenecientes a una aldea es para que no sepan de nuestra procedencia. Aun si descubrieran a uno, tendrían que pelear con todos a la vez, ellos simplemente no sabrán nuestro movimiento táctico, por eso es primordial crear lazos todos juntos necesitamos confiar del uno al otro – Naruto ahora tenía más confianza Yagura le ayudaría con el entrenamiento además de controlar al zorro de nueve colas, su admiración y respeto seguían aumentando.

– Te apoyare Yagura-sn… sama.

– Gracias – Yagura sonreía, al parecer se había ganado la confianza de uno, no le gustaba el titulo de sama, al ser demasiado formal además de pensar no merecerlo, no desde que había fallado a su pueblo – _nunca más _– por lo menos recupero ese algo que le impulsaba a ser reconocido por alguien.

– Bueno, regresemos con los demás.

Al parecer ellos no se dieron cuenta fue de una cortina ligera de humo, era un kage bunshin de Roushi, necesitaba conocer perfectamente a su nuevo jefe, y no vendría mal investigar aquel rubio que le prendía demasiadas alarmas, el ser un jinchuriki apunta a muchas cosas, al ser comúnmente parientes del Kage para que no se sublevaran.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Utakata había guiado a Han directo al Hospital, sin platica ni comentarios, así como le gustaba al quinto, lastima que el trayecto no era para ambos placentero. Utakata estaba avergonzado por la actitud de su compañero, sin aviso ni pena, había derrumbado a civiles y pateado a shinobis que daba la casualidad estaban en su camino, y daba la casualidad le gustaba ir donde ellos estaban, en resumen un buscapleitos. Al ver el hospital, creyó que su desdicha terminaría, más el destino dijo NO. El hospital estaba lleno de heridos, – maldito Han – todas las victimas dieron a para en urgencias.

– Un medico, ahora – su voz era calmada y despreocupada, aunque estaba cargada de rabia.

– Lo siento mucho, tendrá que esperar, al parecer un intruso estuvo causando disturbios en todo el mercado y todo doctor se encuentra ocupado atendiendo a los heridos.

– _Con razón toda la calle estaba llena era una plaza,_ – pensaba el pobre exNinja de Kiri.

– No le pregunte si requería un medico, le ordene uno. – la enfermera se estaba asustando por el instinto asesino que emanaba Han, lo bueno para ella es que tenía ANBUs custodiando el hospital. Lastima que no lo conocían, Han los utilizó como trapeadores, sin siquiera utilizar sus manos que estaban ocupados cargando a Fuu, – usted sigue si no me trae un medico.

Ya no quería estar cerca del shinobi de Iwa, avergonzado no era la palabra adecuada, sino ultrajado, toda la responsabilidad recaería a el y no podía hacer nada, solo por ser el más tranquilo del grupo. A los pocos minutos un medico, acompañado por un equipo, se llevaron a Fuu a revisión, Han los seguía con paso firme, aun si le decían que no podía entrar, callaron los comentarios cuando cuarteo todo el piso de la sala de espera.

– ¿Alguna cosa más que deba enterarme? – al ver como los médicos negaron, entró con ellos.

Utakata observaba a la misma unidad ANBU, antes en el suelo apaleados, ahora corrían apresurados en búsqueda de su líder, la Godaime Hokage – Mierda, maldita sea el momento en que decidí acompañarlos.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Tsunade se encontraba en su oficina, había pasado la noche en vela, debía estar presente cuando los jinchurikis de Iwa llegaran, por eso mismo apresuró a Kakashi en terminar la misión antes del tiempo previo, además que Jiraiya debía acompañarla en todo momento, – _de Iwa me puedo esperar una guerra por cualquier __maldita__ escusa _– y es que recordaba el momento exacto en que llegaron Roushi y su hijo Han.

_/Flash back_

_Cuando veía la noche aclararse por las estrellas, además de las explosiones que en el bosque de la muerte se daba, había mandado una escolta de ANBU junto con los jinchurikis de Kumo__ al punto de reunión. Se le hacía extraño la actitud del hermano del Raikage, era demasiado extrovertido además de hiperactivo, casi igual que Naruto, le impresiono la cortesía de Yugito, parecía demasiada complacida de estar en Konoha, desconfiaba de ellos, no tenía intensiones ocultas y moderaban sus palabras – "buscan información, o al menos la rubia" – ese era el pensamiento que surcaba en su cabeza. Se concentro más en el papeleo que los problemas que vendrían, y es que el consejo no concordaba con ella sobre la incorporación momentánea de los jinchurikis a la aldea, menos aun que Naruto renunciara a ser shinobi, Danzo aprovechó para desacreditarla frente a los lideres de los clanes al no tener la capacidad necesaria para solventar a Konoha. Tsunade previniendo la astucia de Danzo, releyó parte del mensaje, sobra decir que el mencionar a Madara, todos los clanes empezaron apoyarla. Sin más regreso a su oficina para encontrarse 20 torres de papeles de 3 metros cada uno, o es lo que ella veía, – "maldito Danzo, apuesto que es su venganza."_

_Jiraiya estaba serió, más de lo común, después del entrenamiento de Naruto que duro dos años, se entera de los movimientos que hacía Yagura, al ser el Kage de la aldea sangrienta le alerto, ya que nadie sabía de el por casi siete años y aparecer de pronto y con mucha cautela le sorprendió. Decidió investigar y buscar información al respecto, por eso tardo unos cuantos días en llegar a Konoha, al no encontrar nada y su supuestamente famosa red de información no ayudaba en nada, le preocupo, desistió en la idea de irrumpir a Kirigakure cuando le llegó la notificación de su antigua compañera de equipo, abordando el tema de la reunión de los jinchurikis pr__opuesta por Yagura, sin más fue directo a Konoha. Al llegar, junto con Tsunade recitó el mensaje, no creía lo que leía, en sí era delicado el asunto, por lo que sin esperar ordenes de ella, fue en búsqueda de Kakashi._

_En al ventana de la oficina del Kage de Konoha, se apreciaban los primeros rayos de sol, estaba__n chocando con el papeleo a entregar, ordenar, archivar, releer, reescribir, – un infierno no se compara con la labor de un Kage – a Jiraiya le causaba gracia, ya que a el lo habían seleccionado para tal puesto más desistió a la idea proclamando que Tsunade sería mejor. _

– "_De la que me salve" – se encontraba ayudando, no tenía otra cosa que hacer, mientras tanto pensaba en la solución de hacer aun más fuerte a su ahijado, planeaba el enseñarle senjutsu, para eso debía primero convencer a Fukasaku. Estaba tan centrado con el papeleo además de planificar el futuro entrenamiento del rubio que, no se enteró de las presencia frente al escritorio._

– _¿No nos van a recibir__?—Jiraiya y Tsunade detuvieron toda acción para recibir al dueño de aquella voz apacible – hace mucho tiempo que no veía a un shinobi de Konoha,… vivo._

– _¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Tsunade ya lo sabía, sin__ embargo debía confirmarlo, no iba a darle el gusto por su provocación._

– _Me llamo Roushi y mi hijo Han, – Roushi no dejó seguir hablando a su hijo, sus insinuaciones podría provocar una guerra entre naciones. – Disculpe la descortesía Hokage-sama, hemos venido por el comunicado de Yagura-dono._

– _Me es raro que no lo guiaran el equipo ANBU al área de entrenamiento._

– _Se refiere a la panda de idiotas que nos atacaron en la entrada de la aldea, los desenterrare con gusto para así nos guíen con Yagura-sama, – la voz de Han siempre se notaba despreocupada, aunque no le quitaba el acento de rabia._

– _¿¡A qué se refiere! – Estaba alarmada, su amiga/asistente se encontraba cerca del lugar, custodiando por si un intruso entrara, – si mataron algunos de mis shinobis, los mato a ustedes, recuerden que son ahora aldeanos, por lo que el papeleo de entrega de cadáveres__ será rápido, – el sarcasmo le divertía al quinto._

– _Como si pudieras, sobrepasasteis la edad establecida para ser un Ninja activo, Tsunade-sama._

– _¡BASTA! – Roushi no iba a permitir hablar así a su hijo, no podría controlarlo del todo aunque tenía cierta autoridad por ser su padre, y todo parecía indicar que Han captó la idea, – lo siento mucho Tsunade-sama, no se preocupe, más al parecer no se __encontraba ningún equipo, solamente una joven de nombre Shizune que nos guió a su despacho._

_Podría ser cruel, aunque le preocupaba más su compañera de vida que un equipo de ANBUs, – Shizune, pasa, – y parecía tener razón, sin daño ni rasguño, reapareció la única __que hace realmente su trabajo para con la villa – que sucedió con el equipo que mande esperar por nuestros "queridos invitados", – el Quinto entendió el sarcasmo, ya se desquitaría con los demás "debiluchos" jinchurikis._

– _Lamento lo sucedido Tsunade-sama, __cuando iban a relevar, llegaron de momento, sin una escolta además de no saber donde estaban reunidos los… – se quedo sin nada que decir, sabía lo delicado de la palabra, no le gustaba hacer sufrir a nadie._

– _Dilo, mons-tru-os, no es tan difícil, –__ Shizune estaba sorprendida y enojada._

– _¡NO SON MONSTRUOS! – silencio vino después del grito__ de la azabache, no debía inmiscuirse no se lo permitían y por eso se sentía impotente._

– _¿Eh?, si, bueno… – Roushi deseaba ahorrarse la lastima, aunque no veía indicios de ella, – Hokage-sama, ¿podría decirnos donde queda o guiarnos al lugar del encuentro?_

_No se dijo más y Kakashi apareció en escena, su sola presencia indicaba que estaba para guiarlos y no para platicar, como deseaban que fuera así desde el primer momento.__ Una vez fuera de la oficina, Shizune regreso a su escritorio, mientras que los Sannin regresaban a su ajetreada tarea._

_/Fin de Flash back_

Fuera de su despacho se escuchaba un gran alboroto y antes de actuar, la puerta se abrió bruscamente mostrando a una Shizune desmejorada. – ¿Qué sucede Shizune? – debía de ser una emergencia para azotar a la pobre puerta que nada tenía que ver.

– Hokage-sama, me han informado que tres jinchurikis se encuentran en el hospital, uno de ellos es de Iwa – una vez calmada, se enderezó para esperar instrucciones de su superior, aunque no noto los trozos de vidrio regados ni el ruido al romperse y es que Tsunade salió de su oficina inmediatamente como si del Raikage desesperado se tratara.

Una vez llegado al hospital, una enfermera al verla le señalo una habitación, no debía ser una genio para intuir que se trataba de los sacrificios humanos, al llegar calmo los nervios, aun si había sangre en el piso cuarteado de la sala, aun sí un que otro doctor estaba sentado en el mismo como recuperándose de un desmayo, si no se controlaba ella terminaría de pintar el suelo de rojo, con la sangre de un posible inocente. – Nunca tomes decisiones en momentos de odio y dolor, _porque puedes arrepentirte demasiado tarde._ – siempre recitaba su mantra cada vez que alguien la desesperaba, anterior mente el rubio, ahora uno más. Al abrir la puerta de la habitación se encuentra con la kunoichi de Taki recostada, a su lado estaba el nuevo dolor de muelas Han y al lado de la puerta, sentado en una silla Utakata, antes de hablar lo interrumpió el mismo.

– No es lo que parece, se desmayo de repente, posiblemente estrés, no se más. – No le contaría sobre el Juubi y al parecer Han estaba de acuerdo por no replicar, además se encontraba pendiente de los signos vitales de su compañera.

– La revisare en un momento, – sabía que lo doctores de antes cumplieron con su deber, aunque no estaba de más otra opinión, – se encuentra bien, solo un colapso nervioso, se sentirá mejor en unas horas. Dejando esto aparte, ¿de que se trato las explosiones y demás alboroto?, prometieron no llamar la atención. – Iba a girarse para encarar al de Iwa, aun sabiendo que llego tarde.

– Naruto, – la mención de su nombre provocó otra migraña de las tantas que en ese momento tenía – deseaba probar sus habilidades con Yagura-sama.

– Dejare a mi asistente con ustedes, cualquier cosa que necesiten los nueve, pueden pedírselo a ella, sea suministros o atención médica, así que absténganse que los marque como criminales buscados, entendieron, – aunque hablaba para los dos concientes, se dirigió en último momento mirando directamente a los ojos de Han.

– Hmmsk – un chasquido gutural llenó el ambiente tenso, al parecer al quinto le gustaba los retos.

Ya no tenía más que decir, Jiraiya se encargaría de hablar con Naruto, ella tenía cosas que hacer, cuando se disponía a salir, se encontró con Shizune en la entrada de la habitación, – que conveniente, te quedaras con ellos hasta donde te tenga permitido Yagura, serás mi voz y ojos,… cuídate, – despidiéndose, se encamino nuevamente al infierno, aunque era necesario.

– Muy buenas tardes, me llamo Shizune, gusto en conocerlos, – aunque conocía a Han y Utakata más no costaba mucho dejar una impresión mejor que la primera.

– Si te molesta andar con demonios, te sugiero amablemente que te largues, – a Utakata no le gustaba su forma de ser, tan despreciable y miserable.

– Al menos tengo la compañía de alguien más decente que un perro, – de lejos se veía a quien se refería, y antes que lo atacara aposto una carta llamada intuición, – si haces alboroto en este momento, Fuu puede quedar más traumatizada que antes, – y funciono, Han detuvo todo instinto asesino y se concentró en su labor de observar los signos vitales de la jinchuriki, – si gusta puede acompañarme, – jalaba del brazo a Shizune, aun si se resistía, una vez fuera hablo nuevamente en un susurro, – no se preocupe, no intentará acción hostil.

– ¿Cómo esta usted seguro?

– Por la reacción que observé al nombrar a Fuu, y que usted también se dio cuenta.

– Lo siento, – se veía lastimada, Utakata nunca formalizó con una mujer, así que intentar hablar y entender a una era demasiado pedir.

– ¿Por que se disculpa?, – intentaría averiguar como funcionaba las relaciones de amistad con una mujer a base de insinuaciones – ¿es por Han, verdad? – Ella tensó sus hombros tan notable, Utakata aprovecharía todo lo que aprendió sobre su sensei sobre la evaluación emocional, gestual y psicológica, –_ aunque el me dijo que no sería suficiente para conocer a la mujer completamente._

– Tengo que irme, – se escapaba, mala señal. Antes que diera un paso atrás Utakata sostuvo su mano una vez más.

– Aun no respondió mi pregunta, es sobre la referencia a nosotros, o por lo que somos.

– Lo siento, – comenzaba a llorar, el pobre desentendido civil de Kiri estaba impacientándose, – lo… siento,… lo… siento,… lo

– Basta por favor, – no comenzaría a gritar, aunque lo deseaba, necesitaba una manera de tranquilizarla, así que acercándose a su rostro mientras sostenía su mentón, chocado frente con frente, prosiguió, – una mujer tan hermosa como usted no necesita preocuparse por banalidades, ¿podría decirme cual es su problema?, – ahora Shizune tenía la cara roja, que pondría pálida a un tomate, – _bien, vi a sensei hacer lo mismo y funciono. _

– Lo siento, – "_otra vez no_", – por entrometerme en sus vidas. – eso si no se lo esperaba el Sexto.

– No entiendo, que tiene que ver con Han, es verdad que nos consideran demon…

– ¡NO SON DEMONIOS, MONSTRUOS NI OTRA COSA!, – las lagrimas una vez más estuvieron presente en su rostro, – yo… no se lo que siente… un jinchuriki, pero… pero se que no son monstruos,… Naruto jamás se rendía, tenía a sus amigos, un sueño y… que después se lo quitan,… yo creía que podría levantarse aun con toda la presión pero al verlo en la entrada de la aldea sostenido por Gaara-sama con los ojos vacíos,… yo, … no.

No pudo continuar, el lloro incremento, Utakata recordaba haberla visto, aunque no con semblante triste sino con una sonrisa, –_ en ese momento no observé una mascara, debo estar oxidándome, _– no comprendía la situación, por lo que hizo lo mismo que su sensei, cada vez que su esposa lloraba descontroladamente. La abrazó, Shizune por un momento se avergonzó y paro de llorar, aunque continuó con la única diferencia que abrazaba igualmente a Utakata, – _no debo forjar lazos con los demás, ya que muy pronto posiblemente muera _– ese era su pensamiento en ese momento, aunque inoportuno, no debía olvidar, se sentía raro nunca antes había consolado a alguien ni siquiera lo consolaron a el, –_ aquel que nunca lo han amado no podrá amar, _– era su lema antes de conocer a Harusame y a Yagura, el último le demostró que podía amar aun si nadie lo ha amado antes, como cuando renunció a ser Kage y confinarse en el olvido para que su pueblo se recupere de "su" reinado, solo por amor.

Shizune deseaba desaparecer, estaba sentada junto a Utakata en la sala de espera, había pasado dos horas desde que se calmo, sabía de antemano que no debía involucrarse con ellos, eran peligroso en un sentido amplio, el tratar de empatizar con un jinchuriki puede llevar a la locura, –_ nadie comprende profundamente el significado de dolor más que ellos, todos de distinta manera aunque el mismo sentimiento_ – era lo que había dicho su maestra en la reunión de los concejales y lideres de clanes.

– Gracias, – Utakata observo a su acompañante girar su cabeza que creyó habérsela dislocado, intuyendo su desconcierto continuó, – no debería preocuparse por nosotros, ni sentirnos lastima, – la iba interrumpir aunque no la dejó, – a Naruto no lo llevo conociendo mucho tiempo, aunque me contó algo de su vida, no nos sentimos de la necesidad de querer la lastima de alguien, sino la comprensión. Gustamos reconocimiento, compañía, igualdad, cada quien con diferente cantidad, yo por mi parte igualdad como cualquier civil, Naruto lo sabrás. Le agradezco que se preocupe por nosotros, aun si todo el mundo nos odie, y unos que otros se rindieran de ser reconocidos y buscan la soledad que siempre los acompañaban, convirtiéndolos en ¡SERES DESPRECIABLES!, – lo último lo gritó en la entrada de la habitación donde se encontraba Han, volviendo a sentarse continuo, dejando a Shizune claramente sorprendida, – lo siento mucho, aunque debía desquitarme con el por su comportamiento.

– Fufu – la breve risa le comunico que se sentía mejor.

– Como decía, seguimos siendo humanos, aun si tenemos un Biju en nuestro interior. Muchos de nosotros nos resentimos como Yagura-sama, no gusta del titulo de sama al no sentirse merecedor del honor todo por Madara, pero bueno me pase del punto de partida… – antes de continuar, la pelinegra cogió sus manos con delicadeza.

– No se preocupe, comprendo, yo no deseo mal alguno sino suerte. Naruto es alguien importante para la villa, no como shinobi sino como persona, representa la voluntad de fuego de nunca rendirse y agradezco que usted lo conozca porque así alguien más a reconocido su existencia, – su sonrisa, la calidez, como dice su maestro sobre las mujeres "_vivimos por ellas, sin ellas no podemos vivir_".

Shizune se dio cuenta de la situación así que cuando iba a soltarle el no le dejo, no se molesto en absoluto aunque sentía que los humos de la vergüenza le quemaban lentamente las neuronas, al minuto, que para ella fueron horas, soltó sus manos, sin cambiar su semblante siempre sereno, volteo para encarar a la puerta de la habitación, esperando que alguien saliera. Y así los dos se quedaron en un silencio para nada incomodo sino aprovechado para asentar ideas, no se continuó la platica ni rectifico las ideas, los dos entendieron el punto de vista de cada quien por medio del silencio.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Al llegar Naruto y Yagura al claro donde estaban antes reunidos, observaron a todos expectantes, se sorprendieron de ver a Bee serio hablando con Yugito y Roushi, Yagura deseaba platicar con el para tener una mejor idea de cómo preparar a los demás en el dominio de su Biju. Cuando iba para hablar con el Octavo sintió una mano en su espalda, – lo siento, ¿puedo ir a buscar mis cosas?, se que es repentino pero ¿ya vamos a entrenar en estos momentos, verdad? – al ver como asentía su nuevo sensei, se encaminó a la salida.

Gaara estaba preocupado por su amigo, aunque no desconfiaba de el, sabía que un momento a solas le vendría bien, – bueno si el rubio tiene permiso para marcharse, igualmente, – Roushi se encontró rodeado por miradas inquisitorias, – era broma, solamente iré donde esta mi hijo, no suele quedarse tranquilo por más de dos segundos.

– No se preocupe, a la caída de la noche nos volveremos a reunir, si puedes comunicárselo a los demás sería suficiente, – al ver su conformidad, le dio el permiso de seguir el rastro de Han, – en cuanto a usted, – señalando a Killer Bee, – ¿podría hablar con usted?

No escuchó ninguna rima de mal gusto ni comportamiento arrogante, solamente observaba a un shinobi estratégico listo para las órdenes, sin decir adiós Yugito y Gaara se quedaron solos, el primero estaba tenso, cuando se empezó a levantar pudo sentir el caminar lento y silencioso de Yugito, como el de un gato a la caza.

– Usted conoce Konoha ¿verdad? – No tuvo tiempo de salir del bosque, cuando la civil de Kumo se enrollo en su brazo izquierdo, – entonces podrá guiarme en tan esplendorosa aldea.

No le permitió un no, ya que ella lo guiaba mientras caminaba, además deseaba saber si sus hermanos se encontraban bien. No tenía mucho de que hablar así que la caminata era en silencio, aunque la rubia ni se quejó, estaba animada de conocer una cultura nueva, y estando lejos de Bee le fortalecía el espíritu, sin mencionar el aprovechar de conocer a su nuevo hermano, – mi lindo hermano.

Gaara escucho el pensamiento hablado de su compañera y empezó a sudar frío, – _si Kankuro me ve ahora no me salvare de sus burlas. _

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Naruto estaba concentrado en la platica que le dedico Yagura, no quería cargar más peso encima y olvidarse de traer a Sasuke a la aldea y en el proceso incumplir con la promesa de Sakura. Era la primera vez que pensaba y analizaba la situación que no era una batalla por la vida, por lo que apenas notaba las miradas airadas de los pobladores, culpándolo de los disturbios que se daban en toda la aldea por la entrada de los "monstruos". Tan encismado estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando llego a su apartamento, no entró, solamente observo desde la entrada todo su cuarto desordenado, la puerta destruida, sus muebles quemados, sus pertenencias robadas, esta vez no se puso a llorar ni maldecir, –_ esta debe ser la oportunidad que tanto he deseado y no la desperdiciare, _–, y es que podría aprovechar la situación para largarse de Konoha, lo único que lo ataba eran sus amigos, que tendría que olvidarse de ellos momentáneamente, su promesa con Sakura, sin importancia de ahora en adelante, Sasuke, un renegado, eran todos los factores que lo obligaban a quedarse y todos ellos descontados. Poniendo aun lado sus emociones, puso un pie dentro de su cuarto, busco las pocas pertenencias intactas, nada, tendría que buscarse nueva ropa, un nuevo estilo quizás, – un nuevo comienzo.

– ¿Naruto-kun?, – esa voz tímida y amable, era Hinata que se encontraba detrás de el, al voltearla a ver Hinata dio un respingo además de un paso atrás y es que Naruto tenía los ojos vacíos y fríos.

– ¿Qué sucede Hinata?, – sus ojos se encontraron, y cuando no recibió respuesta alguna prosiguió donde se quedó. Hinata trataba de no desmayarse, estaba asustada, vio como los aldeanos entraron en el cuarto del rubio y destrozaron el lugar, trató de detenerlos más a oídos sordos cayeron sus palabras, solamente se detuvo la muchedumbre a la llegada de los ANBUs.

– ¿A dónde… vas?, – al terminar el rubio de recoger lo útil, se dirigía a la salida.

– No lo se, pero no estaré en Konoha por mucho tiempo. – Y antes de salir, fue detenido por los dos brazos de Hinata rodeándole la cintura, le estaba abrazando.

– No… por… favor, – Naruto empezó alarmarse, sentía la espalda mojada, creyó que lo había apuñalado, así que se volteo velozmente para encarar a su ahora enemiga, que estaba ¿llorando?, – por favor… No… te vayas, te… necesito, – ella misma no sabía donde había encontrado el valor para decirle las palabras que ni en sueños comentaría.

– ¿¡Por qué lloras, que hice!, – sobra decir que Naruto será Naruto, la situación es delicada, el estrés insoportable, aunque sigue siendo un niño inocente.

– Lloro por ti, ¡por favor no te vallas!, – alto y claro. – Yo te a… ¡YO TE AMO, Y NO ME DA VERGÜENZA QUE LO SEPAN TODOS!, – el grito se escuchó en el pequeño cuarto, testigo imperturbable de unos cuantos quiebres de corazón.

Naruto estaba hecho un lío, las palabras que le negaron en su infancia, deseado en la adolescencia, lo viene a decir alguien que el considera rara, aunque recordó aquella vez que iba a vengarla de su primo Neji – _"me gusta la gente como tu"_ – ahora entendía las palabras de Yagura, junto con algunos consejos de ero-sennin. La lágrimas ya no podía detenerlas, no sabía que hacer no había jutsu que arreglara su situación y nunca lo hubo, la soledad con la que había nacido desapareció momentáneamente, para después regresar a la realidad, era un jinchuriki, un demonio. – No puedo, no debo.

Hinata no se inmutó, no la había rechazado aunque tampoco aceptado, afirmo su abrazo, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho, estaba feliz por decir lar palabras que dos años atrás estuvo segura nunca decir. Estuvieron así durante unas horas, Naruto no entendía, Hinata no quería despegarse de el.

– Adiós, – con solo un pequeño aviso, Naruto se despidió dejando a una desconsolada mujer derrumbar sus defensa en el derruido cuarto, lastima que un shinobi observo toda la situación, incluso el lapso de espera, – que idiota., – y sin más el Kage Bunshin de Roushi desapareció.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

En el bosque de la muerte, se empezaron a reunir uno a uno, primero Gaara con un color carmesí en sus mejillas al recordar el "incidente" con sus hermanos y la broma de Yugito, Han estaba al frente, dejando atrás a Fuu, Utakata caminaba al lado de Shizune, Roushi fue el penúltimo de llegar, – Y ¿Naruto?, ¿Roushi no lograsteis comunicarte con el?

– Si pude, en unos momentos debería de llegar, – la verdad mando a un Bunshin, sin embargo al llegarle la información del mismo, ideo un plan basado en la observaciones de lo que sería el entrenamiento además de la compañía que tenía el Sexto.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando llegó Naruto desmejorado además de empapado, nota sugerente de haberse aventado al lago cerca del campo de entrenamiento, – Perdón por la demora, – no levantaba su cara, más nadie le presto importancia exceptuando a Roushi y Gaara.

– Comenzaremos a explicar en que consiste el entrenamiento, además de los pequeños detalles que debemos zanjar en este mismo instante y todos nosotros estamos obligados a cooperar, ¿entendieron?, – al ver como todos asintieron en silencio, le llenó de espíritu rejuvenecedor, – empecemos

Continuara

Bueno gente mi co-productor le decimo que esperamos que el cap le haya gustado

A mi me gusto ^^ bueno me despido así que

Froz min End y toaneo se despida

bye


	5. las pruebas y la despedida

**Capitulo 4: Sayonara Naruto**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Ninjutsu: Buka no Hyouka; **_Eh aquí soy Froz Min End, por primera vez que me presento, este episodio es el más largo que edito, les debo advertir que Naruto no es el protagonista principal, si leyeron el primer capitulo y si leyeron en la ficha dice Yagura como personaje central, por eso el tiene total más movimiento en la historia, solo para aclarar algunos reviews. Para no aburrir, el titulo lo dice todo, les advierto hay lemon, el primero en toda mi vida, ya avise, no diré con quien más que una pista. Yo y el escritor somos fieles al NaruHina._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

En el interior del bosque de la muerte. Se podía asomar la bestia que atormentaba los corazones de los adultos y demás ancianos, era el Kyubi no Youko, mostrando orgullosamente 8 colas, los habitantes corrían despavoridos directo a los refugios, tomando solamente las manos de sus hijos o más allegados, olvidando sus pertenencias, que muertos ni sirven. Los shinobis de Konoha maldecían el perder la primera oportunidad de matar al monstruo cuando estaba en su forma humana, aborrecían el día que el Sandaime permitió vivir a Naruto. Tsunade estaba consternada, enterada estaba de las consecuencias y posibilidades sobre lo que Yagura trataba de realizar, nunca imaginó que Naruto caería en las garras del Zorro. – Tsunade-sama, la última cola a salido, – maldijo por debajo a Yamato, claramente el Kyubi era en estos momentos libre.

– ¡¿Cómo pudo suceder esta desgracia? – Estaba enojada consigo misma por permitir una estupidez tan obvia, como lo era el creer poder controlar al noveno biju, – ¡NARUTO!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Retrospectiva**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Todos se encontraban sentados en unas raíces sobresalientes de un gran árbol, en el centro una fogata que iluminaba el espacio, si solamente la situación no fuera de lo más urgente a tratar, se podría disfrutar del paisaje.

– El entrenamiento consiste en poder controlar el youki directamente, imaginemos el perfecto balance universal, Yin-yang, se compone de corazón y espíritu, ambos deben estar sincronizados, hasta aquí, ¿alguien ha entendido el objetivo de la preparación? – el espíritu antes rejuvenecedor, le deprimió hasta ya no poder, todos estaban encismados tratando de desencriptar lo dicho por su líder.

– Lo que supones es el controlar las emociones que es el corazón con la lógica que es el espíritu, ¿no es así? – cada momento que pasa con el de Suna seguía con la idea que es su hermano gemelo, si no fuera por un pequeño detalle, que no era la apariencia el problema.

– Eso es estúpido, como shinobis, recibimos adiestramiento para controlar las emociones en el campo de batalla, y la mente fría lo llevamos como consecuencia de tener que matar – ese era el punto que deseaba remarcar, lo bueno que Fuu sacó el tema a relucir.

– Si fuera cierto que pueden complementar las dos fuerzas como una sola, ya habrían controlado a su biju interno, – todos lo observaban como si tuviera una tercera cabeza, menos el de su lado, Killer Bee, – el poder retener sus emociones no es poder controlarlos, solo le dan oportunidad a la bestia de salir en cualquier momento, al no aguantar más la presión emocional.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?, ve al grano, – como siempre el impaciente de Han dejaba huella con su presencia.

– Hable de 2 características de un verdadero ser humano, se podría decir que el control del chakra se basa en estas dos características, ¿alguien me podría decir cuales son?

– Energía corporal y energía espiritual, – sorprendentemente Naruto contesto rápidamente, no era una pregunta difícil ni para un estudiante de academia, es solo que él simplemente parecía no estar atento a su alrededor.

– Así es, en realidad son tres características que nos distinguen de los animales, el tercero por el momento no nos interesa. La fusión de esas dos energías se denomina chakra y el proceso de unión, moldear el chakra. Por lo tanto la unión del corazón, cambiémosle por cuerpo, y el espíritu, se llama ser humano, y el proceso de unión, iluminación.

Al parecer nadie entendía, ni siquiera su hermano Gaara. – ¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso con poder controlar al biju? – Roushi estaba impacientándose igual que todos los demás.

– Reitero, ustedes no controlan sus emociones, las reprimen, el odio, la amargura, el desprecio, la indiferencia, se van acumulando, tanto así que le dan fuerzas a aquel que según deben retener. Lo diré claramente, sino llegan a querer el vivir ajeno no podrán controlar el youki que se mantiene en su interior.

– ¿Trata de decirnos que debemos amar a alguien?, – Utakata estaba confundido, no entendía el porque amar era un requisito.

– Amar, es un ejemplo, lo que trato de decir es "dejar de vivir por si mismos." El reconocimiento de la propia existencia viene del reconocimiento de una persona, el querer proteger a alguien por voluntad propia ayuda a madurar y ser más fuertes.

– Debes estar bromeando, amar a un humano es inconcebible, ¿Cómo soportar aquellos que nos despreciaron incluso antes de nacer? ¿Olvidaremos todo el sufrimiento que hemos pasado?, es estúpido – no gritaba, aunque sus palabras estaban tan cargas con odio que igual eran punzantes, Han hablaba por la mayoría de los presentes, hasta de Naruto.

– Así es, es lo que deseo, – el instinto asesino alerto incluso a Shizune que estaba a la margen del asunto, asentada en el pequeño campamento lejos de los jinchurikis a tres kilómetros del lugar de reunión.

– Que idiotez, olvidar no aliviara nuestro dolor, – las palabras más fría que Naruto haya dicho en toda su vida, eran las mismas que Gaara decía antes cada noche de desvelo.

– Es el camino más fácil y recomendable a seguir, – por primara vez, Bee hablaba en toda la noche, – no podemos quedarnos a esperar que cada quien entrene espiritualmente para lograr la paz interior, – su voz era seria, sin entonación ni rimas, – lo bueno para ustedes, despojos, es que no necesariamente debe ser 'Humano' el que los comprenda.

La palabra despojo por si sola no es un insulto, más la situación ameritaba tener mucho cuidado. Todos comprendieron lo que el piel-oscura trataba de decir. – Me niego, – Han, Fuu y Yugito, se negaban a contar su vida a personas que apenas conocía, aunque su temor realmente era otro.

– Todos y cada uno sufrimos por igual, el dolor es el mismo aunque no nuestra forma de expresarlo y sobrellevarlo, por lo que construimos nuestro propio carácter, vergüenza no debemos sentir. – Trataba de que todos liberaran sus pesares, en especial Fuu, Gaara y Naruto, uno que oculta su desgraciada vida, otro que lo ignora y uno más que le hace frente, cada uno puede ser peligroso en el momento que comiencen las pruebas. Como todos estaban absortos de comenzar primero, el Octavo dio el primer paso.

– En Kumo, como en cualquier aldea de las Grandes Naciones Elementales, los jinchurikis son allegados de los Kages, mi antecesor era hermano del Sandaime Raikage, al no poder controlar al Hachibi y ser absorbido por el, tuvieron que sellarlo, no sin antes tener que soportar sus embestidas por toda la aldea, – lo sorprendente de su relato no era la historia, sino como la contaba, estaba sonriendo, no modulaba su voz, como si una anécdota graciosa fuera, – en ese entonces, la aldea estaba hecha un caos, seleccionaron a un nuevo Raikage, uno fuerte y decidido para que el pueblo recobrara su fe y esperanza del título del Kage. Entonces, de igual forma fui el elegido para ser el nuevo jinchuriki-sama.

– ¡¿POR QUÉ LO DICES CON DEMASIADO ORGULLO?, – Naruto estaba encabronado, la tensión del ambiente aumentaba, cada uno tenía su opinión con respecto a ser un sacrificio humano, más todos deseaban saber la respuesta del moreno.

– Por mi hermano, un jinchuriki demuestra el poder de un país, que el Kage de la aldea sea capaz de controlarlo es símbolo de fuerza, – volvió a su antinatural carácter serio, – deseaba ser el mejor jinchuriki, para que mi hermano estuviera orgulloso de mi, por lo mismo entrene día y noche, en una isla del país del rayo, en ese momento encontré la cascada de la verdad. – la curiosidad aumentó exponencialmente, cuando su voz se tornaba cada vez más seria, si eso era posible, – la misma cascada se utiliza para comenzar con un ritual de preparación, se medita frente de ella y te muestra la verdadera identidad de tu corazón, aquellos que odio guarden, se enfrentaran con el, más no es fácil, sin embargo, ¿cuando la vida lo es?, – de vuelta a su forma obstinada, – aunque para mi en cuestión de segundos pase la prueba, lo siguiente nada más es entrar en un espacio reservado de la realidad y someter al Biju de tu interior.

– Así que existe un método más fácil, ¿Por qué no lo intentamos?, – Roushi, a pesar de estar de acuerdo con la idea principal, el que su hijo Han desee ser aceptado por una persona como igual, lo veía distante.

– No, no es fácil, el enfrentarse con tu yo verdadero tiene sus ventajas y desventajas, – Yugito una vez intento enfrentarse con sus rencores pasados, y fallo estrepitosamente, – es la misma cuestión que Yagura-sama nos esta planteando, es el aceptarse a uno mismo, para poder amar a los demás, sino te aceptas y sigues sin soltar la cadena de odio que solventa tu alma, nunca lograras pasar la prueba, además de poder morir en el intento, porque antes de entrar a la cámara especial, debes de demostrar que no tienes dudas reservadas ni sentimientos negativos en tu interior, colocando tu cabeza en la boca de una estatua de león.

– ¿Y que sucede cuando ocultamos al menos una pequeña incertidumbre? – Gaara prestaba atención a todo lo que ella decía, sereno como siempre, menos cuando ella volteo a verlo, el recordaba lo sucedido en la tarde, con un rubor en sus mejillas.

– Se cierra, decapitándote, aun si pasaras la prueba, si fallas en domar a tu bestia interior, la habitación se sellará dejando al biju encerrado hasta buscar a alguien mejor.

– Por eso soy el mejor, no hay nadie que me venza, te puedo dar con una trenca, – las rimas volvieron, y con ello se fue el ambiente tenso.

– Y ¿Qué sucedió con los aldeanos?, – los susurros de Naruto recobraron el interés de los jinchurikis.

– Lo de siempre, – el decirlo naturalmente como alguien comenta la hora, no creían que fuera como ellos, – me odiaron hasta demostrarle que mi nombre es Killer Bee YEAH.

– ¿Y tú los aceptaste? ¿SIN MÁS? – anonadado era la palabra que describía a Naruto, además de enfadado.

– ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Llorar acaso, maldecir a morir?, Vivía por mi hermano, no me importaba si alguien trataba de matarme o destruyeran mi hogar múltiples de vez, incluso ignoraba los insultos, solo por el, además hay personas mas desgraciadas que yo. – Todo lo dicho y con una sonrisa, descoloco a cada uno a su manera.

El escuchar las acciones de los aldeanos era una remembranza de sus propias vidas, – ¿Quiénes son las personas más desgraciadas que tu?, – la pregunta provenía de Fuu.

– Los estoy viendo en este mismo instante.

– …– un silencio abarco todo el espacio, Naruto y los demás que la conocieron en la entrada principal de Konoha, se alejaron unos 5 pasos atrás, – MALDITA BESTIA, TE MATARE EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO.

Antes que pudiera hacer algo, Han la sostenía de su cintura con las dos manos, se podría tranquilizar si no fuera que Bee hacía muecas con su cara en son de burla. Su padre observaba la escena algo atónico, si no fuera por la situación diría que la estaba abrazando.

– Hmp, bueno siguiendo con lo nuestro, creo que me toca – Roushi tenía un autocontrol inmejorable más ver a su hijo hacer lo impensable, desmoronaba su fortaleza. – Omitiré las cosas que ya deberían saber, mi padre Onoki fue elegido como el Sandaime Tsuchikage, al anterior jinchuriki era el sobrino del Nidaime, aun sí podía dominar perfectamente el chakra del Yonbi, la ley especifica que un jinchuriki sea pariente de lo más cercano al Tsuchikage, por lo que lo mataron, convirtiéndome en el sucesor del Yonbi, ento…

– ¿¡Por qué tu padre permitiría que seas sacrificado! – Naruto en cada momento su odio aumentaba y no lo disimulaba ni trataba, ¿como era posible que sus propias familias lo sellaran en un infierno sin fin?

– Por que así es la vida, ¡TODAS! Las naciones sacrifican a sus shinobis, solo somos armas, nunca indispensables, ahora déjame terminar, – el rubio no estaba complacido con la respuesta aunque el instinto asesino del Cuarto lo mantuvo a raya, – toda mi vida fue un infierno, ningún jinchuriki se salva de su 'responsabilidad' se nota en nuestros ojos, odiaba a mi padre, el creía que solamente por darme la vida podía controlarme, un día cuando cumplí los 20, estaba decidido a matarlo para después cometer suicidio, una persona desesperada no esta consiente de sus actos, sin embargo conocí a una mujer, en realidad era mi vecina con la que jugaba de niño antes de que me condenaran que después de eso nunca volví hablar con nadie ni con ella. Era grácil y aspecto delicada, me reconoció de inmediato, tanto como su amigo como una persona mas, no le importaba el hecho de retener a un biju, – Naruto ocultaba su rostro, recordando la platica que sostuvo con el más viejo de los jinchurikis antes de llegar a la reunión, – al cabo de un año me case con ella.

Después de la revelación de Roushi vino un súbito silencio todos esperaba una continuación y esta nunca llego. Han no pudo evitar dar un suspiro, como el silencio predominaba el ambiente todos los escucharon, – mi vida fue una desgracia, era un niño y mi mundo era mi madre, cuando cayó enferma no sabía que hacer, mi padre estaba de viaje y mi… abuelo me recomendó una sugerencia, la decisión que tome transformo mi vida, el me dijo "conviértete en jinchuriki y tal vez salves la vida de tu madre", – Naruto no aguantaba su furia, el plan de Yagura era despejar el dolor, aunque para el rubio era todo lo contrario, el Kyubi de su interior estaba emocionado a ese paso su libertad estaba asegurada, – yo no sabía porque los aldeanos nos miraban como si transmisores de la peste fuéramos, al final no puede salvar a mi madre, todo era un engaño planeado por el Tsuchikage, el pueblo envenenaba a mi madre lentamente, no en la comida ni en el agua, psicológicamente mi madre enfermo y murió sin decir nada, el estrés causo un paro cardiaco en el que fui el detonante al decirle que era un jinchuriki y quería salvarla – todos vieron con horror como sus guantes de metal crujían hasta desmoronarse convertidos en polvo. – La única razón que te llame padre y tenga un poco de consideración – dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Roushi, – es porque mataste media población con tu transformación de Yonbi al enterarte de la noticia, eso y nada más.

Al terminar se levantó, quería dirigirse al bosque, deseaba estar solo, cuando estaba apunto de irse, una mano lo sujeto para volverse sentar, se dio cuenta que no era una mano, sino una cola, de color verde. – en Taki no existe un Kage que gobierne una pequeña y casi inexistente aldea, – no le miro no le dijo nada, solamente siguió la corriente del asunto, – pocos son los shinobis que la habitan, incluso puedo contarlos con los dedos de las manos y me sobran demasiados. Los civiles son supersticiosos, no confían en los extranjeros además que si no eres original de la aldea ni se conocen el origen de tus padres, ni te toman en cuenta. Yo cumplo con todas las características, mi madre era extranjera y mi padre, uno de los pocos chunin, por lo que casi nadie lo había visto, y si no fuera poco nací en el mismo día que trataron de matar a mi madre al creer que era un espíritu del bosque tratando de maldecir al pueblo, bueno – la historia que contaba era irreal, aunque debían prestar atención que Takigakure no Sato, era más un pueblo rural que otra cosa, y las tradiciones y supersticiones son común en donde la ignorancia reina. – mi padre al intentar intervenir, fue asesinado en cuanto a mi, yo crecí en el seno de la familia, de lo que antes era, del líder de Taki, al sustentarme por mi sola, desee una casa para revelar mi independencia, cosa que el líder se negaba rotundamente, y yo no sabía porque, más adelante me entere.

Cabe señalar que todos los jinchurikis se habían dado cuenta de su condición siendo infantes, niños y lo habían aceptado o en su defecto se resignaron, además de reconocer que su destino estaba a manos de sus más allegados, todos exceptuando a uno, Naruto seguía sin entender como sus propias familias y amigos podían maldecirlos, el siempre deseó una familia a la cual pertenecer, un hermano con quien pelear, una hermana a la cual proteger, padres para desobedecer, su mundo ideal se moría con cada palabra que escuchaba en el campamento.

– El anterior líder, padre de Shibuki, – al oír ese nombre Naruto presto más atención, solo para desilusionarse aun más, – había encerrado al Nanabi en mi interior, me había escogido a mi por ser su nieta directa. Mientras yo no tenía conocimiento de ser su nieta, si lo tenía de ser jinchuriki. Vivía entre la soledad, el dolor y el miedo, me atacaban jornadas de ninjas de no se que villa, me enfrentaba a ellos, me ocultaba de ellos, cada vez era más los intentos de asesinato, estuve entrenando para sobrevivir. Al pasar los años comprendí que los asesinos eran pagados por el mismo pueblo que según debía proteger, al principio no me desmotive, seguía con mi afán de avanzar sin mirar atrás y asegurarme que me reconocieran por quien soy, siempre era muy tímida, nunca me vieron sin una sonrisa en el rostro. Deseaba ser Takikage para que la aldea fuera reconocido por las cinco grandes naciones, un sueño estúpido pero era ingenua, aun no había madurado.

Roushi observaba a Naruto, parecía estar en el punto exacto del colapso nervioso, todo lo que contaba su hermana Fuu era más o menos una parte de la versión de su vida, el había comprendido ya que los jinchurikis por regla no escrita, debían ser familiares de los Kages, – _¿Quién soy yo? – _era la pregunta que predominaba inconscientemente en el rubio.

– En al época de los exámenes chunin, me negaban mi pase para entrar a ellos, declarando no estar lista, más ellos no querían que lograra ser un ninja eficiente, no me deje caer en sus exigencias, hice todo lo posible para entrar, inclusive aquel que llamaba abuelo, me ayudo. Cuando me convertí en chunin, creía que estaba a un paso para cumplir mi sueño, sin embargo el odio del pueblo y los shinobis acrecentaba, sea por miedo o celos y yo soportando todo, incluso que incendiara mi apartamento, no dejaba de sonreír.

Lagrimas salían de sus ojos, no se inmutaba, todos y cada uno la observaban sin lastima, solamente comprensión, era bueno ya que Naruto también lloraba y nadie le prestaba atención, no deseaba ser tomado en cuenta, no esta vez.

– Además llegue a enamorarme, aunque era de una sola dirección, nunca fui vista de otra manera que no sea una molestia, el era un shinobi de un clan externo, que estaba de paso, Kirie Fuma. Cuando empezó aceptar mis invitaciones de salir, olvide todo entrenamiento shinobi sobre las coincidencias y lectura de pequeños detalles, era otro asesino enviado para matarme, solamente venía a la aldea para evaluarme, sin más para sobrevivir y levantarme otra vez hice lo que cualquiera haría, lo mate. Como si todo ese dolor no fuera suficiente, en el momento que segué su vida, como si un principiante fuera, llegó mi turno, un sujeto extraño, tenía dos extensiones similares a una venus atrapamoscas, me buscaba y al enfrentarme a él solamente drenó mi chakra, no movió ni un solo musculo, creyendo que me tenía, se regreso donde venía por la misma exigencia de si mismo, al parecer tenía doble personalidad. Feliz que estaba a salvo, me regrese a mi odiada pero 'fiel' aldea, para descubrir que maldecían mi suerte, ellos contrataron al shinobi del clan Fuma y contactaron con el Akatsuki, nadie se preocupaba por mi, estaba sola, siempre lo estuve, todos mis sueños solamente fueron sueño, mis esperanzas sucumbieron, seguía entrenando para no valerme de nadie ni confiarme a nadie, eh ido cambiando desde ese mismo momento. Creía que estaba sola hasta ahora, ¿verdad?

Yagura sonreía, ni se molestaba en ocultar su felicidad, su plan de poder unirse como una familia daba frutos, sino fuera por alguien exasperado, todos podrían convivir esa noche en paz, –¿Por qué?, – lo que comenzó como un susurro, se convirtió en gritos desesperados, – ¡¿Por qué debemos de ayudar aquellos que nos despreciaron? ¿Cómo es posible que sigamos ignorando nuestro dolor para seguir viviendo? Si no fuera por ellos, tendríamos una familia, un hogar, por no simplemente los mat…!

– Cálmate, niño, – Roushi los sostenía del cuello, sin apretarlo, ya estaba seguro que explotaría en cualquier momento, a diferencia de ellos, Naruto se vino a enterar de malas maneras su condición, a una edad ya avanzada como lo sería la adolescencia, toda su vida fue un engaño y lo sigue siendo, no sabe nada de su origen, aunque ya debería estar imaginándoselo. – Ten conciencia de con quienes te estas metiendo, – Naruto observo como todos sus compañeros estaban en posición de combate, Fuu quien ya conocía su forma de ser, además de recordar el incidente en la puerta principal, no se imagino ese cambió abrupto de él.

Al ver que no forcejeaba mas, decidió liberarlo, Gaara fue en su auxilio, asegurándose que se encontraba bien, Yagura que estaba frente de ellos, veía la escena un poco triste, al momento de querer saber que sucedía, Roushi interfirió alegando desear hablar con el, al ser mayor y tener más experiencia en estas situaciones, por su hijo Han, le dejó ser. En el momento que el Primero depuso al Noveno, Roushi ya lo estaba tomado nuevamente su cuello para dirigirlo al final del claro, donde no estuviera nadie escuchando ni espiando. Sin más arrojo brutalmente a Naruto directo cara abajo al suelo, sin embargo no se enojo, se levantó y empezó a limpiar su ropa, con la mirada fría y vacía.

– Recuerdas lo que hablamos cerca del lago, – Naruto detuvo súbitamente su limpia, girando su cabeza en búsqueda de sus ojos azabaches.

_/Flash back_

– _Se lo sobre esa Hyuga y tu, – el rubio se encontraba frente a un claro después de tanto correr, estaba exhausto por lo que no se esperó la repentina interrupción del más viejo del grupo – debía averiguar como son todos mis hermanos, además tengo curiosidad sobre ti, desde que te vi por primera vez, ya que información no me daban recurrí al espionaje, – no estaba enojado, solamente un poco sorprendido, – se que no es mi asunto pero bueno, eres un idiota al tratarla de esa manera._

– _Lo se…, – bajaba la cabeza, estaba avergonzado, había decidido el irse de la aldea y nunca volver, no deseaba un lazo que lo uniera a Konoha, además era un jinchuriki, ¿quien en su sano juicio lo amaría una vez que se revelara la verdad?, – me marcharé y le causare dolor, además no sabe nada de mi._

– _Estas mal, ella ya esta sufriendo, se que nos iremos pero no para siempre, y el simple hecho de amarla ya es otra cosa, – parece ser que captó su atención, prosiguió lento y severo, – Naruto ten en mente que alguien te reconoce como eres, alguien te quiere, mejor dicho, te ama, el amor impulsa a cualquiera incluso volviéndose invencible._

– _Pero… soy un jinchuriki… ella no sentirá lo mismo si sabe esa parte de mi, – desolado estaba y no lo culpaba, aun era un niño, que tenía la profesión equivocada sino podía controlarse ni pensar claro bajo estrés._

– _¿Ese es el problema? Naruto, yo veo un amor incondicional hacia ti, se que igual te aceptara créeme, tengo experiencia, – su voz fue haciéndose más nostálgica aunque no estaba triste sino feliz de recordar viejos tiempos, – lo que quiero decir es que le des una oportunidad, acércate a ella y deja que te conozca mientras igualmente tu tratas de conocerla, así tendrás a alguien que te ame por toda la vida, y el poder para cumplir lo que desees._

–…– _Estaba indeciso, más su respuesta era clara, – "no lo haré", – Roushi suspiró, el chico en si era terco en creer en milagros cuando el mismo hablaba de ellos o eso fue lo que escucho de alguien llamado Iruka._

– '_Para alcanzar algo que nunca has tenido, tendrás que hacer algo que nunca hiciste', – Naruto levanto la cara, mientras observaba como su hermano mayor lo sostenía de sus hombros, – es un dicho que me dijo mi mujer, cuando se me declaró y yo la rechace la primera vez, en ese entonces yo no conocía el amor ni tenía una familia estable que me hablara sobre ello. – Sin decir nada más que decir, lo lanzó al lago que estaba a 3 metros frente de ellos, para que así por lo menos enfriara sus pensamientos, – la reunión ya comenzó, apresúrate y deja de jugar – y después desapareció, revelando ser un Kage Bunshin._

_/Fin de Flash back_

– A ella también la vas a matar, – Naruto lo miraba consternado, – si deseas la mato yo, entonces solo te preocupas por los demás.

– Jeje ¿es una broma, verdad?, – reía nerviosamente mientras observaba el rostro serio del pelirrojo, entonces se estremeció al ver que lo decía en serio.

– Entonces si tienes consideración sobre ella, – suspiro mientras sentencio una verdad, estaba preocupado por si su corazón se había nublado por el odio, – ya sabes nuestras vidas, déjanos conocerte, no te encierres en un mundo de desesperación, "no estas solo", ¿Cuántas veces te lo tienen que repetir para que lo entiendas?

– Yo,… lo siento.

– Levanta la cabeza y pon atención a los que falta y cuando llegue tu turno, no vaciles y afronta tu dolor, es la única vía de escapes, gritarlo hasta desahogarte, así que regresemos.

– Hai, – el desgano le superaba en esos momentos.

– _Si no sirvió de nada el escuchar a otro jinchuriki para reflexionar, no importa, aun falta mi propia estrategia, Yagura no es el único que tiene experiencia en manejar a una turba de niños._

Una vez de vuelta a la pequeña fogata, los demás contaron su historia, aun si algunos ya la habían escuchado, por respeto igualmente pusieron atención, al llegar el turno del rubio, nadie comento nada, aunque Yagura analizaba una vez más su vida, conocía el punto de terceros y ahora del suyo propio, su vida real era lo que faltaba. – _Algo me ocultan, _– lo que no sabía era que el secreto era tan obvió como para ignorarla.

Roushi sonreía, estaba orgulloso de su hijo, permitir el abrirse a alguien más y no caer en la autocompasión como siempre hacía cuando estaba triste, aunque en estos momentos su preocupación estaba centrada en un rubio de 16 años. Con cada segundo que pasaba, más cerca estaba de la locura, su inestabilidad emocional se desbordaba por sus sueños rotos, promesas inconclusas, ahora responsabilidad inducida, y sin olvidar incertidumbre por su propio pasado, tenía una idea de como solucionar todo eso aunque era riesgosa, y necesitaría de la ayuda de todos, – _Kami-sama me ampare si me equivoco_.

– Bien, una vez quitando un peso encima, volvemos a los que en realidad nos reunimos que en resumen sería, el poder solucionar el problema que conlleva la organización Akatsuki, por consecuencia, debemos volvernos aun más fuerte por eso es indispensable el controlar a los Bijus, ¿alguna pregunta? – Al ver la negativa, continuó – para que entienda lo que es un humano, necesitara de la lógica de todos ustedes, tengo fe que lograremos entender completamente el objetivo y el modus operandi del entrenamiento.

– ¿Y bien, cómo comenzamos?, – era la pregunta fundamental de algunos del grupo, compartida por Utakata.

– En el pasado utilizaban un método llamado "reconstrucción de conceptos", algo que nosotros retomaremos. Entonces, hablábamos sobre los elementos que construyen a un 'ser humano', no es necesario su equilibrio por lo que no todos los humanos alcanzan la 'iluminación'. Los elementos son: cuerpo, alma y espíritu. – El Tercero calló por unos segundos hasta que alguien continuó.

– Espíritu, es la parte racional del mismo ser, guarda nuestras experiencias y vivencias siendo el representativo del carácter propio. – decía sereno Gaara.

– Cuerpo, es donde se retiene las emociones y sentimientos, además de ser recipiente del espíritu y alma, – complemento su compañera rubia.

– Alma, es la pureza de nuestro ser, la conciencia por si sola. – se integro la joven de Taki.

– Así es, la armonía de los dos primeros es la 'iluminación', perfecto para vivir en paz con uno mismo, el integrar el último elemento nos convierte en otro ser, un 'demonio', – todos estaban sorprendidos, sin embargo uno no decayó en el decir de Yagura, – la palabra demonio viene aludiendo en un ser diferente al ser humano, casi nadie alcanza la iluminación y al parecer ninguno alcanzó el convertirse en un demonio.

– Había alguien que superó todas las expectativas de lo que sería un ser humano, – al tener la atención debida Roushi continuó informando sobre lo que según nadie debería saber, – Rikudou Sennin, espíritu, cuerpo alma, son traducidos a vida, muerte y renacimiento.

– El Rinnegan, – aunque no lo aparentaba, Han estaba desconcertado.

– El nunca deseo convertirse en un Dios, solo era alguien que sabía el verdadero significado de paz y deseaba compartirla, más al exponer su vida al límite y derrotar al Juubi, le impusieron tal titulo, – Yagura no contaba con ese dato, aunque se lo imaginaba, no sabía si era especulaciones del barba-roja o una investigación fructífera.

– Bien, continuando. La palabra 'demonio', fue compuesta por los llamados filósofos de la antigüedad. Agregaron características para distinguirlos, una mente o espíritu frío, que viene siendo el discernimiento de las experiencias para ver el mundo de lo sutil y darse uno cuenta del mundo de lo oculto, 'ver más allá de nuestros ojos'; un corazón o cuerpo frío, el cual comprende el control sustancial de las emociones y por último, un alma fría, que es la conciencia de la vida.

– Por decir lo así, ser consiente de tus obras y consecuencias, – ese ejemplar se debía Bee.

– ¿Entonces eso quiere decir que ustedes son 'demonios'? – Naruto dejó aun lado su estrés para tratar de comprender lo que trataban de decir.

– No, solamente estamos informando los caminos que enlazaremos para seguir avanzando, como dije antes, es difícil alcanzar la iluminación y casi imposible el titulo de demonio, es como el senjutsu, muy pocos logran manejarla.

– ¿Sen…jutsu? – era el turno de Han estar interesado.

– Como dije al principio, el manejo del chakra se basa en los conceptos del ser humano, el alma traducida al lenguaje del chakra, viene siendo la energía natural. Al combinar y equilibrar la energía espiritual, física y natural se obtiene una nueva clase de chakra el cual es más poderosa, en ves de gastarte, te da fuerza para seguir continuando, el cual se llama modo ermitaño y aumenta exponencialmente la fuerza de los jutsus además de ataques.

– Asombroso, ¿VAMOSAPRENDELO?, SERÍAGENIAL, PODRÍAMOSVENCERA AKATSUKI ¿NOESASÍ?, ANUQUE… – No es necesario decir de quien era la verborrea inentendible que se daba a gritos.

– Naruto, tranquilízate ¿no vengo diciendo que es casi imposible?, además solo hay una persona que puede llegar a utilizar el senjutsu y obtener el modo sennin, Jiraiya-sama, – al escuchar su nombre se emociono, le presionaría para que le enseñara una nueva técnica. – Ya hemos escuchado los términos y comparaciones, viene los problemas del entrenamiento, se necesita constantemente vigilar el flujo de chakra además de youki, tenemos una especialista en lo último, – decía mientras observaba a Fuu, ella simplemente se sonrojó más no se alteró, – en lo primero, lo más lógico será encontrar un Hyuga que nos ayude, – sino fuera porque Naruto estaba en la luna imaginándose como sería el entrenamiento para ser un ermitaño, se pondría neurótico por el apellido.

– Tengo a alguien en mente, si me dan el permiso necesario, podría solicitar su ayuda.

– Roushi-san, ¿esta usted seguro que aceptara?

– No se preocupe Yagura-sama, lo vera como un honor.

– Bien, se lo encargo por favor. – Vio como le reverenciaba, aun no confiaba en el, el saber de más y ser discretos, es sinónimo de ocultar algo, sea información o intenciones, – El segundo punto será sobre ti,… ¡NARUTO!, – era la primera vez que levantaba la voz y se desesperaba, el rubio se limpiaba la baba que escurría de su boca abierta, y es que estaba con sus locas ideas. Utakata igualmente se sorprendió la no reconocer esa parte de su mayor, aunque 'la paciencia tiene un limite'.

– HAI.

– Te recomiendo que acompañes a Killer Bee para practicar la meditación, calmara tu impulsivo espíritu además de despejar dudas, – al ver como asentía nervioso y serio para no escuchar ni enfrentarse a su furia, se dirigió a los restantes, – les recomiendo que hagan lo mismo, deseo que todos sobrevivamos en estos tiempos de crisis, aunque no dudare en matarlos si dejan que el odio y la locura los dominen, – Han iba a decir algo impropio sin embargo el Ki de Yagura fragmentaba las raíces sobresaliente de los arboles circundantes aparte del mismo suelo. – Eso es todo, pueden retirarse.

Todos y cada uno deseaban descansar para asentar ideas, más tenían trabajo que hacer, Roushi sin embargo se embarco en una expedición que arriesgaría la integridad del grupo, aunque en el futuro podría ser beneficioso.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hinata no se había dado cuenta que era muy tarde, se quedó dormida en el suelo llorando, sus ojos rojos la delataban, cuando estaba dispuesta a dirigirse de regreso a su morada, una voz la sobresalto, – ¿que hace una hermosa señorita a estas horas en un basurero?, – activo su Byakugan para darse cuenta que el dueño de la voz se encontraba detrás de ellas, en la entrada de la habitación del rubio. – No sabe que a altas horas de la noche, puede suceder cualquier cosa.

– ¡¿Quién eres?, identifícate!

– ¿Qué sucedió con la tímida y dulce niña de esta misma tarde? – Hinata comprendió que había sido espiada, en esos momentos sentía vergüenza, por ahora tomo posición de ataque por si atacaba. – Tranquila, no busco pelea, solamente pasaba por aquí, y hablar contigo sobre Naruto Uzumaki.

– ¿Qué sucede con Naruto-kun?, – estaba asustada por si le sucedió una desgracia a su amigo rubio.

– Nada, como dije, deseo hablar contigo, vamos siéntate, – decía mientras el mismo tomaba asiento en el suelo frente a al mujer que seguía atenta a cualquier acción hostil del adulto mayor, que con la oscuridad que profesaba en la habitación y que tenía el rostro cubierto por una capa de chakra color rojo no podía saber quien era, con el Byakugan solamente se observaba sus ojos escarlatas. – Seré breve y directo, ¿Qué sabes del Kyubi?

Aunque la pregunta le cogió desprevenida, logro calmar sus nervios para contestar, – es un monstruo que ataco la aldea hace 16 años, solo se le puede comparar como un desastre natural, eso es todo lo que se, además que fue vencido por el sacrificio del Yondaime Hokage.

– No entiendo por que Konoha ocultaría la verdad siendo tan obvia, pero bueno, ¿alguna vez has notado las coincidencias en las fechas con respecto a Naruto? O ¿no te has dado cuenta de la actitud de los lugareños con respecto al rubio?

– Sobre si Konoha odia a Naruto, lo se más no porque, – se avergüenza de confesarlo y es que no podía hacer nada si no sabía que hacer y cual era la situación, – y sobre la coincidencias, la verdad no se de que me esta hablando.

– ¿Cuándo cumple años Naruto? Y ¿cuando ataco el Kyubi la aldea?

– El… 10 de octubre.

– ¿La misma fecha?, – Hinata no lograba entender lo que trataba de decirle, en su interior quería escapar antes de escuchar algo más, – el mismo cumpleaños, no tiene padres, es odiado por el pueblo por algo que no él no tiene conciencia, ¿Qué más me falta?, ¿Qué me dice usted señorita?

Asustada estaba de imaginarse la situación que planteaba alguien que no conocía.

– ¿Ha notado cambios de actitud últimamente en Naruto?, le dije que seré breve y directo.

– ¿Qué trata de decirme?, – Roushi observaba como le templaban las manos a la joven, el tenía sus principios bien ubicados por lo que no se inmuto ni se ablando, – ya me tengo que ir.

Antes que pudiera salir de un agujero en la pared, provocado tal vez por las condiciones en la que estaba la habitación, el akagami la detuvo con unas palabras que le dolía en el corazón, – ¿no había dicho que amaba al rubio y no se avergonzaba? – Fue un golpe en su moral, en la tarde estaba dispuesta a morir por el más no deseaba saber nada de el, – que hipócrit…, – y antes de terminar de hablar, un golpe del juken fue directo en su corazón, y antes de caer muerto, desapareció en una nube de humo. – Contrólese señorita, usted es igual que aquel rubio descuidado, – otra vez se encontraba detrás de ella.

– _Es demasiado rápido. – _decía mientras el shinobi desconocido la inmovilizaba con una sola mano sobre su cuello.

– Reitero, no vine con la razón de pelear sino de hablar y ya termine, si en verdad ama aquel rubio hiperactivo vendrá mañana a la zona 44 de entrenamiento a las 800 horas con un Henge, simulando ser otro Hyuga, la cuestión es que no se deje identificar. – Antes de que Hinata volteara para encararle, no había nadie en toda la habitación, – como dije, si desea ser aquella persona que cure su soledad, vendrá, sino ya no se lamente más.

Hinata estaba confundida, quería quitarse de su mente esos pensamientos que tenía sobre el rubio y su relación con el Kyubi. Toda la noche se la pasó en vela, en la biblioteca shinobi.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Primer día de entrenamiento_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

En la mañana, todos los jinchurikis seguían meditando, aunque Yagura no lo necesitaba, se incluyo en el entrenamiento, Roushi estaba acostado en la sombra de un árbol, no deseaba perder su descanso aunque la tierra llegara a su fin, – estoy muy viejo para estas tonterías, – y antes de volver a su sienta, la presencia de dos intrusos lo alerto, incluso a los demás, – buenos días señorita Shizune.

– Buenos días Roushi-san, – se le notaba algo cansada, aunque no desvelada, – Kou-san dice haber venido por su solicitud. – Todos estaban atentos a quien parecía ser un Hyuga, Han y Fuu notaron algo extraño, dejando a un lado su nerviosismos y la forma en que se sonrojo cuando Naruto lo miraba de pies a cabeza, se notaba chakra alrededor de el.

– Es para pasar desapercibido, tiene problemas con no se que rama familiar, por lo que le sugerí utilizar un Henge, – dijo Roushi contestando las dudas implícitas, además de revelarle a Hinata quien era el shinobi que se escabulló en la noche. – Joven, ¿se encuentra bien?, – y es que Hinata estaba demasiado pálida que ni el jutsu le ayudaba a ocultarlos, todo por desvelarse y encontrar información relevante.

– No se preocupe, Roushi-san, me encuentro bien, – _mientras no mire a Naruto, no me delatare._

– Gracias por venir y sernos de gran utilidad, mi nombre es Yagura, y ellos son… – No logró terminar, cuando sintió el youki del Gobi, al parecer Han sería el primero en realizar la prueba, – ¡Kou, Fuu!, – Hinata no entendía lo que sucedía aunque el que estén viéndola significaba que tenía que hacer algo, por lo que optó activar su Byakugan al ver una señal del Cuarto. Han esta ido, inmediatamente y sin conciencia tomo posición Seiza – deseo saber su estado, Fuu encárgate de vigilar el chakra del Biju, Kou ten un ojo vigía sobre su sistema de chakra, no quiero errores, ¡entendieron!

– HAI, – la pobre Hyuga no comprendía la situación y al activar su línea sucesoria, se encontró con dos chakras diferentes peleando por el dominio del cuerpo, estaba preparada para ataques sorpresas, una emboscada o una situación variante, más no para eso y es que el chakra rojo que observaba se transformaba en un extraño caballo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-HAN.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El interior de donde se encuentra Irukauma, podría compararse a un bosque de bambú en otoños, hojas de color rojo adornan el suelo además del cielo.

– **Bienvenido mocoso, hace tiempo que no me visitas. – **esa estruendosa voz, como si hablaran más presencias de lo que se supone y no se equivocaba, Han al voltear donde se supone estaba el Gobi encerrado entre las raíces de los bambú, estaba 5 presencias, cada uno con un color diferente, – **me tome la libertad de liberarme por mi cuenta, te estoy dando la ventaja en estos momentos estoy débil, tu misión, pequeño llorón es derrotarme cinco veces.**

– Serás tú el llorón cuando te derrote por haberte confiado. – Y sin nada que decir, se quito su armadura para pelear a gusto.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-/.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Pasaron 16 minutos para que el youki se tornara estable sin desaparecer, – tal parece que lo logro, – Fuu estaba feliz, sin embargo Hinata estaba asustada, nunca antes sintió una presencia tan asquerosamente aterradora, deseaba vomitar, no soportaba la presión del instinto asesino y ahora que observaba, nadie se había inmutado, ni siquiera Naruto, que estaba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Cuando Han trato de levantarse, sus piernas le fallaron por el gasto de chakra y concentración al pelear con su biju interno, y antes de caer Fuu la sostiene más no reparo el hecho que el traje de metal que cargaba pesaba media tonelada. Roushi y Naruto se carcajeaban de la situación de esos dos y es que Han estaba encima de Fuu en una pose sugerente, para cuando la Séptima acomodo a su compañero, le da un 'coletazo' en la cabeza – ¡¿y eso por qué?

– Por idiota, ahora ayúdame a quitarle el traje, – Han iba a protestar aunque no tenía ni fuerzas para hablar ni negarse.

– ¿Por qué? – decía mientras dejaba aun lado el protector de su brazo izquierdo aun lado

– No puedes descansar con algo tan pesado, además… – el rubio creyó que era Hinata y es que estaba más roja que un tomate, cuando bajo la vista solo observo un rostro con desdén y frunciendo el ceño, e igualmente sonrojado aunque más sutil.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – Roushi no aguantaba la risa que tuvo que sostener su estomago por el dolor que se provocaba, y sin que los dos cómplices lo notaran una ráfaga de aire dio a parar en sus caras.

– Por idiotas, – decía Han, en tono cansado.

– Han, ¿podrías exponer la prueba que te impuso el Gobi?, para darnos una idea de como serían las venideras.

– Solamente tenía que vencerlo en un duelo, aunque se dividió en cinco cuerpos cada uno con una manipulación elemental, cuando derrotaba a uno, me transfería su afinidad, hasta que logre dominarlo, aunque aun no me deja tener acceso total a su chakra, solamente he demostrado ser eficiente como su 'protector', la única habilidad heredada para sobrevivir que tenía era el crear ilusiones, engañando fácilmente a la realidad en vez del enemigo, además de mis propias afinidades elementales de Futon y Katon.

Era normal, estas pruebas eran para permitir el control del youki y ganar nuevas habilidades, el control total del biju es tema aparte y distante, – _aun no están listos._

La heredera del clan Hyuga seguía sin comprender la situación, no estaba Shizune para poder apoyarse, aunque ella no la había tomado en cuenta, para el colmo cada uno de ellos desprendía un chakra tenebroso, aunque Naruto no mostraba signos de tenerlo, y eso era un buen calmante.

– Han, quiero que entrenes a Naruto para poder realizar Ninjutsus elementales, – estaba sorprendido, todos lo estaban, menos Roushi que se lo esperaba como bien antes había planeado, – tiene por afinidad el Futon, aunque hereditario debería tener el Katon por parte del Zorro, no esta demás el indagar en el asunto.

– Y si me niego, – otra vez el instinto asesino de Yagura lo mantuvo a raya.

– No se preocupe Yagura-sama, yo y mi hijo nos encargaremos aunque necesitaremos la ayuda de Hyuga-san además de Gaara-san, – decía mientras observaba a los correspondientes, Gaara no tenía problemas, aunque Hinata estaba en desconfianza, la mención del Zorro, la descoloco, aunque no hacía referencia al Kyubi, no tardo en relacionarlo, al hablar con ese extraño y siempre malhumorado sujeto sobre el Gobi, uno de los bijus que ella investigo. – Vamos Kou-san, – no había malicia en su voz, más la cara de desconfianza de Naruto le punzaba como un kunai en su corazón, – tenemos mucho que hacer y necesito que estés pendiente que el Kyubi no controle a Naruto.

Ella iba a protestar cuando, – el ¿lo sabe?

– No te preocupes, le conté toda la situación y no tiene inconformidades, ¿verdad?

–…– No contesto, estaba lagrimeando, si perdía el poco autocontrol de seguro el llanto y su manera de actuar la delatarían, – Si, no hay problema. – Tuvo que recurrir a una extrema fuerza de voluntad para sonreír al menos aceptablemente. Naruto no le tomo más importancia y siguió su camino junto a Roushi, Han estaba descansando en el bosque junto a Fuu.

El día paso sin incidentes, tal parece que los demás tendrán su turno más adelante. Naruto estaba emocionado, Roushi se burlaba continuamente de el por no saber los beneficios y ventajas del Kage Bunshin, no le importaba, lo único rescatable fue el aprender a sentir el chakra de viento, corría como alma llevada por Akuma en búsqueda de Jiraiya, deseaba convertirse en el mejor shinobi, además de buscar mejores consejos en lugar de los insultos de su sensei Han, que lo llamaba así solo por miedo. Más todos compartían su alegría, Hinata estaba desolada, en su cuarto, no respondió ni al llamado de su padre, ni al aviso de su primo a bajar para comer, pensativa era la palabra y es que en el entrenamiento con los Bunshin, uno se descontrolo y ella observó lo que nunca deseo admirar ni saber, negaba esa visión, maldecía a Roushi por ser tan cruel, amor era una palabra tan fuerte, ahora no sabía su significado y es que tenía miedo de Naruto, ya antes lo había sentido ya antes había notado sus cambios no solo ahora sino antes. Roushi le dijo que si deseaba saber aun más que se quedara con ellos hasta que terminaran de entrenar, sino mejor que no molestara. Nuevamente la princesa Hyuga se quedó dormida después de tanto llorar.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Segundo día de entrenamiento_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hinata se dirigió una vez más al bosque de la muerte, para encontrarse con los jinchurikis rodeando a la joven Yugito, que según parece esta así desde hace ya un buen rato, – ¿Qué ocurre?

–… Ya lleva una hora, – otra vez la mirada de desconfianza de Naruto sirve para desmoralizarla.

Al cabo de pocos minutos, Yugito abre los ojos para desmayarse en el acto, Gaara hizo el favor que no se golpeara en la cabeza y producir un daño mayor, gracias a su arena, si no fuera por las llamas azules que la rodaban el mismo detendría la caída. Al despertar la rubia explicó que debía de ser participe de todas las muertes que realizó el Bakeneko en toda su existencia, aludiendo que lo único que le faltaba era entrenar su inmutabilidad, ya que se derrumba en la mera oportunidad de cuando hacen mención a su pasado, aunque también esta el hecho de querer molestar. Había ganado la habilidad de controlar el mismo fuego que el Nibi, que es el Hikori, el fuego espiritual capaz de quemar hasta el agua, más si se podía extinguir, aunque no le convenía decir como. En el tiempo que empleó para recuperarse, observo que era inmune al mismo fuego que creaba, por lo que sería útil como Zettai Bougyo, en poder ser tanto ofensivo como defensivo.

Jiraiya se encontraba junto a Naruto, con Roushi, su hijo, Gaara y Yagura, cada uno supervisando su entrenamiento.

– Vas mal, ¿Cuántas veces te lo tienen que repetir?, – estaba agotado y es que Naruto le vino a despertar en la madrugada para que le ayudara en el entrenamiento además de lanzare palabrerías sobre convertirse en senjutsu y realizar ermitaño, el pobre niño no sabía lo que decía, – debes imaginar que tu chakra se divide en dos y entonces están cruzándose de vuelta, el entrecruce es el corte que debes causar.

– ¡Eres peor que akatsuchi!, – sin darse cuenta su cara se estampo en el suelo, dejando una huella perfecta.

– Sigue entrenando o morirás.

– Hi… Hai Godaime-sensei, – Jiraiya deseaba conocer el secreto de hacer manso a Naruto, cuando su miradas se cruzaron, deseó no haber venido al claro.

– Naruto-kun, se que terminaste tu entrenamiento de cortar hojas, más aun te falta, cuando seas capaz de cortar una montaña por la mitad, lo bueno vendrá.

– ¡¿QUÉ? Roushi-sensei, eso es imposible, – y como si el destino deseara divertirse, todo el claro donde se ubicaban se levanto para después caerse de lado, Naruto al observar mejor, descubrió que el suelo fue cortado y el culpable, Han.

– Este es una versión del Doton: Doryukatsu, solamente he usado Futon, nada de manipulación de la forma, nada en esta vida es imposible, ahora – decía mientras los clones de sombre alrededor de el estallaban al no aguantar la presión del aire, – ponte a trabajar e inténtalo por ti mismo aunque sea una vez en tu vida. – Cuando vio como asentía su temporal pupilo, regreso a descansar.

– Un clon se esta descontrolando, – era la voz 'Kou' advirtiendo a sus superiores, y sin desperdiciar tiempo, Han lanza una bola de fuego directo al Bunshi, haciéndolo desaparecer.

– Niño, si dejas que un clon pierda el control, tu también lo perderás, solamente estoy desvaneciéndolos, yo no arreglo el problema, – otro golpe vino a caber en la mallugada cabeza del rubio, – si no te calmas te matare.

– Hai, Godaime-sensei, – Naruto ya ni recuerda desde cuando se refería con demasiado respeto, solamente entendía que si no lo calmaba, realmente iba a morir.

Ya se había acostumbrado Hinata a ese tipo de situaciones, se odio a sí misma por dudar del rubio, con o sin demonio interior, el seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, lo admiraba aun más por tener que soportar esa carga, no solo por Konoha, sino por los que lo rodean, si fuera cierto que no le interesara al prójimo, hace tiempo que habría dejado el entrenamiento. Deseaba estar con el un poco más de tiempo, sin embargo el tiempo de despedida se acercaba, y ella no tenía idea que en más de una forma.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Tercer día de entrenamiento_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Roushi.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La mente de Roushi era una alegoría al infierno congelado, y es que era un desierto de hielo aunque la temperatura siempre estaba elevada. En el mismo lugar se encontraba el Yonbi no Saru, frente de el su carcelero o mejor dicho acompañante.

– **Como va todo.**

– Como se supone que debe ser, la Hyuga ya comprende la naturaleza de Naruto, lo acepta como es, solo falta un pequeño impulso de parte del rubio.

– **No apresures las cosas, todo a su tiempo. Si utilizas al enemigo para derrotar al enemigo, serás poderoso.**

– Ya lo se, 'nunca se debe atacar por cólera y con prisas', – al parecer los dos ya se llevaban bien mucho antes de la reunión, ya que todo fue teatro. – Necesito tiempo, es verdad aunque también poder, si no sale como lo planeado, podría ser el fin de la organización.

– **Si conoces a los demás y te conoces a ti mismo, ni en cien batallas correrás peligro, si no conoces a los demás, pero te conoces a ti mismo, perderás una batalla y ganaras otras.**

– ¿A dónde quieres llegar?, ¿Cuál es el punto?

– **Información tienes, has analizado todo escenario posible, aceptas las consecuencias de tus actos y prudencia te falta. Te he educado para no fallar.**

– Te falto la última línea, 'si no conoces a los demás ni te conoces a ti mismo, correrás peligro en cada batalla.'

– **Yo confió en tu juicio, hacerte insensible significa conocerte a ti mismo, aguardar para descubrir la vulnerabilidad del adversario significa conocer a los demás.**

– Si pero, la invencibilidad está en uno mismo, la vulnerabilidad en el adversario, no puedo hacer que mis enemigos sean vulnerables.

– **Ocúltate hasta que sea el momento, observa los hechos ocultos, aprovéchate de las debilidades, se rápido como el trueno que retumba antes que hayas podido taparte los oídos, veloz como el relámpago que relumbra antes de haber podido pestañear.**

– Lo haces sonar fácil.

–**La victoria de los buenos guerreros son debidas a haberse situado previamente en posición de poder ganar con seguridad. Su vulnerabilidad el pasado, un pilar en construcción es más fácil de derrumbar.**

– Te refieres a Hinata, estaré pisando terreno desconocido si me equivoco.

– **No lo harás, –** y sin más que decir Roushi volvió al exterior.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-/.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

– Roushi-san, ¿se encuentra bien?, – al lado suyo se encontraba Naruto, no estaba preocupado sino sorprendido, y es que tanto Fuu como 'Kou' afirmaban que el chakra del biju y el suyo propio se mantenían estables, además solo duro 5 minutos la prueba.

– Si no te preocupes, – y contra todo pronostico, se levanto sin marearse ni agotarse, – necesito descansar, no soy tan joven.

– Roushi-san, ¿podría contarnos sobre su prueba?, la verdad nos ayudaría en el futuro si usted descubrió un modo de domar a su biju.

– Lo lamento Yagura-sama, más no deseó incomodarme más de lo debido, ¿tal vez en otra ocasión? – Todos comprendía al ya mayor de Iwa, o eso creían, – _necesito una señal, cualquier cosa me sirve. – _y se dispuso a descansar, Naruto seguía con Han, más en estos momento era para aprender algunos jutsus básico, Jiraiya solo estaba de supervisor, además de plantearle mejorar el Rasengan, aunque el lo veía muy distante para lograrlo. – El sabio dijo una mentira, no cinco, no tres, una. La mentira fue grande. La mentira de un sabio, – cantaba Roushi antes de caer dormido.

Gaara estaba entrenando/luchando con Yugito, era difícil darle con su arena, ya que es muy flexible, además de rápida, no podía verla ni detectarla al mismo tiempo, su defensa absoluta decaía con sus puños envueltos con Hikori, convertía la arena en cristal aunque gracias a ello, observaba que decrecía las llamas, al parecer solamente pueden consumir a cenizas la materia a la misma proporción del fuego, se podría decir que se autodestruyen mutuamente, entonces con sus observaciones hechas, probo su teoría. Al ver que su adversario cargaba otra vez su cuerpo con fuego azul, le hiso creer que poca era la arena que le quedaba, entonces antes que le golpeara de nueva cuenta – Sabaku Taisou, – una ola de arena entero viva a Yugito, sin posibilidades de reaccionar.

El jutsu es capaz de matar/triturar a todo ser que fuera atrapado, sin embargo se habla de un jinchuriki además de Jounin, por lo que eso no era nada, – Gaara-kun, eso fue cruel, aun sigues enojado por lo de tus hermanos, – el mencionar el pequeño incidente, desconcentro al pobre civil de Suna, que Yugito aprovecho para darle un golpe en el estomago, – Tsk, falle, – y es que se trataba de un Suna Bunshin. – Eres muy bueno.

Su sonrisa siempre le daba escalofríos, deseaba que los del parque fuera solo una pesadilla, una ilusión o que el Shukaku tratara de matarlo a base de la vergüenza.

_/Flash back_

_Al parecer Gaara iba de acompañante en vez de guía, y es que la que conocía como la mejor kunoichi de Kumo, seria y obediente, y ser tres años mayor que el. El como ni se imaginaba que tuviera doble personalidad, o la otra cuestión era que la información que tenía de ella estaba errónea, – vamos, muero por un vaso de leche, – aun no sabía por que la vida lo aporreaba cuando más deseaba descansar, al llegar a un local y pedir leche para beber, Yugito por la prisa tomo el vaso inmediatamente sin que se lo dieran ni negaran. Demasiado tarde. Era sake._

_Gaara guardaba una paciencia que Kami-sama galardonaría, más parece ser que era Akuma quien disfrutaba su desgracia, como compensación de tanto sufrimiento entrego a sus prójimos, – Kami-sama, no me hagas sufrir, envíame al jigoku si así lo deseas._

– _¿Qué sucede Gaara-chaaan? Jeje – las antes expresiones faciales 'bloqueadas' salieron a flote, primero sorpresa la rubia vomitando al beber de la botella de sake, no soporta lo picante y tal bebida alcohólica realmente quema la garganta. Y ahora alarmado, estaba destruyendo la propiedad pública._

– _Por favor Yugito-san, cálmese._

– _Deja de decirme san, que aburrido eres._

– _Usted es mi mayor y debo de respetarla como tal._

– _Tu eres Kage, además ¿me lo viene diciendo el demonio de la arena?_

–…– _Yugito se esperaba con una reprimenda, otro regaño, no se esperaba como una lágrima solitaria caía del rostro de su sensato acompañante._

– _Lo… siento,… no fue_

_No logro completar la frase cuando el pelirrojo se marchaba del lugar, no estaba enojada con ella, no tenía conciencia de lo que hacía y decía, aunque el dolor de todos modos no mitigaba, sin darse cuenta faltaba pocos pasos para llegar a la salida del pequeño parque en donde se encontraban cuando se tropieza y cae al suelo, aunque la verdad era otra._

– _Lo siento no era mi intención, perdóname, – aquella que imponía respeto se desmoronaba con un poco de alcohol, Gaara tenía una idea vaga del porque, una infancia terrible, todo el tiempo de su vida hasta ahora lo invirtió en entrenamiento, su agilidad mental supera con creces a casi todos del grupo, aunque le faltaba experiencia en las relaciones interpersonales, – por favor no me deje sola, – las lágrimas salieron a flote sin el mayor esfuerzo posible._

_Sosteniendo su cabeza para que ella pudiera ver sus ojos, – no lo hare, nos tienes a nosotros 8, como yo los tengo a ustedes, aun si los demás se van yo no lo hare. – El llanto cesó, observaba en cada rincón del parque para ver si no había nadie, su suerte estaba cambiando, estaban solos, nadie lo atrapo en una situación comprometedora, por lo que se merecía sonreír al menos._

– _Tienes una hermosa sonrisas sabes, – Gaara trataba de ayudar a Yugito para levantarse, con el comentario dicho, tropezó nuevamente con una lata de refresco que curiosamente era el único en todo el parque. La suerte volvió a sonreírle al caer sentado en una banca, en vez de sufrir nuevamente la dureza firmeza del pavimento, lastima que Kami-sama viro la cabeza en otra dirección en el pero momento._

– _¿G… Gaara? – esa voz ronca aunque femenina. Era su hermana Temari, y descubrió que la lata era de Kankuro._

_Iba a replicar, enserio que tenía una excusa para la posición incomoda y controvertida en la que estaba, y es que la rubia lo sujetaba con sus piernas en su cintura, rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos, y por accidente le estaba besando, además estaba durmiendo, por lo que los gemidos no era más que los prontos problemas estomágales._

– _Te luciste, jajaja, – sabía que su hermano lo iba a fastidiar, – y una chica mayor, que envidia. – Lo malo para el era que su hermana con contaba con la misma opinión._

– _Estaba preocupada por ti, por la reunión de no se que, además de que una persona peligrosa entró a la aldea, te estuvimos buscando por toda la aldea, sola para verte relajado con tu ¡NOVIA!_

_No se diga más, a correr se puso Gaara, toda la aldea estaba ida, más los hombres por envidia, y es que Yugito no dejaba escapar sus labios, estaba seguro que haría senpuku para cuando el sol se ocultara. – "Kami-sama, se que me odia, más le pido por favor, que me mate en este mismo instante."_

_/Fin Flash back_

– Le pedí disculpas, además no recuerdo más que vomite en el local, todo lo demás es difuso.

– Y lo dejaremos así, no necesita disculparse, no estaba en sus cabales, continuemos, – el color rojo de sus mejillas se fundía con el color de su cabello.

– Sabe, tiene una hermosa sonrisa. – Lo bueno de ese día es que el turno de Gaara no fue, porque eso mismo pensaron al verlo desmayado, Fuu se aseguro que no había interferencia con su biju ni movimiento de youki, igualmente 'Kou'.

Toda la tarde paso sin contratiempos, ignorando como el bosque se quemaba en algunas partes o el suelo agrietándose en otro lado, sin mencionar los árboles talados y no olvidemos gritos de agonía, si era un hermoso día.

– Godaime-sensei, si seguimos así moriré.

– Pues muere. – Naruto apenas podía controlar el chakra de viento más ya le estaban enseñando jutsus Futon, – si no puedes hacer un jutsu tan básico como lo es el **Futon: Juha Reppu Shou – **dicho y hecho lo realizo en dirección a Naruto para que el mismo 'comprobara' lo fácil que era controlarlo y realizarlo.

– Mátenme. – Había más de tres mil clones dispersados, y en cada momento tenía que reponerlos por el impacto de las ilustrativas lecciones de su genial sensei.

– ¡Hay movimiento…! – Kou gritaba más no había terminado de hablar, Han estaba movilizándose destruyendo todos los Bunshin del claro – ¡de Youki en Utakata-san!

– Perdón, ahora. Muévete. – su vos estoica daba a entender que no lo decía del corazón aunque ya era algo. Jiraiya ayudaba a Naruto a levantarse y dirigirse junto con el Sexto.

– Déjame morir, – el rubio estaba llorando, y era por los varios cortes y rasgaduras, ya ni playera tenía, salvo los pantalones que un tirón más y caen.

Desde el medio día hasta el anochecer, Utakata seguía en estado de meditación, – Ya han pasado 7 horas, ¿debemos intervenir? – todos estaban preocupados, más aun era 'Kou' que al ser extranjera de ese nuevo mundo no sabía que hacer para ayudar aparte de avisar.

– No, es una lucha personal, – aparentemente hasta Naruto entendía eso, – lo único que debemos hacer es esperar y… rezar.

Yagura observaba como chakra del Rokubi salía a borbotones de su cuerpo para después regresar de donde vino, los altibajos preocupaban a todos sin excepción, conecto su chakra con el de su subordinado, para darse cuenta que el biju ganaba terreno, el instinto asesino lo corroboraba. Al final logro salir victorioso, a duras penas, como estaba tan cansado y necesitaba atención medica por la baja de chakra, llamo a Shizune.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Utakata apenas comenzaba abrir los ojos y todo su cuerpo estaba en agonía, por lo que optó a volver con Morfeo. – ¿Estas bien?, – esa sencilla y pasiva voz.

– ¿Qué sucedió Shizune? – no necesitaba abrir los ojos para darse cuenta que era ella. En el hospital se habían convertido en amigos cercanos.

– Te vinieron a traer conmigo, estabas exhausto y falto de energía, eso fue hace como 5 minutos.

– Valla que la libre por suerte. – No le gustaba ser tan formal, a Yagura le debía muchas cosas, lo respetaba y admiraba. Se sentía en libertad con ella, era una de las pocas personas que lo valoraban aparte de su sensei y su esposa, que para él eran como sus propios padres.

– No deberías despreocuparte demasiado.

– No hay de otra, el estar pendiente de ya-sabes-quien me obligaría a ser cuidadoso en todo, en mi conducta en mi forma de ser, estaría encerrado en una jaula. Deseo vivir para disfrutar de la misma, no por meramente vivir.

– No entiendo.

– 'Vivir sin un propósito es un pecando', o es lo que dice mi sensei. Somos shinobis, armas que una vez terminada nuestra utilidad, pueden desecharnos, más también somos humanos, no podemos vivir sin compañía ni reprimir nuestros deseos.

– Y ¿no es lo que Yagura-sama desea, el control de las emociones?

– Controlar y reprimir no es lo mismo, además la diferencia de un arma a un humano es que los humanos sueñan. Todo lo que sueño, no vale la pena intentarlo, por lo mismo, lo persigo.

– Por no valer la pena ¿lo perseguirás?

– No, por que es mi sueño. Sueño por ser libre, algo que todos creen obtener, sueño tener amigos, muchos crecen con uno, ya nací solo, deseo a alguien que me ame, unos creen que suena estúpido, más ni en el seno amoroso de una familia me otorgaron. Todo lo que sueño, no vale la pena intentarlo, eso es lo que significa, más por ser mi sueño arriesgaría mi vida.

– Jeje, que poeta, no sabía que lo fueras, – el ambiente algo tenso por los constantes terremotos y estruendos, se aliviaba en cada momento. La luna se mostraba a todo su esplendor. – ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

– Uno es dueño de lo que calla.

– Y esclavo de lo que habla, se que me compartes todo por confianza, más yo puedo malinterpretarlo de otra forma.

– ¿Cómo que?, – al parecer Utakata era igual de inocente que Naruto, mejor dicho todos eran inocentes menos el más experimentado de ellos, Roushi. – Mi sensei me decía que a los amigos no se les oculta nada.

– ¿Soy tu amiga o algo más?

– ¿Hay algo superior que un amigo?, si ese es el caso, entonces lo eres. – La pelinegra estaba sonrojada, era verdad que la cara estoica del civil de Kiri era difícil de interpretar, aunque no gustaba de demostrar sus sentimientos y emociones por medio de expresiones faciales, sus palabras eran suficientes.

– Eres demasiado inocente, tu sensei te enseño el sentido de la vida, más ¿no de la mujer? Te puedes meter en problemas, te digo que tu alta confianza en mi lo puedo malinterpretar y puede ocurrir situaciones en las nunca tomaste ejemplo.

– Como cu… – no termino de decir, cuando algo tapo sus labios. Shizune tenía sus dudas aunque no dejaría escapar una oportunidad así de fácil, los dos intercambiaron sus historias y opiniones, se conocían como si de años se tratara. No diría que el sentimiento era amor más no negaría que se convirtiera en ello.

Utakata, no podía abrir los ojos por el dolor, igualmente no podía moverse, aunque no le molestaba el ahora reconocido beso, le asustaba no sabía que hacer. Se dejo llevar, aunque no evitaba el temblar, Shizune le pareció gracioso, parecía que lo estaba violando, con sus labios, succionando y mordiendo a los de su amante los abrió, y entonces por la sorpresa el joven abrió los ojos para después cerrarlos, Shizune introducía lentamente su lengua en terreno desconocido, al acabo de unos minutos de tanto forcejeo, primero porque el virgen ni movía su lengua y después por que olvidaba respirar. Se separaron retornado el aire que se había acabado, – solo era un beso y ya estas desarmado, – los dos estaban sudados, el exshinobi tenía los ojos como plato, empezaba a sudar aun más veía como su acompañante se quitaba su blusa y sostén, dándole una imagen que ni siendo un bebe recordaba, el pecado de cualquier hombre, el pecho desnudo de una mujer. – Si deseas parar, solo dímelo.

Juego sucio, – ar…egh… – estaba desahuciado de toda posibilidad de hablar.

– Bueno, entonces, continuemos. – Quitándole su kimono cuidadosamente para no lastimarlo aun más de lo que estaba, y aplicando chakra curativo en las zonas sensibles relajaba al chico cereza de su muy pronta 'tortura'. – Relájate, no dolerá. – Ella sabía que no era propio a su carácter, aunque ahora no podía detenerse, su corazón se conmovió por la historia de Utakata y con el hacia lo posible para sobrellevar su carga, su relación con su sensei, más parecía de padre e hijo, le confió su vida al detallarle los aspectos de la misma, y de igual manera fue ella a entregarse. Al parecer el castaño no entendía que forjaba una relación aun más que el de amigos, al abrirse de ese modo, si fuera con un hombre, era de hermanos del alma, si es con una mujer, bueno ella le explicaría ilustradamente como era.

Shizune no aguantaba la urgencia, por lo que con un rápido movimiento se despojó de su vestuario, el castaño admiraba a la hermosa mujer que tenía en frente, él acurrucado en el suelo y también desnudo, se la quedo viendo. No sabían como proseguir cada uno era tímido y reservado a su manera, además de inexpertos, pasaron los segundos que ellos tomaron como horas, Shizune fue la primera en reaccionar, acariciando su rostro con la ternura característica de una mujer, luego empezaron nuevamente con un beso, proveniente de sus ardientes deseos de lujuria, ahora Utakata atacaba con su lengua, aprende rápido. Deseaban darse el cariño que se otorgaban mutuamente, separándose del beso, la joven sabía que era lo que seguía, estaba preparada, su himen ya no existía, los constantes entrenamientos con Tsunade fueron la causa, aunque nunca se había tocado por lo que no sabia el dolor o placer que conllevaría. Sin pena ni gloría, de un sentón fue penetrada, Utakata, como todo hombre virgen y al nunca permitirse el auto placer, eyaculó, la joven se encontraba en esos momentos más ajena de la realidad que su pareja, el dolor era tal que no se movía para nada, por lo que estuvo abrazando al castaño.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Cuarto día de entrenamiento, 5 horas antes del descontrol del Kyubi_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El tiempo se fue volando, junto con ello las horas llamaron al sol, Utakata empezaba abrir los ojos con cuidado, su cuerpo estaba aun entumecido, aunque podía darse el lujo de moverse, notó un peso encima, al ver a Shizune como la responsable, se puso más pálido que la propia nieve, desmayándose por la baja de azúcar. – Aun te falta mucho para ser un hombre, – decía entre sueños su ahora novia, los dos ajenos que fueron espiados por alguien, no con ojos maliciosos sino analíticos.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Era un día difícil, Han entrenaba con Fuu, para por lo menos inculcarle un poco de confianza, lo impensable volvía a ocurrir y era que Fuu y Han platicaba, tratándose de conocerse. Lo mismo con Yugito y Gaara, el Primero se encontraba meditando, aunque las anteriores desvergüenzas que tuvo que sostener le venía a la mente, siempre con la forma de la Segunda, el la describía con una mujer carismática y de gran belleza.

– Todos atención, – Yagura no gritaba ni nada parecido, Fuu y Kou se sorprendieron ya que ellos no habían detectado ninguna complicación hasta que los llamaron. – El instinto asesino lo delata, – y era cierto, aunque muy leve.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Gaara.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

– **Valla, quien diría que el siempre maduro y serio Gaara se interesaría por una mujer, al parecer hay un pequeño espacio lleno de dolor para el amor.**

El lugar donde se encontraba se podría describir como su mismo hogar, un gran desierto en donde la ventaja lo tiene el Shukaku.

– Entonces, es hora – aunque no se lo esperaba, estaba listo, había practicado, tenía confianza consigo mismo, no podía fallar.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-/.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Todos prestaban atención como la arena cubría a Gaara y este adoptaba su forma combinada de arena, Naruto se alarmo ya que reconoció tal transformación.

– Parece que ya es su prueba, oh que pena, espero que lo cumpla o estaremos en problemas – decía preocupado Killer Bee, aunque la seriedad de sus palabras se perdía cuando las cantaba. Yagura notaba como el instinto asesino aumentaba, y la arena estaba por cubrir por completo a Gaara – o que malo esta, control perdiendo va, en este momento que terrible será, que el Shukaku al parecer ganando va.

– No hay de otra, Han, Roushi y Yugito, prepárense, – todos por precaución liberaron una cola, menos la Segunda.

– Esperen, debemos tener fe en el, – Yugito reconoció como Fuu liberaba el gran pergamino que siempre cargaba en su espalda, según tenía entendido ella era una maestra en Fuinjutsu y que Jiraiya-sama le había pasado el sello de los 5 elementos, no entendía sobre ello, más no deseaba verlo en estos momentos. Sin importar que todos la vieran, tomo la cabeza de lo que ahora sería el Shukaku, y lo acariciaba – no olvides que me prometiste que estarías conmigo aun si todos se fueran.

Así efectivamente, el instinto asesino comienza a bajar radicalmente, un suspiro de alivio se escucho en todo el lugar, Gaara abre los ojos para después cerrarlos por la falta de chakra.

– Bien hecho suna-boy, – todos la vieron sorprendidos y es que se le estaba pegando el hábito de Bee, en si fuu siempre era tan carismática – ¿Qué suc…? – no termina de decir cuando toma posición de meditación inconscientemente. Sin esperar unos segundos más, suelta su transformación de una cola, mostrándose hostil a todo aquel que estaba cerca de ella en una radio de un metro.

Aunque no se mostraba signos de perder el control, Yagura deseaba que todos tomaran guardia. Después de dos horas, subidas y bajadas de instinto asesino constantemente, Naruto estaba tenso, el era el último y más difícil, el zorro era el más testarudo y fuerte de todos, no se podía ni comparar con el octavo.

– **Es hora, es la señal que estabas esperando, ¿no es así?** – el mono de cuatro colas estaba ansioso cuando su portador estaba nervioso, miro disimuladamente a Han, el entendió el mensaje, – **¿Le has dicho sobre nosotros?**

– _No lo sabe, solo le conté lo necesario, 'cabrea a Naruto por mi', le dije que era para entrenarlo mentalmente antes de que tocara su prueba._

Todos los elementos estaban a disposición de Roushi, y es que el previniendo todo, la intervención de Utakata y Shizune, solo basto poner un poco de afrodisiaco en el aire para descontrolar a una joven enamorada, Gaara y Yugito, una lata ayuda más que un empujón, además de direccionar a sus hermanos, por medio de un genjutsu, para que lo vieran en tal escena comprometida e interrumpir el estado analítico de los dos. Han se había encargado de Fuu sin que se lo pidiera, su preocupación era Bee y Yagura, no deseaba que se entrometieran en su plan, lo bueno es que gano la confianza de Naruto y Kou, para llevarlos a un lugar más o menos apartado y desolado.

– **Un ejército victorioso gana primero y entabla la batalla después. Los buenos guerreros toman posición en un terreno en el que no pueden perder, y no pasan por alto las condiciones que hacen a su adversario proclive a la derrota. – **Como siempre el Biju interno le aconsejaba en cada momento en que podía.

– Naruto, debemos prepararte para poder vencer al Kyubi, – dijo Roushi mientras señalaba a Hinata, – ¿podrás ayudarnos?

– HAI, hare todo lo posible, – el nerviosismo de Roushi se desvaneció, la parecer ella no dudaría nunca jamás el amor que tenía con Naruto, "_incluso si él mismo le atraviesa el corazón_", sonreía de lado, tuvo que tapar su boca antes que lo descubrieran y era que hace mucho que no se comportaba como un general de guerra.

– _La excitación por la locura me matara. _– Bien, entonces Han ayúdanos igualmente, debemos seguir pero ahora con… mhm… jutsus de fuego.

Solo una hora y no podía sentir ni siquiera el chakra natural de fuego, Jiraiya trataba de todas las formas posibles de ayudarlo, los principios básicos del senjutus como era el controlar el equilibrio del ser con la naturaleza, dieron sus frutos para poder dominar el chakra de viento más no para el fuego. – Es inútil, afrontémoslo, Naruto no tiene afinidad para el Katon.

– Entonces es un inútil, pensé que sería como su padre, – hasta aquí Naruto mantuvo la calma y es que estaba interesado por lo que decía Han, – es el único jinchuriki que no nos ha contado sobre sus padres abiertamente, ¿Qué ocultas?, ¿mataste a tu madre con un jutsu de fuego y deseas olvidarlo? Afronta la realidad.

– Soy huérfano, – estaba apretando fuertemente su mandíbula para no gritar, – no se quienes son mis padres.

– Que idiotez, y tu apellido ¿nunca te dijeron sobre su origen o nunca te intereso tu familia? – era lógico que un huérfano desee saber sobre sus padres, tenía una pista su apellido más nadie le decía nada que no fuera que sus padres era unos civiles muertos por culpa del Kyubi – puedes investigar o ¿Qué te lo impide?

– Lo único que se era su estatus de civil, y eso no ayudaba en nada.

– Entonces te rendiste.

– ¿QUÉ MÁS PODÍA HACER? ¡Ahora comencemos otra vez!

– Me intereso más tu caso.

– Ya basta, esto es más importante, – Jiraiya estaba asustado, se había salido de control si no tenía cuidado podía convertirse en su problema, al parecer los de Iwa si sabían algo y se estaban aprovechando.

– Padre, ¿no es verdad que existe un clan Uzumaki?

– Ahora que lo menciones, si creo que si, es más oí por ahí que todos los jinchurikis eran del mismo clan. – Todo va como según lo tenía planeado, el interés de Naruto crecía, ni Jiraiya podría detenerlo ahora.

– Ya me acorde, Bee me contó una pequeña reseña de la historia de Kumo, solo por curiosidad indague un poco más y descubrí algo que no me esperaba, una kunoichi del clan Uzumaki, reconocidos por el color de su cabello, fue raptado por Kumo, aunque fracaso la misión…

– YA FUE SUFICIENTE.

– ¿Por qué me interrumpe Jiraiya-sama? ¿Tiene esto que ver con Naruto? Por que si es así el debería saberlo.

– ¿Qué… sucede? – nervioso estaba el rubio, Hinata deseaba hacer algo, cuando viro su rostro en ayuda de Roushi-san, se encontró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como intentando desfigurarse el mismo el rostro.

– Kushina Uzumaki era su nombre, y al parecer era la anterior jinchuriki del Kyubi, además de estar ligada a Minato Namikaze, toda la información sobre ella desapareció 2 años antes de tu nacimiento. Lo mismo hizo el abuelo antes de casarse con su actual mujer, para evitar una catástrofe con sus enemigos. Mi teoría que esta bien fundamentada es que, tu eres hijo de Minato y Kushina, sino me crees mira a tu maestro nervioso.

Naruto observaba incrédulo a Jiraiya, estaba sudando estaba temblando y evitaba que lo mirase a los ojos en búsqueda de respuestas, todos estos años y Konoha sabía la verdad, – ¿Por qué…? – ¿No sabía que decir.

– Es natural que te lo oculten, – continuaba Han, – después de todo tus padres tenía como enemigos a casi todo el mundo, además de que tu madre era un jinchuriki.

– ¿Por qué mi padre encerraría al Kyubi en mi? – anteriormente, sabía quien sello a su Biju interno, aunque creía que era por que vio la esperanza y el espíritu de fuego en el, como siempre le contaba Jiji. – ¿POR QUÉ UN PADRE MANDARÍA AL INFIERNO A SU PROPIO HIJO? – Estaba llorando, igual que Hinata, Jiraiya se esperaba lo peor y no hacía nada, ni comentaba una respuesta.

– Niño, ¿no deseabas convertirte en Kage?, si se necesita un sacrificio para salvaguardar a la aldea, a quien escogerías, en todo problema siempre hay más de una solución, plantéate tres. Si tienes un hijo, ¿Cómo osas pedir el sacrificio de uno ajeno si no puedes sacrificar al tuyo propio?, si escoges a un huérfano, ¿le darías una carga pesada a alguien que no tiene sustento?

– ¡Y YO QUÉ?, SOY HUÉRFANO, NI MADRE NI PADRE TUVE. – Es hay que captó la idea, en un solo movimiento, derribó a Jiraiya para encarárselo, – mi madre, ¿Qué sucedió con ella? – susurros era lo que escuchaba el Sannin.

– Esta muerta, cuando a un jinchuriki se le extrae al biju, este muere inmediatamente, – aunque no era del todo cierto, ni Han ni Naruto lo sabían.

Toda Konoha retumbó, un youki que todo el país deseaba olvidar se dejo sentir, tan grande era que las montaña de los Hokages estaba temblando, desde el bosque de la muerte se asomaba el Kyubi no Kitsune con las 9 colas a todo su magnificencia.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Naruto.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

– **Hola niño, espero no haber interrumpido nada importante, – **Naruto estaba consiente que estaba en descontrol y era por culpa suya, aunque deseará la muerte de más una persona, aun quería saber la verdad. – **verás tu prueba tendrá dos faces,** – decía en falso tono comprensivo, – **una si quieres mi poder, me debes de tener confianza, así que ¡maldito humano abre la maldita reja!**

– Maldito, – su ira aumentaba aunque mantenía el control tal y como le enseño Yagura y complementado por Roushi que le dio pequeños consejos. El Kyubi reía por dentro sabía bien que el rubio no lo sacaría o eso pensaba, Naruto mostro desde su brazo derecho un tatuaje que el reconocía – menos mal que Roushi-san me presto una 'llave maestra'.

De un movimiento un gran portazo, Naruto abrió la reja de la cárcel, fue tan rápido que el Kyubi estaba sorprendido, el rubio dio tres grandes saltos atrás, cuando el zorro salió de su prisión, quedando frente a frente. – **Muy bien alimaña, ahora** – decía mientras cargaba para reunir una bola de energía a su boca, – **DERROTAME SI PUEDES.**

– Futon: Shinku Renpa, – sin esperar más avisos y sorpresas, decidió empezar antes que lanzara la bola de energía, aunque solo sirvió para desviarla, – Futon: Tatsu no Oushigota, – una de las grandes técnicas que aprendió de Gaara por las malas, un tornado se lanzaba contra del Kyubi, aporreándolo, y para terminar – Futon: Daitoppa, – varios vientos cortantes se incrustaron en la fornida piel del demonio.

– Si eso es todo, estas acabado, – a pesar de lo poderosos que eran los jutsus, no servían de nada, ya antes se habían enfrentado a el. – Estas acabado, – sin que el rubio se diera cuenta, había nuevamente reunido una bola de energía, lanzándoselo a su carcelero, que no tuvo de otra que cubrirse al abarcar todo el espació.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-/.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

A fuera la realidad era diferente, cuando los demás jinchurikis se reunieron, se encontraron con Han y Jiraiya desmayados, Roushi a duras penas podía contener al zorro, – ¡No se queden mirando, ayúdenme!

– ¿Qué ha sucedido?, – era la cuestión de todos los nuevos espectadores.

– Estábamos entrenando cuando de pronto, Naruto entró en fase de meditación y sin esperar momento, ataco a Han y Jiraiya, – Yagura observaba a Kou, estaba abolido, tenía una herida abierta en el pecho.

– Shizune, ayúdalo, Bee, recoge a los demás, Fuu prepara el terreno. Roushi, encárgate de dirigir a Naruto en lugar desolado, deseamos el menor daño de la aldea.

– ¿Menor?, ¿crees que no lo lograremos?

– No, el problema es su transformación, en unos momentos vendrán los shinobis de Konoha, no necesitamos ayuda externa, si me entiendes.

– Hai, – sin más comenzó a utilizar su Kekkei Genkai, Youton. Yagura veía con buenos ojos como resultaba el plan, al parecer Fuu ya había terminado, solo faltaba transportar al Kyubi al lugar. Roushi necesitaba de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no reírse a morir, y es que su plan daba frutos, antes estaba demasiado nervioso por la falta de práctica. –_ Solo un poco más._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Naruto.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Naruto se encontraba en las garras de la bestia, listo para ser comido, lo cual este reía salvajemente. – **Lo siento muchacho, pero tranquilo, al infierno enviare a toda la aldea y a tus hermanos también, JAJAJA** – el rubio maldecía todo el tiempo, y cuando creía que llegaba su hora, una mancha de color amarillo derribó al zorro y recupero el cuerpo de Naruto, mientras unas cadenas de color blanco inmovilizaban al sobrecrecido animal. – **¡Yondaime, Kushina, los matare nuevamente!**

– Hola a ti también Kyubi, – decía aquel que lo nombraron Yondaime, – hola a ti también Naruto, es un gusto volver a verte. – El pobre rubio mayor no se esperaba un golpe en la cabeza con tanta fuerza que lo mando al otro lado.

– Si eres en verdad el Yondaime, entonces te matare junto con el zorro, – el biju observaba el espectáculo, y es que hace poco Naruto trato de obtener su chakra ganándose un poco de youki, suficiente para alterarle la cabeza.

– ¡No digas idioteces-ttebayo! – igualmente el rubio menor no se esperaba un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejo estampado en el suelo, – ¡debería respetar a tus padres!

–… ¿… madre?

– A pesar de todo, – decía Kushina llorando mientras abrazaba a su hijo, – es un placer volver a ver a mi hijo. – Naruto no se reveló hostilmente como lo hizo con su padre, sino que la respondió al abrazo, estaba feliz, siempre deseó conocer a su madre, una que lo quisiera y protegiera.

– ¿Qué hay de mi?, – rápidamente se había levantado y dirigido a la 'feliz' reunión familiar.

– Púdrete – esas palabras que decía su hijo mientras hundía su rostro en el pecho de su madre lo hirió enormemente.

– ¡NARUTO! NO INSULTES A TU PADRE – le sostenía de los hombros deseaba ver su rostro y saber la causa de tan horribles palabras.

– Si es mi padre, ¿¡Por qué encerró al Kyubi en mi interior y te mató en el acto!, solo por ser Hokage y que seas una jinchuriki, no le da derecho a jugar con su familia.

– Naruto escúchame, yo no mate a tu madre, los amaba a los dos, no me importaba que ella sea fuera una jinchuriki, los protegía con mi alma, si no fuera por ese día, te lo juro que no te habría mantenido como un secreto, le diría al mundo que eras mi hijo.

– ¡¿Entonces, por qué? – se estaba calmando, gracias a las constantes caricias de su madre.

– Eso fu…

– **No me ignoren imbéciles –** dicho su sentencia, Kushina utilizó sus cadenas de chakra para cerrarle el hocico, y estampar todo su cuerpo en el suelo.

– Listo, caballeros ¿Por qué no nos dirigimos a un lugar mejor?, – tales dulces palabras y una sonrisa que destacaba con su hermoso rostro, encantaría a cualquier hombre entonces ¿Por qué los rubios la veían como si de una bomba a punto de explotar se tratara?

El lugar se transformo en un espacio en blanco, – Naruto como te decía, un incidente ocurrió el día que ibas a nacer.

– ¿Un… incidente?

– Así es, una persona con un hombre de Akatsuki que usaba una mascara. – Complementó la pelirroja.

– ¿Cómo saben de Akatsuki?

– Es fácil, podemos verlos atreves de tus ojos, a pesar que estemos muerto y solo seamos una representación hecha con chakra, seguimos junto a ti, nunca has estado solo Naruto, el problema era que no podíamos hacernos notar, ni yo ni tu madre. – El pequeño no aguantaba las lágrimas así que no las reprimió más

– Se que es difícil de aceptar más es la realidad, un shinobi sumamente hábil atacó Konoha hace 16 años, recuerda esto Naruto, el sello de un jinchuriki se debilita en su cumpleaños, aparte que era el día que iba a dar luz, esa persona enmascarada removió el zorro de mi interior para causar daño a la aldea.

– No pude hacer nada para defenderla, apenas me libre de el, sabía que regresaría y ya no había tiempo para resellar el zorro, así que utilizando todo a mi disposición, selle en ti la mitad del chakra del Kyubi por que sabía que algún día podrías controlarlo.

– Normalmente un jinchuriki muere al extraerle su biju, más el clan Uzumaki era conocido como la villa de la longevidad, éramos aterradoramente resistentes, por lo que no morí al removerme el zorro. Con el poco chakra que tenía ayude a tu padre para sellar al Kyubi en tu interior.

– ¿Por qué arriesgaste tu vida?

– Mi chakra es especial, retiene el youki del Kyubi, por eso era necesario para el sello, además no me importaba morir si era para tu bienestar. Se utilizó el sello de los ocho símbolos, para sellar lo que quedaba de mi chakra en ti.

– Y utilizando el Shiki Fuujin selle la mitad del chakra del Kyubi en mi, así algún día podrías dominar completamente el poder del biju.

Naruto estaba confundido, sus padres fueron personas sorprendentes, habría dado cualquier cosa por vivir una vida con ellos, más las cosas le mostraron lo duro que era la vida, y además que ellos confiaban en el, – Naruto, escucha atentamente a tu madre y a tu padre, en estos momentos no estas listo para recibir el chakra del Kyubi, pero el sellos a sido removido, no se puede hacer nada, por lo que con lo poco que tenemos de chakra te ayudaremos para que puedas controlar aquel dolor de espalda, ¿entendiste? – El sabía lo que decía, una vez consumido todo el chakra, no volvería a verlos otra vez, aunque asintió dándole la razón.

– Eh visto que controlas perfectamente el chakra del viento además del Rasengan, nunca pude completar el jutsu y se que el joven Yagura te explico más o menos la manipulación de la forma y la manipulación elemental.

– ¡Si!, dijo que el jutsu estaba incompleto.

– Y es verdad, lo único que hice con tres años de entrenamiento fue basarme en la manipulación de la forma hasta el punto más alto posible, nunca le agregue un elemento, en estos momentos lo intentaremos.

– PERO-Y-SI-FALLAMOS-Y-NO-LO-LOGRAMOS,-QUE-TAL – volvía nuevamente a gritar mientras enredaba las palabras, aunque sus padres si le entendían.

– No te preocupes, confiamos en ti, además nos tienes a nosotros. – Decía su madre una vez que se levanta, así toda la familia se direcciona donde dejaron al Kyubi, que hacía todo lo posible para liberarse. – Naruto lo que tienes que hacer es absorber el chakra del Kyubi como si fuera tuyo. Yo me ocupare de mantenerlo inmóvil, mientras tu y tu padre se encargan de elaborar el jutsu con tal forma que alejes al zorro de su propio chakra.

El Kyubi no podía hacer otra cosa más que ver como aquellos a quienes arruino sus vidas le regresaban el favor. – Naruto escucha, el proceso es simple, la combinación es complicada, elaboraras el rasengan normalmente, mientras te observaba como aprendías los jutsu Futon, comprendía lo necesario para agregarlos al nuevo jutsu. Corte, rotación, dirección, utiliza mi chakra para que así yo me ocupe de los tres elementos y tu solamente lo lances.

– ¿LANZAR? Nunca había lanzado el rasengan. – estaba nervioso, primera vez que convive con su familia, solo para que fuera la última, y en el caso de fallar el último recuerdo que tendrá del mundo, – _al menos no salgo perdiendo._

– ¡Sácate esas ideas pesimistas y apresúrate!, no puedo retener al Zorro por mucho tiempo.

Naruto reunía todo el chakra del cual disponía, mientras su padre colocaba su propio chakra en la técnica, el Kyubi con miedo observaba como la colosal masa de energía cambiaba de tamaño y forma parecida aun – Futon: Rasen Shuriken, – y lo lanzó, como no podía moverse recibió el impacto directamente.

– **¿Cuándo se volvió demasiado poderoso? –** Finalmente Naruto impregnó su chakra en sí mismo, obteniendo una nueva transformación, – **IMPOSIBLE, NO ME HAGAS ENOJAS NARUTO. **Antes de que pudiera reunir la suficiente energía para lanzárselo al rubio, un nuevo sello se libero en el biju, encerrándolo nuevamente, sin nada de chakra ni fuerzas para continuar se dejó vencer, su plan de salir libre había fracasado, – **no voy a olvidar esto Naruto.**

Estaba cansado, había utilizado toda su voluntad para no caer rendido, más ya había acabado por lo que se dejo desplomar, no sin antes comprobar que el lugar estaba desolado, sin la presencia de sus padres, cuando empezaba a desmayarse, escucho por última vez aquellos que lo amaron incluso antes de nacer, – Sayonara Naruto.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-/.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Todos rezaban, todos huían, aseguraban el fin del mundo y como vino el zorro desapareció inmediatamente, el miedo y la incertidumbre reinaban, Roushi estaba a cargo de llevar al jinchuriki en el lugar del encuentro y cuando se suponía que lo haría la transformación se detuvo y volvió a su forma normal, estaban felices. – Al parecer lo ha logrado.

– Si no lo ha hecho, no deseo estar en la segunda ronda, – decía un abatido Utakata, contestando a Fuu.

Tsunade detuvo su andar, dio aviso a uno de los Hyugas que tenía como subordinado, para comprobar donde se encontraba el Kyubi, – Hokage-sama, ha desaparecido.

– Bien, regresemos.

– Hokage-sama, debemos asegurarnos, si regreso a su forma humana, tal vez tengamos oportunidad de…, – no continuo por que perdió la conciencia en el momento que Tsunade le reventó el tabique, junto con su nariz.

– Alguna sugerencia, las acepto, así como aceptaran mi juicio. – Deseaba descargar su preocupación en idiotas incompetentes, al ver la negativa de su ejército, regresaron a la aldea, confiaba nuevamente en ese extraño grupo, – den aviso que el peligro ha pasado.

Yamato, veía en su mano el número nueve, más no sentía presencia maligna ni presión en el aire, por lo que siguió a su líder.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Naruto estaba recostado en la ya descubierta Hinata, ella cuidaba al rubio cerciorándose que se encontraba bien, además de alejarlo de Roushi. En el momento que Naruto perdió el control, noqueo a Jiraiya-sama y Han-san, al parecer les borro la memoria de ese último suceso, ella fue la única que dejo intacta y recordaba sus palabras "_esto es necesario, en el futuro lo entenderás_", le había amenazado si contaba algo más, cuando vio que el rubio había retornado el control de su cuerpo, corrió en a su auxilio. Todos se encontraban alrededor de ella y no se dejaba intimidar.

– Entonces Jiraiya-sama, dice usted que Naruto es hijo de Minato Namikaze ¿no es verdad?

Yagura sabía que el secreto que ocultaban debía de ser enorme al no tener ningún fallo, excepto porque la lógica deductiva era el mejor para sacar a relucir cualquier verdad no explicita. – Lo que todo el mundo conoce no se llama sabiduría, – a Han lo elogiaban por descubrir algo obvio y eso le molestaba.

– Han, – decía Roushi viendo a su hijo, al parecer el respetaba a sus 'hermanos' por la interacción que ha tenido con ellos, se han convertido en parte de su familia, aunque los de Iwa odiaban todo lo relacionado con Minato Namikaze por eso fue que tenso a Jiraiya. Han solo encogió los hombros.

– Que importa igual bien por mí, no por la pútrida de Iwa, que se jodan ellos, seguiré con mis 'hermanos fenómenos', – decía mientras volteaba a ver aquel rubio que les causo demasiados problemas.

Yagura suspiro, por lo menos debía asegurarse que Naruto se encontrara con bien, su plan inicial era el acceso del youki, más con solo ver a Naruto se pudo dar cuenta que había controlado al biju, – _él será alguien importante en el futuro._

– **¿Roushi, como fue con el plan?** – preguntaba el Yonbi a su 'carcelero' y es que no la conmoción no le pudo enviar las imágenes que el observaba.

– _Todo fue un éxito,_ – internamente sonreía, ya que previó todo mucho antes de que ocurriera. – _Cuando eres capaz de ver lo sutil, es fácil ganar._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Tres días después_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Los Kyujinchuriki habían entrenado arduamente, claro tuvieron que cambiar de lugar de entrenamiento, puesto que con la aparición del Kyubi, la aldea pedía a gritos la expulsión de los monstruos, aunque no les importaba, ellos ya se iban y todos los líderes de los clanes lo sabían, lo cual la información dio un salte de clasificada como privada a pública, el rumor corrió por toda la aldea, hasta llegar a parar por los amigos de Naruto, no estaban enterados de su ida ni siquiera Sakura que había estado dos día en el hospital por el incidente de la puerta principal. Todos los conocidos por Naruto pedía insistentemente verlos, aunque la Hokage negaba su ubicación.

Tsunade afirmaba que estaba ocupado con sus hermanos, algo extraño ya que ellos sabían que el rubio era huérfano, aunque desconocían su estatus de jinchuriki.

Naruto estaba en la sombra de un árbol en el centro del claro, alrededor tenía a 6 de sus 8 hermanos esperando su recuperación, aunque le daban su espació personal, lo suficiente para que el no los viera y viceversa. El rubio utilizaba como almohada las piernas de Hinata, que no hacía más que acariciar su cabello, revolverlos para nuevamente peinarlos con sus dedos. El ahora Namikaze estaba pensativo por la revelación que tuvo, más bien sueño/recuerdo de su infancia.

_/Flash back_

_En medio de la nada se encontraba Naruto, tenía los ojos cerrados y por algún motivo no podía abrirlos, no le importaba se sentía en paz, de pronto escucha una voz conocido por el. – Naruto, no seas una persona quisquillosa…– era la voz de su madre, aunque sonaba algo cansada, puso atención a todo lo que le decía, – ¡come bien para que crezcas y te conviertas en un chico grande!... Báñate cada día… ¡Vete a la cama pronto y duerme bien!... Haz amigos, da igual cuantos… pero asegúrate de que sean buenos amigos… gente en el que puedas confiar… ¡Aunque sean sólo unos pocos! Y estudia el ninjutsu… nunca se me ha dado bien, pero quizás tu… Todo el mundo tiene cosas que se le dan bien y cosas que no… no te sientas mal si no puedes hacerlo todo… Y presta atención a tus profesores en la academia… Y recuerda… evita los tres vicios de los ninjas: No tomes dinero prestado si puedes evitarlo. Ahorra lo que ganes en tus misiones… No bebas alcohol hasta que tengas 20 años y no te pases o te echarás a perder. Y en cuanto a las mujeres… bueno soy una mujer y no se que decirte, pero solo hay hombres y mujeres en este mundo, y algún día tendrás una novia. Solo trata de no escoger a una extraña, trata de encontrar a alguien como tu madre… Y la cuarta advertencia… cuidado con Jiraiya-sensei. – Naruto se encontraba llorando, eran las últimas palabras que le decía su madre antes de morir, no quería despertar y encontrarse solo otra vez, –… Naruto, tu pasaras por mucho dolor y sufrimiento. Recuerda quien eres. Busca una meta… un sueño… y no dejes intentarlo hasta hacerlo realidad… Hay tantas… tantas… ¡Tantas…! Tantas cosas más que quisiera decirte… que quisiera enseñarte… quisiera seguir contigo… Te amo tanto…_

_No aguantaba, forcejaba más una fuerza se lo impedía, quería gritar y algo callaba sus palabras, deseaba poder abrazar a su madre de donde quiera que se encontrara… – Naruto, – ahora seguía su padre, se calmo una vez más poniendo atención a sus palabras, – soy tu padre. Escucha lo que dice tu madre._

_Despertó, estaba vendado, llorando se encontraba, la vida no fue tan injusta con su vida si le permitió al menos una vez ver a sus padre, y escuchar por última vez sus consejos, sentía una paz, más eso no justificaba que dejara de llorar. Impotencia predominaba en todo su ser, para cuando sintió un abrazo rodearle, tan cálido y lleno de ternura como la que le regalo su madre una vez cuando era un bebe, sin pensar de quien era regreso el mismo abrazo, escondiendo su rostro mientras lloraba en el pecho de aquella persona. Cuando se calmó, cerca de la noche de quien sabe que día, se dio cuenta que la persona que no lo abandono en ningún momento era Hinata, aquella que había abandonado a su suerte ese día, y seguía amando sin ningún limite._

_/Fin de Flash back_

Estaba tranquilo, ella sabía su secreto y lo había aceptado, dejo que se enterara de la peor forma y peores momentos y seguía amándolo, Naruto comprendió que había desobedecido en todos y cada uno de los consejos de su madre, incluso con Sakura. Hinata no dejaba de estar cerca del rubio ni un segundo, y el no se lo reprochaba más bien le agradecía. En estos momentos se encontraban en su despedida, ella no deseaba palabras sino un recuerdo, ya que regresaría por lo que un adiós quedaba mal, solo necesitaba un pequeño tiempo con el.

Era tarde en Konoha, en la entrada de la aldea, estaban 7 jinchurikis, siendo los faltantes Fuu y Gaara, Naruto solo estaba viendo pasar las nubes del cielo, de repente aparecen los restantes, Gaara se había despedido de sus hermanos, no tenía nada que ver que Temari lo arrastrara en un comando de interrogatorio para desvelar la verdad, eso era solo rumores. Fuu fue junto con Shizune en búsqueda de provisiones, lo cual se lo negaban por ser hermana del demonio de Konoha, lastima que también ella era un 'demonio', "_el mercado estaba lleno de escobas solo les estaba dando un uso apropiado_", era la escuxa de la Séptima por enviar a casi todos los mercaderes al hospital, los pocos sensatos le vendieron todo lo que tenían rayando a lo gratis. Shizune se molesto con ella y era que había preparado el escalpelo de chakra para dejarlos un poco desmejorados, Tsunade se sorprendió por la nueva conducta de su subordinada.

Así los Kyujinchuriki se miraron para comenzar su partida, Naruto se detuvo en seco, lo cual llamo la atención a Utakata, Yugito igualmente se detiene. – Algunos nos siguieron – decía la rubia olfateando el aire junto con el Uzumaki. El rubio volteando la vista se encuentra con todos sus amigos que corrían en dirección a los jinchurikis.

– ¡NARUTO! – gritaban sus amigos, el rubio solo los veía, arrastraba a Hinata y era que la había intersectado, Kiba olía la esencia de Naruto impregnada en ella, estaba un poco enojado, debía de cortar lazos con sus amigos.

– Naruto baka, ¿Por qué te vas?, – preguntaba Sakura llorando amargadamente, – ¿Dónde esta tu promesa de ser Hokage? – en la entrada estaban incluso Yamato, Kakashi, además de Tsunade.

– No tengo idea de lo que me hablas, – necesitaba ser fuerte, copiaba la actitud de Han, templado, sarcástico y un deje de amargura, cosa que funciono para todos menos a Hinata y Tsunade.

– Naruto ¿Quiénes son los que te acompañan?, – Shikamaru analizaba todo lo que sabía de Naruto, sus acciones pasadas y presentes, para aguardar un movimiento futuro.

– Mis hermanos. No necesitas saber más de la cuenta, podría ser peligroso.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – estaba alarmado, Temari le había advertido sobre su amigo Naruto, que no indagara en donde no lo llamaran o problemas tendría.

– Naruto no le digas, – Tsunade los acompañaba para recordarle a Naruto su obligación de voto silente.

– Aunque merecen saberlo. – Una pelea de miradas se estaba dando lugar, la presión del aire aumentaba. – Hinata,… ven por favor.

Sin demorar a su llamado, corre para abrazarlo, sorprendiendo a sus amigos, Naruto la besa y deja una carta en su mano, sin que nadie lo viera. La sostiene de su cintura con un abrazo, poniendo su cabeza en su hombre izquierdo encarando a sus amigos que estaba con la quijada desencajada, Shino incluso se había quitado sus lentes oscuros, creyendo que ya estaba ciego y su cerebro trataba de darle una imagen irreal.

– Lo siento chicos pero me tengo que ir, lo siento. Lo más recomendable sería que me olvidaran, ya no soy shinobi después de todo, – nadie estaba enterado, entonces también era verdad que apenas y lo conocían tal y como recalcaba Hinata cuando al detuvieron/raptaron en su camino para ir a su casa. – Espero que se cuiden, quizás regrese en un año, pero nadie asegura que eso es cierto, bueno es hora creo que es hora, – decía al voltear para ver a Yagura y comprobar que acertaba.

– Cierto, muchas gracias por su hospitalidad Tsunade-sama, Kirigakure repondrá los daños causados, – decía un estoico Yagura, necesitaba descansar las expresiones faciales y es que en toda su vida, jamás había demostrado, alegría, miedo, ansiedad, preocupación, ira y demás de una sola vez, todo se lo debe a Naruto –_ ya después me la pagara, _– al parecer el exMizukage empezaba a recordar lo que era ser un niño, y uno bromista.

– No se preocupe, lo entendemos, – estaba triste, observaba como Jiraiya le entregaba un pergamino de considerable volumen al rubio, alegando que le serviría, – cuide de nuestro más ruidoso ciudadano.

Sakura estaba destrozada, creyó que con la ayuda de sus compañeros podrían para a Naruto, o al menos acompañarlo por si se trataba de una misión de rango S, no contaron con el apoyo de los dos Sannin, ni que su compañero de equipo era un civil.

– ¡Es hora!, – dijo Yagura, y así los solitarios guerreros se marcharon de la aldea, tan rápido como un relámpago. Ni tiempo dieron a la para alegar.

Hinata cuidadosamente abre la carta, descubriendo un deseo de Naruto que ella cumpliría aun si fuera eternamente, "_¿Me esperaras?_". Quemo la carta y se marcho a su casa, aun si todos la observaran incrédulos, no le importaba.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

En una ubicación desconocida, más específicos en un bosque, los nueve sacrificios humanos saltaban de rama en rama. – Y ¿Ahora Yagura-sama?, – preguntaba Yugito por parte de todos a su líder.

– La prudencia y la firmeza de un pequeño grupo pueden llegar a cansar y dominar incluso al más poderoso enemigo, – decía Yagura en modo de discurso motivador. – Pelearemos con Akatsuki y ¡Ganaremos!

Así da inicio a la verdadera batalla….

**Ninjutsu: Buka no Hyouka; **_Que bueno que no dije Lemon de NaruHina, deben tratar de ver el mundo de lo sutil, solo les decía que podrían encontrar cualquier Lemon pero nunca cambiare el NaruHina. Soy el sabio mentiroso, mi mentira más grande es haber dicho que mentí._

_Toaneo: ya oyeron de mi co-productor_

_Este cap si que tuvo de todo jejeje XD, bueno espere el inicio de la batalla y dejen review y además estén pendientes de nuestra nueva historia, esperen._

_Me despido._

_Bye._


	6. el inicio de la guerra

**Capitulo 5****: Kyuu Akuma Vs Sen Hitokugutsu**

**Ninjutsu: Buka no Hyouka; **_El siguiente capitulo es relleno, algo original, el capitulo 5 comienza casi al final, es solo lo que pasa en la aldea tiempo después de la 'emotiva' salida de Naruto, se necesita discreción y mucha concentración para entender la parte del sabio, entonces sin más comenzamos._

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Un mes ha pasado desde la despedida discreta de los 9 jinchurikis, toda la aldea aun celebraba con alegría y regocijo de la 'huída' de Naruto y sus hermanos 'demonios'. Los amigos del rubio y todos aquellos que lo mantenían en alta estima ni enterados estaban sobre la situación mundial, más no se les impedían investigar, cada uno a su manera, utilizando los medios necesarios, para llegar a la verdad. Mientras una peli-rosa estaba desolada del corazón, y es que oficialmente el equipo 7 fue desintegrado, Sai regresó al ANBU Raíz, su estadía en el equipo de Kakashi ya no fructífera porque su objetivo, Sasuke Uchiha, fue colocado en el libro Bingo por consejo de la actual Mizukage, al ser un elemento peligroso para las relaciones exteriores y diplomáticas con las demás Naciones Elementales. Sakura, por órdenes de la Hokage, era la nueva directora del hospital, además de asesora para la academia de los Medic-nin, sin saberlo Tsunade le estaba haciendo un favor, no era saludable estar encerrada en su cuarto, sin comer apenas, aparte debía olvidarse de su antiguo equipo y seguir adelante, tenía que asimilar el nuevo concepto para Sasuke, su antiguo amor y ahora Enemigo, y no podía contar con Naruto, por ser un 'civil.'

Kakashi había vuelto a ser capitán ANBU, temporalmente. Él entendió instantáneamente la propuesta de colocar a su antiguo alumno en el libro de los más buscados, mejor dicho, él mismo dio la idea. Enterado estaba sobre todo lo concerniente con Naruto y los jinchurikis, si un día necesitaran ayuda de todas las Naciones, el primer paso sería eliminar dudas sobre la lealtad, ya suficiente problemas tenían con Itachi en todo el mundo, por ser integrante del mismo grupo que ocasionó un revolución sin precedentes: Juntar a los 9 shinobis más poderosos de todos los rincones del extenso planeta en un solo grupo. El pelo plateado igualmente estaba preocupado, ellos eran poderosos, más no fuertes, "un shinobi experto con una piedra como arma podrá ganar en un enfrentamiento incluso si su enemigo cuenta con un Fuma Shuriken," confiaba en Yagura, gracias a la reputación que encontró en Kiri, todos volvían a creer en el exMizukage, aun sí el joven líder no se diera cuenta. Hasta aquí el resumen de las noticias más importantes.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

En la sala designada para las reuniones de los concejales, Hokage, líderes de clanes además miembros del cuerpo civil. El motivo para congregarse era simple, Naruto.

– No puedo creer su negligencia Hokage-sama, – decía un templado Danzo, su imperturbable carácter daba a entender que era un hombre de cuidado, – dejar que el Kyubi ande libre y ¡fuera del País del Fuego!, es inaceptable.

– Como se estaba diciendo, todas las Naciones acordaron liberar a cada ¡Jinchuriki!, si nosotros no mostramos signos de igualdad en el ideal, nos veremos forzados a entrar en polémicas innecesarias, que con el tiempo daría lugar a una nueva Guerra, – Koharu Utatane apoyaba silente al viejo Halcón de la guerra, aunque después de enterarse de lo sucedido en Kiri, se tragó todo su orgullo para sacar adelante a Konoha de esta crisis.

– No podemos constatar que se trate de una trampa, falacia o demás artilugios que propinen el declive de cada aldea shinobi, incluyendo la nuestra, – Homura estaba siendo observado por su compañera, por que con tales palabras iniciaría un desorden interno, – más, como usted defiende con feracidad su punto de vista, de encerrar a Naruto en la aldea, ¿podría mostrarnos los signos, que inevitablemente pasamos por alto, para cometer tan horrible infracción a Konoha?

Lo dicho sea, Danzo estaba en completo silencio, no podía responder a tan 'sencilla' pregunta. Los estados civiles solo eran de adorno, no opinaban ni les interesaban escuchar, felices se encontraban de no ocuparse nunca más del demonio rubio. Los clanes de debatían internamente que acciones tomar, aun si respetaran a la Godaime Hokage, no contaban con la información que ellos principalmente recelaban.

– Con todo respeto honorable consejo y Godaime Hokage-sama, – Shikaku estaba arriesgando su cabeza por las insinuaciones de su hijo, por eso lo haría con honor, – ¿Qué nos están ocultando?

– Eso no le incumbe Nara-san, – rápidamente fue puesto en su lugar por la antes callada Hokage, – deben de recordar que hay dictámenes en los que únicamente la unidad militar debe catalogar, – ese fue un aviso para todos los civiles que se encontraban en el lugar.

Ningún clan le daba cabida a la duda sobre los murmullos de los ignorantes 'al fin,' los civiles no necesitaban saber sobre las acciones a tomar, por parte de la política, solo se les necesitaban para informar al pueblo los resultados de tan arduo debate, como por ejemplo el que se llevaría acabo momentos instantes.

– Ya cada uno sabe la condición de Naruto como contenedor del Kyubi, más no saben los riesgos que eso conlleva, – la rubia Senju no dejaría que la interrumpieran, en su mirada estaba claro el mensaje para aquellos que podrían decir alguna estupidez 'Contraríame y te mato' – Nuestro querido y amado Yondaime Hokage gastó hasta sus últimas fuerzas para retener y sellar al Kyubi no Kitsune en su propio hijo, – estaban sorprendidos y listo para negar la verdad oculta cuando el escritorio, que utilizaban las tres columnas de Konoha, se convirtió en astillas, sorprendentemente obra de Koharu, – sus últimos deseos fueron que Naruto lo trataran con el héroe que es.

– Yondaime-sama no eliminó al poderoso Biju por una razón, y creemos que fue por lo sucedido con su esposa, – Koharu revelaría la noche del fatídico 10 de octubre de hace 16 años hasta donde sabía, – Kushina Uzumaki, si algunos recuerdan, – los jóvenes se encontraban escépticos, más los veteranos estaban extrañados. El casamiento de Kushina con Minato no era secreto aunque era disimulado, la información de si tuvieron un hijo o que la misma Uzumaki fuera el contenedor del Kyubi no existía.

– Cuando toda la calamidad que vivió Konoha esa maldita noche, Hiruzen Sarutobi ordenó y condenó todo lo referente con Minato en el olvido, – Mitokado no se dejaría atrás en este pesado monologo, – La creencia del Sandaime Hokage-sama era: sí Naruto creciera con su verdadero apellido, todos los enemigos que aun tiene Yondaime –sama vendrían por su cabeza. El mismo desconocía sus orígenes, – esa exacta oración trajo confusión a toda la sala, – el reconoce y acepta a sus padres, y al tener el poder y resguardo de tan poderosos personajes, no es necesario mantener el secreto por más tiempo.

– Yondaime-sama era una persona sensata, nada hacía con escrúpulos, siempre fiel en sus decisiones, debemos respetar sus últimos momentos, tanto de Minato como de Kushina. La organización Akatsuki tiende contra la paz que tanto esmero no esforzamos para crear. – Se culminaría toda duda con la revelación de la rubia, con su suspiro ahogado, continuó relatando el pasado que tanto se esmeraron olvidar – El 10 de octubre, cumpleaños de Kushina y día predilecto para el nacimiento de Naruto Namikaze, ocurrió la desgracia que un individuo desconocido liberó al Kyubi de su encierro. Nadie sabe que un jinchuriki, en su cumpleaños se debilita el sello que retiene al Biju, aun más cuando va a dar luz. Al ser una Uzumaki, reconocidos por su resistencia y enigmático chakra, no murió en el acto, como naturalmente ocurre, sino que resistió el despojo del Kyubi. Minato peleó con tal desconocido alimaña. Hoy estamos seguros de su identidad, de acuerdo con las investigaciones pertinentes de Jiraiya y los reportes de todas las Naciones Elementales, sabemos que es Uchiha Madara el culpable de tal agresión contra Konoha.

Contar todo de golpe sin esperar replica, daba sus frutos. No sabían si tristes, exaltados, alarmados, nerviosos, primero dicen que Naruto es hijo de Minato Namikaze, el más grande shinobi de todos los tiempos, después su madre era la anterior jinchuriki, e igualmente poderosa Kunoichi, para finalizar, que Madara Uchiha, el cofundador de Konoha y, en estos momentos, invencible shinobi, fue el causante de las muertes de casi quinta parte de la población de la aldea.

– Madara Uchiha, según parece, es el líder ipso facto de Akatsuki. Que tal organización criminal este buscando a los Bijus, cazándolos en la oscuridad es algo a que tomar en cuenta. Aun si las pequeñas mentes de algunos idiotas empiezan a funcionar, logrando basura como respuesta que es, eliminar a los jinchurikis, déjenme decirles que ellos son shinobis, no armas para la guerra o instrumentos a utilizar y desechar. Agradecidos debemos estar por que se encargaran que la misma organización no desestabilice la balanza de poder.

La duda emocional se solvento, dejando el enojo, – aun así, cree usted que aceptaremos a Naruto por ser hijo de nuestro honorable Yondaime Hokage, es un demonio que debió ser erradicado – tal personaje nunca supo que lo golpeó, y es que al terminar de hablar se encontraba inconciente, tal vez muerto, por alegar en contra de los deseos del 'amado' Yondaime.

– Como dije, sus últimos deseos fueron que Naruto sea considerado como el héroe que es, ustedes están insultándolo cada vez que ofenden a su hijo, él es su esperanza, nuestra esperanza. Si de verdad amaran al Yondaime, reconsiderarían la opinión que tiene con sobre el ahora Naruto Namikaze. – Tsunade Senju dejaba claro que no permitiría ni aceptaría ningún descuido con su protegido, no en su presencia, – No les obligare a respetarlo y quererlo de la noche a la mañana, sino aceptarlo como un igual, eso si, sí es que regresa a la aldea, por que con su estado civil y ser emancipado de la aldea de fuego, puede vagar donde el desee.

Los concejales ninguna objeción tenían al respecto, y es que conocían muy bien el historial de los padres de Naruto, además de Naruto, ya no estaba en sus manos su integridad, a duras penas reconocieron que adulto ya era y actor de su destino se convirtió. Danzo no contaba que el rubio no regresara, no le importaba, sino al parecer se beneficiaba, creyó desacreditar a Tsunade por el fácil acceso a los jinchurikis, más que fue decidido por los 5 Grandes Kages, nunca lo imaginó, mejor dicho ¿Quién, en su santo juicio, creería que las Grandes Naciones Elementales estarían de acuerdo por primera vez? Ya no tenía alegaciones para concernir la reputación de la Godaime, por lo que hoy inclinaría su cabeza en son de paz.

Tsunade observaba las reacciones de todos y cada uno de los líderes de cada clan en Konoha, al ver el falso respeto de Danzo se acordó sobre un consejo que le dijo Shizune por parte de Yagura, "_Cuídate de los que solo ven desorden en el ruido y paz en el silencio._" Así de 'fácil' fue para la rubia, aunque la batalla aun no había comenzado, en su despacho vio a su enemigo, estaba lista para todo, lo había visto venir desde que se empezaron a retirarse todos y cada uno de los que en la sala habitaban, preparo sus armas, daba su plegaria de todos los días, Shizune se encontraba extrañamente más seria de lo común, por lo que al parecer contaría con ella, con un suspiro, se lanzó con el papeleo. Montañas de papeles adornaban su oficina, de quejas, insultos, ¿propuestas?, otro suspiro se escuchó en la habitación.

– Anímese Tsunade-sama, esta vez se ha ganado una botella de sake, – desde que Shizune 'socializó' con Utakata, nada parecía borrar su sonrisa, aun no le contaba lo sucedido con el joven de Kiri, cada vez que deseaba enterarse le salía con "_Hi-mit-su_", parecía adolescente enamorada, no le tomaba importancia, aunque en algunas ocasiones la encontró con urgencias improvistas como mareos y nauseas, esas fueron señales de alarmas.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

En la mansión principal del clan Hyuga, se encontraba Hinata practicando el Taijutsu característico de su familia junto con Neji, aun si ya no mostraba su nerviosismo, seguía con su usual carisma y bondad que cautivaba al Boke, incluso algunos obstinados del Souke. Hanabi observaba a su hermana renovada después de la convivencia con los jinchurikis, aunque ella no sabia del tema.

– Hinata-sama, ¿se encuentra bien?, – Neji estaba interesado por su prima, puede que en el pasado tratara de descargar sus frustraciones con respecto a su padre e injusticia con el Boke, más gracias a Naruto reestableció nuevamente el vinculo con Hinata, cuidándola como si fuera su hermana.

– No te preocupes, Neji-nii-san, estoy bien, – esa sonrisa era la inquietud de Neji, nunca antes había sonreído de tan… tan abiertamente.

El ambiente se tensó inmediatamente, el aire se hacia cada vez más pesado, Hanabi se levantó para dar un saludo formal a su padre, 90 grados perfectos ni uno más ni uno menos, un solo error puede costarle casi literalmente la vida y es que su padre estaba enojado. Toda la residencia Hyuga estaba en suspenso por su líder todos menos.

– Hinata, deseo hablar contigo, – Hiashi Hyuga es un hombre serio, sin dar muestra de emociones, al ser estos los que nublan el juicio propio – _razonar con la mente es sabiduría, dejarse llevar por el corazón, un error, ya que este es traicionero._

– Hai Otousan, – serena, como nunca antes vista, orgullo era una palabra suave para el sentimiento que afloraba en el interior del ya no tan joven Hyuga, más necesitaba hacer aun lado todo estorbo sentimentalista, para hacer mejor el papel que le encargó el 'destino' o podría decirse mejor, la suerte, este era Cabecera del clan "_como siempre._"

No gustaba de privar la vida de sus hijas, nunca lo deseó, aunque tenía que dar el ejemplo y ¿Quién mejor que nadie para tal desempeño que la familia principal? En su despacho, desprovisto de mirones y chismosos, se guardan muchos secretos, unos peligrosos y otros vergonzosos, más todos siempre con la misma finalidad, desacreditar a todos los del Souke – _como en todas las familias – _necesitaba informar y ser informado, el asunto es delicado y extremadamente complicado, aunque no de suma importancia ni urgente, solo caprichos personales y opiniones subjetivas, cosas que no valen la pena relatar, más si es de tomar en cuenta.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Shikamaru estaba en la biblioteca, investigando a cada uno de los 'hermanos' de su amigo rubio, pocos datos se recavaron, y es que el registro de los jinchurikis en la aldea fue realizado y supervisado por los ANBUs y la misma Hokage. La única ayuda fue Ino, con su inigualable red de información, ese en el decir sutil, lo mejor es hablar con la verdad. – Nunca creí que las chismosas mujeres fueran necesarias en la vida. Mendokusei.

– Menos blablabla y más trabajo, ¿Qué encontraste? – Todos sus compañeros de la misma generación shinobi, exceptuando a Hinata, e inclusive el equipo de Neji, estaba junto con el más perezoso e inteligente de los chunin.

– Sus nombres no están anotados en ningún expediente público, como les dije al principio. Tsunade-sama no dejaría la información a la vista de todos. Desearía ser…

– ARR, CÁLLATE. Entonces ¿qué has estado leyendo todo este tiempo?

– La frase que Hinata nos dejó después de la 'amable' interrogación que le diste, – decía mientras todos en el lugar miraban de reojo a Ino, alejándose unos cuantos pasos de ella.

– BIEN, se que no fui discreta, pero…

– Ni lo intentaste, en medio de la calle te abalanzaste mientras la azotabas una y otra vez preguntándole "_¿Qué sabes perra?_"

– ERA UNO DE MIS DÍAS.

– No pedí esa información.

–Mhrrp, – el carraspeo de Shino les decía que estaban atrayendo la atención de todos, además que la vergüenza ajena hacía su trabajo rápidamente. Todos estaban girando los ojos en otras direcciones menos en el par de niños mimados.

– ¡Mírenme a los ojos y díganme lo que en realidad piensan! – igual de avergonzada, Ten Ten le observaba diciendo "mejor olvidémoslo." – y bien ¿qué tiene la frase de Hinata?

– "El sabio dijo una mentira", esa que descubrió Hinata cuando estaban con los supuestos hermanos de Naruto, es todo lo que nos dijo, antes que la escoltaran de vuelta a la casa principal del Hyuga Ichizoku,… y te apalearan.

No le gustaba recordar esa parte de la historia, y es que después de 26 o 30 cachetadas, que ni siquiera logró mellar la confianza de Hinata, sintió que todos sus puntos tenketsu se cerraban a la vez, acercándose al mismo nivel de dolor que mil agujas a rojo vivo los introdujeran en su interior, lentamente. – Y, bien, – se necesitaba ser megalómano para pretender que no era nada.

– Es solo una historia, nada interesante, hasta cierto punto incoherente.

– ¿Podrías relatárnosla? – Neji había abandonado la casa principal por el ambiente pesado que se instaló hace ya una hora, por lo que decidió unirse a la causa de ayudar a un amigo.

– Mendokusai, es aburrido, como les dije, es irrelevante.

– Podría ayudarnos, – después de semanas de no hablar, Sakura tenía un atisbo de esperanza. – Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible, todo pequeño detalle no lo podemos ignorar.

– YOSH, ELLA TIENE RAZÓN.

– Uffh, – todos estaban atentos a las próximas palabras del joven Nara. – No quiero. – La biblioteca se iba a convertir en un campo de guerra muy pronto, o eso daba a relucir las miles de hornada de insectos, ratas y cualquier musaraña oculta, que escapaba a paso apresurado del lugar. – BIEN, más solo el resumen, nunca entenderían algo así, ni yo lo entiendo. "El sabio dijo una mentira, no cinco, no tres, una. La mentira fue grande. La mentira de un sabio"

Se esperaba continuación, una hora, dos horas, un silencio imperturbable, un tosido a lo lejos, – ¿Qué puta madre quiere decir eso?

Ese era la voz de aquel personaje que siempre estoico y calmo, manejaba los asuntos con una paciencia inmejorable.

– "Cuídate de la furia de un hombre paciente", ¿eh? Shino-kun, – y otro más se unió a la intensiva investigación sobre Naruto Namikaze.

– Sai-kun, – con ojos ensoñados y envueltos en una fantasía bizarra, Ino presentaba al excluido reemplazo de Sasuke. Cabe decir que nadie confiaba en el, aunque su sonrisa le delataba que si sabia el significado de la frase.

– Escúpelo, – Kiba estaba asombrado y asustado por su compañero, sin embargo la respuesta a sus plegarias vino a iluminarlos.

– Es tan sencillo, – esa sonrisa falsa, – que a la vez es complicado, – mientras carga libros y libros sobre la conducta y diseño de una comunicación entre amigos y compañeros, daba… miedo – la respuesta ya se dijo, el sabio mintió.

Otro silencio, más solo duro 3 segundos antes que Sakura le aventara el libro que sostenía Shikamaru, y antes que lo golpeara con una fuerza inhumana además de suficiente como para matarlo, lo detuvo con las dos manos.

– ¿En qué mintió el sabio? – Estaba fastidiado, Choji deseaba estar en un restaurante y desahogar su 'estrés' de tanto trabajar.

– El sabio mintió, que mintió. Sencillo ¿no lo creen?

Al parecer si, porque en un momento Shikamaru abrió completamente los ojos como si estos en cualquier momento estallaran y salieran de sus cuencas.

– CLARO, – en ese momento volvió a ser protagonismo y todos nuevamente estuvieron atentos a el, – El sabio un día, aburrido de tanto observar y no ser protagónico de la vida, se le ocurrió una forma de pasar el tiempo, un plan diseñó. Tan grande era, tan majestuoso, que ni el podía prevenir el desenlace y nuevas puertas se abrirían…

– Decidió mentir. A todos les contó su mentira, – continuaba Sai, solo para volver a ser interrumpido por el perezoso shinobi.

– Entonces su mentira fue…

– Mentir.

– ¿QUÉ DIABLOS SIGNIFICA?, – el coro de los demás se escuchó hasta las afueras de la aldea.

– Obvió, su mentira fue decir que mintió. Todos lo consideraban un iluminado y todos sus conceptos y conocimientos administraron para inculcarlos en su cultura. Por eso al decir "eh mentido", toda la cultura fue una mentira, toda su vida basada en la misma, no tenía significado. "El sabio no pretende nada: ni ser bueno, ni ser fuerte, ni ser dócil, ni ser rebelde, ni ser contradictorio, ni ser coherente... Sólo quiere ser."

– Y ¿en que nos ayuda? – La moral que antes estaba en las nubes, bajaba hasta las entrañas del jigoku al ver la cara de desilusión del joven Nara.

– En nada, como les dije, la historia es en sí estúpida, no se le entiende, y perdida de tiempo fue leerla, a propósito Sai ¿Qué haces en la biblioteca?

Shikamaru preguntaba la cuestión que pasaron por alto. – No se preocupen por mi, solo venía a investigar algunas cosas, – se dieron cuenta de los títulos que tenían cada libro.

– _Raro, _– era el pensamientos de todos, menos de la rubia ¡enamorada?

– No importa, puedes unirte si quieres, – esa muestra de compañerismo que alcanza niveles inimaginables, solo puede venir de alguien ciego al amor.

– Gracias, mmh,… preciosa, – un golpe sucumbió todo el edificio…

– Lo necesitaba, – en el momento que Sakura aparecía con un semblante relajado y es que Sai, en la única misión que compartieron, le decía fea.

– Mendokusai.

Y así es como el tiempo pasaba en la aldea, si todos los aun niños, por inexperiencia, se fijaran bien, entenderían la frase del sabio mentiroso. El cuento en sí da una lista inimaginable de consejos, aunque no tiene caso relatarlos, al ser los bastantes obvios como lo es "respira para vivir" o "levántate al caer" y uno mucho más innegable que el primero y es: "Cuídate de los que solo ven desorden en el ruido y paz en el silencio."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

En un lugar desolado, ocultos en cuevas inexistentes, se encuentra la organización culpable de una futura calamidad, aun no se les puede juzgar por lo que harán, más si sobre cada uno hizo en su aldea natal. La organización Akatsuki, sus cabecillas y fuerza militar son todos y cada uno criminales de rango S, Nukenin. En medio de la oscuridad, se podía apreciar una estatua, Gedo Mazo, con nueve ojos cerrados y manos esposadas, aunque alzadas por delante de sí, mostrando solamente de la cintura a la cabeza.

El derruido estado de la caverna se debía a la humedad, misma que no dejaba mostrar a 10 vagos fantasmas o mejor dicho hologramas, gracias al Gentoushin no Jutsu, que estaban sentados uno por cada dedo de la estatua del lugar, cada uno sumiso en sus propios mundos.

– Pain-sama, hemos estado buscando por más tres semanas el rastro de algunos de los contenedores, sin resultado alguno, – comentaba una figura azulada, ojos blancos y pequeños, con marcas en las mejillas asimilando a las banqueas de un pez, en este caso tiburón.

– Así es, Sasori no Danna y yo fuimos a investigar en Suna, al parecer el Shukaku había renunciado al título de Kazekage, hmm – decía un joven de cabellera rubia, misma que le cubría el ojo izquierdo, y de ojos azules.

– ¿Es todo lo que pudieron averiguar? – Aunque no lo demostraba facialmente, su voz autoritaria, proveniente del poseedor del Rinnegan, daba a entender que estaba enojado.

– Pain-sama, aquí Tobi, fue a preguntar en Iwa, no pude averiguar mucho porque empezaron a atacarme, pero supongo que es igual, – el tono infantil y su peculiar manera de expresar sus pensamientos incluso con sus manos, era simplemente…

– _Estúpido,_ – como algunos le recriminaba internamente.

– He conseguido algo de información, – Itachi capturó el interés de todos, – algunos de mis espías me han confirmado la aparición de un shinobi de la roca en Kusagakure no Sato.

– ¿Eso de qué nos sirve Ita-chan?, – el siempre impaciente, exasperado y grosero Hidan, quería provocar una disputa con el Uchiha.

– Pocos son los que utilizan actualmente la armadura oficial de Iwa, entre esos pocos, solo uno lleva un horno en su espalda.

– Yo lo conozco, es Gobi, – Sasori mostraba su verdadera apariencia, – el maldito demonio creyó haberme matado, me sustituí con otra de mis marionetas, si no fuera que Orochimaru se le ocurrió desertar en ese momento, probablemente ya estaría sellado.

– Sasori no Danna y yo, nos encontramos cerca de la aldea, por lo que nos haremos cargo del Biju, hmm, – al ver que su líder le daba su aprobación, desaparecieron del lugar.

– Si no podemos conseguir más información, nos dedicaremos a recaudar dinero.

– Como siempre, el puto avaro, cometiendo herejía. – Sin más el equipo de los inmortales partió por más fondos.

Los demás se retiraron al finalizar la reunión, por no haber más asuntos que arreglar. Quedando Zetsu y Tobi en el lugar.

– Madara-sama ¿en qué piensa usted?

– En nada, todo esto podría repercutirme en un futuro dado, ¿qué averiguaste de Yagura? – La seriedad que solamente pocos conocían de Tobi se mostraba rara vez, solo en casos emergentes.

– Lo siento mucho Madara-sama, al parecer no esta en Kiri, llevándose a Rokubi, no tengo indicios en donde buscar.

– Ya veo, ese pequeño títere se oculto por 7 años, muy listo por cierto, pero sea lo que planee, no funcionara, los jinchurikis caerán. Zetsu necesito que te dividas y cumplas con el plan Hokyou Kurotaiyou.

– Si señor, aunque ¿si me permite opinar? – Al ver como asentía el verdadero líder de Akatsuki, prosiguió, – no la considero muy importante, más que nada no es necesaria.

– Créeme, pronto lo será, no se que esta pasando por el mundo y los Bijus, más no permitiré que mi plan perezca por nimiedades. Has lo que te pedí, e investiga el asunto que se dejó pendiente.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El dúo de los artista caminaban tranquilamente en un bosque profundo y frondoso, a lo lejos se asomaba una explanada, de hierva finamente corta, acreditándole el nombre de la aldea, signo inequívoco que se estaban acercando. Rondando por el lugar, se encontraba un joven de cabello escarlata sentado en un tronco viejo y caído mirando tranquilamente el cielo, además una calabaza se encontraba a su costado. Se distinguía al exKazekage, Deidara y Sasori se pusieron alerta, estaban sorprendidos de encontrarlo en la ubicación donde detallaron a Han. Con pasos sigilosos y ocultándose en el follaje de los arbustos, analizaban la situación como los shinobis que son, preparando una emboscada además de evitar llamar la atención de la aldea vecina.

– Sasori no Danna esta es nuestra oportunidad, tenemos aquí al Biju más débil, podemos acabar con el fácilmente, en vez de enfrentarnos al que casi lo mata hmmm, – decía Deidara, mientras sacaba una esferas de arcilla con formas de aves.

– Ya sabes que hacer, atácalo vía aérea mientras yo lo arremeteré cuando muestre la guardia baja, es hora de mostrar mi arte, – Sasori salió corriendo en busca de una oportunidad, su compañero solo suspiró haciendo aparecer sus aves de arcilla, tomando vuelo.

En un momento varias aves rodeaban a Gaara, sin opción de escape, explotando inmediatamente chocaban con un solido. Cuando se despejó un poco el polvo, se pudo apreciar el Suna no Tate del Shukaku, protegiéndolo del daño. – Valla eso lo comprueba eres el jinchuriki del Ichibi, mis modales, hmm – decía mientras observaba a las pequeñas arañas que se dirigían a la espalda del Akagami, – me presento, soy Deidara, y este es mi arte. KATSU.

Otra explosión azotó a Gaara, más esta vez no se dio cuenta, Sasori aprovecho misiles, de su brazo izquierdo, a su espalda, y es que desde su frenética lucha contra Han y de ser abandonado por Orochimaru a su suerte, se dio la oportunidad de mejorar su cuerpo, gracias a la ayuda del Líder. Una vez que el humo desapareció, se encontraron con su adversario tirado en el suelo, a cuatro patas, logrando una sonrisa por parte del grupo de Akatsuki.

Sasori estaba en el proceso de lanzarle una bomba de gas, capaz de paralizarlo por cuatro días y su compañero, por precaución, preparaba varias bombas C1, por si deseaba escapar, por lo que no notaron que Gaara sonreía igualmente, y efectivamente, exploto en una nube de humo.

Solo un golpe sintieron Sasori y Deidara, antes de caer arremetidos por Han y Killer Bee, para después ser descubiertos como clones de arcilla.

– Sabia que era demasiado fácil, hmm.

– Maldición, – no terminaba de decirlo cuando, en medio del pequeño bosque, aparecían, con una velocidad sorprendente, nuevamente el Quinto y Octavo.

– **Jigoku Hiji: Daburu Rariatto**, – mencionaron los poderosos jinchurikis, decapitando en el acto a Sasori, por el contacto de sus codos, reforzado con youki, en el cuello del inmortal.

– Mier…, – no termino de hablar y Deidara, que se encontraba en el aire, tenía frente suyo a Yugito, con el fuego azul como garra derecha, y a espalda suya a Utakata mantenía firmemente una lanza de hielo, habilidad heredada del Rokubi.

– Hikori: Tsume.

– Hyoton: Sentan Hyouzan.

– **Kyouran Joutan no Dyou. – **Gritaron juntos los dos hermanos en batalla, más antes de matar, como era el objetivo, al Akatsuki, hubo una explosión estruendosa, causada por la misma ave en la que sobrevolaba Deidara.

Utakata había utilizado Hyoton: Garasu no Hifu, como escudo para evitar el daño de la implosión y Yugito su escudo de Hikori, que hasta ahora seguía sin fallar. Aterrizando a lo lejos, le siguieron los formidables guerreros, en saltos cortos.

– Yo he ganado, con el gruñón hemos acabado, le pateamos donde la luz no le ha dado, para que vieran que no se metan con mis hermanos – decía a rima-rapeando Killer Bee, Yugito y Han solo se masajeaban las sienes para aliviar el estrés creciente, en cuanto a Utakata, estaba alerta. Sintiendo el peligro, creó dos espadas de hielo.

El decapitado Sasori se levanto y rápidamente lanzo misiles hacia los jinchurikis, cual Han se apresuro para solucionar el problema. Con los cinco elementos en su poder, puede combinarlos y manejar estilos y afinidades avanzadas, como lo es.

– Kouton: Kabetero – grito el Quinto, nadie pudo observar en que momento realizó los sellos necesarios para el jutsu de elemento acero. La muralla que creó detuvo a los misiles, colisionando unos tras otros, lo bueno del jutsu era su resistencia o no vivirían para contarlos por lo enorme de la detonación. Killer Bee, coordinado por Utakata, tomó del traje del mismo y al girarlo lo lanzo al aire, permitiéndole al civil de Kiri una mejor vista del terreno. Efectivamente, el pelo-castaño observaba al marionetista lanzando uno tras otro misil, aun si estos no daban en el blanco, viendo lo necesario, retomó su puesto junto a Killer Bee.

En unos pequeños arbustos se encontraba el rubio artista tendido y es que se había salvado de su propia bomba, siendo él el detonante de la misma. Escondido analizaba la situación, reconoció a Han como uno de sus senpais, aunque nunca supo su nombre, hasta ahora. De pronto ve como la cabeza de su compañero rueda en si mismo, en voz baja reía por esa acción.

– Deidara, no tengo tiempo para reconstruir mi cuerpo, toma, – sacando de su boca un pequeño pergamino, y sin titubear Deidara lo cogió – invoca un nuevo cuerpo para mi, por eso mismo los distraigo con los misiles, más no puedo seguir eternamente, debes buscar mi corazón, debe estar cerca de aquí, por que la marioneta aun sigue funcionando, lo saqué de su lugar en el momento que me decapitaron.

– HAI, Nendo Bunshin, – rápidamente creó varios clones de arcilla, listos para atacar a los jinchurikis, y es que conocía a Han y a Gaara, más no a Bee, Yugito y Utakata, siendo ellos los objetivos de los demás Akatsuki, por lo que no se arriesgaría innecesariamente.

Yugito notó a los clones por lo que lanzo varios shuriken envueltos por su fuego azul, más no notó la implosión como consecuencia se dirigía al grupo, Han realizó otro muro de metal negro para suavizar la onda de choque.

– ¡Oraka-imouto, no ataques así, no soy la niñera de mis baka-otouto! – le reprochaba Han a Yugito, mientras ella lo miraba enfadada.

– Ya calmate Han, o deseas que le diga a Fuu lo que escuche hace una Luna llena o mejor aun, ¿deseas saber lo que me dijo ella sobre ti? – El chantaje de la rubia había funcionado mejor de lo esperado ya que era notorio el fruncir del ceño y el sonrojo pálido de su cara. Gruñía el rudo fundador de los partidarios Jinrui no Kirai (o los odiadores de los humanos), quien obviamente se le unió únicamente Fuu, más nunca supo si fue por lastima, querer u otras cosas. Más resaltado no podía ser, y es que le tenía aprecio a la chica.

Killer Bee carcajeaba por que su carra se perdía por el color de su armadura, dando la apariencia que también cargaba casco. Como siempre, Utakata estaba alerta de cualquier signo hostil y del enemigo.

– Estén atentos, la lluvia de misiles se ha detenido, – decía serio el joven, antes no se encontraba tan serio, no antes de la 'intervención' medica de Shizune. – No debemos dejar que se escapen, – efectivamente, al deshacer, Han, el muro que los protegía, vieron el cuerpo de Sasori inmóvil y con un hueco de su pecho, no se veía ningún indicio de los enemigos.

– Ahhaahh, desearía que Gaara estuviera aquí – dijo en modo de susurro Yugito, lo cual fue escuchado por el menos indicado.

– JAJAJAJ, Sabía que habías degustado el Sandiyangu, – se reía Han a costa de su vergüenza, liberando el sonrojo escondido de la rubia, y haciéndole palpitar una vena en la sien.

– Me lo dice alguien que ni paso a dado con su propia vida, eres insoportable, no se como Fuu te aguanta – nuevamente volvieron a pelearse, y es que esa escena siempre se repetía desde que abandonaron Konoha.

– ¿Kami-sama por qué me odias?, – Utakata observaba el cielo mientras miraba de reojo a los ya adultos, dos peleando a muerte y uno disfrutando del espectáculo mientras se reía, y rimaba la derrota de los akatsukis, – ¿Por qué me tocó este grupo? – Terminando su lamento, enviaba varias burbujas al aire, lo cual estallaron en el cielo azul.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Deidara y Sasori sobrevolaban en una de las aves de arcilla, planeando una emboscada y posterior revancha, una vez que descubrieran el motivo de la alianza entre Bijus.

– Maldición, el maldito demonio consiguió mejores aliados, ellos simplemente nos hicieron retroceder con sencillos movimientos – Sasori recurrió a otro cuerpo, desperdiciando uno de los mejores, se le notaba lo molesto que se encontraba.

– ¿Qué haremos Sasori no Danna?

– Debemos separarlos, no podemos permitir que un grupo tan pequeño y efímero nos derrote fácilmente, – ellos no tenían en conocimiento los restantes jinchurikis, por lo que solo se preocupaban de Han y… – un momento, ese clon de arena era del Shukaku, ¿Dónde es…?

Varias bolas de fuego se mostraban en el cielo, llenando el firmamento, todos en dirección al ave de arcilla, por lo cual se les dificultaba evadirlos cada uno, alzando aun más vuelo, se podían apreciar a Yagura, Gaara y varios Kage Bunshin de Naruto, en una cantidad excesiva.

– Maldita sea, el Kyubi, el Shukaku y,… al parecer… el exMizukage hmmm – trataba de que ninguna bola de fuego le diera ni por rozamiento o volarían incluso más alto, vio que todas las bolas eran de los clones de Naruto que llenaban el panorama, al parecer los quieren detener, y necesariamente vivos.

– Naruto, encárgate que no huyan, es hora que terminemos con esto – le decía Yagura al serio rubio, en un momento, Naruto cortó al ave en dos con la técnica del Kunai de viento.

– Deidara, prepárate para pelear, – con una mueca de fastidio, se quita la capa de Akatsuki, mostrando su nuevo cuerpo y sacando de su espalda varios pergaminos. Mientras caían en picada al suelo, Deidara se sorprendió por la actitud de Sasori. Aterrizando en la punta de un árbol, Sasori levantó su rostro y grito a sus pronto victimas, – veamos lo que tienen que demostrar los jinchurikis contra mis **Sen Hitokugutsu no Akasuna.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

En medio de un bosque, alejado de las ruinas de lo que antes fuera un pueblo prospero, se encontraba una chica de cabello largo marrón rojizo, de corta edad, unos quince por consideración. Una fogata iluminaba su noche, delicada y apunto de apagarse, por la constante humedad del lugar, con una Bara, trataba de animarla, ajena de los peligros que la rodean. La parte negra de Zetsu salía del tronco de un árbol, observándola desde un punto ciego, sonreía sin que se le notara, había encontrado a su objetivo.

– Que interesante, como todo jinchuriki debe comportarse, sola hasta la muerte, siempre es lo mismo con todos.

La pequeña, que aun no entraba en el apurado camino de la vida, sería participe de un destino cruel que nadie soportaría, inclusive ella. Zetsu la seguía observando como una serpiente a un roedor, antes de comérselo.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**Ninjutsu: Buka no Hyouka; **Bueno, al parecer no es tan largo como el capítulo anterior, que era el final de una saga. Uno comento, para mí, el 'horror' y 'error' de pedir capítulos de la misma extensión, yo apoyo leer capítulos de la misma extensión, más no escribirlos, lo siento mucho por los que esperaban más largo el Fic (mi jefe incluso esta de acuerdo). Pero haremos esto, yo no soy el productor del fic, solo lo edito (pequeña ayuda), más si leo los reviews, para motivarme, que en sí son pocos, aquí va mi propuesta: Si encuentro 15 review (de lectores suscritos) de un capitulo, no se como ni que medios utilizaré haré un capitulo de 50 paginas en el siguiente capítulo (o soy malo o necesito alimentar mi ego, decidan ustedes). Sin más me despido, no tomen en mal mis pequeños comentarios, es que sufro de depresión XD. Ah si otra cosa antes que se me olvide, lo sabio mentiroso no me lo invente, más el cuento sí, es todo. Bye bye.


	7. One shot: Gokage Kaidan, kaimaku

**One shot: Gokage Kaidan, kaimaku**

**como en la otra historia lance este one-shot para decirle que el cap se demorara un poco mas ,al menos disfruten este pequeño contenido  
**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

**Iwagakure no Sato**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

En la entrada e igualmente salida de la aldea, se encontraba el Tsuchikage, junto con sus dos guardaespaldas personales, Kurotsuchi y Akatsuchi, formidables shinobis de la roca.

– Y ¿cuáles son los caprichos de ojii-sama ahora? – La kunoichi irrespetuosa, se trataba nada más y nada menos que su misma nieta, mujer de cabellera corta azabache y ojos rosados.

– Igual que tú hermano Han, irrespetuosos con su gobernante, – no le importaría eliminar unas que otras 'armas' que son todo menos indispensable, odiaba a su familia.

–...No hables así de Han,... sabes que me desagrada que me compares con el. – Ella estaba angustiada, cuando se enteró que su padre era un jinchuriki, eliminó toda conexión con su familia, deseaba ser reconocida y con ellos de obstáculos nunca lo lograría. Era solo una niña ignorante, abandonó a su familia cuando Han tenía un año de vida, por ese mismo motivo nunca fue reconocida como una hermana para él. Pasó el tiempo y se arrepintió de sus actos, conoció a su hermano por voces ajenas, como el hijo maldito, su familia era descrita como servidores de Akuma. Para Han su mundo era conformado por sus padres, no le importaba a nadie más, sin embargo cuando se convirtió en jinchuriki y ser indirectamente participe de la muerte de su madre, cambió drásticamente. Kurotsuchi deseaba estar cerca de él cuando se enteró que su madre había fallecido, fue inútil, aborrecida y despreciada por su hermano, aun carga con la culpa por degradar a sus progenitores y su ototo "ES TU CULPA QUE ESTE MUERTA" fueron las primeras y últimas palabras que Han le dirigió en su vida.

– No lo puedo creer, mi soldado predilecta siente emoción alguna por un arma, – decía el Sandaime, sacando a Kurotsuchi de su ensoñación, lo cual esta solo tuerce los dientes para aguantar la frustración. Akatsuchi sentía el incomodo ambiente tensarse, así que intentó intervenir.

– Tsuchikage-sama, ¿podría decirnos el motivo de nuestra salida?

– Mpmh, envíe un comunicado para una reunión con los Kages, sabrán que el tema son nuestras 'armas' – la última palabra lo dijo con sentido irónico-humorístico, los dos shinobis se sorprendieron al máximo, aunque la sorpresa no terminaba – la reunión será en Konoha.

Un segundo, dos segundos, – ... ¡QUEEEE!, – después del corto grito que seguramente toda Iwa escuchó, se sintió un pequeño temblor, Akatsuchi se había desmayado.

– Con la liberación de los jinchurikis necesito saber que es lo que sucede realmente, cada aldea tiene información referente a ello, por otra parte, debemos planear un modo para combatir contra la organización Akatsuki, – la seriedad del 'Kage más poderoso' contagió a su nieta/subordinada – hace un mes que Roushi no se ha contactado con Iwa, no deseo que un complot se organice a mis espaldas, – estaba enojado, y no lo negaría, su hijo siempre fue muy listo, tanto como para asustarlo.

– ESPERA ANCIANO, CREES QUE KONOHA ACEPTARÁ – demasiada información de golpe, no era bueno para la salud, claramente se observaba alarmada, es un hecho que las dos naciones se odien mutuamente, y entonces el Onoki planea ir al país de Fuego, como si de un tour turístico se tratara, en pocas palabras, – ¡VAS ENCAMINADO AL SUICIDIO!

– En realidad, aceptaron, como dije, será con todos los kages, no solo yo, no le conviene a Konoha una confrontación, estando inmersos en una posible amenaza. Ya dicho, ahora carga a Akatsuchi, debemos partir.

No terminó de dar dos pasos cuando se escuchó un golpe atrás de él, relativamente un dolor de espalda, su nieta se golpeó la frente en demostración de exasperación, – ¿por qué me meto en estos problemas? – cargar a un gigantón de casi 200 kilogramos le dejaría igual que su abuelo, aquejada por su espalda.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

**Sunagakure no Sato**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

– ¿Regresaremos a Konoha? – Temari estaba ansiosa y ¿cómo no estarlo?, tal vez se tenga noticias sobre su hermano, aunque el Rokudaime Kazekage tenía otros planes.

– Se ha convocado una reunión para todos los kages del continente elemental, sí se trata sobre los jinchurikis más prevalece la importancia sobre Akatsuki y es que no sabemos con exactitud sus verdadero propósito. Será en Konoha y se permite el arribo de dos guardaespaldas.

Los hermanos Sabaku no estaban enterados de la reunión, aunque podían aprovechar la ocasión para saber el paradero de su hermano.

– Debemos prepararnos, la fecha limite es en 5 días, suficiente para que todos este a disposición.

– HAI, – gritaron a todo pulmón, Kankuro y Temari.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

**Konohagakure no Sato**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Así, uno a uno, los Kages se preparaban para partir, ninguno había recibido informes sobre sus más 'fieles' y poderosos shinobis. Kumogakure y Amegakure no reprocharon en nada, dispuestos estaban de compartir la información que tenía a la mano, con la única condición que igualmente los demás mostraran sus cartas, por eso fue que el Tsuchikage decidió que la reunión fuera en Konoha, por que ellos son los que menos desean una guerra, la tensión los mataría si no preparaban el terreno para recibir a los más fuertes shinobis de la historia.

– ¡Maldita sea! – el ruido del vidrio quebrarse en mil pedazos inundó todo el despacho de la Hokage, – ¿Por qué tuve que aceptarlos en la aldea? ¿No bastaba con escoger una localización neutral? – Tsunade estaba histérica y es que problemas tuvo por todo este mes por la congregación de los Ninjas más poderosos del mundo y ahora vienen los Kages, representantes de las fuerzas elementales.

_/./././Flash back_

_Un mensaje proveniente de Iwa alertó a los shinobis de Konoha, rápidamente se impusieron la misión de entregárselo a su gobernante en turno, Tsunade Senju. Tsunade se encontraba en el hospital atendiendo a su asistente/amiga por los recientes problemas que ha tenido, nunca se espero un suceso que llenaría de alegría a cualquier mujer, aunque la situación ameritaba precaución._

– _HOKAGE-SAMA... – Aoba Yamashiro el jounin al que el equipo siete debería de crucificar por su lengua mal aflojada. Antes que pudiera completar una oración coherente, fue atacado por una lluvia de escalpelos, que solo dibujaron el contorno de su silueta._

– _Cálmate Aoba, – estaba enojada, Shizune se había enterado de su condición y estaba atenta a los cuidados que necesitaría, aunque Tsunade estaba curiosa no le reprocharía nada, cada quien es actor de su destino, – ahora, dime ¿qué sucede?_

– _H...HAI, Iwagakure no Sato, el mismo Sandaime Tsuchikage ha pedido su colaboración para una reunión urgente, – nervioso, esa palabra no abarcaba a profundidad el sentir del joven shinobi, tendiéndole el mensaje en sí, Tsunade con cuidado empezó a desenvolver el pergamino para quedar paralizada._

"_Apreciada excelentísima Godaime Hokage-shi eh aquí informándole y humildemente ofreciéndole la ayuda necesaria para la congregación de los 5 Kages, con el tema a tratar de nuestros deseados Jinchurikis. Me digno a decir que Konohagakure no Sato es el mejor lugar para afrontar con seriedad y rectitud los problemas que en estos momentos nos atormentan. Ciertamente usted no esta obligada tanto para asistir como para contribuir, solamente deseo ser saber su opinión con respecto a la organización Akatsuki, Atentamente Sandaime Tsuchikage"_

– _Wooh, nunca creí que el temible Tsuchikage se humillaría de esa forma, – que bueno que Aoba estaba en el hospital, porque al firmar su sentencia de muerte, Tsunade lo tumbó de un golpe en el estomago, ya antes había matado a unos de sus concejales, tenía excusa si, esta vez no. Yamashiro estuvo internado 2 semanas, desde ese día la última Senju ha estado recluida en su trabajo, sin desear más compañía que su amiga y confidente._

_/./././Fin Flash back_

– ¿Tsunade-sama? – Shizune estaba preocupada, ya terminaron con toda la montaña de papeles que una vez había amenazado con ahogarla hasta la muerte, – ¿sucede algo?

– Onoki, ese maldito, aun recuerdo su estúpido mensaje, no es más que una excusa. Si no aceptaba la entrada para los Kages, toda Hi no Kuni se vería envuelta en una guerra, por sospecha de conspiración. – Terminando de decir la verdad oculta, aventó su escritorio al aire, con este llevaba ya catorce, más esta vez, terminó por destruir su oficina, dejando que el caos reinara sobre todo el lugar. – Tengo miedo, – el susurro de su lamento lo escuchó su amiga, que lo único que podía hacer para consolarla era abrazarla hasta que se calmara.

– No se preocupe Tsunade-sama, yo estaré con usted, siempre – Shizune no estaba enterada que toda molestia y temor se debía en gran parte por ella y es que pronto tendría una familia a quien proteger y querer y si se quedaba con la ya no tan joven rubia, podría perder la oportunidad que tenerla.

La Hokage había dejado a su 'nieto' Naruto a la suerte de sus hermanos, y si se quedaba tendida, no podría proteger a la futura familia de Shizune, ya tanto ha sufrido la pelinegra y tanto la ha acompañado, era hora de que siguiera con su propia vida. – No te preocupes Shizune, _los protegeré a ambos. – _Con una promesa silente y aguantando el dolor, se prepara para la reunión.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

**Gokage Kaidan, kaimaku= **La reunión de los 5 Kages, comienza (referencia al volumen 49 de Naruto)

**Kyuu Akuma= **9 demonios

**Sen Hitokugutsu**= Mil marionetas humanas

**-shi=** Sufijo muy formal para los escritos, rara vez se utiliza en el lenguaje oral


	8. la primera victoria

**Capitulo 6: Kigigame o shiteiru**

**Ninjutsu: Buka no Hyouka; **_Como petición se pondrá el significado de las palabras en japones, sin nada más que comentar, comienza._

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Se podía apreciar los cientos de pergaminos que se desplegaban en el aire, a espaldas del pelirrojo Sasori. Deidara estaba pasmado, desde la derrota con Han en el pasado, su compañero cambiaba constantemente de cuerpo, parecidos al original, más con el notable número de modificaciones, llámese incorporación de armas.

– No te quedes atrás Deidara – El cambio más abrumador fue su personalidad, de ser un hombre sencillo y pasivo a uno extremadamente rígido y estricto. Saliendo de su trance, el artista rubio alzó su brazos, con las palmas extendidas, y de sus bocas secundarias empezaron a brotar esferas de arcilla.

– Kibaku nendo: Sensou Bunshin, – las esferas comenzaron a tomar la forma de Deidara.

Naruto, Gaara y Yagura observaban la formación de batalla que tomaban el equipo de Akatsuki, a pesar que se supone que Naruto había madurado conforme a las directrices que le inculcaba Roushi, seguía siendo el mismo chico hiperactivo de siempre.

– Esto será intenso. – Ya se notaba la energía del rubio brotar de su interior.

– No hay que confiarnos, se nota su experiencia, son fuertes, – Gaara como siempre, tratando de ser la voz de la razón de su amigo.

– Así es, kyoudai preparaos usaremos la formación Honoo hariken – tomando posiciones mientras asentían a las ordenes de su líder, Naruto y Gaara, de formas distintas, estaban ansiosos por comenzar.

De un momento a otro, todo pasaba demasiado rápido, los tres jinchurikis observaban pasmados como en sí, no mil sino aun más marionetas levitaban en el aire, en medio de todo el ejercito estaba Sasori, siendo impulsado por lo que parecía una turbinas, al igual Deidara estaba en el cielo junto a tres clones de arcilla.

– Yagura-sama, ¿cuando llegaran los demás? – susurraba Naruto impresionado por la vista.

– En unos momentos, debemos darles tiempo, – no terminando de decir, y los akatsuki se impulsaron al ataque. Había empezado una guerra.

Gaara, con su maestría en el control de la arena creó varias serpientes de la misma que se lanzaron a sus adversarios, lo cual las marionetas los esquivaban, aunque Sasori no previó que las serpientes se unieran y formaran látigos con púas que atraparan a tantos como se pudiera, destrozándolos por la presión. Naruto dio una señal discreta que los clones entendieron e igualmente participaron en el asedio, cada uno de los clones realizaban los sellos necesarios para el jutsu de bola de fuego, que incineraron algunas marionetas, aun quedaban demasiados y se acercaban por cada segundo que pasaba. Yagura enterró su enorme Bo en el suelo, que le ayuda a reunir el agua del ambiente, tanto del aire como del suelo telepáticamente, por lo que se hincó y salto mientras creaba varios clones de agua, y gracias a la inmensas reservas de chakra del Sanbi, pudo crear un poderoso torbellino de agua, que arraso con algunas marionetas, más aun quedaban lo suficiente para darles problemas.

Al parecer Deidara esperaba algo, ya que no intervino en ningún momento, aunque en el momento que Yagura se encontraba en el aire, junto con sus clones, se enfrentaron a Gaara, ya que se encontraba desprevenido y sin defensa, y antes que se diera cuenta, lanzo varios proyectiles a su persona, Yagura al ver su maniobra, se puso en su contra, siendo retenido por uno de los clones de arcilla, que lo abrazó para estallar junto con el, un clon suicida.

Gaara esquivaba como podía los proyectiles y es que era auto-dirigibles, Naruto no podía ayudarlo, estaba rodeado de varias marionetas, sus jutsus de fuego y viento no servían para nada, ya que sus adversarios títeres eran en vida ninjas, cada uno con una afinidad elemental diferente, por lo que estaba ocupado evitando morir.

– Necesito más fuerza, – Naruto comenzaba a cansarse, – Futon: Yajuu arashi, – todos sus clones ayudaron en la creación del jutsu, siendo este demasiado poderoso para una sola persona, o seo entendieron los akatsukis.

– Suiton: Yajuu taifuu – Yagura salió de su escondite, el que había sido calcinado por el clon suicida era un clon de agua, dándole el tiempo suficiente para reunir el agua del ambiente y chakra necesario para la realización de la monstruosa técnica.

La tormenta bestial se unió junto con el tifón, creando en sí un verdadero torbellino de la bestia, aunque rodeaba gran parte del campo, fácilmente se podía esquivar, para eso estaba Gaara. Con el torbellino en marcha, su fuerza de atracción era inmensa, por lo que se pudo librar de los misiles, ofreciéndole la oportunidad de crear con toda la arena disponibles, sables de arena, que combinándolo con el torbellino, arrasó a más de cincuenta marionetas de un solo ataque.

Sasori se sorprendido por lo acontecido, aunque el estaba seguro de su victoria, alzando sus manos, lanzó varias bombas con gas venenoso. Deidara seguía analizando la situación el era más realista y suponía que tres jinchurikis eran demasiados para los dos, aunque esto era exagerado, – _algo no esta bien_ – sin quedarse atrás, dio forma a varias bestias de arcilla C2, mandándolos a pelear con los jinchurikis, los cuales comenzaban a retroceder. Quedándose casi sin energía para continuar, aun si el chakra les sobraba, Gaara al ver que excesivo ejercito avanzaba significativamente, creó un muro de arena, así Naruto se dispuso a realizar el Kage Bunshin no jutsu, cada clon con un odama rasengan, que impactaron directamente a las creaciones de arcilla, creando una gran explosión, dándoles segundos de tregua.

– Creo que deberíamos pasar a la segunda fase de la formación, – sin escuchar reproches, Gaara creó una bestia de arena, posesionándose en su frente, al disiparse el humo de la antes explosión, varias marionetas fueron por su cabeza, siendo repelidos por el – Futon: arashi no funka.

De las enormes fauces de la bestia, lanzó una poderosa ráfaga de viento concentrado, como si de un rayo se tratara, destruyendo aun más al ejercito de marionetas, aunque era fácil de esquivar por lo menos ayudó a despejar el área. Sasori se enojaba en cada momento, aun si fuera unidireccional el ataque, era desvastador, por la ira, no previno los movimientos de los restantes jinchurikis.

Gaara se preparaba para lanzar otro rayo, aunque le ayudarían sus hermanos, comenzando con Naruto, – Katon: burou en, – reuniendo todo el chakra que pudo en su mano derecha para lanzar su técnica de golpe incendiaria, que al combinarse con el jutsu de Gaara, incremento rápidamente su eficacia, aumentando su fuerza y tamaño, aunque faltaba Yagura.

– Suiton: Umi genzai, – la ráfaga de agua que lanzó el líder del escuadrón de asalto era mayor a la técnica que combinaron Naruto y Gaara, aunque parecía que se neutralizarían, se tenía un propósito.

Por todas las técnicas de tipo fuego de Naruto y que Yagura gastaba continuamente el agua del lugar, toda la explanada estaba seca. Al combinarse la corriente de agua con el rayo de fuego, se creó una gran concentración de niebla, más no cualquiera, – **Futton: hariken jigoku,** – dijeron los tres hermanos, literalmente era un huracán infernal y es que la niebla era tan caliente que incendio todo el claro, arrasando con todo lo que tenía forma del lugar, todo ya estaba planeado, la ubicación, la formación, los jutsus, se contabilizaba una pérdida de trescientas marioneta por parte del akatsuki. La destrucción fue suficiente para alertar a la aldea vecina, los shinobis de la hierba estaban tensos.

– Deidara se alejó volando, algunos de sus clones estallaron al no aguantar el súbito aumento de calor, – interesante hmmm, es hora de usar el C3, – con los restantes clones que le quedaban hicieron los sellos necesarios para lanzar pequeñas esferas de arcillas que levantaron una cortina de humo, más al desaparecer la misma, enormes estatuas de arcillas de forma humana, salieron disparadas del cielo. Sasori, junto con sus restantes títeres, lanzaba a diestra y siniestra millares de misiles, siendo este su arma predilecta, junto con las explosiones de Deidara, no quedaría nada.

Yagura se preocupaba por lo que iba acontecer, Gaara levantó un muro de arena alrededor de los tres, aunque el joven de Kiri sabía que no sería suficiente. – Ninpou: Sanbi no Hogokabe – un muro de chakra reforzaba al de Gaara, ofreciéndole tonalidades azules-verdosos y con movimientos rítmicos, asemejándose a pequeñas olas, dentro del muro de protección se sentía las embestidas de las explosiones, tanto de Deidara como los misiles de Sasori, Yagura agradeció el tener tal jutsu, afuera se podía apreciar la destrucción del lugar, todo era un desierto, las rocas o estaban en un estado cercano a la lava o eran polco arenoso, más los jinchurikis estaba de un pieza y sin salir heridos de gravedad, – debemos planificar una nueva estrategia.

– AHHAAH, – el suspiro exagerado de Naruto sorprendió a Yagura, siendo él unos de los organizadores la estrategia, claro, con supervisión de Roushi – ya me aburrí, mhh.

– Desearía que Yugito estuviera aquí, – Gaara lo decía porque los dos se coordinaban perfectamente, y le gustaba trabajar con ella. A pesar que era un susurro, el lugar era cerrado, por lo que todos escucharon. Naruto lo observaba intensamente, con una sonrisa traviesa en su cara, Gaara desvió la mirada y oculto su rostro en sus rodillas, para no mostrar su sonrojo.

– Bien,... hablaremos después de... eso, – Yagura se mantenía impasible, aunque estaba nervioso, no tenía experiencia en la materia, nunca fue social con las mujeres, en realidad con nadie fue sociable, por lo que no sabría que decirles a sus dos hermanos.

– Bueno, – decía Naruto levantándose del suelo y al no escuchar nada afuera por un buen tiempo, decidió seguir con el plan, – es hora de pasar al siguiente nivel, déjemelo a mí Yagura-sama, – terminando de decir, un aura rojiza lo cubría, a la vez que dos colas de la misma aura se mostraban atrás de él, era señal que accedía al chakra del kyubi, manteniendo su carácter en calma. Yagura, al igual que el rubio, se cubrió con el chakra del Sanbi, aunque una sola cola se mostraba.

Los akatsukis esperaban con ansias a los jinchurikis, para terminar ya con este juego, no esperaban encontrarse a dos de los tres en su versión biju.

– **Yajuu Kitsune no taihou, **– la voz de Naruto había cambiado a uno más gutural, de la boca del rubio jinchuriki surgió un rayo concentrado de fuego, más parecía que utilizaba el elemento lava, arrasando al ya reducido ejercito de marionetas.

– **Kyodaigame no umishin – **grito Yagura simultáneamente que en cada palma de sus manos, una esfera de agua se formaban, que al unirlas en una sola, dio lugar a un rayo de agua a presión, eliminando fácilmente a otra gran porción de lo que antes parecía un ejército invencible. Estaban demostrando que no se dejarían vencer por nada en el mundo.

Deidara intentó frenar el avance de los jinchurikis y es que ahora eran ellos quienes los acorralaban, se estaban conteniendo. Harto de ser menospreciado, estaba decidido a utilizar el C4, si él y Sasori igualmente se contenían para no matar algunas de sus presas y estaban fracasando, tal vez si luchaban a muerte lograrían su cometido. Antes que pudiera hacer un movimiento, notó como sus clones eran destrozados, al voltear la vista directo a sus creaciones, un terrible golpe en la mandíbula lo mando directo al suelo nuevamente. Sasori se sorprende por lo acontecido, y antes de que pudiera ver el causante, recibió un rayo de energía, lo cual logró esquivar, más no una extraña onda de choque, que al notarlo, por la distorsión de la luz, se cubre con su brazo derecho, siendo destruido al instante.

– **Baka kyoudai, se nota que no pudieron por si solos **– decía la autora del golpe que en esos momentos le cobraba factura a Deidara, la Séptima, Fuu, la cual estaba volando gracias a las alas que había creado con su transformación de Nanabi.

– Calma chibiko, no debemos confiarnos – el otro era Roushi, el cual había utilizado su habilidad de controlar la gravedad, heredada "recientemente" por el Yonbi. El sabio pelo-rojo fue directo al rubio de Iwa, ya que lo conocía perfectamente como un ser muy persistente, tomándolo del cuello, lo lanzó al aire – juuryuokuton: Hakai no kakudai.

Así nuevamente, la presión golpeó a Deidara, sintiendo como si sus pulmones colapsaran, dirigiendose nuevamente a la madre tierra, y antes de caer a su muerte, por la altura, observaba como Fuu lo esperaba, mientras de su mano derecha una espada de piedra caliza apuntaba a su corazón. La pelis-verde incrustó la espada en el cuerpo de Deidara, explotando en el acto y destrozando la espada. Roushi dirigió su mirada en el ave de arcilla, del cual había estado anteriormente el rubio de Iwa. Deidara salia del interior del ave.

– No esperaba encontrarte en este lugar viejo, hhmm, – no dijo más y una descarga de un relámpago impactó en el, tal técnica de rayo venía de Han, el cual acudió junto con su escuadrón para la batalla.

– Debías quedarte en tu posición, para que la maldita aldea no interfiriera, – decía Fuu con un enojo mal fingido, Han en cambio se dirigió para auxiliarla, y es que pequeños pedazos de roza estaban incrustados en su ser, heridas que sanaban rápidamente.

– A quien le importa a unos humanos kimochiwarui, ustedes son más importantes, – decía un serio Han, y cuando la levantó, susurrándole le dijo, para que ella solamente escuchara, – tu eres más importante, – sonrojándose a más no poder, Fuu empieza a quitarse los pedazos de roca, – ¿puedes pelear?

– Claro, – mirando a los ya desmejorados akatsukis, – acabemos con estos hetakuso humanos.

Los akatsukis entendierona fin de cuentas quienes era los nueve, eran los jinchurkis, aquellos que estaban siendo cazados eran ahora los cazadores, no podían hacer nada, morir es la única opción que tenían. Todas las marionetas fueron destruidas, con la llegada de los refuerzos no tenían escapatoria, al contrario de los jinchurikis, no tenían una fuente inagotable de chakra, estaban cansados por luchar con tres jinchurikis. Han había hecho el favor de forjar un muro de metal de una altura extraordinaria de 40 metros alrededor de todo el claro, así ni los akatsukis escaparían ni los shinobis de Kusa se interpondrían.

– Sasori no Danna, ¿cuál es el radio del claro? – Se notaba exhausto, aunque su determinación es la misma del comienzo.

– Preocúpate por encontrar una salida.

– Ya la encontré, ¿cuál es el radio del claro?

Sasori no entendía lo que trataba de decirle su compañero, aunque si había una salida, no la desaprovecharía, – al menos 5 kilómetros. – Decía mientras veía el muro detrás de los jinchurikis que se tomaban su tiempo para reponer fuerzas y elaborar una estrategia.

– Perfecto, – la sonrisa de Deidara se hacía más notoria, al parecer tenía un plan, – necesitamos tiempo y separarlos hmmm, luego la salida aparecerá. A mi señal debería ir lo más rápido posible al extremo del muro, – señalando con la mirada detrás de él, – ya lo alcanzare después.

– ¿Qué tanto murmuran?, – Roushi al parecer no les iba a dejar que sus esperanzas crecieran hasta volverse 'problemáticas.' Estaba detrás de ellos en menos de unos segundos. – Mejor te regreso del basurero de dónde vienes ¿eh? Deidara.

Sin más, con la misma técnica que empleó con su clon de arcilla, mandó a los jinchurikis al aire, nunca espero que casi una enorme espada de metal le rebanara el cuello.

– Ese jutsu, Satetsu, – Gaara estaba impresionado y es que ese era el arma más poderosa que una vez tuvo en sus manos Sunagakure.

– Veo que lo conoces, este cuerpo, aunque se parece al mí, es en realidad el Tercer Kazekage, ahora si me haces el favor, – lanzó varias estocadas de hierro a sus adversarios, estaba dispuesto a todo, por lo que ignorando el plan de Deidara, se dirigía directamente arriba del muro, gracias a su arena, pero antes de lograr su cometido, Deidara lo aventó al suelo, le iba a replicar pero observó como Utakata está de guardia, al igual que tres jinchurikis más, cada uno posesionándose para cubrir los puntos cardenales. Por la sorpresa de ver que estaban posesionándose para terminar ya está 'tontería', no noto que el cuerpo de Deidara desaparecía segundo a segundo, claro, todos menos Roushi,

– CUIDADO, ALÉJENSE DE ÉL – era tarde, Deidara se arrinconó en una de las esquinas tan rápido como pudo, había utilizada su última carta, el C0. Una enorme columna se pudo observar en toda la aldea, provocando pánico, el muro de metal negro fue destruido inmediatamente, lastimosamente los shinobis de Kusa que estaban alrededor murieron calcinados al no darse por enterados ni contados, al despejarse el humo, se observaba una cúpula del mismo material de lo que antes era un muro.

– Todos los que están bien digan algo, solo los vivos.

– Muy gracioso Naruto, me muero de la risa.

– Entonces no digas nada Fuu.

A pesar que Han reacciono en el momento que su padre dio el primer grito, la onda de choque de la gran explosión fue lo suficiente poderosa para provocar temblores dentro de la protección, agitando a los ya cansados jinchurikis. Sasori al ver la señal de Deidara se coló de sus perseguidores para después cubrirse con la arena de hierro, Deidara subestimo su propia muerte, el cuerpo del marionetista estaba destrozado, los jinchurikis lo rodearon, como si de una hoja seca se tratara Naruto tomó su corazón con su mano izquierda para después con la derecha apretándolo lo suficiente para solo quedar escombros, la primera y gran victoria para los jinchurikis.

– Como que fue fácil y aburrida, ¿o no lo creen?, – los suspiros de Yagura y Gaara no perdieron su tiempo.

– Fue rápido porque todos contribuimos, además la situación habría sido de otra manera si solamente pelearan dos o tres de nosotros, ¡estuvimos a punto de perder! – Se lo restregaba en el rostro Yagura al rubio ya que este tenía mal de prepotencia.

– Y ¿ahora qué hacemos? – era la pregunta que todos tenían en mente, Yugito fue la única que se atrevió a decrilo, y es que la destrucción del lugar, los shinobis de la Hierba muertos y que en ese momento se escuchaba el grito de guerra de la aldea vecina.

– Tenemos que irnos, necesitamos permanecer en el anonimato, si es que las deseamos que las demás batallas sean igual de FÁCILES, – la indirecta fue captada por el rubio.

Los nueve guerreros desaparecieron del lugar, no sin antes destruir toda evidencia de su estadía en el país de la hierba, nunca notaron el ojo observador de la parte blanca de Zetsu, quien observó toda la batalla de principio a fin.

– Madara-sama debe enterarse de esto, – el fiel sirviente de Akuma Uchiha se dispusó a informar a toda Akatsuki, al parecer Madara tenía razón de preocuparse, – esta será la única y última derrota para Akatsiki

**Ninjutsu: Buka no Hyouka; **_Perdón que sea corto, los exámenes y esas tonterías del día de muertos, fíjense que obligarme a hacer calaveritas, ni bueno soy componiendo mis propios versos. Prometo que el próximo me esforzare, ya termino la semana de los exámenes, (aunque comienzan en dos semanas más ¡w¡). Sin más presento el primer glosarios de las palabras/inventos japoneses, y su significado._

**Kyuu Akuma= **9 demonios

**Sen Hitokugutsu**= Mil marionetas humanas

**Kigigame o shiteiru= **Los árboles tiene ojos

**Kibaku nendo**= Arcilla explosiva

**Sensou Bunshin**= Clon de Guerra

**Kyoudai**= Hermanos

**Honoo hariken**= Huracán de fuego

**Ototo**= Hermano menor

**Sabaku= **Desierto

**Kuso=** Maldición

**Guren Bakuenjin=** Loto carmesí: Explosión de la llamarada cortante

**Futon: Yajuu arashi= **Elemento viento: tormenta bestial

**Suiton: Yajuu taifuu**= Elemento agua: tifón bestial

**Futon: arashi no funka**= Elemento viento: erupción de tormenta

**Katon: burou en**= Elemento fuego: golpe en llamas

**Suiton: Umi genzai**= Elemento agua: corriente marina

**Futton: hariken jigoku**= Elemento vapor: huracán infernal

**Ninpou: Sanbi no Hogokabe**= Arte ninja: muro de protección del tres colas

**Yajuu Kitsune no taihou=** Cañón del zorro bestial

**Kyodaigame no umishin= **Maremoto de la gran tortuga

**Chibiko**= Pequeña

**juuryuokuton: Hakai no kakudai**= Gravedad elemental (Creo): expansión de la destrucción

**Kimochiwarui**= Desagradable

**Hetakuso**= Inútil

**Satetsu**= Arena de hierro


	9. la reunion kage

**Capítulo 7: Jigoku ha fuuin**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_Naruto se encontraba despistado, ignorando su alrededor, apenas y notaba las difusas palabras que llegaban a sus oídos, denotando que no se encontraba solo. Se sentía liviano, como flotando en el aire, y era la descripción que más se acercaba a la verdad. Al abrir los ojos, notó que no podía sentir su propio cuerpo, veía todo el panorama como si tuviera el Byakugan, en estos momento era un ser omnipresente. No tenía idea de la causa. Estaba asustado, sin embargo prestó atención a la habitación en la que se "encontraba," observando el color blanco predominante, aunque no sabía si tenía nariz en este momento, olfateaba los olores comunes de antibióticos y la embriagante esencia del alcohol. Estaba en un hospital, específicamente el de Konoha, por el símbolo de la hoja en el busto de palas en la puerta._

– _Te lo dije antes... he estado investigando el Jutsu de la inmortalidad de Orochimaru. – al otro lado de la cortina blanca, misma que servía de separador y como una pared temporal, al parecer era cierto que la habitación estaba ocupado y, al reconocer su voz, era alguien conocido. – Tal vez esto no te alivie completamente pero... el no podrá cambiar su alma hasta dentro de tres años..._

_Era Jiraiya, su ahora conocido padrino, al "moverse" y atravesar la cortina se asustó aun más, aunque después se concentró en buscar una respuesta lógica, y la más veraz es. Todo esto es un sueño, en detalles, una reminiscencia del pasado._

– _¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?_

– _No menosprecies mi red de información. Solo puede utilizar ese Jutsu una vez cada tres años no podrá meterse en otro cuerpo... – era un recuerdo de cuando fracasó en la misión de traer de vuelta a Sasuke, – esperaremos hasta que pueda transferirse al cuerpo de Sasuke, hasta eso tenemos tres años. Hay tiempo._

– _¿De... de veras?... ¿En serio?_

– _Así es. – Recordaba este mismo momento, dándole vueltas la cabeza una y otra vez, le mortificaba la culpa, el peso de su promesa era insoportable, su vida, sus sueños y esperanzas, habían sido desechados hace poco y recordar su sentencia frente a Jiraiya no le ayudaba a aminorarlo, no tenía más opción que esperar a despertar, ignorando todo lo posible las palabras que pronto diría su antes inocente 'yo.' – Olvídate de Sasuke, él decidió ir con Orochimaru, no hay nada que puedas hacer no cambiara de idea... He visto a muchos ninjas y se... Que Sasuke es igual que Orochimaru. Olvídate de ir tras él, ese es el tipo de cosas que solo un tonto haría._

– _¡El no será nada para ti, pero... Para mí es un amigo...!_

– _¿¡Un amigo que hiere a sus compañeros! ¡Mira como estas!_

– _Esto... esto es... – su vida cambió en el mismo instante que insistió no perder a un lazo suyo, su primer amigo que reconoció su existencia, no deseaba estar solo, aun así, ¿ahora no estaba acompaña por aquellos que conocen su dolor y lo compartes como uno sólo?_

– _Si vas tras Sasuke, entrenar estará fuera de consideración y serás perseguido por los ANBU en cuanto dejes Konoha. No eres un chico normal, porque cargas con el Kyubi. Así que... Si no escuchas lo que he dicho y sigues tu propio camino probablemente pasara eso, entonces algún día morirás a manos de enemigos más poderosos que Orochimaru. Olvídate de Sasuke._

_Gracias a las enseñanzas de Roushi-san, actualmente comprendió que el ero-Sennin trataba de alejarlo del camino del dolor, al ser el pelo blanco un ejemplo de ello. Orochimaru desertó de la aldea por su voluntad y nunca regreso, al igual que Sasuke._

– _Tarde o temprano debes enfrentarte a tu destino. No sufras más, olvídalo, remuévelo de tu mente. No es solo jutsus a poder, como shinobis debemos estar seguros de nuestros juicios y tener buenas decisiones. Si decides vivir como un Ninja, serás sabio... Si eres un tonto solo vivirás un mundo lleno de dolor y decepción. Esa es la realidad._

– _... Entiendo... – 'No realmente no entendí, y sigo sin entender ¿por qué seguir una vida que tiene como meta matarse a sí mismo? ¿En que estaba pensando Sasuke?... ¿En que estaba pensando yo?' – Si eso es lo que significa ser sabio, seré feliz siendo un tonto. ... Yo... Inventaré un Jutsu escalofriante y traeré a Sasuke de vuelta y entonces, entonces... Derrotaré a Akatsuki. – 'Idioteces, es todo lo que escucho de mi propia lengua.'_

_De pronto, todo el espacio empezaba a cambiar, el color blanco predominante del hospital empezaba a devorar todo rastro de color, dejando al rubio protagonista en una dimensión sin conceptos como tiempo o espacio. Antes de que empezara a enloquecer por la misma soledad que ahora estaba viviendo abrió los ojos, nuevamente era un ser omnipresente, sin cuerpo corpóreo ni físico. Estaba en un bosque, mismo como el que ahora se encontraba, era otro recuerdo, aunque era uno más actual. Ayer estaba entrenando con su maestro y respetable mentor Roushi-san._

– _¿Qué pasa Naruto, es todo lo que puedes aguantar? – Era verdad que admiraba al, ya no tan joven aunque sin duda, más sabio de los nueve, sus entrenamientos consistía más en alcanzar un nivel intelectual comparable con un "corresponsal de guerra" que entrenar y aprender jutsus a lo loco, – no todo en la vida es poder sabes, un autentico maestro y experimentado puede vencerte aun si tienes el mejor armamento y presente una perfecta ofensiva. Tu padre contribuyó en la victoria de Konoha sobre la Tercera Guerra Shinobi, no por su poder sino por sus estrategias._

– _Es... ha...ha.. Estas.. de...acuerdo con lo que dices, – el desgaste era mental, y se debía a la dura batalla sobre genjutsu que se estaba dando. Mejor dicho, que Naruto estaba soportando, al ser los genjutsus su punto débil._

– _No guardo rencor en mi corazón, a pesar que perdí algunos amigos verdaderos. Si viviera mi vida para la venganza, sería un desperdicio todo el sacrificio que hicieron todos cuanto a mí alrededor para mantenerme con vida._

– _Nadie se ha sacrificado por mí, – en ese entonces no se había percatado de lo que dijo, y no lo dijo por el sino por Sasuke._

– _¿Tú crees que el dolor de parto de tu madre no valió la pena?_

– _¿EH?_

– _¿Crees que si tu madre estuviera aun viva, tendrías el coraje para menospreciar los nueve mese que te sostuvo en su vientre?... Todos conocemos el valor del sacrificio, nacimos de una mujer, independientemente si somos huérfanos o no, la llamamos madre. Madre sacrificó su paz y armonía para poder cuidar de aquel ser que vendría al mundo, nosotros, nueve meses de puro dolor y un día de intenso sufrimiento para oír el llanto de vida de su hijo._

_Naruto comprendía lo que quería transmitirle, solo tuvo una oportunidad de conocer a sus padres y sabía de antemano que fue amado incluso antes de nacer, no seguiría en un camino de tinieblas, donde abundan las dudas, si tuvo padres maravillosos que dieron su vida que para que el pueda tener la suya propia._

– _Recuerda esto Naruto Namikaze, – siempre que lo llamaba por ese apellido significaba que el tema a hablar era serio. – Aquel que desee morir, la muerte merece más que cualquier otro ser vivo en este planeta, aquel que desee vivir, la vida merece más que cualquier otro ser vivo en este planeta, por que... – un pequeño lapso sucedió, el rubio ya sabía la forma de educar del pelirrojo y era que él mismo tenía que encontrar el seguimiento de la frase por la pura lógica deductiva._

– _Porque el don de la vida es otorgado con amor y dolor, deshonrarlo significa la muerte._

– _MMM, por ahí va, pero entiendes el punto,... ¿entonces, seguimos?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– DESPIERTA HOLGAZAN, TE TOCA HACER EL DESAYUNO, – Era tarde, para los jinchurikis despertar después de las cinco de la mañana es tabú. Naruto estaba todo empapado, gracias a que su querida hermana Fuu se había tomado la molestia de levantarlo con un balde de agua fría, – creímos que si estabas con el más disciplinario de nosotros serías más responsable, veo que nos equivocamos.

– Deja de colarte en la campaña de Han por las noches, ¿no tendrían la decencia de irse al bosque? Les juro que se los agradecería enormemente, – el mismo balde que contenía el líquido despertador le fue incrustado en su cabeza a modo de casco, todo por la discreta indirecta.

– NO LO REPETIRE OTRA VEZ, TE TOCA HACER EL DESAYUNO; Y SI ES RAMEN OTRA VEZ, TE PROMETO QUE HABRA OTRA MUJER EN EL GRUPO, POR QUE TE CASTRARÉ.

Y como extra su campaña había sido 'desmantelada,' que bueno era tener hermanas que se preocuparan por ti. Naruto nuevamente se levantaba para vivir un día más, anteriormente se aburriría de tan monótono paisaje, árboles, árboles y más árboles, aunque sus hermanos siempre le recordaban que cada día era una aventura, como la vez que Yagura le jugó una broma pesada, para describirla con pocas palabras, era de tal intensidad que al menos tendrías que ser jounin para poder sobrevivir. Puede que tenga más conciencia de sus actos, más seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, la diferencia radica que sentía libertad al no ocultar nada y la total seguridad que nunca estaría solo.

– ¿En qué piensas Naruto, deseas morir? – Utakata era temporalmente el que ayudaba en la colada de la sopa, gracias a sus jutsus de burbujas. En estos instantes estaba colaborando con el desayuno, junto con el noveno – ¿No dijo Fuu que si vuelves hacer ramen te castraría?

– Creí que nada más me lo dijo a mí.

– Con tales gritos, todo mundo escucho la amenaza.

– El volumen de sus gritos y gemidos son iguales, ¿entonces tú también no pudiste dormir anoche?

– No sé de qué me hablas, y no entraré en su juego de quien manipula a quien... Te lo repetiré ¿deseas morir?

– Oh vamos ¡es que no se puede respetar una decente sopa de fideos! Además las reglas son claras, el que le toque servir la comida, por lo menos debe servir algo comestible.

– La semana pasada nos estábamos muriendo de intoxicación.

– Eso fue porque me apuraron en servirla medio cruda, además creo recordar a alguien reunir agua contaminada, – una vez terminada la discusión, Naruto en contra de todas las protestas de sus hermanos, aun sí Fuu afilaba un kunai, terminó por preparar el ramen.

– KUSO, ¿Qué es mierda es esta basura?

– Deberías callarte Mushiko, ¿quién es el que tiene que ir a cada rato al pueblo vecino para traer sake?

– Cualquier imbécil puede ser recadero.

– No cuando el próximo poblado queda a ¡500 mil kilómetros! Y tiene que recorrer esa distancia dos veces en menos de una hora.

Un despertar de lo más común se estaba dando, como cualquier día, tanto Naruto como Fuu peleaban por cualquier detalle, el gruñido de estómagos mejor sincronizado despejó todas las dudas de si comer ramen o no, ya se encargaría después de los problemas gástricos.

– Roushi deberías de quitarle esa costumbre de solo comer fideos, un día de estos morirá de malnutrición, – esa voz estoica, el líder de los guerreros estaba ya en su segunda ronda. Yagura aun asimilaba la primera batalla contra Akatsuki, le preocupaba el fácil desarrollo de la misma, por lo que siempre revisaba sus notas al final de cada comida.

– Lo he intentado pero nadie es perfecto, dejemos le así hasta que se case.

– ¿QUÉ TIENEN EN CONTRA DEL RAMEN?

– **NADA,** – respondieron todos por igual y es que la verdad era un plato de lo más delicioso, sin embargo comerlo tres veces al día, además de aperitivo y continuar al día siguiente, eso sí era algo de lo cual se debería repudiar.

– Acabemos con esto y regresemos a nuestras actividades diarias.

– ¿Y cuáles serían Gaara?

– Yugito ya deberías saberlo, dormir y comer.

– Primera vez que Bee dice una oración sin intentar rimar.

– Deberías de respetar a tus mayores Naruto-kun.

– "El gato se acurruca y duerme" ¿No es así?... Yugito.

Otro pleito, otro día, los nueve hermanos avanzan para sobrevivir a este mundo que los rechaza, sin duda alguna, si ellos se mantiene unidos, serán imparables en el futuro. Uno de los jinchurikis analizaba su situación y provenir desde hace tiempo, se había interesado en Naruto y lo ha estado observando constantemente, desde que las nueve bestias legendarias se reunieron por segunda vez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A pesar de los buenos momentos que estaban pasando los jinchurikis, nubes negras empiezan a congregarse alrededor de ellos, una tormenta amenaza su seguridad. Solo Yagura y Roushi son conscientes que la segunda vez que se enfrente con Akatsuki no será demasiado sencilla. En la guarida de los antes mencionados, se encontraban reunidos los miembros restante, los infames shinobis de rango S esperaba a su líder y Tobi.

– OI ¿Para qué diantres nos llama el líder si ni siquiera se aparece a la hora? – Hidan estaba enojado, Kakuzu lo había utilizado de nueva cuenta para obtener dinero y no había terminado su ritual como se debía.

– Cállate inútil, debemos esperar a que nos informen sobre lo que está pasando.

– Maldito Kakuzu – de pronto aparece Tobi y Pein caminando juntos, con la clara diferencia que el 'inútil' del grupo estaba encarando la marcha.

– Vaya ¿y eso que Tobi venga con el líder? – el tono de voz de Hidan siempre daba a entender que miraba a todos por debajo de su hombro, con sorna en cada palabra que decía, se reía de la 'altanería' del enmascarado. Sin preverlo, aquel quien se burló aparece a tras de él, acertando un golpe en la espalda mismo que lo mandó directo al otro lado de la cueva donde se encontraban. Hidan sale de los escombros que provocó el choque, y con furia desenfrenada se lanza al ataque con su singular guadaña – ¡MALDITO!

– **Amaterasu **– de pronto el brazo derecho del albino aparecen llamas negras que comenzaron a consumir su extremidad, el inmortal no le dio tanta importancia, sin embargo su brazo perdió su fuerza para sostener su guadaña de tres hojas, dejándola caer, aprovechando el cíclope le arremete una patada en los costados de las costillas, mandándolo nuevamente a la pared, – deberían de tener más respeto a su líder.

– ¿Líder? ¿Tú? No me hagas reír, ¿como un idiota como tu puede ser nuestro líder? – Aun con las llamas incandescentes quemando su piel, se levanta para lanzarse nuevamente a una batalla sin sentido, con su guadaña levantada con la otra mano ve en dirección al ya descubierto Uchiha, este solo suspiró. Antes de que llegara incluso a rozarle la piel del 'líder,' Tobi posó su sharingan en el albino.

– Tsukiyomi no keimusho – toda acción de Hidan paró de repente, antes de arrodillarse frente a Tobi, todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos así, sin ninguna interrupción de parte del inmortal, desvanece el amaterasu, dejando una terrible marca al albino en su brazo.

– Madara, ¿qué le ha hecho? – Pein reveló la identidad del Uchiha, dando a entender que el líder siempre fue el afamado shinobi invencible, que una vez en el pasado se enfrentó a Hashimara Senju.

– No necesito que basura como esta estorben mi camino, si no desean terminar como él, – decía Madara impávido, sin emoción alguna, – será mejor que abandonen Akatsuki, cobardes tengo a mi alrededor, no necesito más. – Su voz ya no mostraba ese tono infantil, que lo hacía ver más ridículo de lo que ya era por su forma de actuar, ahora era seca, rasposa, llena de maldad, ocultando por momentos su sed por la destrucción, – use un genjutsu, ahora Hidan ha muerto, al que ven postrado no es más que una marioneta.

– ¿Un genjutsu puede dejarlo así? – Kakuzu miraba asombrado a su antes compañero, tenía la mirada perdida, como un muñeco de trapa que le cortaron los hilos.

– Este inútil no tenía defensas contra cualquier técnica que utilizaran sobre él, se confió demasiado en su propio estilo. Es cierto que su Jutsu es poderoso, DEMASIADO poderoso, le arrebató toda experiencia pasada adquirida en la guerra, ahora es un inútil.

– Eso no explica porque se encuentra en tal estado. – Ahora que Madara se había revelado al grupo de asesinos, Itachi no sabía en qué pensar, al parecer todo se estaba yendo al caño y necesitaba reunir información lo antes posible.

– Separé su mente de su cuerpo, dejando su espíritu agarrotado, su cuerpo lo manejo a mi placer y por comandos.

– ¿Por qué lo ha hecho Madara-sama? – La pregunta de Pein despertó un pequeño espasmo de parte del nombrado, que no era nada más que una carcajada contenida. De un salto se posesionó en uno de los dedos de Gedo Mazo.

– Para demostrarle mi poder, el poder de Madara Uchiha, ya saben quién es la cabeza de esta organización, están advertidos JAJAJAJA – el único que estaba ansioso por la nueva dirección de los acontecimientos era Kisame, quien sonreía como poseso, al tratar de desfigurar su rostro.

– Por lo menos las cosas serán más fácil de aquí y ahora,_ muy pronto veré el mundo el cual siempre quise pertenecer._

– ¿Cuáles son tus ordenes Madara-sama? – A Konan puede no agradarle el modo de actuar del Uchiha, sin embargo no tenía más opción que serle fiel, tanto por el bien Ame como de su amigo Nagato.

– ZETSU, – en un instante el bipolar aparece al lado de Madara, – inicia el plan Hokyou kurotaiyou, llévate a quien tu creas competente para la misión, además envíame una parte tuya, **no te olvides de lo que anteriormente hemos discutido**.

– Si Madara-sama.

– Pein, informales sobre la situación – el desconcierto gobernaba en el ambiente, nadie sabía nada al respeto, y al parecer tenía que ver con la ausencia de dos miembros.

– Bien, – en un momento a otro, Madara desaparece en el aire, por medio de un pequeño torbellino que salió del único hueco de su máscara, dejando aun más inconformes a los restantes, – seré breve y directo,... Deidara y Sasori han muerto.

– **¡¿¡QUÉ!** – el grito uniforme fue mal recibido por Pein, que incluso el no lo creía, además de no agradarle.

– Es verdad, lo vi por mí mismo, ni se esforzaron para poder vencerlos,** fueron unos perdedores.**

– Pein ¿porque no me lo dijiste? – Konan observaba incrédula al representante del camino Deva, aunque este no le devolvía la mirada, dándole a entender que no le respondería.

– ¿De quienes hablan? ¿Quiénes fueron los que mataron al par de pseudo-artistas? – Kisame entendía que ellos no estaba a su nivel, más no negaría que su trabajo en equipo era formidable, se quien o quienes fueran, estaba ansioso por enfrentarse a alguien así de poderoso y hacerlo caer con Samehada.

– Fueron los Jinchurikis lo que derrotaron a Sasori y Deidara, – con la sola mención de la palabra 'jinchuriki' dejó un impacto en cada uno de ellos en una forma distinta, incluso Pein estaba intranquilo, lo demostraba cerrando fuertemente sus ojos, los nukenin de rango S nunca se esperaron que trabajaran en conjunto. Los shinobis más poderosos a un nivel igual o superior a la fuerza de Akatsuki eran muy inquietantes, – lo peor de la situación es que los nueve están juntos y sobre todo, si la evidencia no está errónea,... dominan el poder de su Bijuu.

– OHHH YEAH, – el grito de guerra de Kisame, sumando el sonoro estruendo que causo Samehada al estrellarse en el suelo, alertó a cada quien, – guerreros de mi calibre, dejadme enfrentarme a ellos, si es verdad que ahora tienen el poder de un demonio no podemos confiarnos, sino pelear con todo.

– Tus palabras tienen algo de razón, sin embargo aun no estamos listos para una confrontación directa, esto ha dejado de ser una búsqueda y persecución, nos han declarado la guerra y debemos responder con inteligencia y estrategia en mano – las palabras de Itachi no concordaba con los de su corazón, Pein asentía silencioso, concordaba con su punto de vista, sin embargo eso no le quitaba el mal sabor de la boca cuando alguien se atrevía a nombrar algo tan atroz como lo es la guerra.

– ¿Ahora qué haremos nosotros Pein-sama? – La pregunta venía de Kakuzu, ya había aceptado la idea de que Madara/Tobi fuera el que los dirige, A él no le importaba en lo absoluto solo estaba intrigado en el provenir, más no asustado. El pelo naranja les mostraba una mirada llena de determinación y un brillo de dedicación en su rinnengan.

– Debemos de prepararnos, Deidara y Sasori se confiaron y por eso perecieron, saquemos todas las cartas de nuestras mangas y mostremos la determinación de avanzar, he escuchado que entre el grupo se encuentra jóvenes que no sobrepasan los catorce años y aun así manejan jutsus elementales, si nos confiamos solamente moriremos, así de sencillo. Nos estamos enfrentando a nueve shinobis equiparables a los mismo bijuu que tienen alojados, eso es lo más obvió,... KONAN – la aludida se sobresalto por el inusual levantamiento de voz, aunque se, con pasos lentos, se acercó a su amigo, – nos dirigiremos a Ame, nosotros tenemos que preparar una estrategia lo más voluble que se pueda, para anticipar todo movimiento que tengan planeado los jinchurikis.

– Hai... _Nagato_ – lo último lo dijo con el tono de voz necesario para que solamente fuera escuchado por Pein. En un momento a otro desaparecen en una bola de humo, al parecer el reino de los animales los había invocado en su país natal.

Uno a uno se iban retirando, cada quien necesitaba conocerse para ser invencibles, porque la debilidad viene del adversario, aunque la invencibilidad del conocimiento de uno mismo. Al final solo quedaron dos personas en la oscuridad de la cueva.

– Vaya, nunca creí verte así Hidan – ya ni era divertido verlo revolcarse en el suelo, sin embargo puede utilizar un cuerpo inmortal en muchas formas inimaginables, – levántate.

–...si...Kakuzu-sama – al terminar de nombrar al nuevo gobernante de su vida con una voz apagada, se sitúa al lado del ojos-verdes, quienes prosiguieron en su camino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al parecer los problemas de los jinchurikis no eran solamente sus enemigos, sino también sus gobernantes. En una sede construida y establecida para solamente este día, se encontraban reunidos los cinco Kages, señores que controlan uno de los cinco poderosos países representantes del mundo shinobi, cada quien con dos guardaespaldas. Baki, representando a Suna, con Temari y Kankuro; Onoki, representando a Iwa, con Kurotsuchi y Akatsuchi; Mei Terumi, representando a Kiri, con Ao y Chojuro; A, representando a Kumo, con Darui y Shuii y finalmente Tsunade, representando a Konoha, junto con Kakashi y Jiraiya.

– Es una alegría que hayan venido para esta humilde congregación, – decía altaneramente Onoki, a pesar de sus palabras, el sentimiento que mostraba por su tono de voz era de superioridad, – la cuestión a hablar es sobre nuestras 'herramientas,'... o armas, como ustedes deseen agregar.

– _Viejo desgraciado,... Han, Otou-san, _– Kurotsuchi no podía decirle nada a su abuelo por que indirectamente había negado toda conexión con los dos jinchurikis de Iwa.

– Bueno, hace ya un mes que no se tiene comunicación alguna con nuestros efectivos, eso es algo en que tomar en cuenta, pone en alerta a toda la aldea de la roca.

– Estoy de acuerdo, más no en el mismo sentido que usted, Onoki-dono. Lo que trato de decir es que el asunto de Akatsuki aun no queda zanjado, deberías saber a que nos enfrentamos, si deseamos que nuestros 'shinobis' regresen junto con su familia. – Al Raikage no le gustaba la forma de operar de Onoki, aunque cada quien con lo suyo, era un Kage y tenía todo derecho y privilegio en su aldea.

– Primero que todo, aceptamos liberarlos para su tal 'reunión, ' no para que fueran a dispersarse en nuestras narices, además ¿Konoha le dio libertinaje al jinchuriki del Kyubi? Es algo impensable el cómo fácilmente deja escapar a una posible amenaza.

– ¿Estas insinuando que Konoha lo planeó todo? ¡Dilo sin escrúpulos ni ataduras! – Tsunade estaba de lo más nerviosa, estresada y, ver al único ser en la tierra que realmente desearía experimentar como lo hace Orochimaru, enojada.

– Cálmese Hokage-dono, no debemos dejar que nuestros conflictos choquen deliberadamente, estamos en una era de recelos y peligros, por favor, no empeoremos la situación, – Baki estaba con los nervios de punta, solo un mes siendo Kazekage y le vienen a traer estos problemas.

– Estoy de acuerdo con Kazekage-dono, lo principal es hablar de la seguridad de nuestro queridos jinchurikis, – el único Kage que estaría tranquilo en momentos de guerra, sin duda sería Mei Terumi, que ha sido capaz de demostrar su fortaleza al no dejarse intimidar por el instinto asesino de Tsunade.

– No puedo creer que alguien sienta algo por un objeto desechable – por el comentario de su abuelo, Kurotsuchi apretaba aun más los dientes de tal forma que empezaban a sángrale las encías.

– NO SON ARMAS, – gritaron los cuatro Kages restantes, primera vez que Chojuro ve a su líder con una expresión de aberración, lógicamente incluso la paciencia tiene un límite, los guardaespaldas, a pesar de no tener voz en esta reunión, incluso cooperaron para ese alarido de ofensa, aunque en voz baja.

– Anteriormente dije que le agregaran el apelativo que desearan, por lo que no encuentro el motivo de su descaro, – Onoki sabía cuando detenerse, aun si Iwa era una potencia militar de lo más estricto, no se puede comparar a dos países elementales juntos, ni hablar de cuatro. – MIS jinchurikis son mi familia, si así puede decirse, ya que esa palabra es una excusa para poder manejar perfectamente a las armas humanas. – Los Kages tenían que comprender que ahora no era el momento de un enfrentamiento por lo, conteniendo la furia de su interior, cada uno de los representantes fueron a sentarse en su debido lugar.

– Antes de la interrupción, debemos de manejar todo este problema por igual, nuestros jinchurikis poseen una guerra en sus espaldas, Akatsuki ha demostrado ser una organización criminal de lo más eficaz al hacer sus trabajos con la mayor discreción posible, lo mejor es formar parte del asunto.

– Explíquese mejor Hokage-dono – A estaba interesado en todo este embrollo que involucraba a su hermano, tanto problemas a pasado por su condición de jinchurikis que ya era mucho que luchara en una estúpida guerra por el poder.

– Para empezar ellos no deberían enfre...

– No lo creo, con el debido respeto, y disculpe la interrupción, ellos tiene el poder y la capacidad para solventar este problema por sí mismos, si cortaron toda relación con las aldeas shinobis, de seguro es por algo.

– En cierto modo tiene razón Kazekage-dono, pero estamos olvidando un punto importante en este debate y es, y lo digo por los demás, que la mayoría de ese pequeño grupo nunca experimentaron una guerra, ni tan siquiera una guerrilla.

– Concuerdo con Mizukage-dono, jinchuriki del Kyubi, jinchuriki del Ichibi, jinchuriki del Nanabi, jinchuriki del Gobi y jinchuriki del Nibi, cada uno de ellos no se ha enfrentado a la muerte cara a cara, su auto-confianza puede ser destructiva en un punto clave para la confrontación con Akatsuki.

– Puede ser Hokage-dono, pero poseen al jinchuriki del Yonbi, jinchuriki del Sanbi y el Jinchuriki del Hachibi, – a pesar de todo Onoki si estaba poniendo total interés en este asunto y es que lo único preocupante de aquí es no haber perdido a dos jinchurikis, sino al Usotsuki Sennin de Iwa, el era una piedra en el zapato, siempre entorpeciendo sus planes. – Ellos poseen experiencia en el campo de guerra, combate y estrategia, dos de ellos fueron participé de guerras, uno civil y otro de la Tercera Guerra Shinobi ¿estoy en lo correcto Onoki-dono?

El nombrado Kage de Iwa se sorprendió internamente en como descubrió esa información los de Kumo, más todo lo que podía hacer era asentir para verificar que su hijo si había participado en la última guerra mundial, además estaba seguro que fue gracias a él que perdieron y no al Yondaime de Konoha.

– Sin contar que dos de ellos fueron Kage y sobre todo familiar de alguno, su poder e intelectualidad debe de ser considerablemente mayor a la media. – Baki daba a entender su punto de vista, '_no deberían de menospreciar el poder del sacrificio humano_'

– Entonces díganme señores y señora, sus shinobis, sus jinchurikis, ¿representa algún problema? – Tsunade escaneaba con la vista a todo presente, para el ojo común, el pequeño respingo que dieron A y Onoki debía ser imperceptible, al dura menos de un segundo, – veo que si, ¿desean compartir algún dato de relevancia?

– No es que se descontrole, al contrario, pero mi hermano, al liberar las ocho colas del Hachibi, se deja llevar por la emoción y destruye todo a su paso, al no saber contenerse, – la Mizukage y Darui ocultaron la pequeña y retorcida sonrisa, además de cubrirse el rostro, dando a entender algo "_como siempre._"

– Bueno, Han, mi nieto... – antes que pudiera comenzar a explicar la situación con el portador del Gobi, y en su caso hermano, Kurotsuchi lo detuvo con el toque de su mano en el hombro.

– Déjeme explicarle Tsuchikage-sama, – al momento Onoki iba a protestar aunque se detuvo, enemigos tenía y no deseaba meter a su aldea en otro problema más, – mi hermano, Han, sufre de un caso severo de Misantropía crónica, supongo que con sus 'hermanos' se sienta más tranquilo y liberal, pero su carácter no puede evitarlo en una pelea, posee un grado de despreocupación por sus acciones que incluso llega a dañar civiles y propiedad pública.

– Ni que lo digas, – Kakashi, Jiraiya y Tsunade decían al unisonó, mientras la última tomaba un vaso con agua y la nueva línea de pastillas para la migraña insistente, "Hanme."

– ¿En serio? Ja, ese es mi hermano, – la Hokage estaba fulminándola con la mirada, y de pasa al más viejo de los Kage, que se reía en voz baja, – en fin, lo que quiero decir es que en una zona civil no escatimará los daños provocados por el mismo, tengan por seguro que si la batalla campal es en un poblado próximo, todos los aldeanos sufrirán las consecuencias.

– Y con Bee, de seguro el problema será mayor, bien de todos modos, escuchemos su propuesta Hokage-dono.

– ¿No nos falta alguien más? Digo, ¿no tiene algún problema con su hijo Onoki-dono? – La preocupación de Jiraiya era palpable, a pesar que los guardias no tenían el pleno derecho de hablar, que la nieta del Tsuchikage relatara el inconveniente de Han le dio plena oportunidad de marcar su punto.

– E...

– Vaya, esto es insólito, con qué ¿tenemos a todo el continente elemental como invitado? – Ese tono de voz lleno de rencor, venía de un ser invadido por la maldad y corrompido por la destrucción que causa su sola existencia, todos estaban alertas. Sorpresivamente, en medio de la mesa hueca redonda, aparece frente a ellos el autor de la desgracia, un sujeto con la capa predispuesta de Akatsuki, negra con nubes rojas, misma que tenía Mei Terumi tenía como descripción de su tan amado Mizukage, por lo que fue la primera en reaccionar.

– YOUTON: FUNKA KIDOU – después del grito de la Mizukage expulsó rápidamente una lanza de lava, lo cual apenas y Madara lo esquiva, posicionado en el techo tenía frente suyo a los cinco Kages más dos de los mejores shinobis de cada aldea, los quince adversarios estaban listo para terminar esta 'pérdida de tiempo' que suponía la vida del Uchiha.

– ¡ ¡Mizukage-dono! ! ¿qui...?

– **¡Pagaras por los daños causados a Kirigakure MADARA! – **El grito no venía solamente de Mei sino de Ao, que tenía su Byakugan activado, y Chojuro, con una de las siete mortales gatana al aire, aun siendo alguien tímido y nervioso, tenía los ojos impregnados de furia.

– Me reconociste,... muy halagador que me recuerdes, te quiero preguntar algo **¿¡Donde está mi marioneta!** – preguntó en tono burlón melindroso, todos sabían a quien se enfrentaba, independientemente que Mei lo haya nombrado.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-MADARA****UCHIHA-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Una explosión se da en la sede donde era la reunión de los Kages, toda la aldea estaba viendo este acontecimiento, como el edificio que con tan solo unos días de ser elaborado y que representaría la alianza shinobi, caía como sus esperanzas, sus corazones empezaron a inundarse de temor y miedo. Los ANBU se pusieron en marcha cuando del humo sales las quince persona que se suponen estaban tanto representando como custodiando, Los Kages y sus guardaespaldas estaban unidos en batalla, no importaba si eran de distintas aldeas ni las anteriores problemas sociales, ahora eran un equipo y necesitaban enfrentarse a aquel que desea atentar la estabilidad de las naciones shinobis.

Los de Suna estaban listos, Kankuro con las diez marionetas que heredó de Chiyo, Temari con sus abanicos de gran tamaño y Baki con su escudo y espadas de viento. El Raikage había activado su defensa de Raiton, sus guardias estaban desenvainando sus armas. De un momento a otro, el equipo de Killer Bee, que habían venido con la esperanza de ver a su maestro, llegaron en medio del caos, ya preparados para enfrentarse a Konoha, aunque vieron que el Hokage y el Raikage observaba cuidadosamente el edificio por lo que el enemigo debería estar ahí mismo.

Los de Kiri estaban alertas, Ao veía la nube con la ayuda del ojo blanco, mientras Mei y Chojuro en posición para atacar a la señal de cualquier movimiento. Tsunade estaba frente a Jiraiya quien reunía energía natural, Kakashi liderando a los ANBU que habían llegado.

Kurotsuchi había salido lesionada en su brazo izquierdo gracias a la explosión del lugar, uno de los shinobis de Kumo se estaba encargando de ella, a pesar que no era un medic-nin, y es que en estos momentos no se podían permitir ese lujo. De piel morena y paleta en boca, este ninja no le preocupaba la distinción entre aldeas, por eso la pelinegra estaba renuente a que lo atendiera.

– Ahora y aquí mismo no somos enemigos, solo estoy auxiliando a un compañero en armas para que vuelva otra vez a la batalla, la herida puede ser fatal, puede que te de fiebre, te desmayes por el cansancio y quizás el enemigo te capture, entorpeciendo toda la operación, entonces el Rai...

– No deberías meterte en donde no te llaman – se sentía incomoda, un shinobi de un caso severo de pesimismo, nunca había visto ni escuchado de eso.

– Como desees, solo que una mujer hermosa no debería de salir lastimada – Omoi en algunas ocasiones se pasa de listo, sonriéndose a la joven, provoca un leve sonrojo, no se sabe a ciencia cierta si era por enojo, al no caracterizarla como guerrero, o por el cumplido.

– Si como sea, – se notaba que era hermana de Han, – pero ahora no es el momento de conversar.

– Entonces será en una cita,...pero... y si me besas y si...nos enamoramos y tengo que ir a Iwa, entonces, – antes que siguiera hablando, Kurotsuchi le tapo la boca con el golpe de su puño.

– ¡OMOI NO PIERDAS EL TIEMPO! – Le espetó Karui enojada.

– HAI, HAI mandona,... Al parecer es hora de olvidarse de los problemas.

– JINTON: SAISHUU TEKI NA SHOUMETSU – de pronto, el Kage que faltaba apareció al lado del Raikage, mientras en un momento dado, la parte superior del edificio derruido había desaparecido.

– Onoki,... no has mejorado nada desde la última vez en que nos enfrentamos. – Saliendo del humo, caminaba tranquilamente Madara, observando todo cuanto a su alrededor, – Konoha ha cambiado, antes no era tan... débil de seguridad.

– ANBU, mantenga a los civiles en los refugios, alerta roja a toda la aldea – Kakashi sabía que los cinco Kages no se contendrían, menos aun si todo este problema con el poder se pueda terminar de una vez por todas.

– Mhhp, ¿planean enfrentase a mi? JAJAJAJAJA, POR FAVRO **no me hagan reír** – ciertamente era un shinobi de renombre y su poder merecía respeto, aunque su actitud era desquiciado, había algo diferente en el, Onoki al ser el último con quien se enfrentó, se dio cuenta, todos estaban al margen. – Les vuelvo a preguntar **¡¿Dónde están los bijuus?**

– ¡NO TE DIREMOS NADA! – gritaron en conjunto Mei Terumi y A, lanzándose al combate, de improvisto unas raíces de color verde fluorescente detuvieron su avance.

– No quieren cooperar, perfecto ¡mejor para mí! Se los sacaré a la fuerza y de paso destruiré a Konoha, ¡ZETSU! – Del suelo emerge un Zetsu blanco – es hora de usa formación Saishuu mokuteki chi.

– No creo que puedas terminarlo – Jiraiya ya estaba en modo Sennin, reuniendo toda la energía natural posible en su puño, se lanza para acabar con el enemigo del mundo, y antes de lograr su cometido, Zetsu lo detiene con una sola mano, observando como el hombre-planta empezaba a tomar una forma diferente.

– Veremos si los Kages pueden contra mí y Akatsuki, – a espaldas de Madara, comenzaron a brotar raíces blancas. Jiraiya estaba expectante, viendo como esa 'cosa' con forma humana, se transformaba en alguien al que él había creído muerto hace mucho tiempo, – interesante lo que puede hacer Zetsu, ¿no lo crees?

– ¿Ya... Yahiko? – Efectivamente, el clon de Zetsu de Pein, el pelo-blanco se apartó de él, separándose del grupo de combate, y por el shock se posicionó al lado de Tsunade, que al igual que su compañero, reconoció la figura ya adulta de Yahiko, **A** decidió ignorar eso, tomando una pose defensiva.

– ¡NO IMPORTA DE QUE ALDEA SEAMOS, LUCHAMOS EN EQUIPO ALGO QUE TU NO ENTENDERIAS MADARA, Y POR ESO ES QUE CAERAS! – Las cosas se estaban precipitando demasiado rápido, el grito de guerra había impulsado a todos los shinobis al combate, sacado de su ensoñación a los dos Sannin.

– **¡HAI! **– Todos comenzaron a lanzarse al ataque, Madara veía de reojo como empezaban a aparecer más Zetsu, mismos que cambiaban de forma, una sonrisa retorcida apareció debajo de su máscara, se estaba divirtiendo de maravilla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cerca de un acantilado se encontraba, sentado en la orilla de la misma, un joven de cabellos negros y mechones de color verde oscuro, a su espalda emergió la parte negra de Zetsu, el joven ya lo había sentido mucho antes de que llegara, ni se inmutó, solo vio de reojo al ser y suspiró, para después levantarse y tomar una espada que se encontraba en el suelo, era blanca con retoques verdes, siendo hueca, solo es el filo con la forma de una espada, sin duda una de las siete gatana de los espadachines de la niebla, la afamada Saishuuteki na Ekitai Shiito. Todo el mundo cree que sigue en las manos del poseedor original, sin embargo hace mucho tiempo que pasó a manos de este excepcional shinobi de la hierba, en el último combate, se habían cambiado las espadas, llevándose Kiri una falsa.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – La voz monótona y estoica podía competir con la de Sasuke, Zetsu sonreía, con ¿cariño?

– Takuya, es hora de que debas unirte a Akatsuki. – La primera impresión que daba el joven prodigio era que nunca sonreía, aunque esta vez dio la mejor que tenía.

– ¿Qué haremos esta vez?

– Debemos de encargarnos de una solitaria – la burla era entendible solo para eso dos, lentamente Zetsu se hundía en el suelo, al igual que el joven maestro.

– No será un problema – estaba nuevamente inexpresivo, más en su interior ansiaba poder demostrarle a Zetsu lo que puede hacer, con solo una parte para desaparecer, el joven exclamó antes de abandonar su hogar, – te haré sentir orgullo..._ Padre._

**Tsukiyomi no keimusho=** La cárcel del dios de la Luna

**Hokyou kurotaiyou= **Refuerzo del Sol negro

**Jigoku ha fuuin= **El infierno es sellado

**Youton: Funka kidou**= Elemento lava: lanza erupción (Correctamente sería: la erupción ha comenzado)

**Jinton: Saishuu teki na shoumetsu**= Elemento polvo: la aniquilación definitiva

**Saishuu mokuteki chi**= Destino final


	10. batalla campal

**Capítulo 8: Guerreros por la libertad**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

En un claro, que se ubicaba en medio de un bosque sin lugar fijado en el mapa, se encontraba un joven adolescente rubio, estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos. Naruto materializaba la escena de la mañana con lujo detalle, declarando que tenía sumo interés en reflexionar su entrenamiento, sin notar que una sombra rondaba detrás de él, atentando contra su ensoñación.

– ¿QUÉ HACES KITSUNE? – El grito de Fu logró su cometido, asustar a su hermano y que él mismo hiciera el ridículo al rodar en el piso. La carcajada de la pelo-verde no se hizo esperar, – Gomen, pero era una oportunidad que no desaprovecharía.

– Maldita mushiko, – decía un adolorido jinchuriki, y es que estaba ido en un árbol de no menos, cincuenta metros, – al parecer aun te comportas como una cría.

– ¿En que tanto piensas? Debe ser algo estúpido por ser tu ¿no lo crees?

– Estas de muy buen humor, ¿ya fue Luna llena?

– Estoy tratando de ser amable, y haces que todo se vuelva un pleito.

– Lo siento, es que... tengo cosas en que pensar, nos veremos en la tarde. – Fu en verdad si estaba preocupada por el rubio, la razón es que hace solo cuatro horas, en el lugar donde se supone que estaba entrenado con Roushi, hubo una explosión, la causa es desconocida hasta ahora, cuando llegaron los restantes siete jinchurikis, Roushi estaba leyendo un libro en medio de un cráter y pidió discreción en el asunto. Naruto había tenido su primer desacuerdo con su maestro.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_El Noveno seguía con su entrenamiento matutino el cual era supervisado por su tutor pelirrojo. El rubio se sentía humillado, frustrado e infravalorado por que seguían con el tema de los genjutsus, sin pasar al ninjutsu o por lo menos taijutsu._

– _Roushi-san, ¿por que nos quedamos estancados en esto de las ilusiones? NO SOY MUY BUENO CREANDOLAS, DATTEBAYO._

– _¿Y quién dijo algo de aprender a usar? Se nota a lenguas que no es tu fuerte, aunque eso no significa que no debas prepararte para reconocerlos, – El ya no tan joven Jinchuriki estaba leyendo un libro un tanto maltratado, y a sus pies estaba respirando un agitado Naruto._

– _PERO, pero...,... ¿no iba a especializarme en el rango de Corresponsal de Guerra? – Era la motivación más grande del Namikaze, aun sin saber que significaba. El exshinobi de Iwa, levantó su mirada al igual que una de sus cejas, cerrando su libro, examinó el rostro serio de su pupilo._

– _¿Es en serio?, – no hubo respuesta, sin embargo la decisión del rubio era inapelable, – JAJAJAJAJA, NO ME LO PUEDO CREER, JAJAJA – la quijada de su alumno podía tocar el suelo y es que al parecer su inspiración y modelo a seguir se había burlado de él, además de engañado, más había aprendido a no especular y razonar primero, esperaría que él mismo le explicara que estaba ocurriendo, – no sabes que es un corresponsal de guerra, – no fue una pregunta sino un acierto, – muy bien, cambia corresponsal por periodismo, ¿qué se obtiene? Lo mismo._

– _¿QUÉ TIENE QUE VER EL PERIODISMO EN SER GUERRERO?_

– _Nada, no tiene nada que ver, te estoy enseñando a defenderte de ataques psicológicos, evitando así que el enemigo se enteré de nuestras operaciones además para que le des el reporte del campo de guerra a Yagura, eso y nada más. Debiste haber preguntado si no sabias nada de lo que trataba de inculcarte._

– _...,... ¿Por que? – La voz de desilusión que mostraba el nativo de Konoha podría compadecer a la mayoría del mundo, lastima que Roushi estaba en la minoría de los inexpresivos._

– _Solo contéstame una pregunta y te enseñaré todo lo que quieras, quedó claro Namikaze-kun._

– _Hai._

– _¿Qué es ser un líder? – Es fue la sentencia del rubio, antes podría contestar cualquier cosa para salvaguardar su oportunidad, aunque ahora era más sincero. No podía mentirle a su maestro._

– _No... lo se, – las lágrimas querían recorrer sus mejillas, nuca las dejaría._

– _Lo vez, y ¿quieres ser Capitán General?, ya te lo dije Naruto, cuando estemos entrenando nada de bromas, no me hagas reír con una muy pésima, – nuevamente volvió a inmiscuirse en su libro, dejando aun más humillado a Naruto, este se levantó con cuatro colas de chakra, un muy fina protección en todo su cuerpo de color rojo, con reflejo negro, demostraba que estaba por liberar la fase humano-biju, – y ahora ¿qué quieres demostrar?_

– _TENGAMOS UN DUELO, DEL PRIMERO QUE CAE._

– _Te pregunte que quieres demostrar._

– _...,...,... __**Qué soy apto para que me enseñes a ser líder.**_

– _Qué necio, pero jugaré contigo un rato, – Naruto estaba esperando a que activara su cuatro colas, aunque nunca sintió el poder del Yonbi, – ¿Qué? Entonces yo primero. – Sin que Naruto se diera cuenta, Roushi golpeó cuatro puntos exactos en su espalda con un dedo de la mano y un golpe en su estomago lo dejó mareado. El encuentro había acabado, o eso creía Roshi, – En serio, eres un necio._

– _Dije que... te... demostraría que puedo ser un buen... líder cof, cof – su transformación se había cancelado y a duras penas podía levantarse y sentir su chakra, – "Es casi como lo de Neji."_

– _Bien, como quieras._

_Usando algún tipo de jutsu para desplazamiento instantáneo, se ubicó detrás de Naruto, golpeándolo en la espalda, por lo que se elevó unos cuantos metros en el aire, para después ser pateado en el estomago, enviándolo de vuelta a la dura tierra. Sin detenerse a verificar, Roushi golpeó sin ningún remordimiento en el rostro de su pupilo, creando un gran agujero de apenas diez metros de profundidad y medio metro de diámetro. Entonces con su propio elemento gravedad, creó una burbuja de vacío, lanzándolo en el hueco que dejó en el suelo, como era de esperarse una vez que la burbuja se reventó, implosionando y así crear un cráter de tamaño considerable. Naruto había sido vencido como si un novato se tratara, aunque seguía consciente._

– _Te voy a preguntar una cosa, y si me contestas bien, puede que te guíe en tu camino para ser un 'buen líder' ¿has entendido? – Naruto no podía sentir su cuerpo, ya no podía hacer nada, ¿qué otras opciones había? Asentir y escuchar un consejo de alguien experimentado en el tema. – ¿Por qué deseas ser un líder?_

– _P... por ...que, des eo ... salva... r al mun..do, – la respuesta entrecortada del rubio se ganó un suspiro de su mentor, entonces este se sentó a su lado, mientras aplicaba un poco de chakra curativo, lo necesario para que se activara nuevamente su auto-regeneración._

– _Ser líder no se trata de habilidad sino de responsabilidad. No solo se debe ser responsable de tomar buenas decisiones, sino además de las malas,...,... y estar preparado para tomar las peores, – Naruto estaba prestando atención a cada palabra, queriendo comprender de primera mano su errores, – estas tan acostumbrado a ganar y no serás líder hasta que aprendas a perder,...,... tu amigo Sasuke, tu aun crees que tu batalla con él no ha acabado, – una mirada incrédula se posó en el rostro del convaleciente, – aun sigues creyendo que sigues en la lucha que iniciaste en el Valle del Fin, para mi eres un libro abierto, tus palabras pueden diferir de las mías, pero tu corazón sabe que estoy en lo cierto._

– _Y...o, no es..._

– _Niegas haber perdido con aquel quien te reconoció una vez, pero hay otro tema que me preocupa y es tu respuesta de ser un líder, te diré una cosa, – la voz de Roushi estaba haciéndose más pausada y melancólica a cómo iba progresando con la restauración de su pupilo – cuando se me dio un aviso sobre una reunión con todos los jinchurikis y evitar ser cazados, en primer lugar pensé en mi hijo Han, pero como me fui enterando lo que tramaba Akatsuki, entonces se me vino a la mente a mi querida hija que está en Iwa, ahora que nos hemos convertido en una gran familia, he venido para salvar a nueve personas._

– _¿Cuál, e..s el punto?_

– _Creo que intentas lo imposible, quieres salvar al mundo y es abrumador,... yo vine a salvar a mis hijos y hermanos, pero ¿a dos billones?... es demasiado. Yo solo espero a ser lo bastante listo y valiente para salvar a nueve personas. – Una vez que terminó de hablar, Naruto por si solo pudo levantarse, estaba reflexionando sobre lo que le había dicho su maestro, entonces sintió el chakra de los demás acercarse, – si no deseas ser consolado en ese estado, mejor vete a descansar y meditar lo que has aprendido hoy, yo me haré cargo de todo._

_Naruto se marchó, no sin antes de una reverencia al pelirrojo, como de costumbre. Así se posó en lo alto de un gran árbol para despejar sus dudas y poder ser iluminado por una respuesta clara y concisa, buscada por sí mismo._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Roushi se encontraba en el mismo cráter leyendo a pesar de la alta hora, las nubes rojas daban un sentido poético/irónico, siendo ese el símbolo predilecto de la organización que atenta contra la seguridad internacional sin embargo un atardecer que pintaba el firmamento de rojo era bien apreciado y recibido, toda alma ya gastada por la guerra admira la magnificencia de la naturaleza. Lástima que Roushi no podía disfrutar de ese momento de relajación.

– Tengo un mal presentimiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Toda Konoha era un caos, había sido invadida en medio de la villa, los civiles se vieron involucrados, los shinobis estaban renegados a responder con fuego, ya que podrían poner en peligro la vida de muchas familias. Las fuerzas de Akatsuki estaban ya formadas, todos los Zetsus comenzaron a tomar tanto las apariencias como las habilidades de los efectivos de rango S, inclusive los ya difuntos Deidara y Sasori. Según parece, los clones de Zetsu, mediante un Jutsu desconocido, guardan en su interior parte del chakra del shinobi que copiaron, como un Kage Bunshin, con la única diferencia que poseían cuerpos reales, dándoles más resistencia y durabilidad, aunque esta última dependiendo de cuanto chakra imbuyeron en el clon.

– ¡Youso Taihou! – El rugido del que representaba a Kakuzu lo escucharon toda la aldea, de su espalda salieron tres de sus cinco 'corazones,' los cuales eran los elementos Raiton, Suiton y Futon. El Jutsu es comparable al rugido de un Biju, arrasó con varios edificios en un radio de medio kilómetro, el Kazekage y el Raikage, se lanzaron a la batalla, cada quien con su armadura elemental concentrada al máximo.

– **Kugutsu no jutsu: Kurohari Senhon,** – gritaron al mismo tiempo el Kankuro y 'Sasori,' cada uno con sus marionetas de batalla listas, las diez marionetas blancas de Chikamatsu contra las cien marionetas de Sasori, lanzando al aire miles de agujas por cada marioneta en el campo. Por medio de la lógica, tal creían todos que 'Sasori' ganaría este encuentro, más la falta de información que tenía el clon de Zetsu, le mataría, y es que tres de las diez marionetas que controlaba Kankuro se combinaron para lanzar... – Bupposo Sanbo Kyuhai, – las tres marionetas formaron una arcada, por la que crearon un vórtice de aire a presión que succionó y pulverizó todas las agujas.

– **Raiton: Souryuu Kaminari, – **dijeron al mismo tiempo Karui y Samui, llamando del cielo los dragones de trueno, lanzándolos en dirección a 'Kisame,' quien no tenía a Samehada en esta ocasión, aunque sus jutsus de Suiton seguían siendo imparables.

– ¡Ja! Niñas novatas, prueben la furia del mar, SUITON: SENJIKIZAME, – de su boca surgió miles de tiburones de pura agua, que se formaron para crear un tsunami gigante, aunque fue desintegrado por una patada de lo más simple, proveniente de una ráfaga verde, quien se posicionó en medio de las jóvenes de Kumo. Guy observaba como las técnicas raiton hacían efecto.

– No deberían de confiarse, se nota que no nos dejará vivir si nos descuidamos en un segundo, – Kisame estaba como si nada, aun si le golpearon dos relámpagos consecutivos – no importa si somos de Konoha o de Kumo, ¡Debemos mostrar nuestras flamas de la juventud! ¡YOSH! – Karui comenzó a sentir la llamada vergüenza ajena, Samui solo asintió, entonces un estallido se escuchó en todo el lugar y apareció un enorme tiburón de agua, con el motivo de matar a los tres.

– ¡Denme más diversión, POR LO MENOS DUREN TRES MINUTOS CONMIGO! – Su sonrisa distorsionada por sus afilados dientes, le daban un aspecto macabro, no por nada era conocido como el monstruo de la neblina. El Tsuchikage se estaba encargando de Deidara, en un duelo aéreo, quien lo mantenía apartado. Deidara mostraba ser más veloz que su contrincante más viejo, Onoki sabía que no podía solo, lastimeramente necesitaba ayuda de alguien de Konoha, ya que Akatsuchi estaba ayudando a repeler las marionetas de Sasori y Kurotsuchi no la podía localizar.

– Maldita sea, _¿quién me será útil en esta batalla? – _Eliminando a posibles pérdidas de tiempo, se encontró con Kakashi, siendo este el mejor candidato, – Necesito que me ayudes, copi-nin. – Sin más le dijo lo necesario, claro está que ningún shinobi de Konoha ayudaría a Iwa, aunque la situación ameritaba ser resuelta lo antes posible mejor.

– ¿Qué tienes en mente? – La pregunta de Kakashi estaba llena de sorna, más no molestó en absoluto a Onoki, este sin embargo sonrió medio lado. Poniendo su mano en el hombro derecho del pelo-blanco, le permitió la habilidad de levitar, tardando un tiempo en acostumbrarse, aunque se tuvo que apresurar ya que 'Deidara' comenzó a disparar aves de arcillas, mismas que dejaron todo el distrito Hyuga en ruinas.

– Katsu, – la voz indiferente de 'Deidara' activaron en secuencia las aves explosivas, aun Kakashi se movía más rápido. Con su mano derecha extendida y su apenas adquirida capacidad para volar, se adelantó para lanzar un lobo de trueno, usando raikiri como mediador. Sin perder tiempo, Onoki aprovechó la distracción que ofrecía Hatake para tratar de eliminar a 'Deidara.'

Aun en el campo de batalla, se encontraban dos combatientes en completa calma, mirándose a los ojos unos a otros. Jiraiya, con los ojos cerrados, recordaba como crió por un tiempo a unos huérfanos de Ame, aunque al final creyó muertos.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Se podía oír la lluvia caer, como en cualquier día, así también sin importar la estación que fuera, en el prolifero país industrial de Ame, la lluvia caía a cualquier hora. En medio de la nada, cerca de las pequeñas lagunas temporales, se encontraba una modesta cabaña, nadie creería que en ella habitaba uno de los tres shinobis legendarios, cuidando a tres pequeños que la Tierra fácilmente olvidaría. Jiraiya es un ninja experimentado, como tal se despertó al percibir que alguien en medio de la noche se escabulló a la entrada de la cabaña. Se cercioró que sus tres protegidos se encontraran dormidos, solo uno estaba despierto, el mismo que lo despertó a él. Nagato se encontraba llorando a la entrada de su hogar compartido, y es que se lamentaba sobre lo sucedido con el shinobi de Iwa, al salir Jiraiya se recostó a lado de su pupilo._

– _¿Que sucede? Puedes decírmelo._

– _Sensei, – se notaba que llevaba tiempo llorando, al ver como su cara estaba manchado por la sal de las lágrimas._

– _¿Es sobre lo que pasó el otro día?_

– _Cuando..., vi que hacía daño a Yahiko...,... empecé a enfurecerme mucho con esa persona... y entonces enloquecí... me descontrolé y... cuando volví en sí él ya estaba muerto ¡me asusté tanto!... Me había enfadado, me había descontrolado, y luego... le había matado,... ¡ESTABA MUERTO! ¡Seguro que había otra manera de...!_

– _¡NAGATO...!... No sé si lo que hiciste está bien o mal, pero Yahiko sobrevivió gracias a ti. Proteger a tu amigo, al fin y al cabo, seguro que estaba bien, nadie puede culparte por ello, – Jiraiya trataba de hacer entrar en razón a Nagato, ya que la auto-compasión podría perjudicar su visión que tiene sobre el futuro. – Ser atacado crea un sentimiento de odio hacia el atacante inevitablemente. Así que cuando atacamos alguien, tenemos que cargar con su odio hacia nosotros, además de nuestro sentimiento de culpabilidad...,... Saber lo que se siente al ser herido es lo que hace que intentemos ser amables con los demás. Eso es lo que nos hace humanos._

– _...,..., ¿Qué... qué tengo que hacer para llegar a ser así?_

– _Tienes que madurar._

– _Y,... ¿cómo hago eso?_

– _Precisamente eso es lo que tendrás que descubrir por ti mismo._

–_..., Cuando yo y Konan estábamos solos, llorando porque teníamos hambre, Yahiko apareció y nos salvó, incluso roba comida a la gente,... yo solo quiero protegerles no me importa lo que tenga que sufrir._

– _Hmm..._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

– No sé qué ha sucedido en todo este tiempo, no sé por qué tienes los ojos de Nagato, _ni sé porque tienes la misma presencia que él_, – estaba extrañado, primero la reminiscencia refiriéndose a Nagato y ahora que se entera que los niños de la lluvia son los cómplices de esta ridícula guerra, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. – No te dejaré ir con vida.

– Eso ya lo veremos, – en un instante utiliza el Shinra Tensei en Jiraiya, mandándolo al sentido contrario de donde estaba, y cuando se iba a encaminar si quedaban restos de su antiguo sensei, escuchó una pelea que nada tenía que ver con la atmósfera del lugar.

– ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué nos llama en medio de este alboroto? ¡No me extraña que Bunta se encabrone siempre contigo! – Era la voz de una señora ya entrada en sus ochenta, aunque no se podía comprobar.

– No digas esas cosas... Jiraiya-chan debe tener una buena razón... – al igual que la primera voz, se podría referir a un anciano jubilado.

– ¡Cállate!

– Siento haberlos llamado tan de repente, después de tanto tiempo, mi más honorable señora.

– Por cierto chico... ¿No dices siempre que odias esta forma, por que las chicas no les gustaría?

– Ahora mismo no tengo elección... me enfrento al Rinnegan, después de todo, por eso mismo les suplico que me presten su fuerza. – Pein no se hizo el de rogar, y se lanzó al ataque, sin embargo de la neblina de polvo que se levantó por el anterior ataque, observó que tres pares de ojos de rana.

Varios shinobis predilectos de Konoha estaban estancados contra algún Akatsuki, como lo era el afamado trío Ino-Chika-Cho, el anterior y actual, los cuales estaban en una batalla campal contra 'Hidan.' Aquel Bunshin de Itachi mantenía una guerra interina contra algunos Jounin y varios ANBUs, cuando parecía que iba a ganar más terreno, en el momento que tenía la oportunidad de asestar el golpe definitivo a un jounin, tuvo que mantener su distancia por esquivar una estocada reforzado con raiton, proveniente de Omoi, seguido por Kurotsuchi, Kiba, Lee y Shino.

'Konan' se enfrentaba contra Temari, Sakura, Chojuro, Hinata y Ao, la pelo-azul los mantenía dispersados y alejados de ella, gracias a su Jutsu de papel, mismo que la mantenía en pleno vuelo, podía responder ataques a corta distancia, y realizar estrategias a larga distancia, el único inconveniente era los jutsus de agua, que eran utilizados por Ao, siendo maximizados por Temari y su kamaitachi.

En la torre del Hokage, se encontraban las dos únicas mujeres Kages de las cinco grandes naciones elementales, varios jounin de renombre, las acompañaban en su batalla, Azuma, Anko e Ibiki. Todos ellos encaraban al incomparable Madara Uchiha, quien se regocijaba con la destrucción que sufría Konoha, además de la ignorancia de algunos ANBUs que trataban en cada momento atacarlo por la espalda, solamente tenía que utilizar su predilecto Jutsu de espacio-tiempo, para ignorar tales actos idiotas. Era como respirar y exhalar.

– Hokage-dono, disculpe por involucrar a su villa en esta horrenda guerra, Kirigakure se encargará de las reparaciones pertinentes, – Mei siempre fue respetuosa y amable, era el vivo reflejo de las enseñanzas de su maestro Yagura. Tales virtudes de Mei lograron hacer sonreír de compresión a la Hokage. La misteriosa sonrisa de Tsunade sorprendió tanto a Anko como a Ibiki.

– Mizukage-dono, no se debería de preocupar por nimiedades, esto igual sucedería sin importar que, mientras exista ese ser despreciable, además no me importaría destruir unos cuantos edificios y es para el bienestar de nuestros queridos jinchurikis. Debemos concentrarnos en aniquilar al demonio que tienta contra la prosperidad que tanto tiempo nuestros ancestros lucharon para obtene...

– ¡¿Me culpan de todo el caos en el mundo? Que irresponsabilidad, no puedo creer que me utilicen de chivo expiatorio, además de mostrarme ese acto tan hipócrita. ES INACEPTABLE, ¿UNA ALDEA A CAMBIO DE UNOS DESPOJOS? JUJUJAJAJAJAJAJA,...,... Bien, ¡Destruiré no solo esta aldea, sino todas las demás HASTA QUE TENGA A MIS BIJUS! – El grito de Madara alertó a todos, en el momento que cambió de plan neutral a ofensivo.

– Ellos son defensores, no tus marionetas. **Son y siempre serán héroes – **gritaron en conjunto Mei y Tsunade, antes de proseguir en su lucha contra Madara. Cerca del lugar de batalla, se encontraba la mano derecha de la actual Hokage, Shizune, que tenía el deseo y querer de ayudar a su maestra, mentora y amiga, aunque no podía, algo, o mejor dicho alguien, se lo impedía y eso no hacía más que aumentar el sentimiento de impotencia que la consumía, al menos podía proteger y curar a los heridos, tanto civiles como shinobis. Mientras curaba un genin que de improvisto se metió en donde no lo llamaron, susurraba el nombre de aquel quien, aunque tenía poco tiempo de conocer, deseaba que nunca lo separaran de él.

– _Utakata..._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Los Jinchurikis, en estos momentos se encontraban dispersados en medio de un bosque virgen, sin dueño aparente. Dos de los nueve, se encontraban recolectando provisiones, mientras que los demás o entrenaban o vagaban, en el segundo termino se encontraba Naruto observando el cielo de la tarde en lo alto de un árbol de no menos cincuenta metro. No había aprendido la lección de ayer. El rubio trataba de despejar sus ideas y comenzar a concentrarse en otras actividades, cuando estaba por dormirse, en la base del árbol comenzó a escuchar un cuchicheo.

– ¡Deberías decirle! NO SEAS TESTARUDO, – ese volumen de voz, no podía confundirlo con el de nadie, Fu estaba entablando una pequeña 'conversación' con Gaara, quien trataba de cubrir su sonrojo con sus rodillas. Naruto observaba con sumo interés el motivo de su plática, los tres eran muy cercanos entre ellos. Apodados por su maestro y Killer Bee, Kodobis, siendo un molesto juego de palabras, no significa nada pero demuestra que aun no lo valoran como adultos,...,. En realidad Naruto sabía que la culpa lo tenía el mismo por continuar con sus bromas, Fu le seguía la corriente y Gaara lo apoyó una vez.

– ¿Y si me dice que no? – Con esa excusa, Naruto se dio cuenta que se trataba de un miembro exento de los Kodobis, Yugito. Ella era igualmente joven con la única diferencia que no era una revoltosa. A lenguas se notaba el interés de Gaara por la rubia de Kumo. La verdad Gaara le iba a preguntar algo al respecto a Naruto siendo él y Roushi los únicos que consiguieron pareja, siendo el rubio el más joven, Han y Fu,... son un caso aparte. Naruto jura y perjura que es verdad sobre los gemidos en las noches, sin embargo la mayoría o no le cree o rehúyen del tema. El punto es que Gaara deseaba un consejo y como no encontró a Naruto buscó a Fu, con la esperanza de un consejo de sus hermanos de la misma edad.

– ¡Que si hombre, de seguro cae rendida a tus pies! La verdad no se a que le temes, – Fu esperaba que el akagami diera el primer paso. Era raro la relación que mantiene con Han, no sabía si Gaara estaba tan desesperado como para preguntarle algo a la pelo-verde. Naruto discretamente bajó del árbol hasta posesionarse cerca del oído izquierdo de la chica insecto.

– Oye Fu, ¿tú y Han son amigos con derecho?, – la pregunta fue rápida, inocente y con el volumen bajo, aunque sorprendió, molestó e irritó a la joven, misma que le inculcó la madre de todas las dolencias. Gaara solo volteó al otro lado para evitar ver una escena un tanto común sin embargo aun demasiado bizarro para él. Después de la discusión y el gruñido de alguien derrotado, Gaara volvió la mirada, para saludar cansadamente a Naruto.

– Si deseabas un consejo, debiste haberme buscado a mí, ¿quién crees que le buscó una novia a Naruto? – En medio de los tres Kodobis, apareció Roushi, siendo recibido por este con un bufido mientras le reverenciaba, el pelirrojo posó su mano en el hombro de Gaara, – no deberías dudar si tus sentimientos son verdaderos.

– ¿Cómo se si son reales mis sentimientos y que Yugito los comprende? – Roushi solo sonrió e invitó a los tres jóvenes que se sentaran al igual que él, debajo de la sombra del gran árbol.

– Conocemos el amor propio, desinteresado en cierta forma en los demás y centrados en nuestro propio beneficio, básico en el sistema de auto-defensa. Odiados y abandonados por la villa en la que nacimos, puedo afirmar que la mayoría, antes de la reunión con Yagura, seguía ese sentimiento primitivo de desconfiar en los demás. Apenas y nos conocimos, comenzamos a bajar nuestras defensas, al encontrar personas que saben de nuestro dolor. Es normal que no entiendan el significado del amor comprometido, siendo ese sentimiento que buscas Gaara, – esta vez concentró su mirada en Gaara, que prestaba más atención de la debida, – No es lo mismo el amarse que amar.

– Y ¿Por qué no es lo mismo? – Fu demostraba inconscientemente el punto de Roushi y es que desconocían como tratar socialmente a los demás, sin tener entre medio el beneficio y la obligación.

– No es nada complicado pero si difícil de implementar, el amarse implica egoísmo, buscas sentirte bien contigo mismo, amar es sentir bien a los demás. Uno es paciente y bondadoso al escuchar aquel a quien deseamos no abandonar, pero no es envidioso ni se comporta con rudeza, respetando sus principios y limitaciones. Lo primordial es tener algo en común, y comprender los sentimientos de uno y uno mismo, con la auto-estima tan alto como se debe. Uno se siente capaz de sobrellevar cualquier dificultad, si está al lado de él o ella. Naruto apenas lo está experimentando, – todos podían observar el sonrojo del nombrado, causando una pequeña risa en Fu y media sonrisa en Gaara, – cada quien

Debería ser honesto con su corazón y dejar que este último hable.

– ¿Dis..cul..pe? – Ahora era el turno de Naruto en reírse del sonrojo de sus hermanos.

– Solo digo que los apoyo, en todo lo que hagan, no dudo de tu criterio de escoger a Yugito, sino que lo acepto como algo que fue inevitable, ya que ustedes comparte muchas cosas en común de lo que imaginan, y Fu... te deseo lo mejor, – claro que no deseaba tener nietos muy pronto y con un caso severo de misantropía, queriendo evitar un escalofrío en su espalda, dejó de pensar en ello, aunque sí Han era feliz, ¿quién era él para evitar su felicidad?

– Gracias Roushi-san, eso me ha ayudado, – Gaara sonreía levemente, ya había comenzado a ganar confianza en sí mismo, Fu sonreía igualmente, aun si la conversación no era para ella, le sirvió para despejar dudas. A pesar que estaban teniendo un momento de comunión, fue interrumpido por el instinto asesino de Utakata. Los jinchurikis se movilizaron en dirección al origen de la señal, mientras Yugito, la protagonista de los suspiros de Gaara, le preguntaba por qué avisó con tanto apuro a los demás.

– Están atacando a Konoha, – la seguridad de sus palabras le aseguraban credibilidad ante todos sus hermanos. Utakata no podía explicar su presentimiento, aunque posiblemente se debiera al Rokubi, algún tipo de sexto sentido le estaba advirtiendo del peligro que estaba pasando Shizune, además de Konoha. Yagura no creía en las supersticiones, más la creciente preocupación de su hermano le indicaba que no era ningún juego, al menos debería de cerciorarse primero.

– ¡Fu! Utiliza al Nanabi y expande el rango de tu habilidad sensorial, – sin perder tiempo, la pelo-verde obedeció la orden de su líder. Liberando cuatro colas de las siete colas del Nanabi, sin pasar al modo biju, comenzó a explorar los confines del horizonte y pasando las montañas pudo 'verlo,' sentía...

– ¡MALDITOS SEAN! HAY UNA GRAN CONCENTRACIÓN DE CHAKRA EN KONOHA, ¡No hay duda, son...!

– **¡Akatsuki! **– Naruto se exasperó inmediatamente, liberando ocho colas del Kyubi y antes que diera dos pasos, fue detenido por su maestro, Han y Killer Bee, esta vez el rubio se lo pensó antes de enojarse.

– Esto ya se ha salido de control, lo que tratábamos de evitar ha empezado a suceder, ¿qué haremos Yagura-sama? – Roushi era de los pocos que mantenía la calma en situaciones extremas. Fu entendía el motivo de Naruto en apresurarse al ir en batalla, por lo que le daría una mano, por ahora.

– ¡Pues tengo una idea! – gritó la morena mientras dejaba en el suelo su enorme pergamino rojo y se acercaban los demás a escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En algún laboratorio escondido de Orochimaru se encontraba un grupo muy singular, cada quien con sus peculiaridades, mismos que hacían la casi nula compatibilidad como equipo. Los pasillos aclamaban silencio, al no haber más que cuatro sujetos en total reposo, aunque la tranquilidad solo duró unos segundos y no se trataba de otro pleito.

– ¡SASUKE-KUN! – El grito altanero venía, como era de esperar, de una pelirroja de cuatro ojos. Karin detiene su avance al llegar frente del shinobi azabache y mirada fría, el nombrado solamente la veía de reojo al creer que sería otra actuación de sus tonterías, aunque percibió que era algo más. La pelirroja empezaba a temblar de miedo.

– ¿Qué sucede perra? – Suigetsu, aunque no tenía nada que ver con su carácter, sonó serio, sin embargo no viene de más insultar a su compañera.

– ¡ESCUCHEN! En... En KONO...HA, hay... Hay demasiado chakra, no... No...Se... Explicarlo, una gran CONCENTRACIÓN de chakra, muchas... personas,... – la única mujer del grupo decía incoherencias al tratar de avisar a su equipo de algo que ni ella podía compartir, de todos modos las últimas palabras de su pequeño monologo le interesaron a demencia a Sasuke. – Akatsuki, ... hay alguien, que tiene ...chakra similar al tuyo.

– ¡Itachi! – De inmediato invocó a una enorme águila, todo suponían que significaba el apuro del azabache, irían a Konoha en este mismo instante. Karin no se refería al hermano de Sasuke, sino a Madara Uchiha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– Verán este pergamino no es solo de adorno, guardo cualquier cosa en ella, tanto manipulaciones elementales raras como los es Shouton o Meiton, además de contener jutsus de clanes ya extintos, lo llamo Fuuzetsu, a parte del sello que me dio el Sannin, tiene otra función, a cada lugar en el que voy, dejo una marca, Fuuzetsu me permite teletransportarme a cualquier lugar marcado por mí.

– ¿Entonces cuando peleamos la primera vez... ibas a escapar? – Por la interrupción, Naruto se ganó un golpe proveniente de Fuu y Han, este por gusto.

– No, con esto podría sellarte como a un objeto y hacer... ciertas cosillas – la pequeña sonrisa causó un enorme escalofríos en cada uno de los presentes, claro exceptuando a alguien, – pero ese no es el punto, sino que marque a Konoha, podemos llegar en menos de un parpadeo, ya que mi pergamino fue diseñado para superar al Jutsu del Yondaime Hokage, además puedo aplicar un sello en los demás para regresar a salvo, – Fu estaba orgullosa de su trabajo, y como no estarlo, si era un plan sencillo y brillante, un modesto abrazo de parte de Han desarmó a la mujer en cuestión de segundos, todos decidieron ignorar el efecto de vapor en las orejas de la morena.

– ¡BIEN! En marcha, – Utakata en cada momento los nervios lo estaban matando aunque tuvo que abandonar sus esperanzas al ver como negaba Fu.

– Ese es el inconveniente, puedo fácilmente ir y venir a cualquier lado, pero si tengo que enviar a externos, solo puedo a tres y total tengo que estar completamente concentrada para que el Jutsu funcione correctamente, – ya parecía demasiado perfecto para ser real, solo podían enviar a tres jinchurikis, lo bueno que podían regresar por si algo sucedía.

– Propongo que Yugito y Naruto vengan conmigo, – Utakata sentía que le daría un vuelco en su corazón si seguía esperando, aunque externamente se mantenía lo más estoico posible. Yagura reflexionaba su elección, Yugito es experta en sigilo y espionaje, lo desconcertante era ¿por qué escogerse a sí mismo y a Naruto? A parte que el rubio tenía motivos para ser devuelto a su aldea nativa, no había una razón ferviente de que ayudaría en la misión y su subordinado de Kiri, no ofrecía ninguna especialidad, aunque no le importó por el momento los detalles.

– De acuerdo, ¡Fu! Prepárate, al igual que ustedes. – En unos minutos estaban más que listos los responsables de la segunda misión en contra de Akatsuki.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En Konoha, poco a poco se convertía en ruinas, era incluso peor que cuando Orochimaru invadió la villa, los clones de Hidan y Konan habían sido vencidos con el precio de varios shinobis, entre ellos genins y chunins que trataban de ayudar. Por otro lado Kakuzu se mantenía en pie, con dos de sus corazones destruidos. Kisame e Itachi seguían jugando con sus adversarios, Pain no parecía cansado y Deidara, que ya estaba a punto de quedarse sin chakra, utilizaría el C0 para terminar con esta 'molesta batalla.' En medio del ejército de marionetas de 'Sasori' se encontraba Madara sin algún rasguño aparente.

Lo peor de todo es que los shinobis estaban tanto decaídos moralmente, como agotados. Los Kages seguían en pie, sin contar a Baki que estaba en las últimas. Tsunade no estaba en la mejor de las condiciones, había utilizado Infuin para prevenir el Shinra Tensei de Pain. Jiraiya se encontraba herido en casi su totalidad de su cuerpo ya gastado, estaba cargando al inconsciente de Kakashi, mismo que se excedió al usar el Mangekyou Sharingan.

A y Onoki, estaban al borde del colapso, al tener que auxiliar a Tsunade y Mei en su lucha contra Madara, dejando a Kakuzu muerto, aunque realmente no lo estaba. En resumen, toda Konoha había perdido las esperanzas al ver caer a los mejores shinobis y ver morir a un tercio de la población, sin mediar si era civil o militar. Estaban cansados de vivir este momento.

– Veo que han durado más de lo previsto,... ¡Itachi, ahora! – a la orden del líder, el nombrado invocó al Susano, un guerrero monstruoso, sin embargo aun no acababa para los de Konoha, su mano derecha de inmediato se transformo en una espada que fue imbuida con fuego de Amaterasu. Estaba por cortar a Tsunade de un tajo, ya que era la única que apenas podía moverse, sin embargo A evito una catástrofe a costa de su brazo derecho, dándole tiempo suficiente a Darui y Anko para sacar de la batalla a Tsunade. El Raikage había perdido un miembro de su cuerpo para salvar a otra aldea.

– **¡RAIKAGE-SAMA! **– Exclamaron tanto los de Kumo como los de Konoha, A sonreía por la ironía, pidió ayuda de una medic-nin, Shizune fue quien acudió a su llamado.

– Esto no es una batalla perdida, mi hermano está siendo perseguido ¡por eso no me importa perder cuantos miembros pueda, CON TAL DE SALVAR A MI FAMILIA! – La motivación solo cautivo a algunos y tres Kages más, Shizune era apenas una extraña en el mundo oculto de los jinchurikis, aunque comprendía el dolor que estaban pasando ellos y ver que hay gente que los apoyaba, por lo menos se dignó a sonreír delante de un Kage. No duró su felicidad, Itachi estaba por repetir su estocada, varios shinobis se lanzaron al ataque con jutsus elementales, y cuando creyeron que iban a ganar, el moreno Uchiha saca a relucir un mejor defensa, el Espejo de Yata. Parecía que Shizune moriría sin remedio, Tsunade sentía el venenoso sentimiento de impotencia al ver de primera mano como mataría a su alumna y ser más querida, además de Naruto. Todos estaban expectantes al ya no poder hacer nada, por eso no notaron una pequeña explosión a espaldas suyas. La presión del aire aumentó en menos de unos pequeños mili-segundos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lejos de Konoha apenas unos cuantos kilómetros, en el aire se podía observar a enormes águilas que estaban siendo montadas por extraños y sospechosos personajes.

– ¿Qué haremos cuando lleguemos a Konoha, Sasuke? – Suigetsu, a pesar que se estaba divirtiendo solo por montar un ave súper-desarrollada, su pregunta se debía que se estaban movilizando más pronto de lo que se supone que sería. Juugo solo veía a los dos guerreros hablar sin ningún interés aparente, mientras Karin mantenía su miedo bien disimulado.

– No me gusta repetir, este equipo está formado para acabar con Itachi, y si alguien se nos entromete, lo mataremos igual, – la mirada del Uchiha estaba impregnada de puro odio y rencor, y con su Sharingan activado resaltaba aun más su desesperación por aniquilar al ser que lo mandó al infierno, conocido como soledad. Suigetsu no le importaba nada más que conseguir las gatanas de Kiri, Juugo asintió dándole razón al moreno. Karin seguían inmersa en sus pensamientos, dándose valor para poder enfrentarse a ese horripilante y asqueroso chakra, que aun alejados, se podía sentir.

– ¡Más y más chakra demoníaco sigue llegando! ¡¿Qué diablos está sucediendo en Konoha? – La villa más poderosa de las cinco naciones elementales, estaba mostrándose al pasar unas montañas divisoras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– Hyoton: Hyouga burou

– Hikori: Yoru no bakuhatsu

– Enton: Shoukyaku ro

Tres jutsus desconocidos estaban haciendo retroceder a Susano, quien a su vez no podía repelerlo con el Espejo de Yata, tres sombras acababan de salvar tanto al Raikage como a la medic-nin de Shizune. Nadie sabía de antemano de quienes se trataba, solo tres personas, entre ellas la rescatada.

– Shizune, tiempo sin vernos, – Utakata seguía vistiendo su tradicional y cómoda yukata azul con bordes y cinturón anaranjados, lágrimas en los ojos mostraba la mujer, dando gracia a los cielos por que habían escuchado sus plegarias.

– ¿No crees que debería de saludar a tu novia Naruto? ¿Quién asegura que tendremos otra oportunidad suficiente para volverlos a ver? – Yugito estaba al lado de Naruto que mostraba una gabardina roja con llamas negras. El rubio estaba observando a Hinata, Yugito comprendía lo que significaba su mirada, vestía la misma gabardina violeta que cubría por completo su cuerpo, igual que el otro rubio, con la excepción que se podía observar pequeñas llamas purpuras, en un tono oscuro, sin embargo apenas visible.

– ¡No! Debemos de encargarnos de este problema pronto, no te olvides la advertencia de Yagura-sama, Yugito, implementa el plan que acordamos, – sin perder tiempo, la nombrada forma una columna de fuego un tanto oscuro, como negro, para alertar a todos los que estaban cerca. Los jinchurikis entran en escena.

Todos los aldeanos que estaban escondidos, bajo tierra o en estrechas ruinas pudieron sentir el instinto asesino del Kyubi, Rokubi y del Nibi, era incluso peor que hace catorce años. Se podía escuchar sollozos silenciosos y llantos desesperados, al creer que era su fin, más algunos 'valiente' se atrevieron a ver qué era lo que en verdad estaba sucediendo, tanto los escondidos como los que estaban en el refugio, observaban la batalla que se estaba dando en el centro de la derruida villa.

– Fufu, que interesante, ¿es qué han venido a rendirse por su propia voluntad? – Dando una señal irreconocible, Sasori envió las restantes marionetas, Deidara estaba listo para usar el C0 y Kisame estaba preparando el Jutsu misil tiburón gigante. Todo hubiera salido según lo planeado, sin embargo,...

– **JAMÁS, **– afirmaron los tres despojados del mundo, Akatsuki no contaba la información suficiente para confirmar que si podían utilizar completamente el chakra del biju en su interior, y por la columna de fuego que cubría su campo de visión no pudieron observar como ellos pasaban a la fase uno de su transformación a biju. Utakata atravesó a Kisame con una espada de hielo que formó en su brazo derecho, congelándolo de adentro hacia afuera, en un instante destruyó el clon de Zetsu. Yugito, con un salvajismo comparable con el modo de cazar de un jaguar, atravesó el pecho de Deidara, antes de que utilizara su Jutsu definitivo, haciéndolo arder dentro de sí. Naruto creó cientos de clones, cada uno con un Odama rasengan en cada mano, que fueron a destruir tanto las marionetas como a su manipulador.

– ¡Utakata no perdamos tiempo! – Naruto se posicionó al lado del galante, al evitar el sablazo del Susano, Yugito estaba movilizando la torre de fuego, para cubrirlos del Amaterasu, además de servir como distracción, y pasar a la fase dos de su transformación. Los demás observaban con miedo como la piel de los guerreros se desintegraba y tomaba una forma espantosa y esqueletos de su animal representativo tomaban lugar como defensa a espaldas de ellos.

– **Jinchuriki Form Phase Two **– de inmediato, Yugito abandonó su posición para cubrir a los heridos en una cúpula de fuego, mientras los hombres bestias salían a limpiar el desorden.

– ¡Médicos AHORA! – El rugido descomunal de la rubia despertó a los demás de su ensoñación. A pesar que no les gustaba la forma en la que estaba, dándoles mala espina, no tenían de otra más que obedecer. Sentándose en modo de meditación para mantener la barrera protectora, mando al cielo una plegaría, – _no dejen que los mate, idiotas._

– ¿Planean derrotarme? ¡¿UNOS CRÍOS? ¡No tienten a la suerte! – Madara lucía confiado, Naruto a eso le daba un mal presentimiento, ya que según reportes él no actuaba con egocentrismo. Algo debía de darle la confianza suficiente como para enfrentarse el solo a tres jinchurikis. El rubio miraba de reojo a Utakata, que entendió el mensaje, a cada segundo aumentaba el chakra maligno en los dos.

**Jiyuu no toushi= **Guerreros por la libertad

**Youso taihou= **Cañón elemental

**Kugutsu no jutsu: kurohari Senhon**= Técnica del marionetista: miles de agujas negras

**Bupposo Sanbo Kyuhai**= Doctrina mística de buda: vacío de destrucción de los tres tesoros

**Souryuu Kaminari**= Dragones gemelos relámpago

**Senjikizame= **Mil tiburones hambrientos

**Kodobis**= (Este si, mi juego de palabras) Kodomo, niños y Chibi, enano.

**Shouton=** Elemento cristal

**Meiton**= Elemento oscuridad

**Fuuzetsu=** Sello absoluto

**Infuin**= Sello yin

**Hyoton: Hyouga burou**= Elemento hielo: golpe glaciar

**Enton: Shoukyaku ro**= Elemento incendio: incinerador

**Hikori: Yoru no bakuhatsu**= Fuego azul: ráfaga nocturna


	11. batallla bestial

**Capitulo 9: Hanketsu**

– Naruto… – Hinata aun no estaba acostumbrada a ver esta clase de demostración de poder, se sentía desprotegida e impotente, sin embargo confiaba en Naruto y no le temía aunque ese sentimiento no era compartido con sus amigos que empezaban a dudar de su amigo. El miedo que resguardaban con cautela se mostraba ahora que sentía el poder maligno de los jinchurikis.

– No entiendo nada, ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo? – La primera víctima de la histeria fue Kiba, los demás estaban en el camino correcto de seguirle o abandonar el campo de batalla y algunos de sus compañeros en armas heridos, aunque fue Hinata la quien aminoró la frustración creciente.

– Naruto-kun ha venido para ayudarnos, el no dañaría a ninguno de sus amigos, debemos confiar en él – después de terminar de explicar la situación, fue a ayudar a los heridos y transportarlos a un sitio seguro, algunos seguían con sus duda, de todos modos no podían hacer nada más así que se dispusieron a tomar ejemplo de la Hyuga. En la lejanía Yugito admiraba la valentía de la joven.

– _Maldito-niisan, te ganaste el premio gordo_ – aun con la sonrisa de la Segunda, estaba atenta tanto a su alrededor como en la batalla que se libraría frete de ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los clones de Pain, Kakuzu e Itachi estaban a la espera de cualquier movimiento que observaran en los Jinchurikis, sin importar si fuera pasivo. Madara esperaba que atacaran para demostrar que no eran nadie contra él.

– **Mhm, Naruto…** – Utakata se sorprendió por el cambio de voz a una más rasposa y gutural aunque lo sobrellevó de inmediato y se concentró en la situación. El llevaba como un exoesqueleto algo raro, ya que se suponen que las babosas son invertebrados, un casco, más bien un yelmo con aperturas solo para los ojos, mismos que se fijaban en su hermano. Naruto al percibir su mirada volteó a verlo –** ¿no tienes un movimiento sorpresa que te haya enseñado Roushi-san?**

– **¡Claro dattebayo!… ENTON: RASEN TAIYOU **– en vez de concentrarse en crear un rasengan de la forma tradicional, se lanzó al ataque, mientras abría lo que ahora era un hocico. Sorprendentemente, se formaba una bola de fuego aunque se podía apreciar que giraba sobre sí mismo, su color era lo más desconcertante siendo este anaranjado. Roushi le había enseñado el secreto de los kekkei genkai de elementos avanzados, siendo solo genéticos, sin embargo Orochimaru demostró que podían ser inculcados a cierto reducido número de personas, un ejemplo Yamato, por lo que un Bijuu puede fácilmente romper esas limitaciones y así Naruto combina chakra de fuego y viento, para intensificar el ataque.

– ¡Shinra Tensei! – El rugido de Pain descolocó a Naruto por la pronta reacción, no por nada son shinobis de rango S. Una onda expansiva chocó contra Naruto, consecuentemente lanzó el Rasengan elemental. Pain presintió una catástrofe, por lo que mandó al cielo el ataque del rubio jinchuriki, mismo que causó una gigantesca explosión. Madara en todo momento no apartó de vista a Naruto, analizando con cuidado su jutsu observó que este mismo tenía imbuido chakra del Kyubi además que la rotación de la esfera de fuego le otorgaba más fuerza y aire, alimentándolo constantemente, y sin que el chakra del creador lo límite puede crecer en proporciones exponenciales y explotar por la inestabilidad, en verdad era un Sol en miniatura como su nombre decía. El Uchiha jamás imaginó ver el nacimiento de un elemento avanzado que, al parecer, solo un jinchuriki del Kyubi puede hacer.

– **¡Pudiste moverte! **– La voz de Utakata resonó en todo el campo, que quedó en silencio debido al asombro de la explosión, de pronto Madara, se transporta a otro lugar debido a que sus instintos le advirtieron de un próximo ataque. Espejos de hielo rodeaban a los clones, sin oportunidad de contraataque, fuego anaranjado salió disparado de todos los espejos, dando otro espectáculo de exorbitante.

– _En serio, nada mal,_ – Madara se guardaba las adulaciones para sí mismo, era raro de él mostrar interés en alguien, de todos modos, recaerían muertos en unos instantes, esos eran los pensamientos que surcaban en el ancestral guerrero. Después que las detonaciones causadas por el raro fuego de Naruto cesaran, solo quedaban en pie Pain e Itachi, el primero por el Shinra tensei y el segundo por el Susano, – _eso momento que me una a la diversión._

El cansancio de Naruto era muy notorio, los niveles de su chakra deben de estar al borde del límite, aunque nada grave, por ahora. El elemento incendio, o mejor dicho infierno, debe de ser una gran desgaste, aunque sacrifiquen tiempo por poder, eso no debería de importar ya que los efectivos de Akatsuki poco a poco disminuyen y es que uno de ellos fue carbonizado al instante. Naruto nuevamente se enmarcó al combate, impulsándose usando sus colas como apoyo para llegar con Itachi, quien sin perder tiempo, invoca nuevamente al Susano. En un primer plano, el rubio esquiva todas las estocadas que le manda el Uchiha gracias a las extremidades del exoesqueleto del Kyubi, además también servía como armadura.

Utakata, al ver que Pain iba intervenir, le enfrenta. Si no fuera que tuvo largas horas de duro entrenamiento con Roushi, jamás hubiera entendido las técnicas del Camino Deva, por ello manipulando libremente el elemento hielo, podía hacer retroceder a Pain mientras encontraba una forma para neutralizar sus ataques.

– _Maldición, no tiene ningún punto débil, es el más fuerte con quien me he enfrentado hasta ahora _– aun si haber utilizados todas las habilidades que tenía guardadas, sabía de antemano que si continuaba a este ritmo, perdería y por consecuencia todos morirían. Sus pensamientos se cortaron al sentir un escalofrío a espaldas – ¡**Hyouton: Akuma no tanken!**

Del cielo surgen varias estacas que perforan el cuerpo del intruso que se atrevió a entrar en su rango de acción. Utakata al voltear para ver mejor al desafortunado combatiente, se sorprende a Madara, más aun cuando notó que ni se había inmutado por la repentina ofensiva, el Jinchuriki del Rokubi entendió de inmediato lo que significaba entrar al tablero del juego, Madara había dejado de jugar. Por fin entendió de qué servía toda esta actuación, era para cansarlos y al parecer estaba a punto de lograrlo.

– **¡Hyouton: Nadare!** – Aprovechando que Madara estaba 'atrapado,' se enfrenta por última vez a Pain, esta vez una fina capa de hielo circundaba a su alrededor, para conglomerarse en su puño derecho. Aumentando su velocidad por medio de chakra y usando su armadura para incrementar el daño y ya estando a punto de golpear al Camino Deva, exclama una vez más – **Saishuu Teki na Yuki.**

– ¡SHINRA TE…! – Todo fue en menos de un segundo, casi contando milisegundos, el hielo que reunió Utakata lo utilizó como estacas que se incrustaron en el cuerpo del enemigo además que estas se expandieron una vez dentro del cuerpo del objetivo, causando así una implosión, destruyendo al clon inmediatamente. El Sexto no tenía tiempo que perder para reponerse del cansancio, Madara estaba por atacarlo con bolas de fuego, por lo que utilizando sus colas como potenciador, levanta un muro de hielo que al menos evita sus ataques aunque no resistirá por mucho tiempo.

– Veo que era verdad, dominan completamente a sus Bijuus, y si ustedes pueden lo más probable que los demás también lo imiten. JujujuJAJAJAJA, NO IMPORTA SI AHORA SON MÁS BIJUUS QUE HUMANOS, LOS DERROTARÉ Y ¡UTILIZARÉ COMO A MI ME PLAZCA! – Era una locura desbordante lo que podía sentirse como ambiente. Naruto escuchó lo que dijo, por lo que de un momento a otro estaba creando dos oodama rasengan para poder atravesar la defensa absoluta de Itachi y así poder ayudar a su hermano en problemas.

– _**¡Humano debería de encargar primero del enmascarado o¡ ¡¿¡ES QUÉ NO TE HAS DADO CUENTA!**_ – La desesperación, enojo y otras fuertes emociones recorrían la mente del rubio protagónico, por lo que Naruto se desconcertó.

– _¿Puedo… saber cuál es la razón? _– Que Naruto tenga control libre del chakra del Kyubi, hacía que este no cooperara con pequeños concejos como veía en algunos de sus hermanos, sin embargo que le esté dirigiendo la palabra después de mucho tiempo es algo a que tomar en cuenta.

– _**Imbécil, es Madara Uchiha, Más obvio no puede ser **_– Rápidamente, los pensamientos y recuerdos llenan a Naruto de imágenes, tanto definidos por lo que escuchó de Yagura-sama, como de aquellos quienes tuvieron contacto con él así como los reportes que afirmaban que Madara era el verdadero líder del nefasto grupo criminal. Madara Uchiha es el responsable de la muerte de sus padres.

Sin previo aviso, una gran cantidad de brazos, formados de chakra puro, rojizo con tonalidades negras, salieron del suelo, la mayoría tenía como objetivo pulverizar a Madara. El veterano guerrero con dificultad esquivaba las arremetidas, ya que están venían en todas las direcciones posibles, Itachi se valía con el espejo de Yata, por lo que hacía retroceder los ataques del rubio. Una vez que calmó su tempestuosa ira, que casi lo consume, decidió poner fin a esta batalla sin sentido, lanzándose directamente a Madara, mientras mantenía dos colas enterradas en el suelo que eran las portadoras de los brazos extras, Naruto comenzó a expulsar bolas de fuego anaranjado. Madara utilizaba su jutsu de espacio-tiempo para prevenir un roce con tales ataques, no sabía qué efecto tendrían en él si lo atravesaban, y ni mucho menos haría una prueba. Utakata se unió al combate, usando los mismos métodos de Naruto, usar extremidades extras para atrapar al Uchiha.

– ¡Mhp! ¡ZETSU! – De pronto, una gran cantidad de clones de Zetsu blancos invadieron el campo de batalla, aunque había una notable diferencia, esta vez no tomaron forma de un miembro de Akatsuki, sino que se dispusieron a rodear a los Jinchurikis, para poder derribarlos lo más pronto posible. Cuando Naruto y Utakata trataban de aniquilarlos, notaron que con cada rozamiento, parte de su chakra era drenado.

– **¡Naruto, ¿ya te distes cuenta? **– Utakata cambió de estrategia una vez que su teoría fuera compartida, creando estacas de hielo mediante sus colas para atacar y mantener a los clones alejados de ellos, aunque no funcionaba, ni menos cuando los atravesaban.

– **A este punto, puede que tengamos que salir del modo Bijuu o completar la transformación**, – puede que uno pensare que el robarles chakra no era un problema ya que las bestias con colas tiene de sobra, sin embargo el asunto se refiere a mantener la fase dos de la transformación, ya que debían de poner su propio chakra en juego, para así prevenir que el instinto salvaje que viene impregnado por naturaleza en el chakra de un bijuu los influya y se apoderé del control de su cuerpo. Para tenerlo claro, los bijuus no tienen nada que ver, sino que el chakra de uno mantiene su instinto intacto. –** ¡Además se regeneran! ¡Utakata, si no te gusta la idea de convertirnos en Bijuu, mejor usemos la Bijuudama! Es la única forma de acabar de inmediato toda esta guerra sin sentido.**

– **¡¿Qué? ¡****¿¡Estás loco!**** ¡Destruiríamos la mitad de la aldea! ¡TU ALDEA!** – Poco a poco eran acorralados por los clones, mientras sentían como perdían el control de su voluntad y acciones.

– **¿Tenemos otras opciones? Además Konoha no es tan materialista como crees, **– de improvisto fuego azul colisionó contra varios clones, apareció, arrogante y majestuosamente, como gata persa, el Nibi en su versión miniatura. Agitando sus dos colas, el gato demonio lanza una llamarada de alta intensidad, rematando a los clone que sobrevivieron y trataban de regenerarse, ahora que son cenizas no necesitaban preocuparse por nimiedades. – **¡YUGITO! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?** – Yugito esperaba un agradecimiento o por lo menos un asentimiento a favor de su ayuda, no un rugido espantoso por parte del Zorro. La única mujer del grupo de rescate vuelve a su forma humana, enojada. A diferencia de la nombrada, que no se sentía amenazada ni intimidada por la apariencia y tono de voz del Uzumaki, se acercaba para así darle el golpe de gracia que se merecía por su desconsideración.

– ¡¿Qué hago aquí? ¿QUÉ HAGO AQUÍ?, ¡PUES, SALVAR TU PELLEJO! **HIKORI: NEKOMATA NO MAI – **varias columnas de fuego azul se levantan alrededor de los clones restantes. Naruto y Utakata suspiran por el carácter de su hermana, entonces empiezan a desactivar su forma bijuu para así volver a la humana. Yugito gruñó ante tales acciones, chocando sus palmas hizo que las llamas consumieran de inmediato a los clones, aunque muchos se escaparon y otros seguían surgiendo, – ¡Esas 'cosas,' no pueden ser dañadas por simples ataques físicos! Utakata deberías de usar tus burbujas, Naruto tus jutsus Katon y si puedes, el Enton. No debemos sobre-esforzarnos.

– ¡HAI ANEGO! – rugieron los dos hombres del grupo seriamente, sin embargo Yugito suspiraba sin saber qué hacer, ya que por una parte puede significar que se están burlando de ella. Sin esperar demasiado, se dispusieron a eliminar a los clones, Madara había salido nuevamente a observar, sabía de antemano, que este asalto sería un fracaso sin todos los miembros originales de Akatsuki, aunque podía recopilar información mientras realizaba una 'limpia' en toda Konoha. Matando dos pájaros de un tiro.

– Shabondama no ninjutsu: Ku Bakuhatsu awa – las burbujas que creaba Utakata encerraban a los clones para después hacerlos explotar, la maestría que tenía este exshinobi de Kiri daba a entender que ya había sido amaestrado en el arte de la guerra.

– Hikori: Shoukyaku ro – de los brazos de la rubia apareció el tan conocido fuego azul de la Nekomata con la variante que tomaron la forma de unas garras. Con su agilidad y flexibilidad además de su increíble velocidad, atravesaba a varios clones, en el pecho, dejando que el fuego los consumiera de adentro hacia afuera, algunos incluso estallaron por la gran cantidad de fuego en su interior.

– ¡Enton: Endan! – Varias bolas de fuego anaranjado cremaban vivo a los clones, Naruto entendió que era una forma más fácil de eliminar las molestias, por lo que se dispuso a utilizar clones de sombra para que sea más rápido en terminar esta escaramuza, mientras que un grupo de Narutos se dispusieron a derrotar a uno de los Akatsukis que quedaban con un Oodama Rasengan en cada mano. El Naruto original estaba fuera del alcance de los enfrentamientos, tratando de analizar y encontrar una forma más eficaz de acabar con todo esto, viendo como el espejo de Yata seguía sin ceder, como las leyendas contaban, sin embargo sus instintos le advirtieron de un ataque a traición, al esquivar dicho ataque, pudo observar fuego negro, – _Amaterasu…_, ¡Madara!

– Eres el primero que me impacienta, eso es algo que reconocer, – la voz sonaba a espaldas del rubio, sin esperar más, accedió a la primera cola para darle una estocada ya que estaba en el lugar apropiado, sin embargo no contó que Madara era más rápido y utilizando su jutsu predilecto de tiempo-espacio, reapareció en frente de Naruto para darle un golpe centrado, cargado de fuego negro, mandando al joven rubio al otro lado del campo de batalla, – eres bueno, pero no lo suficiente.

– ¡NARUTO! – Gritaron tanto sus conocidos como sus hermanos, los Zetsus no los dejaban descansar. De los escombros donde se supone que aterrizó el rubio, salió una garra gigantesca de un Zorro, imbuido de chakra rojo como la sangre, Madara apenas y tuvo la oportunidad de esquivar dicho ataque. A espaldas del enmascarado aparece Naruto con un Rasengan más grande de lo normal.

– **¡Enton: Rasengan! **– Madara nuevamente lo esquiva saltando al aire sin embargo se da cuenta que solo era un bushin, y el original estaba debajo de él, sin oportunidad de esquivarlo al ser demasiado tarde, entró al rango de la explosión del pequeño sol. – **Mi maestro golpea más duro que tu **– después que el humo se había esparcido completamente, todos se sorprende al notar como el antebrazo izquierdo de Madara había desaparecido, quien por cierto no parecía molestarle. Naruto cada vez perdía noción de su conciencia.

– Puede ser, sin embargo si sigues como estas, te convertirás en lo que más odias y antes de que eso pase, te diré una cosa, aquí y ahora… ¿Quién ha ganado? – La pregunta venía incluida con sorna, todos se sentía que habían olvidado algo imporante y no entendían el punto del Uchiha mayor, sin embargo los tres jinchurikis si entendieron. Su temor y sospechas no eran infundados. – Correcto ¡YO!

– **¡MALDITO!** – Naruto rápidamente accedió a nueve colas y los demás a una, por lo que en menos de un segundo se dispusieron a enfrentarse a Madara con la Bijuudama. Itachi se posesionó enfrente de su líder imbuyendo el fuego de Amaterasu en su espejo Yata para, al menos consumir y 'quemar' algo de la enorme bola de energía que venía de tres direcciones. Naruto ha puesto a sus amigos a prueba si es que piensa que puedan sobrevivir a una descomunal explosión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una joven, pelo largo marrón, ojos azules y un lunar debajo del derecho, saltaba de árbol a árbol con total tranquilidad, como no tenía nada que hacer y un lugar al cual regresar, disponía de todo el tiempo del mundo para realizar todo lo que quisiera o ambicionara, lástima que el destino tenía otros planes. Amaru, la pseudo-jinchuriki tiene un mal presentimiento al notar como el canto de los pájaros se escuchaba a los lejos, como queriendo escapara de una catástrofe, por ello se detiene para analizar su situación.

– … ¿Qué es ese..? – Sin terminar su cuestión, raíces de un color verde brillante, aparecen con la intención de atraparla. Amaru esquiva las primeras arremetidas, sin embargo de repente y sin que lo note, un joven de cabellera negra con mechones verdes aparece y lo golpea en un punto ciego, mandando a la morena en la dirección contraria. Amaru con dificultad se levanta para poder ver mejor a sus atacantes, más su miedo se incrementaba al ver como un sujeto completamente negro salía de lo que era el tronco de un gran árbol, al verlo mejor sentía una especia de chakra extraño además su lado derecho esta como malformado, medio cuerpo era lo único que mostraba. El mismo sujeto que lo atacó se posesionó al lado de… esa 'cosa,' sacando una extraña espada aunque la reconocía después que un rallo de luz se filtrara del techo del bosque, la Saishuuteki na Ekitai Shiito, no podía creerlo, entonces debía ser uno de los espadachines de la niebla sangrienta, sin embargo él no contaba con ninguna de las características descritas en el libro Bingo.

– ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Su mal presentimiento aumentaba, tanto que hasta sudaba frío, y las sonrisas ocultas en la oscuridad no ayudaban en nada.

– ¿Este chico es la solitaria? – Takuya menospreciaba la presencia de Amaru, tanto por ser joven como por no saber que la viene siguiendo desde que salió de las ruinas, en cuanto la nombrada se asustó al escuchar esa pregunta con sorna aunque de pronto todo cobraba sentido.

– _Debe ser un error se suponen que ellos cazan a los verdaderos, ¿qué tengo que ver en todo eso? – _Sus dudas y aumentaban y su confusión acrecía, necesitaba de respuestas ya antes de poder atacar a los forasteros, no tuvo que esperar demasiado ya que el mismo joven respondió una de sus dudas.

– Entonces si lo mato,… ¿podré entra a Akatsuki, padre?

– Más o menos, debes hacer tu solo, no seas un inútil y hazme sentir orgulloso, – Zetsu desaparece nuevamente dejando a los dos completamente solos, Takuya lentamente saca a relucir 'su' espada, viendo como Amaru oculta su mirada con el flequillo de su cabello.

– Tan pronto y rezando, no te preocupes, servirás para una buena causa.

– ¿Entonces eres de Akatsuki? – El susurro ronco de Amaru no hacía más que alimentar el sentimiento sádico del muchacho, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, deformando su rostro lleno de maldad.

– Aun no, pero tú me ayudaras a ser uno del equipo ganador, – un aura purpura empezó a cubrir el cuerpo de la morena, Takuya sonreía a demencia.

– **¿Sabes qué haré contigo?**

– No lo sé, pero de seguro será interesante, ¡no me dejes con la curiosidad y MUESTRAME! – El aire se tornaba espeso y el ambiente caluroso, sin embargo el joven seguía igual de tranquilo, manteniendo en alto su espada y sonrisa.

– Te… mataré, ¡ASÍ DE SIMPLE! – Una nueva amenaza está a punto de salir a la luz, las victimas necias siempre se lanzan a la batalla con el sentimiento de victoria en su interior, aun sabiendas que no lograran nada. El destino de este nuevo inicio depende de los resultados de estas dos batallas independientes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Ninjutsu: Buka no Hyouka; **_Eh aquí soy Froz Min End, disculpen la tardanza, nuestro querido escritor no tiene la culpa, solo me distraje en un simple juego XD (¬,¬), pero bueno, aquí esta una nueva entrega, espero que lo disfruten así como yo lo disfrute leyendo._

**Rasen taiyou=** Espiral solar

**Akuma no tanken=** Daga del demonio

**Nadare=** Avalancha

**Saishuu Teki na Yuki**= Final, nieve

**Nekomata no mai=** Danza del gato demoniaco

**Anego**= Hermana mayor (aunque no se limita a razones biológicas sino también de camaradería)

**Shabondama no ninjutsu: Ku Bakuhatsu awa**= Técnica ninja burbujas de jabón: burbuja explosiva de tinta

**Endan= **Bola de fuego


	12. Lux Eterna

Los Jinchurikis estaban a disposición de lanzar la Bijuudama, toda Konoha estaba expectante de las esferas comprimidas de chakra que mantenían aquellos guerreros, que serían los que dieran la victoria en esta guerrilla así también serán, con toda certeza, los que destruyan toda creación circundante. Madara sabía de antemano que ese disparo no podría ser detenido con el Espejo de Yata, ni con el fuego de Amaterasu. Cuando estaba dispuesto de usar el Izanagi, al último momento, los jinchurikis desaparecieron de la vista, todo fue tan rápido. Yugito y Utakata, aun con su primera fase y accediendo a la primera cola, rodeando su defensa absoluta aparecieron a los lados del clon de Itachi acertándole así un golpe que mandó inclusive al Susano a los escombros que ellos mismos provocaron. Madara se dio cuenta que faltaba el rubio, sin embargo fue demasiado tarde para él. Naruto emergió de un punto ciego con un rasengan en su mano derecha, el Cofundador de Konoha recibió el ataque de lleno.

– **¡¿Creíste qué destruiría mi Aldea Madara? ¡Estabas equivocado**! – Sin tiempo para usar su jutsu predilecto, Madara fue a parar aun más lejos de donde se estrello Itachi, además de con más fuerza que podía comprobarse al notar el radio del cráter que era de medio kilómetro, – _**Estuviste a punto de hacerlo, así que por lo menos merezco un agradecimiento, – **_el Kyubi apenas y mantenía conciencia de sí por el hecho de que Naruto ha estado gastando tanto chakra suyo como del Zorro. En el momento que los Uchihas desaparecieron de la vista del campo de batalla, los tres hermanos se reunieron, fue tan fácil el vencerlos, Naruto sabía que el peligro aun yacía latente, es cierto que llevados por la irá y la locura, estaban por usar la Bijuudama, sin embargo fue gracias a 'Naruto' que tanto Utakata como Yugito recobraron la conciencia de sus actos, estar tanto tiempo en la fase dos acarrea mayor gasto mental y psicológico previsto anteriormente. A pesar que podían devolver con más fluidez los ataques del enemigo al comprender mejor sus estrategias, no era momento de celebrarlo, habían perdido, Yagura-sama estaría decepcionado.

– ¡En verdad lo siento mucho! ¡Fue mi culpa el venir y traerlos a la boca del lobo! – No faltaba mucho para que los ojos de Utakata mostrara sus lágrimas, que tanto perjuró jamás mostrar. Los gritos de su hermano compadecieron sus corazones, Yugito posó su mano en su hombro, dando un silente 'No es culpa de nadie.' Naruto también recibió consuelo de su hermana y es que la rubia sabía que, posiblemente, él fuera el más dolido de los tres, de todos modos no hay nada que se pueda hacer, salvo seguir adelante.

– Ya no importa, ¡No debemos caer en la autocompasión! Tenemos que aprovechar esta oportunidad para detener los planes de Akatsuki ¡Si la cabeza cae, el cuerpo no tendrá la voluntad de moverse! – Las palabras de Yugito estaban llenas de la sabiduría de la experiencia, nuevamente y con la estima en alto, los tres jinchurikis se posicionaron espalda contra espalda, esperando movimiento del enemigo, no se hizo el rogar, – ¡Aquí viene!

Del suelo surge una enorme espada roja, casi tan grande como el edificio del Hokage, esta misma provenía de Itachi. Por su imposible e impresionante diámetro, fue esquivado con demasiada dificultad, recurriendo a la suerte. Los jóvenes guerreros habían usado chakra más de lo previsto y aseguraban que faltaba ya poco tiempo para que no puedan ni mover los parpados. De los escombros, Madara emergió sin inmutarse, no estaba realmente herido, aunque el ataque lo tomó por sorpresa, al igual que los jinchurikis, esta pequeña escaramuza es mucho más de lo que esperaba. Consciente que se enfrentaría contra los Kages, poderosos shinobis, se embaucó al frente de la guerra, y que "inesperadamente" tres de los nueve objetivos principales de Akatsuki aparecieran no lo pudo prevenir, ni que fueran capaces de controlar a su bestia interior. La batalla ha valido la pena. Es obvio el control que tienen los tres jinchurikis presentes con respecto al Bijuu que mantienen encerrados, por lo que sus sospechas no fueron infundadas por los comentarios de Zetsu.

Poniendo más atención pudo corroborar que ninguno provenía de la misma aldea, Yugito de Kumo, Utakata de Kiri y finalmente Naruto de Konoha, por esta afirmación y por el simple camino de la lógica, si ellos están juntos, los demás igual. La información es más valiosa que cualquier Jutsu prohibido, será arrogante más no estúpido, Madara sonreía bajo su máscara, había conseguido información de primera mano, y esta vez estaba preparado, lo bueno es que había encargado a Zetsu para la siguiente fase del plan de emergencia.

Los Jinchurikis descubrieron la trampa intencional e inconsciente de Madara, fue la causa de su desbordamiento emocional. El plan de Yagura era que el enemigo no tuviera conocimiento sobre ellos, para así planear ataques sorpresas a la siempre vulnerable seguridad de la organización criminal, logrando que las probabilidades de victoria aumentaran hasta el cien por ciento, la situación ha cambiado. Ahora sus enemigos saben que dominan a los Bijuus además que están juntos, el asalto de Konoha era una trampa, para atraerlos, por la reacción de Madara, instintivamente sabían que el inmortal guerrero esperaba a uno de los nueve, o por lo menos dos de la misma nación, no tres con nacionalidades diversas. No todo estaba perdido, con solo Naruto, Utakata y Yugito, los jóvenes del grupo, habían desplegado sus fuerzas contra aquellas cosas que tenían tanto la forma como el poder de los originales de Akatsuki, fácilmente, con los nueve juntos no serían capaces de contraatacar. En estos momentos, mientras los jinchurikis evadían con dificultad las estocadas de Itachi, esperaban que los efectivos de Konoha sean renovadas para poner fin a esta locura, además administrarían el tiempo para analizar su situación.

Madara es conocido por su poder, siendo un oponente al que se le debe su respeto, además su liderazgo es entendido por su maestría en el arte de la guerra, que haya vivido en una era de batallas y nacido en un lecho de sangre, su crecimiento fue favorecido por la destrucción que acontecía y era culpable al mismo tiempo, él encontraría una forma para repeler sus defensas, atacar al equipo unido y separar a cada jinchuriki, nadie estaba seguro de cuál sería su jugada, por eso y queriendo evitar una catástrofe mayor, los tres hermanos se concentraron en Madara aun si tenía que ignorar a Itachi.

– Les comento, pierden su tiempo, – la voz de Madara sonaba más confiada que antes, Naruto y Yugito lo localizaron con sus agudos sentidos, el Uchiha se encontraba sentado en lo alto de los escombros que antes serían la torre que alojaba la primera reunión de los cinco Kages. Mostrándose estable e imponente, sin importarle la pérdida de un miembro de su cuerpo, esta lucido, burlándose en silencio de todos aquellos que creen poder vencerlo. Naruto actualmente era menos presuntuoso que antes, sin embargo el rasengan que anteriormente le habían plantado a Madara debió por lo menos desequilíbralo, no mostraba daño alguno más bien parecía que se reponía a cada segundo que pasaba, el rubio maldecía en voz baja como sus ataques no parecían ni hacerle rasguño alguno – ya no necesito perder mi tiempo en esta aldea, tengo lo que necesito.

– ¡¿CREES QUÉ TE DEJARÉ SALIRTE CON LA TUYA? **¡MADARA!** – Ignorando el crujir de sus huesos, el desgarre de sus músculos, entró nuevamente a la fase dos de su transformación aunque sea una cola era demasiado. Sin importarle que su cuerpo se vuelva polvo o desgaste su vida, se lanza al ataque, en el momento que se acercaba para atravesar el corazón de su enemigo, Itachi aparece para cortarle el camino, por la inercia paró en seco su avance, solo para lamentarse profundamente por ello – **¡MALDICIÓN! MALDITA SEAAGRRRRR.**

– Cálmate, no pierdas el control, no importa si Dios mismo está en mi contra, lograré lo que me propuse hace ya mucho tiempo. Falta poco para que todos los Bijuus estén bajo mis manos.

– **¿Por qué? ****¡¿Por qué te gusta causar dolor y sufrimiento a todo el mundo? ¿Qué ganas de todo esto? ¿****Poder? ****¿Es todo lo que buscas? DI ALGO ¡MADARA!**

– Fueron tus ancestros y los míos que causaron todo en primer lugar, solo deseo la unión de todos en uno mismo, por este arduo trabajo, ¿no sería lo indicado el catalogarme como Dios? Konoha ha expandido sus territorios en el pasado basados en guerras, naciones más pequeñas y de nombres olvidados fueron masacrados para que la paz de esta nación florezca, y ahora que uno viene para extender la prosperidad a todo el mundo, ¿me llaman villano? Si hubieran entregado a las Bestias sin alboroto ni embrollos, les juro que ni batalla estallaríamos. Que estúpidas contradicciones, no tengo el poder para negociar con su manera de pensar, sin embargo… Si se me oponen… LES RESISTIRÉ CON TODO LO QUE TENGA.

– **M****e encargaré personalmente de matarte, ¡cuida tu espalda****! yo no seré tan piadoso como LO FUE Shodaime Hokage-sama.**

– Oh, soberbia, madre de todos los pecados y raíz de los vicios más infames, tú y yo no somos tan diferentes, esperaré ansioso el día que te demuestre como la esperanza y fe no existen en este mundo, por ahora adiós, **Jajajajajaja** – la voz de Madara se apagaba hasta desaparecer, ni aun la rápida intervención de Yugito y Utakata pudieron atrapar al Uchiha, aunque se suponía que Akatsuki se había retirado por el momento, el clon de Itachi fue dejado intencionalmente para entretenerlos, Naruto seguía maldiciendo ,sus hermanos aunque igualmente apretaban los dientes en sintonía con la frustración se preocuparon por los efectos secundarios que inducía el chakra del Kyubi en Naruto.

– **¡GRRRRR! – **El rugido del rubio despertaba miedo a todos aquellos que se mantenían en las cercanías, con furia incontrolable se lanzó a destrozar el último clon que quedaba, necesitaba desahogar su fracaso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los halcones que transportaban al equipo Hebi, pudieron pasar inadvertidos las murallas de Konoha, cada miembro del grupo tenían opiniones diferentes al estar de espectadores de la destrucción que aconteció la villa. La más poderosa aldea shinobi había sido acribillada nuevamente, sin embargo a diferencia con lo acontecido con Orochimaru, se podría decir que los daños actuales superaban con creces las del pasado. Suigetsu observaba la situación, poderosos combatientes estaban, o estuvieron, confrontándose, justo como lo explicó Karin, además si estaba Itachi de seguro estará Kisame con Samehada, no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de obtener las más fuerte de las siete de Kiri. Juugo lucia inquieto, no sentía que la locura de su propia maldición le opacara el conocimiento o el razonamiento sino era un mal presentimiento, el lugar desprendía un aura tanto maligna como asquerosa. Karin lucía indiferente ante todo aunque internamente estaba peor, le costaba respirar con normalidad, en el aire podía apreciar demasiado instinto asesino, a pesar que el campo estaba desolado, sin embargo tuvo que darse el valor necesario para prestar atención a su alrededor ya que la batalla aun no había terminado. Todo el equipó Hebi sintió un enorme estallido de chakra, liberando aun más instinto asesino al aire, Karin le rogaba a Sasuke que era mejor la retirada, sin embargo el Uchiha estaba centrado en su hermano, su orgullo y prepotencia no le permitieron activar su Sharingan. No había notado que el chakra de su 'hermano' era totalmente diferente.

– ¡ITACHI! – Sasuke grita tanto por la ira contenida como el asombro de la situación, su 'hermano' voltea a verlo aun siendo atravesado por una mano completamente cubierta de llamas de un color peculiar. Naruto había utilizado Enton para incinerar al clon de adentro hacia fuera, todo en contados milisegundos, para el menor de los Uchihas fue una eternidad. Su venganza no sería completada. – ¡NOOOOOO!

– ¡Sasuke!/SASUKE-KUN/**Sasuke – **Kakashi, Sakura y Naruto reaccionaron de diversas maneras, el primero apenas y acababa de estar completamente consciente, ver al compañero, amigo y hermano otra vez sería algo emotivo y por siempre recordar, la realidad es más cruda que la fantasía. Al momento Yugito y Utakata reconocieron al nuevo intruso, por la exacta descripción de lo que él decía "era" su hermano, más ahora es su enemigo. Los tres jinchurikis volvían a tomar su forma humana, los que no tenían nada que ver con el Uchiha, se apartaron del lugar, necesitaban ver que tanto había madurado el rubio, nuevamente el equipo siete estaba reunido.

Sin dar aviso Sasuke salta del halcón que lo transportaba, mientras el resto del equipo Hebi aterrizaba un poco más alejado. Suigetsu analizaba la situación, viendo detenidamente el lugar, toda Konoha era un caos, casi todo había sido reducido a cenizas, sin rastros de Kisame en ninguna parte, el pelo azul se detuvo a admirar a la Mizukage. La poderosa guerrera estaba herida y siendo atendida, con algo de miedo estaba por dar pérdida la espada Samehada.

– _¡Demonios! Si ella está aquí significa que posiblemente Kisame-sempai haya sido derrotado, – _a su alrededor los shinobis de Konoha renovaban sus fuerza, no importa si el equipo Hebi fuera un tanto especial, los superaban de uno a cien. Juugo había activado parte de su maldición, se notaba estable aunque de todos modos no sería por mucho tiempo, – _debo jugar mis cartas con cuidado._ – Karin había caído arrodillada inmediatamente después que dio un paso adelante, no podía dejar de observar a Naruto, de el provenía el chakra demoniaco además de la mayoría del instinto asesino del lugar, el aire se le hacía pesado y por cada bocanada de aire que daba era un infierno de dolor en su pecho, el chakra de Itachi no se sentía en toda Konoha, Había "muerto."

– _De…bo salir….de aquí o puede…. No… sobreviva_ – Karin anteriormente había observado a Sasuke, un joven temple y estoico más cuando se trataba de su hermano o su venganza contra él, era capaz de hacer cualquier locura por la ira, no podía confiarse mucho de él en ese estado.

– ¡BASTARDO! – Gritó el Uchiha mientras a paso acelerado se lanzaba al rubio, la venganza era la única motivación para seguir viviendo sin importarle que después tenga que saldar cuentas con Akuma-sama. Yugito y Utakata ponían total atención en su hermano, esperando a que reaccionara, sin embargo este seguía con la mirada perdida, en las cenizas del apuñalado cuerpo de 'Itachi.' Kakashi, con esfuerzo se posa al lado de Sakura planeando intervenir en el encuentro, la peli-rosa secaba sus lágrimas que seguían saliendo sin importar nada.

– _Ser líder no se trata de habilidad sino de responsabilidad. No solo se debe ser responsable de tomar buenas decisiones, sino además de las malas,...,... y estar preparado para tomar las peores _– El Uzumaki necesitaba deshacerse de las cadenas que lo obligaban a abandonar sus sueños, recordaba o que Roushi-san le había dicho en su primera pelea contra él. – _**He cumplido con mi promesa, has vuelto ha Konoha **_**– **fue un susurro casi inaudible aunque fue escuchado por Sakura, Kakashi y Sasuke. Lo siguiente que pudieron ver todos efectivos de Konoha y aparte los Kages, que se estaban recuperando de la agresión de Madara, fue como Naruto le ensarta un golpe en la boca del estomago del moreno.

La presión del aire se hacía más insoportable, el instinto aumentaba, todos aquellos que deseaban intervenir el encuentro tenían que pasar primero por las fauces de la bestia. Naruto no deseaba otro fallo, sus hermanos estaban inmunes ante la amenazante atmosfera que emanaba, Sasuke estaba a varios metros de donde se suponía estaba, si el golpe hubiera sido más fuerte capaz y se desmayaba por la falta de aire.

– **Es hora que te trate por lo que has decidido ser, mi mejor amigo. – **Sasuke con dificultad podía levantarse, sus compañeros no tenían la voluntad necesaria para venir a rescatarlo, no esta vez. Sakura y Kakashi estaban en shock, impactados por el cambio de actitud del rubio, ya la peli-rosa no tenía el control sobre sus lágrimas y es que ver a sus amigos luchar como enemigos jurados le dolía el corazón profundamente, aunque el más dolido era Naruto. El rubio no estaba preparado para esto, sin embargo si deseaba continuar sin volver a mirar de nuevo atrás tenía que seguir hasta el final –_ lamentaciones después _– Sasuke se había convertido en un enemigo de la nación al aliarse con Orochimaru, fue su decisión el no tomar la ayuda de sus amigos, el no ser salvado. El Noveno aun consideraba al Uchiha como su mejor y más grande amigo por eso respetará su decisión de tomar el camino del Ninja renegado, y será tratado como tal – _por el bien de Konoha_.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En un bosque virgen y oculto en lo más recóndito de los salvajes paisajes inexplorados, los restantes jinchurikis se encontraban esperando el regreso y reporte de Yugito, Utakata y Naruto, todos en un estado de concentración y total calma, sin embargo había uno que se encontraba ahora mismo indagaba las facetas de su mente. Roushi estaba siendo reprendido por su bestia interior.

– _**No te entiendo, ¿Por qué dejaste que el rubio fuera a Konoha? ¡Si Akatsuki y aun peor Madara se encuentra en estos momentos en la villa, forzará a Naruto a recurrir totalmente al Chakra del Kyubi! ¡Aun no está listo!**_

– _Lo tenía y mantengo en mente, sin embargo Han me ha estado reportando las rutas de Sasuke, por ahora tenemos la confianza de Fu, todas las noches verifica los lugares y personas que frecuenta el Uchiha._

– _**¿Qué tratas de hacer?**_

– _Hay alguien especial acompañando a Sasuke, al parecer es una rastreadora como Fu y tiene más rango de alcance que la jinchuriki. Calculando la distancia y magnitud de la concentración de Chakra demoniaco predije que el equipo "Hebi" se encontraría con el equipo de los "Kodobis."_

–… _**Deseas que se enfrenten, lo dejaste claro pero no el por qué.**_

– _Naruto necesita aprender una lección y deseo verificar si es que ya está listo para poder ver la realidad con sus propios ojos, Sasuke no me interesa, se que Naruto es más fuerte que él, sin importar que el desertor pudiera asimilar a Orochimaru en su interior…_

– _**Hay algo que te preocupa.**_

– _¿Es una pregunta o estás afirmando? – _El mono de cuatro colas tenía en su mirada eterna paciencia, con lo cual no tenía el ya viejo Roushi, por lo que prosiguió con su explicación de su fallo en el 'proyecto.' – _Hay que tener cuidado con al escoger nuestros enemigos ya que uno termina pareciéndose a ellos, Naruto tiene demasiada similitud con Madara, me he dado cuenta en el poco tiempo que he pasado con él._

– _**¿No confías aun en sus capacidades?**_

– _Dudo de sus capacidades, porque el mismo lo hace, aun no explota completamente su potencial,… Solo esperemos que esta vez tome el camino correcto, lo primordial ahora es que se valla deshaciendo de aquellos lazos que lo estorban y perturban._

– _**¿Y si termina por emanciparse de Konoha?**_

– _Que así sea._

– _**Podríamos meternos en una guerra internacional.**_

– _Todo por el bien de nosotros nueve, las naciones elementales, sin contar a los Kages, no nos aceptaran ni aun si evitáramos el fin del mundo, los feudales están más preocupados por el dominio del poder que de su pueblo. El objetivo de todo esto es salvar nuestras cabezas, luego velaremos por la seguridad de nuestra libertad al terminar de derrotar a Akatsuki._

– _**El plan original era el derrotar a la organización y volver a Iwa como si nada, te has encariñado mucho con todos ellos, ¿no te arrepentirás luego de que pase todo?**_

– _No me arrepentí de enamorarme de una 'humana,' gracias a ello tengo un hijo de lo más cordial, el problema con él es que tiene demasiados complejos, lo que estoy haciendo es más fácil que conseguir una novia. Esperemos que Naruto sea lo suficientemente maduro para enfrentarse con su pasado._

– _**¿Necesariamente Sasuke Uchiha debe morir?**_

– _No, solo es un peón más para que Naruto se vuelva más analítico y frio de corazón, en la guerra no se necesitan las emociones, eso se deja después de haberlas ganado, en todo caso es decisión de Naruto que hacer con su 'mejor amigo.'_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Sasuke no se sentía diferente que Sakura o Kakashi, estaba sorprendido, muy dentro de sí esperaba al antiguo ingenuo atolondrado Naruto celebrando, al creer que había regresado, sin embargo viene y lo ataque con la mente fría e intenciones de lastimarlo severamente. Olvidando aquellos sentimiento y emociones que venía a él por causa de la nostalgia, no podía perdonar al rubio, ni aunque posiblemente antes lo considerara como un verdadero hermano, había aniquilado la razón de su existir, el motivo por el cual respiraba y lo peor de todo es que si fue capaz de derrotar a Itachi con una facilidad así de enorme, entonces es más fuerte que el mismo Orochimaru.

Karin se encontraba desmayada, como Shinobi sensor, es sensible a cambios bruscos en el movimiento del chakra y un instinto asesino de un Bijuu fue demasiado para ella, Suigetsu había interrumpido el tremendo golpe que se llevaría la pelirroja al golpear su cabeza contra el suelo. Juugo tenía media transformación en todo su cuerpo, aunque estaba paralizado, su lado asesino no se mostraba ni por asomo, sudor frío recorría cada rincón de su cuerpo, sentía miedo del jinchuriki. Sasuke cegado por la cólera, accedió a la segunda fase del sello maldito, y usando Chidori Nagashi se embarca otra vez al combate, Naruto no lo pensó dos veces, rápidamente crea un Odama Rasengan para contrarrestar el ataque del Ninja renegado.

– ¡**CHIDORI**/**RASENGAN**! – El rugido de ambos fue una advertencia que sus ataques habían colisionado, una gran explosión entró a lugar, las dos técnicas maestras estaban en una lucha por el poder, Sasuke aumentaba más el chakra para ganar terreno más Naruto mantenía el balance del rasengan, como diciendo – _esto no es nada._

La onda de choque de ambas embestidas lanzó a los dos a direcciones opuestas, el Noveno se posesiono en cuatro patas al momento de caer, mientras Sasuke usando sus alas se mantuvo en el aire. Uchiha apretaba los dientes, su orgullo no le permitía pensar con claridad, –_ ¿Cómo es posible que ni siquiera esté cansado? ¡Se supone que ha estado peleando contra un ejército!_ – Por eso y no queriendo reconocer que Naruto era más fuerte que él, comenzó a preparar su jutsu que según Orochimaru le garantizaría la victoria contra Itachi. Desde las puntas de sus enormes alas, desplegaba descargas eléctricas que chocaban y estimulaban el ambiente del lugar para así formar enormes cantidades de nubes eléctricas. El rubio no tenía idea que mañas utilizaría esta vez sin embargo tenía una percepción más o menos clara, por lo que él mismo utilizaría un jutsu igual de peligroso, estirando sus pies y poniendo sus manos bajo el estomago comenzó a concentrar chakra, al parecer Sasuke estaba listo.

– **¡KIRIN!** – Alzando sus manos al cielo concentró todo el poder de la tormenta en un solo punto y lo dirigió a Naruto, la legendaria bestia andrógina se mostraba en todo el firmamento, presumiendo su poderío del mismo, incrédulos estaban los de Konoha, pensando que había sido el final de la guerra al ver como Madara se marchaba. Antes que la criatura mitológica embistiera a Naruto a la velocidad de un relámpago, con la misma velocidad de un trueno, la técnica del rubio estaba completado.

– **¡FUTON: RASEN SHURIKEN!** – De su mano derecha apareció una tremenda acumulación de chakra elemental girando incontrolable y caóticamente sobre sí mismo, sus hermanos no podían interferir, no a la velocidad en la que se estaba dando los acontecimientos. La bestia y la esfera concentrada fueron lanzados a sus respectivos objetivos, sin embargo como regla universal el elemento rayo pierde contra el viento. El shuriken fue utilizado como taladro, traspasando el jutsu final del Uchiha, absorbiendo su fuerza para así anularse los dos juntos. El plan original de Naruto era evitar un daño más a Konoha, otro golpe para el ya arruinado orgullo de Sasuke, quien no esperó que pudiera detener con tanta simplicidad su técnica. Lo inesperado sucedió al verse como una onda de choque sacudió al Uchiha, siendo enviado de vuelta a la tierra, un enorme cráter se formo en el centro de la caída del moreno.

– _¿Dejavú? _– Naruto caminaba con normalidad, no había sentimiento alguno en sus ojos a pesar de estar sonriendo, todos contemplaban con sorpresa y horro el Odama Rasengan que mantenía el rubio en su mano derecha, era lógico que iba dirigido al herido Uchiha, Utakata y Yugito se mantenían estoicos a pesar que no deseaban ver esto. Los ojos de Naruto nunca fueron demasiados fríos, a la vista de Sasuke eran parecidos a los de su hermano cuando asesinó a toda su familia, sin embrago su verdugo se detuvo. Naruto y sus hermanos habían escuchado el aviso de Fu, un sonido anímico proveniente de un tintineo en sus interiores.

Naruto deshace el rasengan además de su transformación, finalmente el velo del instinto asesino cae, dejando a muchos respirar con normalidad. Los tres se reúnen en donde se encuentra el Noveno, asintiendo en un dialogo mudo observan un sello en sus muñecas que titilaba, el tiempo que les otorgó Yagura se había terminado, Fu no podía mantener por mucho tiempo el fuijutsu, Naruto con total calma se acerca al cráter en donde se encontraba un temeroso Sasuke, sin embargo sus ojos estaban imbuidos en ira y rencor.

– Te he dejado vivir, no por mero capricho, sino por nuestra vieja amistad, que quede como recuerdo para nunca volver a Konoha, – indiferente ante las opiniones de los demás, justo lo aprendido de Han, – "_sin ensañarse contra los oponentes porque puedes correr con su suerte_" – Sakura y Kakashi aun no podían creer el cambio del escandaloso y extrovertido rubio, – tu hermano sigue vivo, no debiste haberte dejado llevar por la cólera, así tal vez hubieras evitado esta vergüenza, si lo liquidas o no, no es mi problema pero… no te aseguro que lo haga la próxima vez que lo vea.

– Maldito, – siseaba Sasuke, quien de inmediato quedó rodeado de su equipo, Juugo fue el único que se encargó del cuerpo del Uchiha mientras Suigetsu estaba atento de los movimientos de los demás shinobis, además de cargar a Karin debía asegurarse que pudieran salir ilesos de las fauces de las bestias.

– Naruto,… Sasuke-kun – decía Sakura dolida y entre lágrimas, Kakashi bajaba la vista en son de la impotencia. Sasuke gruñía aunque internamente sentimientos encontrados surgían por la oportunidad de la ocasión, estaba ahogándose en la tristeza, así con la indigna retirada, desaparecen en un mar de llamas, siendo tratado como hostilidad un equipo ANBU estaba en camino para detenerlos en el proceso de escape, sin embargo una mirada fría e impasible de parte de Naruto detuvieron toda acción de los shinobis, quienes sudaban frío por el espantoso presagio de muerte que vieron en aquellos ojos si interceptaban al equipo de Sasuke.

Al momento que desaparecieron los intrusos, faltaba poco para tener que regresar quieran o no, sin embargo Naruto tomaba otro camino, tenía algo más que hacer. Yugito y Utakata entendieron el mensaje, Sakura notó que se alejaba de los demás, no deseaba perder a otro amigo, sin embargo el rubio igualmente había tomado una decisión.

– A Yagura-sama no le gustara – le informó Yugito a Naruto, quien ignoraba a la pelirrosa y buscaba a alguien en especifico, Hinata se escabullía entre la multitud haciéndose un lado en dirección a los jinchurikis. Nuevamente la sonrisa que predefinía al rubio volvió a su rostro al ver como su novia le era fiel a su amor por ella.

– ¡Utakata! – El aludido voltea la vista para ver a Shizune con lágrimas en los ojos, el pelinegro iba a contestarle, aunque sin previo aviso comenzaban a desaparecer, se les había acabado el tiempo, sin embargo Shizune tenía una noticia que darle, por lo que antes de desvanecerse completamente, se lanza y se enrosca al cuello para darle un sorpresa que acabó con un Utakata pasmado y una Shizune complementada tranquila.

– Hinata… – las palabras de Naruto fueron desconocidas para los demás menos para su apreciada mujer, – ¿_me seguirás esperando_?

– _Por siempre,_ – con una sonrisa se despiden cada uno de los jinchurikis, toda Konoha fue testigo de la partida de los héroes de ese día, sin embargo las cosas se complicarían de ahora en adelante.


	13. el destello de la oscuridad

**Yami no Senkou**

La guerra previa de entre Akatsuki y los Jinchurikis había acabado, con la victoria en manos de la organización criminal, lo que nuestros héroes no sabían es que otra batalla se estaba dando a lejanías de su conciencia y presencia, un combate que podría decidir qué bando tomará la ventaja en la contienda final. En las profundidades de un bosque sin nombre dos jóvenes guerreros cruzaran sus armas en una lucha por la supremacía. Amaru observaba fijamente a Takuya, sus pensamientos cruzaban su cabeza en menos de un segundo, ella sabía con que se enfrentaba la situación no podía tornarse más complicado. Un aspirante de Akatsuki armado con una de las antiguas espadas originales de Kiri la Saishuuteki na Ekitai Shiito.

– _¿Qué hace él con una de las espadas legendarias? _– Las historias relatan que la Saishuuteki na Ekitai Shiito, o simplemente Liquid Sword, era una espada capaz de tomar la apariencia de cualquier arma existente, inclusive las que el usuario imaginara, en ese rango entraba las demás katanas de Kiri, el único inconveniente era que no podía heredar sus habilidades. Aun así su facilidad metamórfica era todo lo necesario en una batalla así que no había la obligación de arreglarla.

Kageto Umibudou fue el anterior portador de tan magnífica espada, hace tiempo y tomando ejemplo de algunos shinobigatanas, desertó y se llevó la espada consigo. No había sido el primero, igualmente Zabuza y Kisame, sin embargo el caso de Kageto era especial, se había llevado los planos de la construcción de su espada con algunos documentos de Kirigakure, fue por eso mismo que fue más buscado que sus predecesores. Desde su fuga ya habían pasado once años, y aun faltaba mucho para que lo atraparan, por eso para reponer la perdida de la espada, nació Nuibari, un concepto más básico que la original y no tan poderosa, aunque eficaz en el asesinato sigiloso.

Amaru recordó haber escuchado sobre un duelo en la aldea de la Hierba, donde aparentemente un shinobi "común" le hizo frente al desertor de Kiri, matándolo en el acto, y como acto de "bondad," le devolvió el cadáver de Kageto, junto con su espada, a la aldea de la niebla. La Mizukage esperaba añadir la katana a las fuerzas shinobis sin embargo aun no han encontrado, según cuentan rumores, a un portador idóneo para la Espada Liquida, ya que esta misma se encuentra en un estado 'letárgico' debido a un "Jutsu" de sellado por parte del usuario original. Por eso mismo fue guardada y custodiada, hasta que encontraran la manera de hacerlo reaccionar, más Takuya sabía que nunca lograrían tal suceso.

– _Todos aun creen que su poseedor anterior la mantiene en su "control" jejeje _– notando como Amaru veía atentamente su espada, supuso que debía tener conocimiento y por ende saber de sus habilidades, – espero que no estés arrepintiéndote o ¡Me aburriré fatalmente! – Cierto era que es la original Saishuuteki na Ekitai Shiito, sin querer esperar demasiado, se pone la katana en el hombro para ver la reacción de su contrincante, quien rápidamente reúne el chakra a su disposición y dar comienzo al combate.

Sin esperar orden alguna, Amaru se enfrasca al combate en un ataque iracundo. Sacando velozmente de su porta-kunais, dos kunais con la diferencia de ser diferentes a lo normal, estos tenían un aro extra abajo del aro reglamentario debajo del mango, además que el filo estaba curvado un poco, dándole la apariencia de un gancho.

Amaru esta encolerizada, cabreada con el destino que le impusieron sin su consentimiento, entando en una guerra de la cual que no tenía la intención de participar, un conflicto del cual no tenía nada que ver, aunque nadie más lo sabía Yagura había invitado a Amaru a la reunión de los Jinchurikis debido que de cierta forma también es una jinchuriki aunque como se tenía conciencia, el Reibi no formaba parte de los originales.

– _Yo no soy parte de esta guerra, entonces ¡__¿Por qué me involucraron?__! _– Ella no tenía nada que ver con el Juubi, con eso en mente no asistió a la reunión y se había olvidado completamente de la invitación, creyendo que no era de su inconveniencia el asunto. Cuan equivocado estaba. Fue su error el menospreciar los asuntos de Akatsuki, un fatal error que ahora le estaba costando la vida, aun no tenía del todo claro por qué intentaban secuestrarla más no dejaría que un estúpido pretenciosos aspirante a Akatsuki la derrotara –_ no me dejaré vencer tan fácilmente _– Takuya desesperado de la lenta reacción de su oponente, se lanza hasta donde estaba Amaru, deseoso de probar nuevamente la sangre.

– _¡Tanto tiempo sin alguna emoción en la vida después de lo de Kageto! –_ su rostro mismo mostraba la misma cantidad de apatía que sentía. – Odio el aburrimiento ¡Soy ateo de la indiferencia! ASÍ QUE ¡muéstrame todo lo que tienes Gusano! – Su espada había cambiado a una lanza con una larga punta la frente, Amaru esquivó el arma punzocortante con facilidad, más este ya comenzaba a cambiar nuevamente en varias cadenas que lograron hacerle demasiados cortes a la morena, sin perder el tiempo decide mejor alejarse del pelinegro con mechones verdes. De un salto de posiciona en lo alto de un árbol.

Takuya se divertía pensando en las mil y una maneras de degollar a una mujer, mientras tanto agitaba las cadenas hasta convertirlos en una espada de gran tamaño, de más de dos metros. Con un rápido movimiento la lanza en dirección de Amaru, que debido a su velocidad cortaba todo a su paso y la vez, como la distancia era mayor, la velocidad aumentaba conforme se acercaba a la jinchuriki, Amaru concentraba chakra oscuro en su mano y pies, mismo que estos últimos fueron usados para impulsarse lo más alto posible en el aire y desde arriba lanzar los dos kunais que con anterioridad había sacado. Estos fácilmente fueron esquivados por Takuya.

Amaru estaba tan concentrada en su tiro que ignoró como la enorme espada, que creía haberse librado, había cambiado de forma hasta tomar la apariencia de un Fuma Shuriken que se dirigía a donde estaba la morena. En último momento Amaru se da cuenta de lo acontecido entonces, con una velocidad increíble, realiza la secuencia de sellos desconocida para Takuya, al finalizar señala a su enemigo.

– **Meiton: Kusari yoru **– un fino hilo de chakra salió disparada hacia las kunais, a diferencia del chakra natural, este estaba compuesto puramente de pura oscuridad. Estos hilos se amarraron hacia los aros extras de las kunais y usándolo como anclaje fue tirando de estos, así evitando la Fuma Shuriken.

Takuya estaba impresionado, sin perder el tiempo envió discretamente chakra a su katana misma que tomó devuelta la forma de una enorme espada, dando un salto logró tomarla en el aire y cuando se dirigía al tronco en un grueso árbol, lo uso para impulsarse y dirigirse hacia donde Amaru se encontraba, misma que ya tenía tiempo de haber tocado el suelo, con el hilo de Meiton aun a su disposición retrajo las kunais. Takuya tenía planeado acertarle una hendidura en el pecho con la enorme espada, Amaru previniendo sus pensamientos, da un paso adelante para después susurrar…

– _Mai no Geijutsu: Kusai yoru_ – como si fuera todo en cámara lenta, las kunais eran lanzadas y una vez que cortaban a profundidad eran después retraídas. La velocidad de esta maniobra era increíble, comparado con el taijutsu de los Hyugas. Takuya no esperada ese tipo de ofensiva y lo único que podía hacer era cubrirse el rostro para evitar un daño mayor, ya que por la velocidad de la cual fue impulsado hacía más efectivo el ataque de la morena. Sangre salida disparada donde sea, fácilmente podía observarse la seriedad de las cortadas que mostraba Takuya en torno a todo su cuerpo. Para finalizar la técnica, usando las kunais, que por su forma asemejándose a unos ganchos que por lo mismo arrancaban su piel cada vez que regresaban a su lugar, más ahora los kunais se habían acoplado en sus costados, y siendo guiados por las 'cadenas de chakra' lo aprisionaron. Amaru ya sabía que no sería suficiente para derrotar al Akatsuki o incluso retenerlo, por eso mismo utilizando más de la mitad de su chakra Meiton, produjo que las cadenas giraran a mayor velocidad, hasta descuartizar en pequeños pedazos a su adversario.

Amaru estaba tendida en el suelo al ver su obra ya realizada, sonriendo levemente al contemplar cómo había vencido a un Akatsuki, aunque tuvo que sacrificar gran parte de su reserva de chakra, mismo que desde que fue sellado el Reibi en su interior era solamente de naturaleza Meiton, aun así vio con admiración que valió la pena después de todo. Dispuesta a marcharse lo más pronto de este lugar antes que viniera su compañero o mejor dicho buscar refugio y protección en el lugar indicado en la invitación, Konoha. Antes de que pudiera dar un paso hacia atrás, un leve temblor le advirtió que el velo del peligro aun no se había levantado, por eso mismo bajando la mirada notó un filo, que por la distracción de la agitación no le dio el tiempo necesario para esquivar completamente la estocada, dejándole una marca permitiendo el paso de la sangre. Aun con ese ataque sorpresa, estaba ilesa por eso dando un salto se pone nuevamente en lo alto de las ramas de los árboles y así estar, por el momento, a salvo. Aun con el kunai/gancho en la mano, y logrando crear fricción a la misma gracias a su chakra, logra calentar el metal y así cauterizar la profunda herida, quien estaba acompañada de una mueca de dolor además que de momento logró zafarse del sentimiento gritándolo. Del suelo emerge Takuya son una sonrisa sardónica, aunque con una mirada fría.

– ¡Bien! ¡Bien! Debo admitir que, aunque no seas tan bueno o poderosa que tus contrapartes originales, tienes tus trucos… Aunque, **no eres la única**. – Terminando su monologo, su cuerpo comenzó a tornar una neblina, extrañamente blanca, poco a poco su cuerpo se volvía transparente – **Hiden Ninjutsu: Kusa no Seishin**.

Amaru abrió completamente los ojos, no tenía tiempo que perder ya que tenía que reaccionar al ver como de nuevo la espada liquida le causaba un corte en el hombro, Takuya había aprovechado la desconcentración de la morena al apreciar por primera vez su técnica sigilosa y así atacarla por detrás. La liquid sword es un arma especial que esconde un secreto más.

La habilidad de tomar y aprovechar el chakra de su portador, es la esencia de poder cambiar de forma, sin embargo la destreza más extraordinaria de la espada liquida era que mientras absorbía el chakra del usuario, se sincronizaba conforme a sus deseos, así que era posible ser manejada incluso sin estar tocándola, así sea en el aire. El único inconveniente sería que una vez en el poder del poseedor, la espada demandará más chakra de lo requerido, gastando rápidamente el chakra. Aun así Takuya tenía un "as" bajo la manga y por ese motivo no le importaba tales nimiedades como la pérdida constate de la energía vital. Por otro lado.

– _¡Maldición! A este sucumbiré a sus deseos_ – Amaru ya tenía dos grandes heridas y una hendidura en el pecho, era la que más ponía en riesgo su vida ya que esta misma no dejaba de sangrar. Aun con la ayuda del factor regenerativo de su Bijuu, ahora mismo era más un inconveniente que un auxiliar.

En estos momentos, una espada de enormes proporciones atacaba en todas las direcciones posibles a la joven jinchuriki, misma quien intentaba esquivar las arremetidas más la herida de su pecho le dificultaba un poco el recuperar la atención y concentración debida. Además Amaru mantenía constantemente vigilado a Takuya, necesitaba la oportunidad de un contraataque,… y cuando lo vio, dispuso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para ignorar la agonía de la carne viva en su pecho. Con las kunais en cada mano, dio un giro completo para darle mayor fuerza al lanzamiento, cada uno viró en direcciones diferentes aunque especificas.

Un kunai se engancho a la espada, aprisionándola y enredándola rápidamente gracias a las cadenas de Meiton, la última la envió de sorpresa a Takuya, Amaru se alegró de que la situación ya 'estuviera' bajo control, sin embargo. El kunai especial, para horror de la jinchuriki, había atravesado el cuerpo del contrincante. Takuya al ver la reacción de su presa mostró una mueca de desagrado, cargada de una emoción como de decepción.

– ¿Es que acaso no analizaste la situación? Y ¿te haces llamar shinobi? Un verdadero Shinobi, observa, piensa, analiza y actúa, todo en un sentido muy amplio y en menos de un segundo, Kageto fue mejor que esto – de un fino y sencillo movimiento gira a la derecha y, pareciendo de repente al lado de Amaru, le lanza un golpe al inicio del cráneo para así enviarla al árbol más cercano, mismo que se partió en dos por la fuerza del impacto.

Takuya estira la mano por la cual había dado el golpe, se notaba en una entonación normal, sin embargo poco a poco se tornaba nuevamente transparente. Amaru estaba conmocionada, ciertamente ella era una kunoichi aunque no perteneciera a una aldea en especifico, sin embargo lo era por supervivencia más que para otra cosa, es por eso que las palabras de su enemigo empezaron hacer que reflexionar sobre el sentido de esta batalla. "_No saldrá con vida._" La situación era sumamente delicada, estaba herida de gravedad, casi no le quedaba sangre que derramar y el tratamiento de sus lesiones ya estaba dando dificultades a la hora de reunir chakra, el dolor le dificultaba cada vez más el poder centralizarse en su contingente las ideas ya no son tan claras como al inicio de la batalla. Por otra parte, su oponente tenía en su poder una de las originales katanas de Kiri, ni que se diga sobre las demás habilidades que aun no ha tenido el momento de revelar, incluso estaba el extraño Jutsu que lo mantenía intangible haciendo que el taijutsu y contacto directo sea una opción de la cual se debe olvidar. La otra alternativa era usar ninjutsu, aun así su mejor táctica, las cadenas nocturnas, no le hacían efecto, ella tendría que poner en práctica exactamente que técnicas darían su fruto o por lo menos lograr su objetivo.

– _Aunque sea un solo rasguño, al menos me daría la certeza que no es invencible_ – comenzando a rememorar se acordó que al inicio de todo el asunto fue capaz de hundirse en el suelo, otro punto del cual tomar nota ya que el medio perfecto para un ataque sorpresa. Amaru necesitaba de toda su concentración para así comenzar a maquinar un plan de ataque contra Takuya, contando que es parte de Akatsuki y ellos son en primer lugar criminales de rango S.

– ¡¿Es este tu limite? **No eres más que basura para mí** – por el insulto y teniendo orgullo y dignidad, crea rápidamente dos clones de Meiton, mismos que también cargan con los kunais especiales, cada una mantenía las cadenas nocturnas a disposición ofensiva y conectados a los kunais. Envió a las dos clones a enfrascarse nuevamente al combate, su adversario sonreía por la insistencia de su 'trofeo', su aburrimiento hace tiempo que había desaparecido.

Con el sencillo movimiento de su mano, Takuya convirtió a la espada liquida en miles de shurikens que se dirigían hacia los clones, más estos se defendían con las cadenas del elemento de la oscuridad, mientras tanto Amaru estaba sentada en el suelo en posición de loto, debía de considerar todas las probabilidades antes de poner en marcha su plan, además necesitaba la ayuda de alguien.

– _Reibi… has hecho de mi vida un asco de la cual deseo en todo momento abandonar, además de que nunca congeniamos ni siquiera hemos hablado, sin embargo ahora no tengo la seguridad de que pueda sustentar nuestra victoria e inclusive puede, y estoy segura, perderemos la vida,… Así que desgraciada sanguijuela PRESTAME TÚ PODER _– no sabía que tenía que hacer para comunicarse con su Bijuu interior, había escuchado que para los jinchurikis era común, sin embargo ella no era específicamente una 'original', por lo ahora mismo estaba rezando a cualquiera que estuviera en los cielos para que sus palabras fueran escuchadas, sin embargo nada pasabas. Al levantarse y abrir lentamente los ojos, observó una curiosidad, las sombras de los árboles, de todo el bosque se reunían alrededor de ella. – ¿Reibi?

– _**Escúchame bien inútil, no sé con qué derecho te tomas la libertad de estar insultando, sin embargo si tu mueres yo igual así que te daré todo el poder que dispongo ¡NO DEJES QUE TE TOQUEN DE NUEVO!**_ – Su Bijuu no era nada ignorante de lo que le sucedía a su contenedora, así que reuniendo toda energía negativa natural circundante, todas las sombras, lo convertía inmediatamente en chakra oscuro, en energía Meiton. Amaru estaba absorbiendo demasiado chakra Meiton, apenas y notaba como, por primera vez, accedía a la transformación que solo los nueve originales tenían el privilegio de figurar.

Takuya estaba ocupado viendo como el último clon desaparecía en el aire, sin embargo al ver que el chakra Meiton que componía al mismo clon se comportaba extraño, enfocó su mirada en Amaru misma que estaba cubierta de pura energía oscura, el chakra del clon se dirigió de vuelta a su invocadora. La capa de energía vital que envolvía a su contrincante, le daba una apariencia extraña y extravagante, como una oruga de mar o una salamandra sin cola, sus ojos eran de un color purpúreo fosforescente. Takuya le temblaba las manos además que la atmosfera del bosque se sentía más pesado e incluso caluroso, estaba sudando frío. Las comisuras de sus labios se alzaban hasta formar una sonrisa de lo más deformante.

– SABÍA QUE NO ME ABURRIRÍAS, **VEN TE ESTOY ESPERANDO**…

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

En un bosque virgen se encontraban el resto del equipo Jinchuriki, esperando la llegada de Naruto, Yugito y Utakata, en el centro del grupo se encontraba Fuu sentada en posición de loto manteniendo una pose de manos, representando un sello especial. Aun con los ojos cerrados, se podía ver la determinación de la peli-verde a no desconcentrarse ni aunque fuera el fin del mundo, alrededor de ella se encontraba Killer Bee, Gaara y Han, a modo de custodia. Han observaba discretamente de reojo al miembro apartado del grupo, su padre.

– **Han, pequeño Han, siempre tan desconfiado ¿o no? Vamos a jugar… pestilente humano** – el Gobi siempre aprovechaba la oportunidad de hastiar a su carcelero y ahora más que nunca al tener un contacto directo de chakra-conciencia, sin embargo con el tiempo ya se estaba perdiendo el sentido, aun así el llamado del Gobi, en esta ocasión era diferente. – **Han, hay algo que debe de ser informado**.

– _**¡ENTONCES HABLA, MALDITA SEA!**_ – Ciertamente no le daba ni gracia ni gozo el que su Bijuu apareciera repentinamente frente de él, tal parece que el caballo delfín lo había puesto en trance, molestándolo aun más ya que se había auto-impuesto el estar vigilando a su padre y comprender su línea de pensamiento mediante los gestos que realizaba.

– **Es sobre la existencia de un ente muy aparte de nosotros…,… podría decirse que es nuestro "hermanastro" un ser aun más insignificante que el idiota del Shukaku… hace unos momentos pude sentir como había expandido su poder…** – El Gobi, no necesariamente es serio o cauteloso cuando se requiere, y ahora que se notaba preocupación en su voz, debía de ser un tema del cual tomar nota mental sobre su importancia. Todo Bijuu sabía sobre la existencia del Reibi, ya que fue consecuencia sobre el nacimiento del Juubi, podría decirse que era su "sombra" o como comúnmente se dirigen los demás, una "copia barata" conforme a los originales. Sin embargo el demonio de cinco colas admitía que ese estallido de poder y chakra era anormal e inusual.

– _No me importa, ahora tengo otras cosas de la cual debo preocuparme._

– **Te refieres a tus inútiles ****hermanos.**

– _Si, me refiero a mis estúpidos hermanos –_ a pesar de la ofensa, lo decía con deje de afecto, tal sentimiento que antes creyó haber muerto al momento que vio a su madre fallecer. Ese mismo sentimiento prevalecía con más fuerza alrededor de Fuu, era algo que su padre llamaba 'amor'.

– **Te arrepentirás después por no haber considerado el asunto **– en su momento Han despierta a la realidad, olvidándose de las palabras del Bijuu, justo en el tiempo que Fuu abre los ojos y revela a su pergamino, Fuuzetsu, realizando sellos con la mayor rapidez posible, al finalizar aparecen tres sellos, cada uno distinto al otro y revelando de primera mano que se trataban de una invocación. Una nube de humo hace presencia en cada marca, por lo que Yagura, mismo que se encontraba un poco más alejado que los demás, se acerca hacía donde se encontraban los recién llegados. Utakata y Naruto cayeron pesadamente al suelo, Killer Bee y Gaara se apresuraron a socorrerlos aunque el pelirrojo fue primeramente con la rubia, viendo esto, Han se apresuró auxiliar a Naruto, ayudándolo a ponerlo de pie.

– Oi, están heridos, que duro le han golpeado, sus bestias deben de estar agotados, – la rima de Killer Bee iba dirigido para calmar el ambiente aunque notó la mirada de decepción de los tres recién llegados – **algo terrible ha pasado**.

– ¿Qué sucede Yugito? – Preguntó Gaara y aun así la rubia se atrevía a contestar, lo único que podía hacer era aferrarse al pecho del pelirrojo y procurar no derramar ni una sola lágrima.

– Si algo ha surgido, debería de informarlo – Roushi se integraba al grupo junto con Fuu, a Yagura no le estaba gustando este tipo de atmosfera, una sensación surcaba en su interior y se agolpaba en su corazón, Naruto observada a sus dos hermanos quienes no se atrevía a despegar la mirada del suelo, por ende y que su maestro exigía una respuesta al igual que su líder, sentía que era su obligación decirlo.

– Calma, solo díganlo y veremos cómo solucionamos este problema – decía Yagura con una voz estoica, a pesar que internamente le estaba invadiendo la ansiedad.

– Akatsuki había planeado interrumpir una asamblea que se estaba celebrando en Konoha, al parecer los cinco Kages de las naciones elementales se habían reunido para conmemorar y oficializar una tregua referente hacía la guerra que Akatsuki había iniciado en el mundo Shinobi, – hasta aquí, la mayoría se había sorprendido por la noticia, unos que otros deseaban expresar su opinión sin embargo necesitarían esperar a que el rubio terminara de relatar los hechos. – supuestamente Akatsuki tenía planeado interrumpir la reunión y así descubrir nuestra ubicación, aunque todo fue planeado para atraernos, era un cebo y caímos. Yagura-sama… … … el enemigo sabe de nosotros.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Lo que antes se consideraría una obra de arte natural, era pues bien un gran agujero en medio de lo que antes era un extenso bosque. Además los árboles que quedaban están todos resecos y sin nada de vida, solo troncos esperando al viento que los derribe, en las montañas circundantes se podía observar pequeños agujeros, cada uno del grosor de una persona adulta aunque la profundidad era tal que se podía observar el otro lado de la montaña. Cerca de donde se encontraría el foco de toda esta calamidad, se encontraba un hombre al parecer, sin embargo el tono de su piel era anormal y completamente de color negro, aunque solo estaba la mitad horizontal derecha, el Zetsu negro veía el lugar con interés, su hijo se había pasado del límite impuesto, aunque no podía culparlo.

– Bien hecho Takuya, sin duda alguna Akatsuki le abre las puertas a todo talento que desee aprovechar el potencial que muy pocos poseen. – Decía Zetsu mientras le otorgaba la túnica oficial de la organización, de reojo observaba una fina cortada en la espalda de Takuya, misma que fue cubierta y ocultada al momento que su hijo se colocó la vestimenta de Akatsuki, un poco más alejado un lanza de gran tamaño y extraña forma estada colgado en medio de una montaña, la espada seguía intacta.

– Y ¿ahora qué sigue Padre? – Mostraba un rostro inexpresivo aunque en su interior estaba excitado e impaciente por otra batalla igual.

– Necesitamos la ayuda de tu hermana, luego iremos por los demás despojos – la seriedad se notaba en su tono de voz, de improvisto la parte blanca de su padre había aparecido y se había unido al negro, Takuya no se inmutó por tales acciones, sin embargo algo de lo que dijo le llamó la atención.

– ¿Iremos por Kisara?... ¡PERO PAPA! ¡Ella desea quitarme mi espada! – Como si se tratara de una broma de mal gusto, Takuya estaba haciendo una rabieta como si un niño de tres años se tratara, Zetsu, ya completo, le devolvió una mirada con instinto asesino cargado, logrando que su hijo recobrara la compostura que le había inculcado hace ya mucho tiempo, – Como desee Padre.

– De acuerdo Takuya…pero dime… ¿te divertiste? – La sonrisa de satisfacción del joven pelinegro con mechones verdes no se hizo del rogar, saltando y recuperando su arma mientras mantenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que deformaba su rostro, solo asintió al llegar al lado de Zetsu, mostrándole que en la punta de la lanza se encontraba Amaru inconsciente, aunque su brazo derecho fue mutilado y su cuerpo entero tenia laceraciones por el amarre de la soga con púas que la mantenía inerte.

– Esta solitaria de verdad peleó con una bestialidad, aun así no pudo ni siquiera hacerme derramar gota de sangre alguna,… **nadie le gana a ****Kusa no Seishin Zetsu – **los dos abandonaron el bosque a su suerte, dirigiéndose a su nuevo destino. Nuevamente los jinchurikis ignoran que la situación había cambiado a favor del enemigo, otra batalla estaba por dar inicio.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**Meiton: Kusari yoru**= Elemento oscuridad: Cadenas nocturnas

**Mai no Geijutsu: Kusai yoru**= El arte de la danza: Cadenas nocturnas

**Hiden Ninjutsu: Kusa no Seishin**= Arte ninja secreta: Espectro de la Hierba


	14. la union de las naciones

**Meigetsu ya**

Ya ha pasado medio mes desde el ataque de Akatsuki, ciertamente después de la sorpresa de Orochimaru, el plan de resguardo civil había mejorado, sin embargo muchas vidas se perdieron, si no hubiera sido por los "héroes" más aun se habría desperdigado, a pesar del miedo irracional que tienen contra los jinchurikis, desde ese día muchos han cambiado su punto de vista, o están reevaluando el concepto que tienen de ellos. Naruto fue proclamado héroe nacional, gracias a la intervención de los shinobis que vieron su obra y la de sus hermanos, además de la Hokage. Ahora mismo la prioridad máxima de Konoha es realzar a la aldea a como era su gloría antes de la llegada de las nubes rojas.

– ¿CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRLES ¡CUIDADO CON LAS TABLAS DE MADERA!

– Pe… pero Sensei…

– Olvídenlo…, un nuevo cargamento llegará en breves instantes, apresúrense y traigan las tablas restantes. – Iruka no era de estar dando órdenes a estudiantes que ni eran por asomo Genins, sin embargo, muchos shinobis había perecido en la escaramuza de Madara, entre ellos recién graduados y algunos que otros Chunin y Jounin, sin embargo ahora no era momento de escandalizarse o ponerse sentimentales por tales cuestiones.

– Iruka-san, ha llegado el nuevo cargamento, ¿Dónde dijo usted que debería de ir? – Atrás del joven Chunin, se encontraba un Jounin de Kiri, cargando un numeral significativo de tablas a la vez, era común ¿no?

– Frente al monumento de los Hokages, a la izquierda del parque, – con un gesto de la cabeza se despide, mientras otros cinco grupos transportaban la materia prima para la reconstrucción de los edificios más importantes. Kiri se había ofrecido para beneficiar a la aldea de Fuego, sin embargo había algo que lo incomodaba, y también era la causa de que los jóvenes estudiantes de la academia tropezaran en sus actividades.

– ¡Niño lo estás cargando mal! ¡Deja que te muestre como! – Eran Jounins de Kumo, exagerados en mostrar su condición y fortaleza física, aunque algunos se mostraban como el mismo Raikage, había otros tantos que tenían peculiaridades, como el compañero de este que con su presencia intimidaban a los preadolescentes.

– Déjalos en paz y ayúdame con esta caja que pesa un infierno, no sea que me tropiece y tiré la caja, así los clavos se incrusten en los niños y culpen a Kumo de asesinato múltiple y puede que genere otra guerra en la cual perderemos muchos amigos, y… – sus conjeturas eran tan descabelladas, aun así los niños se lo tomaban en serio y salían corriendo del lugar, no entendía como alguien tan pesimista pudiera tener el honor de cargar con un titulo jounin, más no le tomó importancia.

Era raro que Kumo se ofreciera de voluntarios para ayudar al igual que Kiri, sin embargo el Raikage afirmaba que era por apariencias, eso y nada más. Iruka se concentró en su trabajo, dejando el asunto de los shinobis por la paz, aunque le sobrevino una pequeño duda. El Tsuchikage había convocado nuevamente una reunión, ya que había una que otras cuestiones que se debía considerar y analizar a profundidad. Sin embargo, la Hokage y el Kazekage dudaron en su momento al no creer en el cambio de Onoki, más sería un suicidio si deseara desatar una guerra con cuatro naciones a la vez, puede que Iwagakure sea una fortaleza impenetrable en muchos sentidos, más no duraría ni una noche si una nación tratara de arremeter contra ella, así que no se diga de las restantes Cuatro Elementales.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– Comencemos con un punto que debemos de zanjar, en este caso es sobre un tratado de paz entre las Cinco Grandes Naciones – a pesar que la cumbre de los Cinco Kages fue propuestas por Onoki, el que dio inicio a la ceremonia fue el Kazekage, ahora mismo estaba siendo analizado de pies a cabezas como si un nuevo miembro le había salido de repente.

– ¡ERES UN IGNORANTE! ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A IMAGINAR QUE IWA ACEPTARÍA UNA ALIANZA CUANDO KONOHA ESTÁ IMPLICADA?

– ¡IWA ES LA RAZÓN A TODOS LOS PROBLEMAS, ¿CUÁNTAS GUERRAS HA CAUSADO POR UNA ESTÚPIDA IDEA DE EXPANCIÓN? NO SE ACEPTARÁN TRATADO ALGUNO VINIENDO DE UN PAÍS TAN MILITARIZADO.

– KUMO NO SE ARRODILLARÁ ANTE KIRI, SI DE AHÍ INICIO TODO EL ASUNTO, SI NO FUERA POR ELLOS TODO ESTE CONFLICTO NO SE LLEVARÍA ACABO, FIN DE LA DISCUCIÓN.

Parecían niños, solo la Mizukage y el Kazekage se mantenían a la raya, no deseaban rebajarse a su nivel. Baki estaba arriesgando su cuello al sugerir tal cuestión en un momento tan delicado como lo es una guerra contra Akatsuki, si esta línea de acontecimientos seguían sin control, podríamos una guerra mundial en el horizonte.

– Se que todos tiene sus diferencias y un punto de vista que difiere en todos nosotros, en cambio, ¿no ven que necesitamos de unos a los otros para sobrevivir? Ni con toda la ayuda ofrecida, ni con los mejores shinobis de Konoha pudimos al menos ofrecer una contraofensiva a Madara, ¡SOLOS ESTAMOS ACABADOS!, si desean ver a la alianza como un remedio temporal, ¡Bien!, ya es una ganancia, más deseo que todos y cada uno de nosotros luchemos codo a codo por un bien común.

No es necesario describir el ambiente que se dio en el lugar, cada uno reflexionaba al joven Kage, que ni experiencia se podría ver en tratar a con shinobis de elites y reconocidos en todo el continente, antes se le podía ver temblar brevemente en la primera reunión, sea el nerviosismo o la tensión, más ahora estaba decidido, no solo a enfrentarse a tres de las cinco naciones sino a lograr una cooperación unánime.

– Por separado, Akatsuki nos eliminaría uno a uno, no se necesita ser un genio ni tengo que ver los análisis de las autopsias para saber que contra los que luchamos eran clones con apenas con el nivel necesario para ser comparados con los originales… si unimos fuerzas seremos invencibles, como lo dije, no importa si lo ven de una forma algo temporal, aunque desearía que le tomen consideración. No es posible que dejemos este trabajo de luchar contra casi una nación a solo nueve shinobis.

– Kirigakure acepta el tratado de paz. Yagura-sama… puede que sea uno de los mejores shinobis que Kiri el País del Agua ha producido, tal vez se le puede comparar con uno de los Sannin legendarios, más es solo un 'humano' acompañado con una fuerza 'sobrenatural' ¡no es un demonio, ni nada parecido! Y hasta comete errores, tarde o temprano, aunque yo así no lo deseo, caerá y con él los otro ochos héroes… no podemos dejarle toda la carga a ellos, ¡Necesitamos intervenir!

– Konoha acepta el tratado de paz… Naruto Uzumaki es solo un niño en el cuerpo de un adulto, no razona con la suficiente rapidez, no importa cuánto lo instruyan siempre será un chico hiperactivo sin ápice de modales o con la suficiente inteligencia emocional para saber que tan grave es el asunto, es por eso que no importa si tengo que aliarme con el demonio… no lo dejaré en medio del campo de guerra, luchando todas mis batallas.

– Kumo acepta el tratado de paz. Hokage-dono, la verdad no tengo intereses en una alianza con Konoha, solo deseo aclarar ese punto y además porque en un momento creí que estaba hablando de mí hermano. Será uno de los pocos jinchurikis en tener bajo control a un Bijuu, más es imprudente y no acata órdenes, no importa de quien sea, aunque tiene un don para saber con qué persona puede relacionarse. – Solo faltaba Onoki, y seguía renuente en compartir opiniones con las cuatro naciones, sin embargo aun seguía el caso de su "hijo", no podía dejarlo a merced de nadie, ya una guerra había perdido por su culpa más esta vez podría estar preparado.

– Iwa… … acepta el tratado de paz… – sin mucha discusión ni un comentario, Iwagakure había cedido terreno, por lo mínimo no había cabida para represalias o desacuerdos por parte del ya viejo gobernante.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

– _Lo primordial es encontrar a la organización criminal conocida como Akatsuki, y exterminarla desde la raíz antes de que su árbol de frutos, lo secundario es la búsqueda de los jinchurikis, para ello la prioridad básica comienza en búsqueda y reconocimiento. –_ _Se formarán dos grupos de trabajo, en donde cada equipo está formado por shinobis con un nombre y prestigio propio de cada aldea de la Alianza Ninja._

– ¡Al escuchar su nombre darán un paso al frente y gritaran presente!, ¡¿Está claro?

– **¡ ¡Si señor****! !**

– Kankuro,

– ¡Presente señor!…

– _El Equipo de Reconocimiento se encargará de encontrar pistas sobre el escondite o paradero de Akatsuki, conformados por Kankuro de la arena, Karui y Samui de Kumo, Maito Guy, Rock Lee, Kiba Inuzuka y Neji Hyuga de Konoha, Chojuro de Kiri todos siendo liderados por un shinobi de renombre en Iwa, Gari. Mientras que el Equipo de Búsqueda se concentrará en encontrar a los Jinchurikis y poder plantearles la unificación de poderes, conformados igualmente por shinobis de las cinco aldeas elementales. – Kurotsuchi de Iwa, Omoi y Darui de Kumo, Ao de Kiri, Pakura, una shinobi de renombre de Suna les dará apoyo, junto con Temari y de Konoha los respaldará Sakura y Shino, liderados por Hatake Kakashi_.

– _Hoy, definitivamente no es mi día, _– Kakashi apenas había sido informado que sería comandante de un equipo donde recaería la responsabilidad de traer a los Jinchurikis, siendo conformados por shinobis de las Cinco Grandes Naciones Elementales, y si por un pequeño error o descuido se formara una pequeña discusión o una revuelta en su grupo, e incluso se le saliera de control su dominio, tras sus espaldas estaría una cruz para que lo sacrifiquen en honor al tratado de paz firmado por los Cinco Kages, – _Ahora sueno como aquel shinobi de Kumo, pero y si el ninja de Iwa nos traiciona, y si todo es una conspiración para que fracase, aun así… necesito vacaciones_.

– _Cada equipo se dedicará a su zona de acción, sin pasarse a un terreno no indicado con anterioridad, se les dará un plazo de una semana para regresar, ni un minuto más, en ese entonces se les tomará como caídos en batalla. Teniendo la cuestión que pueden igualar la sintonía de nuestra chakra haciendo casi imposible de reconocerlos si son clones o los verdaderos, se les eliminará para evitar infiltraciones, debemos tomar precauciones en tiempos de guerra. – En tan solo dos días iniciarán sus labores, hemos depositado la confianza en cada equipo, siendo estos constituidos por Ninjas de gran calibre, por si tienen que enfrentarse con un miembro de Akatsuki o un Jinchuriki que no desea ser encontrado. Ya se han tomado todas las medidas posibles, para cada suceso._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El equipo de búsqueda estaba estacionado en la aldea de Taki, donde comenzarían a buscar en la zona noroeste, por mientras en el campamento base, casi nadie deseaba conocer a sus nuevos compañeros, a pesar que no tenían resentimientos directos hacía las aldeas 'enemigas' la educación que le impartieron hacían el ambiente algo incomodo, eran pocos lo que se atrevían a romper el hielo, sin limitarse a solo su equipo asignado, sino al otro que estaba más o menos cerca del lugar. Temari sería de los que deseaban socializar con sus camaradas, entre ellos estaba Shino quien lo había retenido para hablar con él, aunque el joven Abúrame estaba más concentrado en su amiga Sakura misma que estaba recluida en un rincón de la conversación.

– Espero encontrar a Gaara, hace tiempo que deseo disculparme con él por cierto detalle antes de que se fuera, – estaba sudando del nerviosismo por lo que le diría si lo tuviera enfrente, al voltear de la 'vergüenza' se da cuenta de la tristeza de la peli-rosa, decidida a averiguar la causa se traslada a su lado, Shino se mantenía en su lugar al admitir que Temari sería la indicada para saber la causa de la angustia de Sakura, más estaba en la distancia correcta para poder escuchar la conversación. – Sakura, ¿sucede algo?

– Es que… no se qué cara pondré al ver a Naruto – Temari ya se hacía una idea de lo que trataba de comunicar, desde el imprevisto ataque de Akatsuki y la inoportuna llegada de Sasuke, Sakura se debilitaba más y más emocionalmente, si seguía ese ritmo sería un estorbo para la misión, incluso podrían darle de baja definitiva en el servicio. Ver a dos amigos 'inseparables', uno casi medio hermano y el otro su amor platónico, pelear a muerte debía de ser duro sin embargo la cuestión caía en algo más delicado, ya que Naruto, sin remordimiento alguno, estaba a punto de segar la vida del Uchiha, fue un duro golpe para la peli-rosa, más tenía que salir adelante y evitar caer en la autocompasión, ya que de esa situación no tendría el control para poder ayudarla.

– Se por lo que estás pasando Sakura, yo te entiendo, pero debes de entender que… – no pudo terminar, tenía la ideas en la cabeza más no podía decirla no cuando Sakura volteó a verla, Temari se había congelado al ver como estaba llorando, esas pequeñas lágrimas saladas eran las representaciones de su alma, como de sufrida estaba. Temari se mordía los labios, no tenía la voluntad ni la fuerza necesaria para decirle la verdad, más había uno que sí la tenía.

– Sakura, Naruto hizo lo que debía de hacer, lo mejor para Konoha – las dos jóvenes voltearon para ver a Shino, mismo que decidió acercarse aun más a las féminas para no perder el hilo de la conversación. – Puede que su modus operandi haya sufrido un revés sin embargo fue lo correcto y no debemos juzgarlo por ello.

– ¡YA LO SÉ! PERO,… … pero, todo pa_só muy rápido_, – estaba desbastada, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saberlo, pasar de gritar a casi susurrar, se tomó su tiempo para respirar profundamente. – Hace tres meses que estaba con el tranquilo, amable y deseoso de ser Hokage… para después que mi amigo se haya vuelto frío ¡y tenga que buscarlo como si fuera un criminal!

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

– _Es inaudito, ¡UN HÉROE! __¡Casi aniquila toda Konoha en su locura de poder! ¡SE BUSCARÁ Y JUZGARÁ POR DESTRUIR GRAN PARTE DE NUESTRA AMADA ALDEA!_

– _UNA ALDEA QUE NO PUDIERON DEFENDER DURANTE EL ATAQUE._

– _¿Es qué debo recordar el origen de todo el asunto? ¡Fueron a buscar a los Jinchurikis, fueron por ellos que Konoha está como está! Son demonios que deberían de haber sido destrui… – Koharu había sido interrumpida al sentir un filo en la garganta, era la Mizukage quien amenazaba contra su vida, la concejera no podía reprocharle nada, ya que el asunto con un Kage siempre es delicado._

– _No debería de recordar que nuestro anterior Kage fue un Jinchuriki, además de ser "Mi Maestro",… vuelve a insultarlos y no sabrás cuando perdiste la cabeza, – dejando el kunai en su lugar, los concejales dirigían su mirada en la Hokage para ver su desaprobación más ella no disimulaba para nada su gracia._

– _Disculpe usted si fuimos muy groseros en general, tratamos de describir la actitud de Naruto, no de todos los Jinchurikis, – Danzo estaba igualmente en la junta que se estaba dando para calificar al Rubio Uzumaki, sin embargo solo era una maraña de artimañas para encerrarlo en un calabozo y que se alimentara a base de sueros intravenosa, – puede que ya no seamos tan útiles en la batalla, pero nuestro deber es con el pueblo. No podemos tolerar ni ignorar el descontrol que demostró Naruto Uzumaki en medio de la batalla, demuestra que no es capaz de sobrellevar la carga de un Bijuu, se le solicita su pronto regreso a menos que no desee que se le catalogue como shinobi renegado._

– _NO PUEDEN HACERLE ESO, SI NO FUERA POR ÉL YA NO…_

– _No importa sus buenas obras dirigidas por el bien de Konoha, su conducta es reprobable, posiblemente una amenaza para los demás jinchurikis si se cuenta con su historial, no podemos dejarlo libre sabiendo que ahora mismo debe de estar descargando su frustración de haber perdido, incluso su disposición de asesinar a un miembro de su equipo, sea o no desertor, es también evidencia de su inestable condición emocional y mental._

_Los concejales estaban convencidos por las palabras de Danzo, no por nada sobrevivió a muchas de las penurias de la guerra, incluso algunos líderes de clanes estaban apuntando a la lógica de Halcón de la Guerra, aunque Tsunade seguía teniendo fe en que convencería a todos que Naruto había cambiado para bien y que su reputación de delincuente no es más que una farsa inventada por su condición de jinchuriki, no se esperó las palabras de su acompañante._

– _Tiene toda la razón Danzo-san, – Terumi estaba siendo analizada por Tsunade, con una mirada penetrante, aunque decidió pasarla por alto, la rubia voluptuosa estaba a punto de estallar por ese cambio de actitud, ya que ella dijo que apoyaba su postura a favor de Naruto, aun faltaba para que terminara de hablar, – en el caso que sea el Naruto hipotético que usted mismo está planteando, – ahora todos en la sala estaban observándola, – estoy aquí como testigo y mediadora, ¿debo suponer que el Naruto trastornado emocionalmente que describe es el mismo que observé en combate? Ciertamente no voy a ceder, el joven Uzumaki que yo pude analizar y examinar, con el poco tiempo que duró su estancia en Konoha, es un shinobi estándar que mantiene los pies en la tierra. Su postura emocional fue la correcta al plantar frente al Uchiha, ya que él supone una amenaza a la aldea, igualmente si lo que se refiere de amenaza para Konoha sobre el caso de Naruto es la Bijuudama, no se puede aclarar, ya que jamás la pudo lanzar, no tuvo la oportunidad o ni iba a dispararla. No se puede juzgar a nadie por algo que jamás realizó._

_Fin de la discusión, Danzo solo se despidió por un gesto de cabeza, más su aura se notaba un gran resentimiento, el concejo se disolvió y Tsunade pudo respirar en paz por el dialogo que Terumi mantuvo después de ello. Naruto sería buscado e interrogado en el mismo, después puesto a llevar de vuelta a Konoha, a pesar que suene como si buscaran a un criminal de rango S. Es todo lo que se pudo lograr al haber algunas discrepancias con los líderes._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-/o/o/o/o/o/-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

– Eso no es cierto Sakura, solo tenemos ordenes de buscarlos y tratar de dialogar con ellos, no hay mando alguno que nos obliguen apresar a Naruto, además debes de comprender el peso que ha estado aguantando Naruto. Ahora sabes el motivo por el cual ha cambiado, o mejor dicho tal vez solo se está mostrando como verdaderamente es él. – Otro peso que acumular, ya sabía sobre su condición de Jinchuriki a propia boca de su maestra, fue un duro golpe más pudo sobrellevarlo, incluso recordó la vez que la salvó de ataque de Gaara. Momentos que simbolizan cuan importantes son los lazos para Naruto, sin embargo hay unos que lo atan a la indiferencia, es por eso que puede ser que Naruto no desee regresar a su "hogar". ¿Quién regresaría al infierno una vez que te han sacado de ahí? – El tiene amigos, o tal vez una relación entre hermandad, no podemos obligarlo a volver, ni tampoco criticarlo por lo que no es.

Tsunade anteriormente le había explicado a Sakura que no revelara nada sobre Naruto a ninguno que no perteneciera o tuviera un papel en cual sea de los dos equipos. Sin embargo había una duda que la carcomía desde adentro, es por eso que mantuvo una pequeña discusión con Hinata, fue en ese momento que le reveló que ya sabía sobre el Kyubi mucho antes que partiera de la aldea.

– Si tienes razón, aunque debí de haber sido más amable con él. – Era un sentimiento mutuo que sentía en conjunto tanto Shino como Temari, no sabían igualmente como tratar ahora con Naruto y el resto, Temari iba a negar cuando presintió la llegada de Pakura, misma que se acercaba a donde estaba el grupo, haciendo que la rubia frunciera el ceño.

– Oh, ¿los mocosos están abatidos? – La pregunta veía de Pakura, cargada de sorna y sarcasmo, una kunoichi respetada y temida en su nación, usuaria del elemento avanzado Shakuton, mismo que en Suna era una afinidad muy rara y codiciada, debido a que es bastante extraño que alguien del país del Viento naciera con una afinidad Katon, más ella había obtenido uno mejor.

– Pakura, mejor no te metas, no es el mejor momento – Temari aceptaba la fuerza y fortaleza de ella más no entendía su función o relación en el equipo, decidió que ahora no le daría vueltas al asunto, Pakura es un poco impulsiva cuando alguien la reta y eso fue lo que acababa de hacer inconscientemente Sakura.

– ¡¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON ESO? – Era evidente la frustración de la Haruno y no disimuló su enfado con la kunoichi, Pakura solo sonrío de lado mientras se acercaba a la pelo-rosado.

– Que mal que una delicada flor se ponga a llorar, – su voz era una mezcla de burla e ironía, hasta que cambio a una de indiferencia, – deberías de dejar el sentimentalismo aparte, sino te conviertes en un desperdició de ninja – lo único que logró fue encender aun más la ira de Sakura, misma que se aventó a una velocidad increíble para propinarle un golpe, sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de rozar el rostro de la mujer, una llamas de tono morado la detuvieron.

– ¡ARHG! – Era un grito corto aunque desgarrador, dando una idea de cuánto dolor sintió con solo tocar el fuego unos segundos, sin embargo el fuego se había introducido en su mano, por lo que rápidamente decidió utilizar chakra curativo, sentía la sangre arder y observaba como su mano estaba en un estado cercano a momificado, – ¡MALDITA!

– ¡PAKURA! – Exclamó Temari resentida, por dejar que esto pasara, y enojada, por no hacer nada. En un momento tenía dos abanicos listos para ser usados, mientras Shino empezaba a realizar una serie de sellos con tal de liberar a sus insectos, por otro lado alrededor de Pakura había dos esferas de fuego y con un leve tono morado, rodeando a la kunoichi, misma que sonreía con descaro.

– ¡YA BASTA! ¡No se toleraran insubordinaciones! _O mi cabeza rodará _– el tono de mando provino por lógica de Kakashi, que se guardó el último comentario para sí mismo, al lado del veterano shinobi estaban Kurotsuchi y Ao, que escucharon el comienzo de un combate, la presencia de ellos dos servían para diseminar las ansias de una batalla. Nadie deseaba una guerra ahora mismo entre las cinco grandes naciones.

– Como ordene – en su momento las esferas de fuego había desaparecido, no le gustaba rechistar a los altos mandos si podía evitarlo, – sin embargo, no entiendo que tienen que ver estos críos, quizás el Abúrame nos sea útil ya que tiene a raya sus emociones como cualquiera de su clan, pero traer conocidos de los objetivos, solo entorpecerán la misión – directo y sin miramientos, Kakashi le agradaba ese tipo de entusiasmo más ella lo estaba utilizando de otro modo. Pakura se retiraba del lugar, cuando siente la mirada de las kunoichis con las cuales estaba discutiendo – por lo que veo a las niñas las ofendí ¿tienen algo que decir?

– En vista a los comentaros que has lanzado a mis compañeras, deseamos saber la motivación de tu participación, en la misión – puede que los grupos estén conformados por órdenes directas de los Kages, hubo algunos excelsos que por propia voz decidieron participar sin ser nombrados, entre ellos estaba Pakura.

– Prestigio – lo dijo con simpleza, Temari solo suspiró rendida aunque Sakura mantenía la mirada, Pakura hizo una mueca de desagrado – que kunoichi tan patética, esta es una misión de rango S, o superior, además su importancia es de nivel mundial, por primera vez las cinco grandes naciones participan en común, esto pasará por los anales de la historia, junto con los implicados en ella. Los que se involucren en la misión, sea campesino o un vagabundo, ganaran una fama y prestigio considerable, y a diferencia de ustedes yo veo a por futuro, el mío y de mi aldea, conmigo en esta misión y mi fama, mi aldea será contratada más seguido o solo a mi persona, sea cual sea el caso, Suna será reconocida en todo el continente elemental.

– Tienes considerado varios puntos a favor, pero debes tener en cuenta que estamos en medio de una crisis en donde la fama obtenido o por ganar no cuentan, incluso se podría decir que el orden mundial sería destruido si no nos apoyamos mutuamente y nos concentramos en uno mismo, – la indirecta estaba visible, a Ao no le importaba provocar a la kunoichi, sin embargo ella lo miraba como si bromeara por unos segundos, para después encoger los hombros.

– No sé en qué sentido estás hablando, sin embargo tengo plena confianza en el Kazekage, y si los demás tienen la misma voluntad que nuestro gobernante, no dudo que se harán cargo de Akatsuki – fue la finalización de la discusión, se alejaba del grupo dejando a algunos en cosas que pensar, sin embargo alguien la detuvo.

– ¿Cómo que confías en Gaara? Ja, eso no te lo crees ni tú – a pesar del tono de burla y provocación de Temari, Pakura solo hizo un ademan con las mano restándole importancia.

– Yo jamás he tenido prejuicios con él, ni aun cuando era un infante. Siempre me negué a las misiones que implicaba su persona – lo último fue algo sombrío, difuso, no agregó nada más y se fue retirando a descansar. Temari abrió los ojos como si hubiera recordado algo, ciertamente shinobis de gran fama y poder fueron enviados a eliminar a su hermano en el pasado, fracasando uno por uno, ¿Quién no asegura que a Pakura no la hubieran tratado de enviar? Con su kekkei genkai podría haber tenido el descaro de presumir su muerte o incluso un rasguño, algo que nadie había logrado en ese entonces.

– _Este grupo es interesante,_ – Kurotsuchi había observado detenidamente las reacciones de los implicados, encontrando sentimientos ocultos tras las fachadas de sus mascaras, por un momento recordó a su hermano, igualmente no sabía que decir o como actuar, no podía desaparecer el abismo que los separaba, solo por reencontrarse quién sabe cuántos años. Al voltear se encuentra con Omoi abriendo otro chupete, Kurotsuchi no pudo evitar sonrojarse al acordarse de la insinuación que le propuso, –_ de todos los idiotas de este vasto continente, ¿por qué me tocó con él? Kami-sama ¿Por qué me has desamparado?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por otro lado, el otro grupo no eran tan tranquilos que el primero, estaba lleno de peculiares personajes, eso era lo que pensaba Samui mientras analizaba al grupo en sí. Lo primordial antes de salir a la misión era conocerse y compartir intereses en común, más para la rubia se le hacía difícil decir si podía llevarse bien, por lo menos hasta que dure la misión, y es que se encontraba con varias peculiaridades.

Tenían a un shinobi con más maquillaje que cualquier geisha llamado Kankuro, un miembro de su equipo Karui, los locos por delirio del deporte que conoció en Konoha Maito Guy y Rock Lee, aunque con este último podría llevarse bien ya que al menos tenía un gran corazón y entusiasmo, y aun era joven tal vez podría ser salvado de usar esas mallas tan anticuadas. Por increíble que pareciera, había un joven tímido lo peculiar de él era que pertenecía al grupo de los siete espadachines de la niebla, entonces débil no era. Entonces los 'ilustres' del grupo eran Kiba Inuzuka y Neji Hyuga, sus habilidades y cualidades cumplen con el requisito de un equipo de rastreo, además de ser por excelencia verdaderos shinobis de Konoha con el espíritu de fuego, "_sea lo que sea_". El Hyuga se mantiene serio en todo momento para su gusto, y el Inuzuka no trata de disimular su interés en su compañera de equipo.

– ¡Como sabrán, nuestra misión es simplemente recopilar información sobre el escondite de Akatsuki, la eliminación completa o parcial de la organización es de campo secundario y solo en caso en que sea necesario! ¡LA INFORMACIÓN LO ES TODO! ¡Sí uno de ustedes se entretiene peleando en vez de recopilar cuanta información se requiera, si sobrevive, yo mismo lo termino de rematar, ¿FUI LO SUFICIENTEMENTE CLARO?

– ¡SI SEÑOR!

– ¡Bien! – Gari era un shinobi estricto, más no dudaría en salvar a su grupo, sin importar que estuviera conformado por 'enemigos nacionales', igualmente es un shinobi con un kekkei genkai bastante extraño, el elemento avanzado Bakuton. – ¡Entonces en m…!

– ¡BIEN! ¡Esos Akatsukis no sabrán quien les pateó el trasero! – Todos podían imaginarse ahora mismo el funeral de Kiba, y antes que decidiera cavar más hondo su tumba fue detenido por un golpe en la cabeza, cortesía de Karui – ¡OYE! ¿¡Por qué lo hiciste!

– ¡¿Es qué no escuchaste nada lo que dijo nuestro líder? ¡Tal vez otro golpe acomode tu cerebro! – A los ojos de Samui eran solo dos niños que no sabía expresarse de otras formas que no fuera a golpes, Samui discretamente observaba a su nuevo líder, notando un brillo en los ojos.

– _¿Qué fue eso? ¿Alegría?... ¿Ansiedad? Sea lo fuera, estaré alerta. _– Samui decidió que aun no era hora de mostrar desconfianza entre ellos, siendo que pronto comenzará la búsqueda de los dos bandos, sin saber que los que les deparará el futuro.

**Nota de autor: claramente disculpe la demora en mis fic, debido que yo y mi co-productor, hemos estado metido en los asuntos de la universidad, aquí le habla toaneo07, déjenme decirles algunas cosas.**

**Quienes ven el anime, si quieren conocer información sobre los jinchurikis, acedan a mi cuenta, donde habrá los link de los jinchuriki, además de la página en español sobre información de Naruto.**

**Además para quienes no saben –obviamente a los que solo ven el anime- personajes como Kurotsuchi ,pakura ,Gari entre otros que no conocen ,provienen del manga ,si tiene curiosidad ,averígüenlo en ,ahhh además ,la historia se dividían en tres en este momento.**

**Dividirán entre los Akatsuki, los jinchuriki y los equipos de búsqueda, por ello, para quienes no lo sepan habrá las siguientes parejas o todas las que habrá en el fic por el momento:**

**Naruto/hinata.**

**Han/Fuu.**

**Utakata/shizune.**

**Gaara/Yugito.**

**Konan/Itachi.**

**Kurotsuchi/Omoi.**

**Karui/Kiba.**

**Samui/?**

**Estos son los que hay y habrán hasta ahora ,por favor dejen review ,pero igual espero que le haya gustado.**


End file.
